The Burning Rose
by LynieLu
Summary: Elyza Forte is an orphan from Dublith who lost her family in a house fire. Once carrying the title of the Silver Petal Alchemist and one of the youngest State Alchemist in history, she now lives in the fast lane with Greed the Avaricious, a homunculus who helps by saving her from bleeding to death after being attacked by soldiers who were trying to arrest the young girl.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl in the Alley

As the young girl ran down the street of Dublith, she held her right side in pain. Blood squirted out from between her fingers and she knew she couldn't do this much longer. Her vision was beginning to fade to black around the edge of her eyes and her slender body screamed in protest every time she picked up her feet. No matter how strong the pain became, she knew she had to keep moving. If she stopped those damned military dogs would catch her again, there was no telling what would happen to her. She couldn't take the chance and find out. All this running was not only making her bleed more, but it was sapping her strength. Her normally fast and elegant way of running was now just sloppy jogging. Still, she was ahead of them. But for how long?

As Bido watched the chase from a distance, his heart of gold took pity on the girl. Even from this far away, he could see the sun glittering in the tears on her face. He felt so sorry for her. The men chasing her were obviously miltary which confused the little lizard man.

"What would the military want her for?" Bido asked the open air around him as he watched.

The girl turned a corner and nearly fell as she stumbled. She threw her free hand down and did a back flip before continuing to run. It was clear that her little move hurt her more though as she began to slow down. Bido realized if he didn't act fast, he'd never get his answer. He slithered into an alleyway ahead of the chase and waited. As expected, it wasn't long before the girl ran by. She'd gained a little distance so she took a moment to catch her breath. She bent over in pain and panted in exhaustion.

"Hey! Hey!" Bido called from his spot in the alleyway.

She looked up and saw the short man who was dressed in rags and barefooted. She couldn't see much of his face, but she could see how wide and innocent his eyes were.

"Come over here and I'll help you. Hurry before those men catch up." Bido offered.

Naturally, anyone who be a little hesitant to accept help from such an unusual looking stranger. Still, his voice was so concerned and his eyes were overflowing with worry. Maybe he was trustworthy.

"Please, come with me, miss. Please, I'll help you escape." he pleaded.

She looked unsure, but as the voice of one of her attacks rang out through the dusty air like a gunshot, she knew that her mind had made up for her. She ran into the alley and ducked behind a large dumper with the short. The men ran by and she sighed in relief before sitting back against the wall.

"Thanks. You really saved my ass back there." she said.

Bido smiled until she moved her hand away from her side and blood poured from her side. Bido's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh no. You're hurt. If I'd known that, I would have hurried. I'm sorry." he said sadly as he hung his head in shame.

"Whatever. If you'd hadn't showed up with you did, they would have killed me. You're a hero. Don't apologize." she said, smiling at the ground weakly.

"My friends can probably help take care of that. They're only a few alleys down. Can you walk?" Bido asked.

She tired to get up, but bit her lip to hold back a scream and shook her head.

"I'll go get them and bring them to you then. I'll be right back." he said.

"You don't have to go to that much trouble for my sake." she mumbled in pain.

Bido clearly wasn't listening as he began to scale the wall across from them like a lizard.

"Wait. Before you go, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Bido."

"Bido? Okay. Nice to meet you. I'm Elyza."

Bido smiled again.

"I'll be right back, Miss Elyza." Bido said as he crawled up the wall and disappeared.

It didn't take long for Bido to reach the Devil's Nest. When he got there, he hurried in and ran to Greed who was in the process of lighting a cigarette.

"Mr. Greed! Mr. Greed!" he cried out as he got him.

Greed took a long draw off his cigarette then blew the smoke over Bido's head before looking down at the little hybrid.

"Oh, there you are, Bido. I was wondering where you were." he chuckled.

"My friend, Miss Elyza, she's in an alleyway near here. She's hurt really badly. Some soldiers attacked her. She's losing a lot of blood." Bido said in one long breath.

Greed's eye widened into a curious expression.

"Soldiers attacked a young woman? That's odd. Bido, can you take me to see your little friend please?" he said as he flickered his ashes into a nearby ashtray.

"Does that mean you're going to help her?" Bido asked hopefully.

"I can't just let this poor kid bleed to death in an alley. That's just cruel and it's not my style. Dolcetto, you coming?" Greed replied.

"Yeah. I'll go. I'm a little curious about what kind of girl getting attacked by the military." Dolcetto said as he walked up behind Greed.

"Lead the way, Bido." Greed said.

Bido smiled widely.

"Follow me." he said as he left.

The other two men followed him to where Bido had left Elyza. There in the alleyway was something that none of them expected. What appeared to be a giant bush made off of metal had be erected around the girl who was laying in a pool of her own blood and seemed to be unconscious as well. Bido started crying a little and Dolcetto shook his head in disgust. Greed walked over to the metal bars slowly.

As he walked up to the maze of metal bars, he began to study it a little.

"Bido, was she like this when you found her?" he asked.

"No, sir. She was just sitting there when I left. They must have done it."

"I don't think so. If they roughed her that badly then their orders were to kill. They won't have just trapped her." Dolcetto said.

"I think she did it. The markings on her bracelets kinda look like transmutation circles. Plus this was made to protect her. There's even thorns on it so if someone tried to grab her out of here, they'd just about cut their damn arm off." Greed said. "We can ask her later. First things first, let's make sure she doesn't die."

He hardened up the shield on his hands and pulled a few of the bars apart so that he could knell beside her and check her pulse.

"Good. She's not dead yet. Hey, doll, can you hear me?"

She groaned under her breath.

"We're gonna take you back with us and get you all fixed up, okay? Tighten your hand into a fist if you understood that."

She barely had the strength but she tried to do as he said. Her skinny fingers slightly curled up and Greed nodded before unhardening his shield.

"Good girl. Now, stay still so I don't drop you. This might hurt." he said as he put his arms under her and lifted her up.

She screamed in agony and Bido shuttered at the sound of his new friend's pain.

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Greed said as he started walking.

As they continued back to the Devil's Nest, Elyza rested her head on Greed's chest. He didn't pay much attention to as he talked to the others until Dolcetto laughed.

"I think she's taken a liking to you, boss."

Greed looked down to see that the young woman was cuddled up to his chest and looked more asleep than unconious now. He laughed and looked at his half dog friend.

"Don't act so surprised. You know I have a way with women."

"Whatever you say." Dolcetto laughed as he rolled his eyes.

When they returned, Greed laid Elyza on the couch and ripped her shirt down the middle before yanking it off. Dolcetto blushed a little and looked at Greed.

"How are we supposed to bandage up a wound that we can't see? Damn, Dolcetto. Get your head out of the gutter." Greed chuckled.

"Pervert." Dolcetto laughed.

"Shut up and go get the others."

Greed unhooked her bracelets and put them in her pockets. He also unhooked a small leather belt that had six silver throwing knives on it and sat it on the bar on the other side of the room. Martel, Roa, Dolcetto, and Bido came into the room and began trying to repair her wound and Greed headed outside to smoke again.

"Let me know when she wakes up." he called as the door closed behind him.

After about two hours, Elyza began to stir. As she awoke, she tried to sit up but her soreness was too much and she groaned in pain loudly. Dolcetto came into the room and smiled.

"Oh good. You're finally awake. Greed has been waiting for you to get up. Hey, Greed!"

"Greed? What kind of a name is that?" she whispered to herself.

Greed came in and Dolcetto left. Elyza looked up as Greed studied her for a moment. She was very pretty. She had large blue eyes and jet black hair that hung past her shoulders and was a little wavy but mostly straight. Her hair was tucked behind her ears on both sides. Her eyelashes were thick and long. Her tan skin looked like the sun had kissed it on a daily basis. Her lips were full and pink. She didn't look so close to death and Greed actually began to admire how pretty she was.

She had a blanket throw over her and a second blanket was rolled up behind her head as a pillow.

"Where am I? Where are my braclets? What's going on?" she demanded.

He pulled her braclets out his pockets and held them up. She growled under her breath and tried to snatch them out of his hand but only managed to hurt herself more.

"Calm down there, dollface. I'll answer your questions and I'll give these back to you. First, I have some questions of my own."

"Like what?"

"Like why the miltary would sic their dogs on an innocent little girl like you."

"It's a long story. Basically, I ditched the miltary and they're pissy about it. Granted, I stole $16,000 from them first. I still think they're overreacting though." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Damn. Looks like I had you all wrong. You're not innocent at all. You're just a little badass, huh?" Greed laughed.

"Miltary life just didn't match up to my goals." she said.

"Did you make that bush around yourself?"

"Of course I did. I was a State Alchemist before I left."

"That's what I thought. Nice work by the way.

"Thank you." she said, looking him up and down curiously.

"So what now?"

"Hell, I don't know. I have nowhere to go and the miltary is trying to kill me. So, I don't know." she said.

A smile appeared on Greed's face.

"Tell you what. I want an skilled little woman like you around here and you want a home, right?" Greed asked.

"Yeah?"

"How about this? You stay here and work for me and in exchange, I'll let you live here and make sure the miltary stays off your back. You'll have your safehouse and I'll have my alchemist. Everyone wins."

"Now, hold on. Who said that I plan on working for anyone? I'm not the follower type, pretty boy, and I don't need anyone bossing me around. I have big goals and I don't want anyone getting in my way!" she said as she sat up.

The blanket fell down to reveal several layers of thick white bandages that started just above her breast and went all the way down to her waist. A deep blush covered her face and she threw her arms around herself protectively. Greed started laughing and she instinctively reached for her knives only to find out that he'd taken them too.

"Sorry about the shirt. I didn't exactly have time to be patient so I ripped it off. Like I said, babe, I'll replace your shirt and return your things."

"Your friends call you Greed." she said. "What's your real name?"

Greed chuckled.

"Believe it or not, that is my real name. You see, I'm not your average guy."

He held up his hand to reveal an Ouroboros tattoo and Elzya's eyes widened.

"I'm a homunculus."

"A homunculus?"

"It means I'm a person made from alchemy." he said.

"Impossible!" Elyza hissed.

Without another word, Greed retrived one of her knives, returned to where she was sitting, and looked at her. He shoved the knife into his hand and out the other side. Elyza's eyes widened as what looked like red lightening swarmed his hand and the hole closed.

"You're amazing." he said softly.

Greed burst into a fit of laugther and Elyza looked at him confused.

"Sorry, it's just that I was expecting fear, not admiration. You're such got a lot of moxie, kiddo." Greed said.

"I've never scared easily. Why are you called Greed, by the way?"

"That's simple. I'm the living embodiment of avarice. I'm greedy. You see, I want everything. I want money and power, woman and sex, status and glory! I want everything! This entire world is my possession!"

Elyza smirked and leaned forward.

"Well, you and I aren't so different after all. The one and only reason that I joined the miltary as a state alchemist was to obtain most of that stuff. You see, I'm tired of having nothing. I want it all too. Maybe not the women, but the money, power, sex, status, and glory all sound wonderful to me! I'm pretty greedy myself." she said.

Greed starting clapping his hands and chuckling loudly.

"You are the most avarious little thing I have ever seen! Now that's my kind of woman! I might just keep you by my side for company. You are just a little peach!"

Elyza looked pleased with his compliment.

"So, you really want me to stay?" she asked.

"Sure. I've explained my reasons. I can't really force you though. I don't fight women."

"Who knew homunculi were so charming."

"Not all, but I suppose I've always been a bit of a black sheep." Greed said with a smirk. "So what's your story, kiddo? I've spilled my guts all over. I'd like to hear about my newest little addtion."

"I haven't accepted your offer yet, pretty boy, but I don't mind to tell you a little information about myself since you did tell yours. I'm Elyza Forte and until recently, I was also known as the Silver Petal Alchemist. I was born here in Dublith but my family was tragically killed in an explained house fire. I was the only survivor. I lived in the streets until an old man who worked at the library found me and let me live in the attic of the library. While I was there, I began to study alchemy. Then I went to Central, became a State Alchemist, and the rest isn't that hard to figure out." she replied.

"Interesting. So you don't have anyone? That's gonna suck, huh, doll?" Greed said.

She looked down and seemed to fighting back tears. Greed smirked and went to sit behind her. He pulled her bracelets out of his pocket, placed them into her hand and closed it into a fist. Then he removed his vest and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up in shock but he merely smirked.

"Working for me isn't like working for the miltary. I don't tie a ball and chain to your ankle and shout orders all day long. No, you'll just be laying around most the time with me. You can do as you please. Just give me a heads up when you go somewhere so I'll know when to send a search party out for you. Other than that, you're not really restrained. Working for me, however, means you have live in the shadows. Don't lie to me and I'll never do it to you. Don't betray me and I'll never do it to you. Oh, and don't die. You're not very useful if you're dead somewhere. So what do you think

"I only have one request." Elyza said.

"What about that be?"

"Don't leave me in the dust. If I'm loyal and helpful to you, then I want you to value me." she said.

"You prove your worth and I'll respect it, alright? Do I have my alchemist?" he said.

"We have a deal, Greed."

A smirk quickly ran across his face like a fire on a fuse.

"Alright. Welcome to the Devil's Nest, babe. Now, let's go talk to my chermias." he said as he stood up.

"Chermias?" she asked.

"You know what those are, right?"

"Animal and human hybrids? Is Bido one of them?"

"Yep. He's part lizard. The runt that was in here when you woke up is the family pet. His name is Dolcetto and he's part dog. You haven't met Roa and Martel yet. She's part snake and he's part cow. We have a crocodile too." Greed said with a little pride in his voice.

"You just have a whole zoo, don't you?" Elyza laughed.

"You really don't scare easily."

"Of course not."

Dolcetto came into the room with Bido behind him. Bido's eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face.

"Miss Elyza! You're okay!" he said happily.

"Yeah and I've been talking to your boss man over here. You guys have a new room mate." she laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Elyza. I'm Dolcetto."

"Hey, Dolcetto. Greed says that you're the family pet. It's nice to meet you too."

Dolcetto shot Greed the most evil look that he could but the homunculus simply laughed. Martel and Roa came into the room as well.

"We overheard the conversation. No need to repeat yourself." Roa said.

"Greed's never been very good at whispering." Martel said with a smile.

"Good to have you, Elyza." Roa said.

Elyza nodded then put her arms through the arm holes in Greed's vest before standing up slowly.

"So what's first, boss?" she asked the homunculus in front of her.

"Look at you. Just a few hours of down time and you're suddenly ready to get back in the game." Greed laughed.

"I'm not very useful on the couch."

"You can relax for a while. You have 3 bullets hole in you and a huge gash in your side. You don't need to be moving a lot. By the way, I need that vest back."

"Too bad. You ruined my shirt. When I get a new shirt, you can have this back, big boy."

It was too big for her and was falling off her shoulders. Greed laughed.

"Now, damn it, girl. You can't just come in here and steal my clothes." he said.

"Equivalent exchange, pretty boy. I get a shirt and you get your vest."

"You're a crafty little monster, huh? Okay, Miss Elyza. Let's play. Martel and Dolcetto, see if you can find a shirt for this crazy woman." Greed said.

"Alright. Be back in a minute." Martel said as she went out the door.

"Man, now he's got us shopping." Dolcetto complained as he followed.

Greed went into a back room and motioned for her to follow him. She did and closed the door behind her.

"You know, you look pretty hot in that vest." he said.

"Thank you." she said smirking.

He ran his fingers through some of her loose hair and smirked.

"You might just be the prettiest girl that I've seen in about 100 years."

"Are you hitting on me?" she giggled.

"Yes, I am. I'm Greed. I want woman and sex. I just told you that."

"I'm not about to give into you that easily. You have to earn this." she said.

"Challenge accepted. The other thing I wanted to tell you is that you should consider changing your appearance in some way. With the military after you, it might help to avoid attention. Now then, why don't you go rest for a bit while we wait for them return with your clothes?" Greed said as he started walk away.

Suddenly, he reached back and popped her on the butt before leaving the room. She blushed a little and looked at the door.

"I know he just didn't. I would have stabbed anyone else for that." she said as she left the room.

When she went back and laid on the couch, Greed must have noticed how red her face was because he laughed as he lit a cigarette.

"I tend to get a little handsy when I'm around a girl that my avarice desires. I hope I didn't scare you."

"Scare me? Don't kid yourself. By the way, can I have my knifes back?"

"Later." he said as he took another draw from his cigarette.

"You said you'd give them back." she said in annoyed voice.

"And I will. I didn't say when I would, now did I? I don't tell lies. You'll have them back but you don't need them right now."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Come on, doll face. Smile a little. Your worries are gone for now." Greed said.

She smiled and looked over at him.

"There we go! That's better. Now, why don't you go back to sleep for a while and let some of that soreness wore off? You're still limping and I noticed you frowning every time you moved. Go ahead and catch up on your sleep."

Elyza looked at him like she was a little scared and he smiled before holding up the hand with his Ouroboros tattoo on it. Suddenly his skin began to turn charcoal and his fingers became claws. Elyza looked shocked. The charcoal color stopped at his wrist. His tattoo was still visible.

"This is my ultimate shield. It's harder than diamond and my claws can cut through most anything. You belong to me now and no one is gonna to mess with you. Go to sleep if you want to, okay?" he said.

"Thank you, Greed." she said softly.

Greed blew some smoke into the air and looked away.

"Nah, don't mention it." he said.

Elyza laid down and started to fall asleep. This was the first time since her house burned down that she'd been able to sleep in an unfamiliar place. Before falling asleep completely, she looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Greed?"

"Yeah?"

"You have my complete loyalty. I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll even die for you if I have to." she said.

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Now, get some rest." Greed said back.

Elyza fell asleep rather quickly and Greed looked at her as she sleep.

"Die for me, huh?" he said as he put out his cigarette. "What a heart of gold to want to die for a monster. I just kinda hope that we don't have to test that. You're a pretty cool girl."

He watched her sleep for a while before going outside to get some air. As Elyza slept, she smiled. This was starting to look like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy in the Tin Can

It had been several months since Greed and his henchmen had saved Elyza from her attackers and saved her from bleeding to death. She had kept to her word and had been more than loyal to the chimeras and Greed. She'd noticed something though. Greed's 'desire' had seemed to develop into a little bit of a fondness. When he'd send the others to do things for him, he'd stop her and make some kind of comment about how bored he'd be if they all left. Then he'd sweet talk her into staying with him. This happened more often than not and today was no exception.

"So what's so special about this Alphonese Elric kid anyway?" Elyza asked as she poured Greed a drink.

"He's a soul binded to a suit of armor. Isn't that cool? That sounds like the perfect gate to immortality if you ask me, doll." Greed said from the couch.

"But what makes you think that body will be better than yours?"

"It's virtually perfect. You'd never have to worry about getting tired or hungry."

"I personally think I'd rather be homunculus than a big tin can." Elyza said stubbornly.

Greed looked over at her and smirked a little. She'd recently dyed her hair pink to avoid military attention. She'd also cut it. He liked it. It was the color of cotton candy and it made her wide, blue eyes pop like diamonds.

As she walked over to him with the drink in her hand, he smiled a little. She seemed to be ignoring him but that just meant that she didn't want him to see her blushing. He looked away and smirked again.

"I don't get the appeal to being metal suit though." she said again.

"You know that my body is mostly human. Besides my regenerative properties and my shield, I'm not much different. I do have my limits believe it or not." he said.

"I happen to think your body is perfect." she scoffed.

Greed looked back at her with the biggest smirk possible and Elyza turned red before taking a big drink of the alcohol that she was taking him. Greed burst into a fit of laughter and Elyza put her hand on her knives but as they made eye contact, she lowered her hand.

"I think you're trying to come onto me, Pink. I know it wouldn't be long until you couldn't stand it any longer. You can't play hard to get forever." he said as she handed him the drink.

"Come off it, Greed. You know that my interest in you is strictly business." she said in an annoyed tone.

Greed took a sip of his drink, sat it down, and grabbed her wrists. She started to pull away but he was a good bit stronger than her and she couldn't break his hold. He pulled her into his lap and looked into her eyes. She blushed a little and continued to try and push away to no avail.

"Don't blame me for being interested. It's just that I like pretty girls and you are about as pretty as they come. It won't change anything. Just a night of fun is all I ask. Come on, Pink. What do you say?" he said softly, staring into her eyes.

Elyza traced his face with her eyes. She'd never been this close to him before. His eyes were a dark purple and the pupils of them were large. He almost looked a little bit innocent as he got a little closer to her lips.

"I'm waiting.." he whispered.

Elyza took a breath to answer him but a loud crash from outside got their attention. He stood up with her still in his lap and sat her down on her feet before walking to the door. Elyza sighed in relief. That was way too close.

"Well, damn. Looks like they got him. Martel and Roa are doing all the work it seems. Roa's got it under control. I'll be right back. " he said before walking outside.

Elyza waited for a second before going outside herself. Roa had a large suit of armor pinned to the ground and Greed was holding up its head.

"Sorry, I wasn't here to help. Greed was being a pervert again." Elyza told Dolcetto as she rolled her eyes.

"Nah, don't sweat it, Pink. We got him." he said, punching her arm playfully.

Elyza smiled. Of all the chimeras, Dolcetto was probably her favorite. Well, him and Bido. Dolcetto was the one that she could play with though. She considered him to be her best friend.

They took their catch inside and into a backroom. Elyza sat on a crate next to Dolcetto as Greed peeked inside the suit of armor.

"Cool! You're actually hallow!" Greed said as Martel, who was still in the suit looked up at him in an annoyed expression.

"Who are you people?" Al asked.

"My name's Greed and I want to be your friend." Greed said as he turned to walk away.

Al scoffed and got the homunculus's attention.

"Then why don't you tell me what you people really are. You're not chimeras. It's impossible. No one's made a chimera that can talk."

"Impossible?" Elyza laughed. "Man, it's been ages since the last time I heard that word!"

"You can't believe everything the military tells you, kid. Isn't that right, Pink?" Greed said, looking over his shoulder.

Elyza scoffed and looked knelled down in front of him and tapped the boy's metal shoulder with one finger.

"The girl you got in there should be proof enough. She's part snake. The big guy behind me is.. Roa, what were you made with? Cow?" Greed said.

"Yeah." Roa mumbled.

"We've also got a lizard and a crocodile. Plus the little runt that you took down earler tends to lift his leg when he pees." Greed continued.

"Only once!" Dolcetto screamed in annoyance as Elyza busted into a fit of laughter that nearly knocked her off the crate.

"You're part dog?" Al asked Dolcetto in wonderment.

"Yep. It's really not so bad." Dolcetto replied.

"Except for the dog jokes that Greed and I make at him all day." Elyza giggled.

"Yeah.. That part kinda sucks." Dolcetto said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't believe it. " Al said softly. "What about you?"

"Who? Me?" Elyza said, pointing at herself.

"Yeah. What did they make you with?" Al said.

"I might not be a chimera but I'm not exactly your average garden flower. I was a State Alchemist until recently. I decided to change lifestyles so I came back to my hometown. Then I met up with Greed and the gang and I've been here ever since. The Devil's Nest is the only home I've ever known." she replied.

"She definitely fits in around here. Her hatred for the military, expert combat skills, and hot temper make her a fun little asset." Greed said.

"Who would have the ability to make such advanced chimera?" Al asked.

"The miltary." Greed said simply.

"You mean..?"

"That's right. See, there's a shadow world beneath yours that's just jam packed with the impossible. Hell, I'm more uncommon than they are." Greed said holding up his hand to reveal his Ouroboros tattoo.

Al gasped a little and Greed smirked.

"I'm a homunculus." Greed said.

"A homunculus?" Al said.

"You know what that means, right? I'm an artificially created human." he said.

Al gasped in shock.

"Seriously. No joke." Greed said.

"That's impossible! A homunculus is just a theory. No one has ever made one!" Al yelled.

Greed stood up and took off his sunglasses.

"Oh man, I guess I gotta prove it."

Roa suddenly swung his giant hammer and knocked the top part of Greed's head completely off. Blood splattered everywhere and Greed hit the floor. Elyza screamed unintentionally and Al looked at Roa.

"Why did you do that to him?" Al asked.

Greed's decapitated body held up one finger and rose from the ground. His skull, muscles, and skin returned layer by layer before he popped his neck and spit out a little blood. He held up one finger and laughed.

"That's once I've died."

"No way." Al said.

"You get it yet? There's no such thing as 'no such thing'. I'm a little surprised that you would have such a hard time accepting that since you're just a soul binded to a suit of armor."

"Who told you that?" Al said in shocked.

"Oh, people like to talk in the shadow world and I have plenty of friends. But I'm more interesting in hearing what it's like to have a body that will never die."

"Boss, Elyza doesn't look too good back here." Dolcetto said suddenly.

Greed looked over his shoulder to see that Elyza's tan skin was a pale green color and she looked weak.

"Hey, grab her before she topples off that crate." Greed said.

She almost fell of it before Dolcetto could grab her. He sat her in the floor and she closed her eyes. Greed looked back at Al for a moment.

"Hold that thought. I have a little issue back here that I gotta handle." he said before walking over to her and kneeling down to her level.

She didn't look up but he grabbed her hand and put it on his cheek.

"Look, Pink. It's fine. I ain't dead yet. Come on. Get back up." he said .

She looked up and he used the hand that was on his cheek to pull her up onto her feet before walking back to Al and kneeling down to his level again. Elyza walked up behind him and seemed to be okay now.

"Next time, someone cover her damn eyes please? The last thing we need around here is a little alchemist passed out in the floor."

"There won't be a next time! Knocking your damn head off isn't a hobby, Greed!" she said, punching his shoulder.

Greed rubbed his shoulder and looked up at her.

"Calm down, doll! It'll regenerate anyways, so what's the big deal?" he said.

Elyza looked a little disgusted by his comment and looked away. Greed rolls his eyes at her and looked back at Al.

"Sorry about that. She's a pain in the ass. Anyway, let's get back on track here. How did you get that body?" Greed said.

"Just make this easy on yourself and tell him. Unless you'd rather be examined, which means he'll have to take you apart."

"I wish I could tell you.. That would mean I actually know how I got it. But even if I could remember, I'm not the one who did the transmution." Al said.

"That's okay. I'll just asked the person who did." Greed said, pointing at him.

Al gasped in surprised. Was he bluffing or did he really know that Ed did it? How did he know that? How much did these people know and how did they find all this out? Al wasn't sure what to expect... but he had a bad feeling about this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Unwelcome Guest

"Why don't you just let me handle it? I'm an alchemist too." Elyza said.

"This isn't exactly your forte, doll. You can't do something like this." Greed said.

After a second, Greed looked up and laughed.

"See what I did there? Forte?" he said as he laughed a little harder.

Elyza turned her head the other direction and Greed sighed.

"You're no fun today. You still mad about the whole hammer thing, aren't you?"

She scoffed and Greed laughed.

"You need to lighten up, Pinky." he said, going over to her and tucking a lock of her pink hair behind her ear.

She continued to ignore him until the door was suddenly burst open and Bido fell into the room beat up and covered in bruises. Elyza grit her teeth as a shorter, smaller boy who was probably in his teens with golden-blond long hair in a a braid that hung down to his shoulders. His bang were parted in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, a single strand of hair was sticking up like an antenna. He was in a red coat and black pants with boots.

Elyza reached for her knives but Greed shot her a look out of the corner of his eye that told her to wait. She crossed her arms as the boy came into the room.

"Never thought you could get kidnapped." he said.

"Brother, this guy's a homunculus!" Al said.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey! Way to ruin it!" Greed shouted in a slightly pouty tone.

"You might be able to get some leads from him on how to get our original bodies back." Al said.

Greed stepped in front of Al and held up his Ouroboros tattoo while smirking.

"An Ouroboros tattoo." Ed said blankly.

"Aren't you observant? I was hoping that I'd only have to deal with the little armored giant." Greed said.

"Why don't you just ask your partners whatever you wanna know?" Ed asked.

"Partners?" Greed asked, a little confused and amazed.

"Yeah, the rest of the Ouroboros gang from the Fifth Lab. They had some armor with souls bonded to them as well."

"You don't say." Greed replied as his eyes got a little wide and he perked up a little. "Well, you see it's a long story but we don't talk much anymore."

Elyza looked at Greed confused. She knew there were other homunculi but Greed never told her that he knew them personally. Greed liked to talk to her about all kinds of stuff when he was bored and he was bored a lot. She thought she knew everything about him. She even knew his biggest weakness. He'd told her that but not this? What else didn't she know?

"I've got a little deal for you. You guys are pretty desperate to get your bodies back, right?" Greed said. "Because I could teach you to fabricate your own homunculus in no time at all. All I ask in return is that you teach me how to transmute a soul. Classic equivalent exchange."

Elyza smiled a little. She liked it when he used alchemy terminology like that. It showed how much time they'd spent together.

Greed looked back at Al and laughs.

"But I don't know why you'd even want your old body back."

Ed's fist tightened as if that comment bothered him.

"It seems like you've got one that's perfect already."

"No, I don't!" Al yelled.

"You're joking, right? You don't have to eat, you don't have to sleep, you don't even need to use the toilet! Sounds great to me." Greed laughed.

"That's enough." Ed said in a low tone all of a sudden. "Shut your damn mouth!"

The chimera, Elyza, and Greed all looked back at him. Ed growled in rage and took a step forward.

"Sounds great to you?! It seems perfect?! You don't anything about the hell he's had to go through trapped in that body! And you wanna know how to transmute a soul? You kidnap my brother and you wanna trade secrets with me?!" he ranted.

Elyza and the others look at each other in confusion and a little bit of amusement as the short teen yelled and rambled.

"I'm gonna crush you creeps! I'll smash you! End you! I'm not giving you slime anything! In other words, there won't an equivalent exchange with you scum!" he continued.

Greed started clapping and the others stared at him in amazement. Dolcetto began to pull out his sword.

"I guess we're doing this by force again." he said as he walked forward.

"Don't kill him, alright?" Greed said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dolcetto said flatly.

The chimera drew his sword and swung it at the young alchemist. Ed jumped over the sword and punched Dolcetto in the face, sending me to the floor. Then he clapped his hands together and made his auto-mail into a small sword.

"Next." he said.

"Greed, let me have a shot at him. I can handle this." Elyza said in anger.

"Fine, but you have the same rule I just gave Dolcetto. No killing him, got it?" Greed said.

"Yes, sir." she said as she cracked her knuckles and took out one of her knives.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'sir'?" Greed sighed.

"Sorry, force of habit." she said as she walked up to Ed.

"Come on then." Ed said, getting impatient. "I don't have all day to play with you freaks."

Elyza hissed under her breath in rage before slinging the knife at him. Ed dodged it by leaning to the left but when he did, a sudden metallic pain ran around his cheek. He touched his face and withdrew his hand to find blood on it. He looked at Elyza in shock. The girl merely laughed.

"Silly boy. I'm the best fighter here besides Greed. You don't stand a chance. You will help us or I'll kick your little ass into the ground." she said.

"Who are you calling little?" he screamed as he charged her.

She slung her hands down so that her charms fell into her palms then slammed her hands together before doing a back flip over him and landing with her palms on the ground. A giant concrete hand came from the floor and grabbed his leg. The large appendage then slung him across the room and into a wall. A knife suddenly stuck in the wall mere inches from his head. He looked up and panted.

"You're an alchemist?" he wheezed.

"Damn right. Military trained. I studied under Roy Mustang and Alex Louis Armstrong personally." she said with a smirk before putting her hand on her hip.

"Mustang and Armstrong? You mean you were a State Alchemist?" Ed asked in shock.

"The Silver Petal Alchemist was my State name. I'm ex-military now obviously. Now are you going to cooperate with us or do you need a little more sweet talking?" she said.

Ed got up and looked at his auto-mail to see if it was alright. Then he clapped his hands and touched the ground. Large spikes erupted from the floor and Elyza gasped in surprise.

"You don't need a transmutation circle! But how?" she said as she avoided the spikes.

Suddenly, Ed ambushed her from the side and his hand sword stabbed into her side. The wound of the military guards attacking her ripped open and she screamed in agony before covering her side.

"You bastard!" she screamed at blood poured from her side.

"Alright. That's enough. Roa, get the armor kid out of here. I guess we'll just dismantle him. Elyza, go ahead on with the others for now." Greed said, stepping in front of Elyza who was doubled over in pain.

Roa picked up Al and threw him over his shoulder. Dolcetto grabbed Elyza's arm but she reached for Greed who still had his back to her.

"Put him down!" Ed yelled as he rushed toward them with his hand sword ready to stab someone

Greed threw his hand up with his shield hardened up to his wrist. The sword hit the shield and stopped moving forward along with the alchemist attached to it.

Ed pulled his arm back and tried to try another attack on Greed but the homunculus merely smacked the move away with his claws and smirked. Ed swung for him again but Greed ducked under it and swung his own attack. Ed knocked it away and managed to block the second attack by some kind of miracle.

Roa had already left with Ed. Dolcetto had managed to drag Elyza out of the room but after a while she broke his grip.

"Let's go now." Dolcetto said.

"I won't leave him!" Elyza screamed.

"Greed said to leave. Stop being so clingy!" Dolcetto said.

"Shut up! You guys all I have and I won't turn my back on any of you." she screamed.

The sound of metal pinging against Greed's shield continued as Dolcetto and Elyza stared at each other in anger.

"Fine. Go back. Just don't yourself too badly hurt, okay?" Dolcetto said, now less angry and more concerned.

"I won't. Keep the others safe for me. Be careful please." she said softly.

"You bet, Pink." Dolcetto said, with a smile.

He ran to catch up with the others and Elyza ran back to the Devil's Nest. When she arrived she looked into the room and saw that Greed had his full body shield hardened. She covered her mouth. She'd only seen Greed's shield all the way hardened once before. He never used it.

Suddenly, spikes erupted to the ground once more and hit Greed's stomach. It was clear that it had broken through the shield somehow and Greed doubled over in pain as his blood spilled onto the floor.

"What the hell did you do to my shield?" he asked softly as he coughed.

"It's actually pretty simple once you think about it. You may be a homunculus, but you really shouldn't have told me that your body was human since that means that a third of it is carbon. The hardness of carbon varies depending on how the atoms are arranged so it's obvious that's what your shield is made of. Once I had that figured out, the rest is simple alchemy." Ed said with a smirk.

Elyza clenched her fists. How dare this little runt invade their home and hurt her loved ones! He was nothing but trouble. Greed ordered her not to kill him, but she was breaking her promise if she didn't. Rage burned inside her as Greed stood up and healed before his shield covered his sides again.

"I'm glad to hear it. It's no fun if it's not a challenge!" Greed yelled as he charged him and threw a punch.

Ed caught Greed's fist and ducked down. He performed an alchemic reaction on Greed's side.

"And there's one other important thing I noticed." Ed said as he slammed his auto-mail into Greed's weak point. "You can't harden your shield and heal at the same time!"

Elyza's eyes widened. That was Greed's biggest secret. He'd told it to her in secret because he figured he could help him if it ever became an issue and maybe even help him find a way around it since she could use alchemy.

Greed stumbled backwards away from him and Elyza's temper hit the ceiling. She grabbed on her knives and slung it at the young alchemist. It hit his arm and cut him. He looked at his arm and then up. Suddenly, the floor under him began to rise and a foot came from nowhere to kick him in the face.

Ed hit the ground hard and two knives pinned him to the ground as Elyza stood over him.

"Elyza! What are you doing here? I told you to follow the others." Greed asked as he stood up straight and healed himself again.

"I couldn't leave you behind. I had to make sure that you were okay." she said.

"Look, I appreciate the help, but you need to go ahead and get moving, alright?" he said.

"No. Not until this pest is out of our hair." she said.

"I wasn't asking."

"But Greed..." she said looking back at him.

Ed suddenly kicked Elyza's open wound and she hit her knees in agony as even more blood began to run down her side. With Elyza backed up, Ed managed to get the knives out of her sleeves.

"Damn it! I said get the hell out of here and I'm not playing!" Greed said in an usually angry tone.

Elyza looked at him in shock. Greed was usually so mellow. Where did this come from? She got up and started to leave.

"Be careful." she said.

He didn't seem to be paying attention so she closed her eyes before running off.

"I think it's safe to say that I underestimated you, but how long long can you keep this up in your condition?" Greed asked Ed.

Elyza ran back to where the others were going to be and held her side. Anger was fuming off of her. That little midget alchemist thought he could just do this to them? How dare that brat!

She suddenly spotted Dolcetto and Roa and ran up to them.

"There you are! I'm glad you're okay." Dolcetto said.

"What were you thinking? You're already wounded." Roa said.

Dolcetto looked at her for a second.

"Pink, are you crying?" he asked suddenly. "Is Greed alright?"

"Huh? What?" she said before touching her face. She felt tears on her face and blushed a little then wiped her face off with her sleeve.

"Elyza?" Roa said carefully.

"Yeah, he's okay. Listen, don't worry about me. I'm stronger than I look." she said.

They both nodded and then continued walking. After a little while, Dolcetto stopped and sniffed the air.

"Something doesn't smell right to me." he said.

"You know what it feels like to me?" Roa said. "Old times."

"Me too." Elyza said softly.

Roa sat Al down and they went to go investigate. They soon ran into some military men and Elyza's heart sank.

"No, not them. No! I-I can't do this! I need Greed!" she screamed before running off in the opposite direction.

"Elyza! No!" Dolcetto called as he tried to go after her but the men began to shot and he had no choice but to deal with the matter at hand.

Elyza ran as hard as she could to find her protector but three miltary men came from behind a corner and pointed their guns at her. She started to shake a little in fear.

"Hey, it's the Silver Petal Alchemist! She's a wanted criminal!" One of them yelled.

Elyza clenched her fists and started to tremble harder. Suddenly, Greed's voice rang through her mind.

'Don't lie to me and I'll never do it to you. Don't betray me and I'll never do it to you. Oh, and don't die. You're not very useful if you're dead somewhere.'

Elyza grabbed one of her knives and slung it so that it landed into the chest of one of the soldiers. He hit the ground and the other two looked at him before looking at Elyza. One of them fired but Elyza used her bracelets to make a shield before her then turned it into a large hand that pinned him to the floor. The third fired a shot that hit her in the shoulder and she grabbed the wound then uses her bracelets to create another hand that pinned him to the wall. She picked up one of their guns and shot the two that were still alive before picking up the other two guns and continuing on her way to find Greed.

Some soldiers were in her way yet again and she saw that they had killed two of the chimeras that were in Greed's team. She pulled one of her knives and went behind them silently. After shooting one and slitting the other's neck, she heard a familiar voice rang out from behind her. She pointed the gun at him but when saw his face, she lowered it instantly.

"Bido! Thank God!" she said happily.

Bido suddenly broke into tears and run to her before hugging her.

"Bido, what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Dolcetto, Roa, and Martel are all dead." he said as he cried.

Tears poured down her face.

"No! Those bastards! They... They can't be dead!" she said as she covered her face.

"Don't move!" a soldier screamed from behind them.

Elyza grit her teeth and spun around. As soon as she could see him, she shot him repeatedly. She shot him far more than neccesary and then threw the gun to the ground.

"What about Greed?" Elyza asked in a broken whisper.

"He's gone too. They took him."

"Who did? The soldiers?"

"No. His name was Bradley, I think."

"King Bradley took Greed?" Elyza said in horror.

Bido nodded and Elyza sank to her knees. She slowly picked up one of the guns and put it under her chin before pulling the hammer back. She closed her eyes and started shaking.

"Miss Elyza! No! Please don't! I can't lose you too! I've already lost all my other friends and Mr. Greed. Don't do it." Bido said in a panic.

Elyza heard footsteps behind her and opened her eyes before turning around and planted the shot that she'd planned to end her own life with in a soldier's heart. She looked at Bido who was still crying.

"I can't die yet. That would be selfish and stupid of me. You still need me."

Bido smiled very weakly and Elyza stood up.

"Thank you, Miss Elyza."

"No problem. We stick together. We're a family. Now, let's the hell out of here." she said.

She lead the little lizard man through the maze of dead chimera and soldiers until they reached an exit.

"Don't worry, Bido. I've got your back and we'll find a way to get Greed back." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss Elyza."

With that, the two survivors of that horrible night set out to find a way to regain their lost comrade... and... in Elyza's case... get sweet revenge.


	4. Chapter 4: Peace for Now

After the soldiers had left, Bido and Elyza returned to the part of the Devil's Nest where the fight with Edward had occured. They walked in slowly and Elyza covered her mouth. Broken pieces of wood and debris were everywhere. Some of the walls had huge dents in them and some of the spikes that Ed had used in the fight were stil there. Some of Greed's blood had dried onto the floor. As Elyza walked through the room, her heart began to shatter. She spotted Greed's vest on the floor and went to it quickly. She kneeled down beside it and picked it up gently as if it was a newborn child. She looked at it and smiled a little.

 _"Hey, Pink, why don't you just stay here? They can handle it. Just hang out with me for a bit and you can tell me more about that alchemy stuff, okay?"_ Greed's voice said through her mind.

 _"You're just a little badass, huh?"_

 _You're such got a lot of moxie, kiddo. I like it._

 _Welcome to the Devil's Nest, babe. You're one of us now._

Tears poured down her face as she held the vest to her body and screamed out in a heartbroken rage as she sobbed.

 _You belong to me now and no one is gonna to mess with you._

She covered her face with his vest and sobbed so hard that her body trembled. Bido came up behind her and touched her shoulder.

"Miss Elyza...?" Bido said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Come on. Let's go." she said as she stood up.

She put her fallen protector's vest on and looked up at the ceiling.

"Money... power... status...sex...women... glory..." she said softly.

Bido looked at her as she closed her eyes.

"Greed, when I find you, I promise to help you get it all. I swear that on my life. I'll help you get what you want." she said.

With that, they left and Elyza looked back at the only home she'd ever known.

"Good bye... my safe house." she said as she touched the wall then departed.

Now, however, Elyza had unfortunately lost Bido during their travels after another run in with the military. Now, she was in Rush Valley trying to get some supplies and hopefully find her little lost chimera. She'd successfully stolen some more knives and was now getting away from the scene of the crime before someone figured out they were gone. She ran back into the little shop that she'd volunteered to work for. The man who owned it shook his head as she tried to catch her breath.

"You stole something again, didn't you?" he said.

She looked up and flinched a little. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him.

"It's not like I had any money." she said, starting.

"I don't pay you because you don't deserve it. You don't work the way I want you to." he said.

"Maybe if you explained things better, I could!" she defended.

He drug her to the door and threw her out. She landed on her backside and looked up at him.

"I don't need a thief here!" he screamed.

She got up and dusted herself off as the man slammed the door.

"Damn it." she said softly.

She began to walk with her head down as she thought of what to do next. Suddenly she ran into someone and fell down yet again.

"Ouch! Hey, you dumb ass! Watch where you're going!" she screamed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was my fault. Here, let me help you." a gentle male voice said.

Elyza rubbed her sore back and looked up. Before her was a young man who was pretty muscular but lean at the same time. His black hair was long and tied in a pony tail with white ribbon while his long, spiky bangs hang over his face, obscuring his right eye. His eyes were kind of squinted but he had a big smile on his face that span from ear to ear. He was loose white trousers and a golden rod shirt which bore a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar. His chest was exposed and he had a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, was wrapped in white tape. His forearms and abdomen are also wrapped in strips of white.

Elyza studied him for a second as he smiled even more then out stretched his hand. She flinched a little and looked at him like he was crazy.

"It's okay. I won't harm you. I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I hope you're okay." he said.

He had a calm and gentle air to him. For the first time since the incident at the Devil's Nest, she honestly felt safe around someone, like she could trust someone. She slowly took his hand and he heaved her back up to her feet. She dusted herself off and then looked at him again.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm from Xing. My name is Ling Yao." he replied.

"Xing? You crossed the desert?" she said.

"Yep. I was going to see the ruins at Xerxes then I ended up here." he said.

"Xerxes? I've heard of those. My name is Elyza by the way. Sorry for running into you. I wasn't paying much attention."

"Hey, it's no problem. Elyza, right? That's a cool name. I love your hair. I've never seen anything like it." Ling said.

Elyza blushed a little and looked away as she raked her fingers through it.

"Oh, umm.. Thanks." she mumbled.

"Well, I'd better be going." Ling said as he began to walk away.

"Hey, if you ever need some back up, come find me. I'm pretty good at getting out of a jam." she said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ling said with a smile.

As he left, Elyza began to walk the other way. After a little bit, she heard a familiar voice and rage suddenly took her over as she turned toward the sound. About two yards away was none other than the Full Metal Alchemist. She grabbed one of her knives and slung it at him without hesitation. It stabbed into this shoulder and he turned around.

His eyes widen as he saw the girl behind him. Dressed in combat boots, black pants, and long sleeved white shirt with Greed's old vest over it. A silver necklace with an Ouroboros charm on it laid on the tan skin of her chest. Throwing knives were on her left hip and a gun was on the right side. Her piercing blue eyes burned into his soul and her pink hair floated in the air as she started him down like a lion staring at its prey.

"You're the girl from the Devil's Nest, right?" Ed asked.

"Yes, I am and you owe me for being those rats into our house. Now I will finally get our revenge!" she hissed as she used her bracelets to make a hand that ripped out of the ground and grabbed him.

He struggled to get free but it was too strong.

"Brother!" Al screamed as he ran to the giant hand.

Elyza repeated her transmutation and another hand grabbed Al.

"Stay out of this, tin can! This is between your brother and I." she said.

She pulled out one of her knives and held it to Ed's throat.

"No! Elyza, don't do! Why are you going to kill him?" Al yelled in a panic.

"He's the reason that my family is dead! He's the reason that Greed is gone!" she screamed back, still staring at Ed.

"What? Your family? You mean those chimeras?" Ed said.

"They were the only ones who ever treated me like I was worth anything! You and those military trash took Greed." she growled.

"The homunculus? Why do you care about it so much?" Ed said.

"Shut your mouth! Greed is not an it! He was my best friend and I depended on him! If you hadn't showed up, he'd still be here with me!" she screamed in rage.

"Elyza, you have it all wrong. We didn't hurt Greed or the chimeras." Al said.

"Liar!"

"No, I'm not! Greed was fighting me and my teacher but he ran off. I don't know what happened after that, I swear. As far as the chimeras, I didn't hurt any of them either. You're attacking the wrong guy." Ed said

"He's telling the truth. King Bradley killed the chimeras and Greed. I saw it." Al said.

Elyza looked at him.

"I tried to protect Martel but I failed. I'm sorry. I wish I could have done more." Al said softly.

Elyza's eyes widened and she lowered her knife before looking down.

"Martel? You tried to protect her? Then that means.. that means you really didn't help Bradley." she said.

"Exactly. I didn't kill your precious homunculus or your chimera pals other than our fight. So you need to calm down and let me go. " Ed said.

She put her knife back to his throat.

"Don't give me orders! That's Greed's special right, not yours." she hissed.

"Elyza, we're going to Central after here. Why don't you join us and maybe you can get some answers about where Greed is." Al said.

Elyza looked back and then at the ground.

"No." Elyza said softly.

"You don't have anywhere else to go." Ed said.

"I don't need your damn pity." she growled under her breath.

"If you want to go with us, we'll let you. We know who bad it is to be alone." Al said.

"Shut up! You two have each other! All I had was Greed! You know anything about me." she screamed.

"Look, if you want to get an answers then you need to be a little bit of a team player here!" Ed said.

Elyza's mind replayed a memory as she looked down.

 _Greed smirked and sit behind her. He pulled her bracelets out of his pocket, placed them into her hand and closed it into a fist. Then he removed his vest and draped it over her shoulders. She looked up in shock but he merely smirked._

Elyza put her knife back in its place and pulled her vest back onto her shoulders before destructing the hands.

"Find me before you leave. If you leave me here, then I'll hunt you down and kill you both." she said in a low tone.

"Fine. We'll do that. By the way, why did you open the portal?" Ed said.

"Huh? What portal?" she said.

The Elrics looked at each other confused.

"You don't use a transmutation circle, right?" Al said.

Elyza laughed which only confused them more.

"You guys feel for my little trick." she said, holding up her wrists.

Her braclets shined in the sunshine light and the craved transmutation circles caught their eyes.

"Nice move." Ed said, with a smile. "That's why you trained with Mustang and Roy, isn't it? They use similar methods."

"Yep. By the way, how is old Mustang doing? I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's fine, I guess. He's an asshole most of the time." Ed said.

"I expect nothing less. I didn't cut you by the way, did I?" she said.

Ed touched his neck.

"No, you didn't. What's up with the sudden mood change?" he asked.

"You're not an enemy now. I wanted revenge on you for killing my friends but you didn't do it so getting even wouldn't make sense. I still don't trust you and I'm not your ally yet but I won't kill you." she said.

"Fine. Well, we'll find you before we leave." Ed said as they started to walk away.

Elyza watched them for a second.

"Hey, Metal Boy!" she said.

Al looked back.

"Yes?"

"I owe you one for looking out of Martel. I'm grateful for your bravery. That's the main reason I'm cutting you two some slack. Martel was like a sister to me. Thank you."

Al nodded and the two left as Elyza went the other direction. As she walked, she looked up.

"I'm coming for you, Bradley. I'll make you pay for this. You might have taken my family but I'm not just going to lay down. I might have been a dog of your military.. but I'm no one's bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5: An Old Friend and A New Enemy

Mustang flicked on the light in his office to find the young Silver Petal Alchemist asleep on his desk. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Petal, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded loudly.

Elyza woke up and sat up quickly before scratching the back of her head then stretching her arms over her head and yawning.

"Oh hey, Mustang! I didn't think you'd be back yet." she said.

"Why were you asleep on my desk?" he asked.

"Because it's more comfortable than the floor." Elyza said as she jumped down.

Mustang looked at her. Her long black hair was down and messy and she'd taken her jacket off. She didn't look like a soldier. She looked more like a messy teenager at the moment. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb before looking at her again.

"Why aren't you working?" he inquired.

"I already finished both jobs that you gave me this morning."

"If you're finished then where are your reports?"

She brushed her hair with her fingers then put it in a ponytail. As she completed tying it back, she motioned to his desk with her elbow.

"I put them in your chair because when I put on your hell hole of a desk, I get yelled at it for you losing it. Something like 'Damn it, girl. Why are you so lazy?' Oh, speaking of lazy, I organized your paperwork for you before I took a nap. " she replied.

"Well, at least, you're good for something." Mustang laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Mustang." she said as she put her jacket back on.

"That's no way to talk to your superior."

'Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly, the door opened and a joyfully familiar voice filled the room.

"Mustang, Forte! Hey, how you doing today?" Hughes said.

"Speaking of lazy, what's up, Hughes? You come to tell us more about your kid?" Mustang said.

"Always, but this time, I'm stealing little Forte." Hughes said.

Elyza looked confused.

"What exactly do you need her for?" Mustang asked.

"Some of the higher ups wanted to ask her a few questions. Nothing serious but they did ask that I hurry." Hughes said.

"Fine. Go ahead." Mustang said as he sat down at his desk.

"See you later, Roy." Elyza said, as she left the room with Hughes.

"Forte!" Mustang yelled.

Elyza stopped and looked back a little.

"Don't call me by my first name. It's disrespectful." he hissed.

"Yes, sir."

She knew better than to push him if he was using her last name. He always called her Petal unless he was pissed. As she followed Hughes down the hallway, she looked at her friend.

"So what do the higher ups want with me?" she asked.

"They don't. My wedding anniversary is next week and I wanted your help planning a surprise for her. I know Mustang won't let you go if he knew that so I had to fluff up something. Plus I figured you could use some coffee anyway." Hughes said.

"Man, you are just too cool, Hughes!" she said, as she held up her hand.

The two high-fived and continued walking.

As the train raced to Central, Elyza wiped a few tears off her face and looked back up at Ed.

"So they don't know who did it?" she asked.

"Not yet, but we're hoping to find out something soon." Ed said.

"What kind of sick creature who take someone like Hughes? He won't hurt a fly. Poor little Elicia..." Elyza whispered.

"We'd like to know the same." Al said.

"By the way, what's up the ninjas following you guys?" Elyza asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask the Xingese pain in the ass over there." Ed said, pointing over to Ling who was across the way.

Elyza got up and walked over to him. She sat in front of him and smiled the most friendly smile possible before flicking her ponytail behind her.

"Hey. Who are your friends if you don't mind my asking?"

"Oh, those are my bodyguards." Ling said.

"Bodyguards? Nice. So you're really a prince?" Elyza replied.

"Yep. I'm one of the many sons of the emperor."

"Awesome. I never would have guessed you were a prince. You don't really seem like it. No offense of course." she said.

"None taken." Ling laughed. "So you're an alchemist?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of alchemy do you use?"

"Mostly metal based." she said, holding up her wrists to show him her bracelets.

"That's interesting."

"Yeah. I guess. I don't depend solely on alchemy like some do. I'm almost pretty good at hand to hand combat." she said, tapping her throwing knives with one finger.

"Cool. So what are you going to Central for, if I might ask?" Ling asked.

"Well, I have some personal business to attend to. Plus I have an old friend to go see while I'm here." she replied.

"Hmm. That's pretty cool. By the way, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's that symbol on your necklace?"

Elyza reached up and twirled it in between her fingers lovingly.

"It's called an Ouroboros. It represents eternal cycle of life death or death and birth that happens to each life born. The head of the dragon represents life, while the tail as it is being bitten represents the end of life, the circular motion shows the perpetual cycle of life and death as the dragon consumes its tail." she replied.

Ed looked at her. She didn't even mention the relationship to the homunculi. Certainly, she knew that all the homunculi had Ouroboros tattoos or did she think that Greed was the only one with the mark on his body? She did even know there were other homunculi besides Greed? How much did she know? If she was this close to Greed and she did know the other homunculi, was she working with them too? Every time he asked her about it, she'd shoot him an evil look and tell him to mind his own business. She seemed to trust Ling and Al though. Maybe one of them could get something out of her.

"Hey, Al. Can I talk to you for a second?" Ed whispered.

"Sure. What is it, brother?" Al replied.

"I don't think that Elyza girl is telling us everything. She still doesn't really like me too much but she's acting like she's warmed up to you, so maybe you can get her to talk?"

"I guess I could try." Al said, looking over at Elyza and Ling who seemed be getting along very well.

"That's so cool! I didn't know anyone could do that." Elyza laughed.

"Yeah. By the way, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Do you know what a philosopher's stone is?" Ling asked, a sudden serious tone crossing his gentle voice.

Elyza's heart started beating faster. A philosopher's stone? What on Earth would he need one for? He's not a alchemist so it can't be for power, can it? The only thing other than amplifying alchemy that she knew a stone could be used for was being the core of a homunculus. That was the only thing she really knew about them. Greed has mentioned it to her once. Elyza looked at Ling confused.

"A philosopher's stone?" she said in the most believable innocent voice she could muster.

"Yeah. Have you ever heard about it?"

"I think I read about them once but honestly, I don't know anything. I'm sorry." she said sadly.

Ling looked down then smiled a little.

"It's not big deal. Thanks for being honest." he said before getting up and going to the train's bathroom.

Elyza looked at the seat where he was sitting. For the first time in her entire lie, Elyza actually felt bad for telling a lie.

The train pulled into the stop and Elyza quickly jumped and disappeared into the crowd.

"Where'd Elyza go?" Al asked.

"Who cares? She's out of our hair for now." Ed said, come on.

Meanwhile, Elyza was winding through the back alley like a snake in the direction of the Central Command. She had a little errand to run before she could handle anything else. She reached the Command Center and went to the side of the building. Using the bushes as a cover, she transmuted a pillar to take her to the roof. After destructing it, she slipped into an air vent. She crawled through the tight space then kicked in the vent above a certain room after making sure it was empty. She looked around and sighed.

"Mustang's office. Doesn't seem quite as much like home now." she said softly.

She sat in the chair behind his desk and waited. Sure enough, Colonel Mustang returned. He closed the door and looked up to see Elyza sitting at his desk with her feet propped up and a smirk on her face.

"Petal? What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was the area and figured I'd stop by." she replied.

"You're a wanted criminal. You must be pretty sure of yourself to sneak into here in broad daylight."

"I didn't caught, did I? Come on, Mustang. Have some faith." she laughed.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't turn you in?" he said coldly.

"The military's orders about me were shoot to kill. You haven't even reached for your gun and I'm not toasted, so I think I'm safe. Besides, would you really do that to me? After everything we've been through?"

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in the southern region." he asked again.

Elyza reached in her pocket and pulled out a little golden key. Mustang looked at her in a little bit of shock.

"I had to bring this back."

"You actually still have that?"

"As much as I loved to see your face if I gave this away, I'm not that much of an asshole. Here." she said, tossing it to him.

He caught it and looked at her.

"By the way, what the hell did you do to your hair?" he asked.

"Well, your boys were on my back so I had to do a quick dye job." she laughed.

"They weren't _my_ boys. I deal with State Alchemists and I didn't get that order. You'd better get out of here before you get shot." Mustang said.

Elyza smirked and got up.

"Thanks, Mustang. I always knew you were a good guy."

"Go on and get out of here." he said again.

Elyza smiled and stood up on his desk as she climbed back up in the vent.

"On my desk? Really, Petal?" he sighed.

She looked down at him and laughed.

"Hell, a transmutation in here would get too much attention. I'm trying to tend lightly up here."

Mustang rolled his eyes.

"Later, Matches." she said as she heaved herself up and leaved the office.

"Be careful out there, rookie." Mustang said softly to himself. "The last thing I need is for a young girl like you to be on the list of my lost friends too."

Elyza kicked out a vent and went back into an alleyway.

"Jeez, it got dark fast. What time is it? I should really buy a watch." she rambled to herself.

As she walked through the back-ways of Central, she began to get the eerie feeling that something was following her. She took out her gun and cocked it just in case. After a while, she got more and more nervous. She suddenly stopped and spin around on one foot.

"Alright! That's enough. Come out now or I'll shot everything out here until I see blood!" she yelled to the open air.

Suddenly, Mustang came out from behind a wall and Elyza lowered her weapon.

"Mustang, what the hell are you doing?" she asked. "You scared me."

"I was just going to make sure you go home safety. I was worried about you, Elyza." he said with a friendly smile.

Elyza smiled back and started to walk again. Suddenly, she slung one of her knives at him and it stabbed into his neck. Red alchemy lightening burst from the wound and he growled under her breath. Suddenly, the imposer morphed into a pale-skinned, seemingly genderless youth with a lean muscular build and bulging biceps. It had long, wispy hair, violet-pupiled stilted eyes, and was dressed in a black form-fitting bodysuit with a matching headband, with an alchemic, triangular symbol on it.

It yanked the knife out of its neck and looked at her in anger.

"How did you see through my little act?" he said.

"Colonel Mustang has never called me Elyza, you trannie. It's either Petal when he's in a decent mood or Forte when he's pissed at me. Now who the hell are you and why the hell are you following me?"

"We need to have a little chat about your alchemy." it said.

"I don't think so. My alchemy is none of your concern. Now get out of here before I get pissed." Elyza growled.

"I suggest you watch your tongue, human. You're not exactly in your league here." it said with a smirk.

"Those eyes.." she said as she studied him. "They look like... You're a homunculus, aren't you?"

"Oh, wow! You're not a dumb as you look!" Envy said.

"You're one to talk, ugly."

It growled.  
"Don't you talk to me like that! I am Envy! I'm a homunculus!" it screamed in rage as one of its arms turned green and stretched out to grab her.

She dropped her gun and Envy slammed her on the ground twice with enough force to make her cough blood. It left her laying on the ground as it held her down.

"Now then, I want to ask you nicely to be a candidate for us. Although, as you see, I'm not opposed to hurting you if I need to." he said.

"Go to hell, you freak!" she coughed.

Envy hissed and slammed her onto the ground again and she felt her left shoulder pop out of place. She screamed and Envy laughed. Elyza growled and managed to grab one of her knives that hadn't been put back into place proper and was sticking out farther than normal. She grabbed it, flicked it up, and cut off Envy's green arm. Envy looked at her in shock as it backed up and held what was left of its arm as it grew back.

"How the hell did you do that? I know I had your arms pinned down!" it yelled.

Elyza quickly got her gun and shot Envy repeatedly. It went down but quickly back up as alchemy lightening popped off of him.

"My wrists are double-joined. It allows me to move them in more directions than the average person, freak." she said. "Also, I hope you don't think being a homunculus will insure your win."

Envy looked at her.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm not as naive as most humans. I know more about you guys than you think. I used to have target practice with a homunculus and he was much better at dodging that you are." Elyza explained as she shoot Envy between the eyes.

Envy yelled out and touched the wound. As it healed, it looked at her in anger and then realization.

"You must be talking about Greed. He's the only one of us who ever had anything to do with your kind."

Elyza's eyes widened.

"Greed? Then you know where he is, right?"

Envy laughed and Elyza shoot him again. It knocked it back and she threw a knife at him that went into his stomach. The red lightening happened again and Envy looked more mad then annoyed now.

"I should mention that since I was so close to Greed, I know that your stone can only do so much. That means after so much of me kicking your ugly ass into the dirt, it will burn out and you'll be gone forever."

Envy looked at her in horror then fury.

"So that big mouth told you that? I'm glad we handled him like we did then." Envy hissed.

"Handled him? What are you talking about? What did you do to him?" Elyza screamed.

"Oh," , Envy said as his eyes lit up, "since you asked, I'll tell you. We melted your little buddy down and returned him to the nothing he was!"

Elyza clenched her fists and looked at him.

"You... You what?" she demanded in an angry whisper.

Envy laughed hysterically.

"We melted him down and extracted the essence of his stone! Your little friend is gone. Oh, you should have seen his face when the lava hit his legs. It was priceless! So much pain! It was wonderful!" Envy screamed in amusement.

"Shut up.. right now.." Elyza hissed under her breath.

Envy noticed she was shaking and started to laugh harder.

"Aw, did I upset you? Surely you didn't care for him." Envy said in a mocking tone.

A glare from the street light hit the Ouroboros charm on her necklace as her chest heaved up and down in rage.

"Wait... is that an -?" Envy said.

It suddenly started clapping its hands and chuckling.

"Oh, this is precious! You're in love with him!" Envy yelled out.

Elyza's windpipe fell as though it was closing and she began to tremble. She suddenly looked up a little. Her bangs were in her eyes but they didn't stop Envy from seeing the pure fury in her blue eyes.

"So tell me then. Just how far do you plan to go for this silly goal of yours? How foolish you are. You stupid human. He doesn't love you back. To him, you're just an object. A possession. Like a car or a house. How stupid you must be to think that Greed the Avaricious could actually love you!"

"I said shut up!" she screamed as loud as she could as she yanked her head up quickly.

Elyza lifted the gun and fired multiple shots into both of its knees. Envy fell to the ground and Elyza was suddenly on top of him. She pinned its arms under her legs. She pulled out a knife and started to stab it in the chest repeatedly. Envy managed to knock the knife out of her hand but Elyza merely started to hit it with her bare fists and she growled in anger. She was using every ounce of her strength. She could only use one arm but every punch was laying directly in Envy's face. Blood was going all over the place. This was rage in its purest form and Elyza had no self control. Its blood got her on clothes and her face but still, it wasn't good enough. She'd never been this angry in her life.

Envy finally managed to free an arm and punched her in the face. It knocked her off of it and Envy got up.

"How dare you!" Envy hissed as it wiped the blood of its face. "You'd better be glad you might be a canditate or I'll kill you slowly!"

Envy ran off and Elyza hit her knees as she began to sob.

"Greed, I'm so sorry. I failed you." she said to herself.

Her shoulder screamed in pain and she touched it.

"Damn it. I need help. I would have rather died but I don't have a choice." she said.

She headed back to Central Command. Mustang, Hawkeye, and Armstrong were leaving the building. Elyza was limping and holding her shoulder when she approached them. She was covered in blood and her shirt was ripped a little.

"Colonel, look." Hawkeye said.

"Petal?" Mustang said.

"Hey, Matches." she wheezed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Mustang demanded.

"I got a fight. My shoulder is out of place. Can you help me?" she asked.

"No." Mustang said firmly.

Armstrong and Hawkeye looked at him in shock as he stared at Elyza who looked absolutely heartbroken.

"W-what?" she said softly.

"I have no interesting in helping a wanted criminal. You shouldn't have left the military. Your ties with me severed when you run away." he said.

A tear rolled down Elyza's bloody face and Mustang looked away.

"Isn't that just like the hero of the Ishvalan War? To turn his back on the victim?" Elyza screamed in anger.

Roy suddenly put up his hand as though he was going to snap and transmute his flames. Elyza's eyes widened and she paled. Hawkeye grabbed his hand and looked at him. He looked back at her.

"What are you doing, Lieutenant?" he asked.

"That's enough, Colonel." she replied. "I can't let you do that."

"She might have done something reckless, but she's still Forte. You know she had to have a reason for leaving. It's not like her to just run for no reason." Armstrong said.

Elyza was crying. She very rarely cried but having one of the only two people she trusted threaten her was more than she could stand. It was like when Greed screamed at her in the Devil's Nest. No.. this was worse.

"She needs to learn cause and effect. You turn away from the military and you don't get to ask it for its help." Mustang said.

"I'm not asking the military for its help! I'm asking you for your help! Damn it, you said if I ever needed you to ask! You were supposed to be my support!" Elyza yelled.

Roy looked down and remember the day he first met the girl before him. She was begging him to allow her to take the State Alchemy exam despite the fact she was only seventeen and not old enough. She was furious at him and looked at him like he was the enemy. He'd allowed her to because her determination was impressive. She'd been asking him for a year and was at his officer every single day. He found out that she had nowhere else to go and decided to let her do it. He was sure that she'd fail and give up. He couldn't have been more wrong. She'd passed with flying colors and they had no choice. She became a State alchemist and she seemed thrilled. She trained under himself and Armstrong and it seemed as through the pain of her childhood was gone. Then the war happened. She was one of the many who needed therapy afterwards. Like the other alchemists, she was sent to elimnate the remaining rebels. The events of the war horrified her so badly that she stopped talking. She became completely mute and stopped eating. It took a long time to get her back to the way she used to be. Who was he kidding? Elyza was never the same. Even now, it was clear that a huge part of her was still dead. No matter how much she laughed and joked, she was still only half of the person she used to be..

"Fine. Come on, Forte. Let's get you taken care of." Mustang said.

Elyza looked up.

"But make no mistake, I'm doing this because I gave you my word. I still think you're a traitor." he asked.

Elyza smiled weakly and tried to walk but her legs were still weak. Armstrong suddenly picked up and Elyza gasped in suprised.

"Jeez, you scared me! A little warning next time, huh, big guy?" Elyza said.

"Oh, sorry." Armstrong said meekly.

"Nah, no problem. Thanks, you guys." she said with a smile.

As they started to walk to Mustang's house, Elyza fell asleep in Armstrong's massive arms. It was the first time since Greed's disappearance that she'd felt this peaceful. At least for a moment, she could be home.

"You didn't have to undermine me, Hawkeye. She needs to learn." Mustang said.

"I know, but you tend to take tough love too far sometimes, sir."

"She's right. Forte is injured and scared. We couldn't just abandon her." Armstrong added.

"I can't believe she threw the war up to me." Mustang said.

"She's been through a lot. I'm sure she didn't mean that. She's never done it before." Armstrong said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess I should cut the kid a little slack since she doesn't have any family and she does have an attachment to me."

"She looks at you like a father." Hawkeye said.

"Yeah I know. I do wish she'd picked another role model but I do have to keep her somewhat out of trouble. I don't want this flower to wilt like so many before her.."

As darkness and rain fell down around Central like a curtain after a play, the four walked into Mustang's apartment and laid Elyza on the bed. They woke her up and Mustang began to pop her shoulder back into place. She screamed and let go a few curse words, but soon it was over. She took a shower and Mustang let her borrow one of his old shirts to sleep in. Although she refused at first, they finally talked her into it. Armstrong and Hawkeye left and Mustang watched Elyza as she slept in a messy heap. He laughed and turned the light out.

"Good night, you pink pain in the ass. You'll probably sneak out the window long before I wake up. I can't lie it was good to see you again." Mustang said as he started to go into his room.

"No! Dad! Let me go! Save yourself!" Elyza screamed in her sleep as she thrashed around.

"Damn it. Petal, wake up." Mustang said as he tried to wake her up.

"No! No!" she begged.

"Elyza, wake up!" Mustang yelled as he grabbed her shoulder.

Elyza finally awoke with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Roy and panted in exhaustion.

"It's okay, Petal. It's okay." Roy said.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Just try to calm down."

"Okay."

The moon hung over them like an angel keeping watch as they both fell asleep. Elyza would wake up periodically to make sure she was in the same place. It was a force of habit. But overall she was happy for the time being. She knew to hold on it. This never lasted long.


	6. Chapter 6: The Truth behind the Flower

Elyza woke up and rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She looked around to see she was still in Mustang's apartment. She smiled a little and got up. She got dressed and got a piece of paper from his desk then started to write a note. When she was finished, she went into his bedroom silently and laid it beside him before climbing out a window and disappearing into the alley ways below. Mustang woke up shortly after and picked up the paper.

 _Hey,_

 _I've got to go. Can't be staying in one place for too long, you know? I can't lie though. It was really good to see you again. Also reminded me of the old days. I'm sorry about saying what I did about Ishval... That was uncalled for. Anyway, I hope I see you again soon. Hey, when you become Führer, I'll get a pardon for all this crap, right? I'll see you at the top, buddy. Later, Matches._

 _Petal_

Mustang laughed and looked up.

"Always on the run, huh?" he said.

Meanwhile, Elyza had found a bar to sit at for a bit while she created a plan. A man walked by with a pack of cigarettes and Elyza stopped him.

"Hey, can I have one of those?" she asked.

He handed her one and she lit it before taking a hit off it.

"Thanks, man." she said.

He nodded and continued walking. Elyza continued to smoke her cigarette as she walked back outside. She suddenly saw the Elric boy in the suit of armor and smiled.

"Yo, Metal Boy!" she yelled as she walked.

"Oh, hey, Elyza." Al said, as she walked over.

"Hey, what's up? How's it going? Where's your little midget brother?"

"Hey! I'm right here! Who are calling a midget?!" Ed screamed from behind Al

"Oh, there you are. Jeez, I couldn't see you past your brother. How tall even are you?" Elyza laughed.

"You little crook! You should learn some respect!" Ed yelled as Al held him back with one hand so he didn't tackle the pink haired girl who was laughing.

"I didn't know you smoked, Elyza." Al said.

"Huh?" Elyza said confused before she looked down at the smoking cigarette in her hand. "Oh yeah, it's a bad habit that I picked up from Greed. He used to blow the smoke in my face sometimes just to watch me get mad. He thought it was hilarious. I guess I started to miss the smell so I started smoking the day after he disappeared."

"That's interesting." Al said.

"Yeah. Fantasizing." Ed said in a bored tone. "You know most men find smoking to be unattractive."

Elyza looked at him with a blank expression as she put the hand with the cigarette to her lips then on her hip.

"Do I look like I care if men find me attractive or not?" she said, flatly.

"Clearly not. Isn't that Greed's vest by the way?" Ed said, pointing at it as it slid down off her shoulders.

"Yeah, it is. What's with the questions today, huh?" she said.

"Well, we don't have anything else to do for a minute. I figured we'd talk to you." Ed said.

"Who says I want to talk to you, dwarf?" she replied.

"That's it!" Ed screamed as he attempted to charge her again only to have Al grab him.

"You know, Al, you should really keep that thing on a leash." Elyza laughed.

"You pink haired annoyance! I'll show you what I can do! Let go of me already, Al!" Ed screamed.

"Wow. That's a _short_ temper, you got there, Full Metal." Elyza giggled.

"Don't think I would fight you just because you're a girl!" Ed yelled.

"It's been fun, kiddos. But I got run. I do have business to attend to. You know, revenge for my lost friends and all that. See you later. Sorry to leave on such _short_ notice." she said as she flicked her burnt up cigarette onto the street and walked away while waving.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet! Get back here!" Ed yelled as Al sat him down.

Elyza merely laughed and continued to walk. As walked, she smirked then turned around and looked back.

"Hey, Midget Alchemist!" she yelled at them.

"What do you want you, you loudmouth?" Ed yelled back.

"I have something I gotta do really quick but when I finish with that, do you mind if I tag along with you? I'm getting a little bored all by myself and you're really fun to pick on."

"That's fine with us." Al said before Ed could answer.

Elyza smiled.

"Jeez, thanks. I'll met back up with you two later. I have one more person to visit." she said.

As she left, Ed looked at Al.

"Why did you let her come with us? We still can't trust her."

"But Brother, she doesn't have anywhere else to do and she is on our side."

"I still don't buy it." Ed said.

Meanwhile, Elyza had already reached the military graveyard and was walking up to a grave. She knelled down in front of it and smiled weakly.

"Hey, Hughes." she said softly as it began to rain a little.

She looked at the grave and closed her eyes as let the memories run over her. Hughes was her escape. He was the light in the sea of darkness. Who would harm such a loving man? What kind of monster could hurt him?

She got up and touched the headstone gently.

"Man, I'm gonna miss you. You were the best of the whole bunch." she said softly as a tear ran down her tan face.

She kissed the tips of her fingers and placed them on the headstone before walking away slowly. As she walked in the rain, her memories ran through her mind again.

 _Greed took a hit of his cigarette then looked at Elyza with a smirk before blowing the smoke in her face. She coughed a little and growled under her breath._

 _"Oh, lighten up over there. You haven't cracked a smile all day." he said._

 _"I'm just in a bad mood."_

 _"You know they say getting it on is suppose to get rid of stress."_

 _"Shove it, Greed. I'm not sleeping with you."_

 _"Hell, it was worth mentioning at least." he laughed._

 _"Pervert." she scoffed._

 _"Buzz-kill." he said, moving her bangs out of her eyes._

 _"Why don't you just give it up?"_

 _"You're pretty." he said, taking another hit of his cigarette and blowing the smoke in her face again._

 _She coughed and punched him arm. He laughed and flicked his ashes into a nearby ash tray._

As Elyza walked to a nearby bar, Ed and Al entered Mustang's office. He was reading a piece of paper and didn't seem to notice them come in. Ed cleared his throat and Mustang looked up.

"Oh, Full Metal, I didn't hear you come in. So you wanted to talk to me about something?" he said.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you what you knew about a girl named Elyza Forte."

Mustang looked at him very seriously.

"Why?" he said, in an almost annoyed tone.

Ed looked at Al then back at Mustang.

"I think she might be working with the homunculi." Ed said.

Mustang closed his eyes.

"She isn't." he said firmly.

"How do you know?" Ed demanded.

"Petal won't get herself involved with something like that!"

"Oh yeah? She was in a bar with a homunculus named Greed and they seemed pretty close. It wouldn't surprise me if she was! She's not exactly trustworthy! "

"Shut your mouth, Full Metal!" Mustang shouted.

Both of the Elrics fell silent and Mustang opened his eyes and sighs heavily.

"The Silver Petal Alchemist, that was her state name. She came to Central when she was sixteen and begged me every day for a complete year to let her became a State alchemist. I told her no every day but she didn't give up. Finally, I let her do it because I figured she didn't stand a chance and maybe she'd give up. But she passed with a perfect score and we had to accept her. She used a method to Armstrong and I so we trained her. She was much more attached to me than the Major or anyone else for that matter. One day, when I was training her, I used my flame alchemy. She immediately had a panic attack and hit the ground screaming for her life. Compared to how she usually is, this was the polar opposite. It was almost painful to watch. I was confused until Lieutenant Hawkeye showed me her paperwork. Her father was an alchemist and her mother was a soldier. She had three brothers and a sister. One night, a fire broke out and no one had time to escape. Forte's father ran into her bedroom to wake her up and try to get out but the flames were too high at the point. He used his alchemy to make a shield around her so the flames wouldn't touch her. Sadly, a beam fell on him and he couldn't get out either so Forte had to watch her father burn to death."

Ed's eyes widen and his skin got cold. Watching her own dad burn to death? No wonder she was so clingy to the chimeras and Greed. She literally didn't have anyone else.

"When they finally got the fire put out, the only thing left of the house was the encasement that Forte's father had made for her. They got her out and she was whiter than snow. She had to listen to her family scream and yell in pain but couldn't do anything."

"Oh my God." Ed said softly.

"Needless to say, when I found the hell she'd been through, I became her mentor and tried to look out of her. I couldn't imagine what she'd endured. Since I use flame based alchemy, I asked if she wanted to train with someone else but she refused. She said she didn't quit because it didn't get her anywhere. I can't lie. I did get a little attached to her. She looked up to me and she was easy to get attached to. Her personality was so full of life and energy. After few years of Petal being here, the Isvalian War happened. I tried to keep her out of it, but an order is an order and like the other state alchemist, she was sent to finish up the war."

The Elrics were speechless. Who knew that she'd been through so much? You won't tell it by looking at her.

"After the war was over, Petal went completely mute and stopped eating. It took years but finally, she seemed to be better. She seemed like Petal again. I knew better. She's not the same girl she was when she was bothering me about the State exam. Her eyes were dimmer and her light seemed to fade. That's why she left. She was trying to save the last little bit of life that she is had in her. I can't keep but feel as though I'm responsible. I should have never let her take that exam." Mustang said.

"You really don't think she's working with the homunculi?" Al said.

"I seriously doubt it. Petal isn't the type to follow. I just don't think she's with them. Keep in an eye on here and report back to me, alright?" Mustang replied.

"Fine." Ed said.

As the Elrics left, Elyza came up to them from an alleyway.

"Hey, what's up, you two?" she said.

"We were just talking to Mustang and now we're going to get our friend, Winry." Al said.

"Sweet. Can I come?" Elyza asked.

"First, I need to ask you something." Ed said softly.

"Fine. What is it?" Elyza said, putting her thumbs in her pockets.

"Why are you working with the homunculi?" he asked.

Al looked at him surprised that Ed had just asked flat out like that. Elyza's face darkened a little.

"I'm not working with them. I don't give a damn about the other ones. The only homunculus that I care about helping is Greed. The others are not my problem."

"What's so special about Greed anyway?" Ed asked.

"Shut up, midget." Elyza hissed as she spin around on one foot.

She suddenly touched her shoulder and groaned under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." she said as she started to walk.

They followed her for a moment before Ed began to lead them so they could find Winry. As they walked, Elyza's thoughts began to make a web of confusion in her head. Envy thought she was in love with Greed? What was a candidate? Why did they destroy Greed? Why didn't Greed talk to the others anymore? Was Greed really gone forever?

She took a deep breath and looked up. She'd have to keep moving forward to find out.

(as of June 4 2015) A/N: Hello! Birdy here with some info. Probably should have said this in chapter one, but I forgot to mention it. Sorry. Anyways, this story is completed but I've having to move it to here from Wattpad and I am currently making the outline for the next story so it might take a few weeks. Please be patient with me. I'm working as fast as I can. I'll have the rest of up as soon as I can. Also, I tend to make quite a few errors and sometimes even forget words and I'm sorry for any difficulty that this creates. Please feel free to mention any mistakes that you notice in the comments so I can correct them. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Elyza's Team

"You're being awful quiet. You alright back there?" Ed asked.

"Huh?" Elyza said as she looked up. "Oh, yeah. I thought I said not to worry about me?"

Ed looked back at her. She and Winry had the same sad expression in their blues eyes. Seeing little Elicia and Mrs. Gracia mourning Hughes like that had upset them both. Ed had noticed Elyza's tendency to swallow pain and try to act like she was made of stone. Her eyes, however, were like open books. Every drop of agony that she denied feeling was overflowing in the oceans of blue. Every now and then, she'd start fidgeting with her Ouroboros charm on her necklace and smile a little. Ed still don't understand it but it seemed like she was using her memories of Greed to cope with the world around her. Ed simply couldn't wrap his mind around how she could find comfort in a homunculus like that. The homunculi weren't exactly the most wonderful things in the world. How could she be so attached to one?

"Hey, by the way, what happened to that little Xingese prince that was tagging along?" Elyza asked, as she lit a cigarette that she'd bummed off of some man a few minutes ago.

"I don't know. He just kinda ran off." Ed said.

"Hmm? Well, I hope he didn't get himself killed. He was pretty cool." Elyza said, looking up.

While the four walked onward, Envy, Gluttony, and Lust were all grouped up in a dark room filled with cages that contained chimeras. Gluttony was sitting in the floor and Lust was sitting on his shoulder. Envy was still disguised at a soldier.

"The Colonel is digging around for information about Hughes's death?" Lust asked.

"Yeah." Envy replied.

"I wonder if he's under covered anything?" Lust said.

"Maybe." Envy said, as he undid his disguise and turned back into this normal self in one quick burst of red lightening. "What do you do?"

"We moved him back to Central to keep an eye on him. Can't he just behave? He's a precious candidate for sacrifice." Lust said.

"Speaking of which, did you find anything out about that little pink haired annoyance that I was having problems with the other day?" Envy asked.

"Yes. As it turns out, she does use a transmission circle. They are engraved on the charms of her bracelets." Lust said.

"Damn it! I knew I should have killed that little brat! She knows too much. That loudmouth Greed told her all kinds of stuff. She might be a problem." Envy said in anger.

"Not so fast. She might still be a candidate." Lust said.

"What?" Envy hissed. "How?"

"The same way that Roy Mustang is. We have someone keeping an eye on her so she doesn't cause any problems. Don't kill her until we get confirmation on her, understood?"

"Fine." Envy said, dejected. "By the way, did you get any information out of your boyfriend?"

Gluttony was trying to feed a chimera a bone but it just wasn't working out of him.

"Nothing." Lust said. "He's either a born idiot or a clueless follower."

"We need a plan to keep Mustang off of us. Don't worry. I'll come up with something."

Meanwhile, Elyza had got mad at Ed again and wandered off.

"Stupid dwarf. I don't know who he thinks he is. Bossing me around like that. What a jerk." she mumbled angrily to herself.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and a male scream. Elyza ran to the site of the sound and stumbled across a sad scene. A young man, probably about her age, was standing over another, slightly younger man who had clearly been shot in the shoulder a few times. Two soldiers were around them and Elyza couldn't help but flashback to the Devil's Nest.

"These are the ones who were caught trying to break into the Furer's office, right?" one of the soldiers said.

"Yes. If I understand correctly, they are both chimeras." the other said.

Elyza's heart started racing as one of the chimeras groaned loudly in pain. They were just letting him suffer!? Those animals! She grit her teeth as she grabbed a knife from her belt. She shot one and the other began to panic. He pointed his gun at the chimera standing over the injuried one. Elyza then ran up behind the remaining solider and put her knife to his throat.

"Lower your weapon and step away from the chimeras." she whispered softly in the soldier's ear.

The solider slowly lowered his gun and started to breathe heavily in fear.

"You got a family? Nod or shake your head but be careful not to cut yourself. I'm not moving this knife." she said.

The soldier nodded carefully and Elyza sighed.

"Get out of here and don't you dare bring back up looking for us. I spared your life once. I won't do it again. Your friend ain't dead yet. I suggest you both get out of my sight if you don't want me to change that." she hissed.

She released him and he ran off with his wounded friend in tow. Elyza turned to the two chimeras.

"Follow me." she said.

The two followed her in an alleyway. The younger one was having to use the other for support but they kept up better than expected. She lead them to an abandoned ground level apartment that had boards over the windows and took out one of her knives. She jammed into the crack between the door and the doorway before throwing all of her body weight onto the knife to unseal the door.

"Okay. Let's go, boys. In here now." she said.

They followed her and she closed the door and used alchemy to seal it. She turned to the two men behind her and smiled a little as she looked over them.

The younger boy was kind of pale compared to the other. He had short, curly light brown hair and his eyes were closed at the moment. He has a little stubble on his face and looked about 16 years old. He had a bow and arrow on his back. He was dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket, and brown pants.

The other one was a little older and had darker brown and was short on the side with the front spiked up into a fuax hawk. He had one green eye and one blue one. He had a scar that went up his right cheek. He was wearing a red and black shirt and black pants with combat boots. He had a little brown beard on his chin that almost reminded Elyza of a goat.

"Thanks. You saved us both." the older one said.

"No problem. I couldn't just let you two get killed out there." she said, going over to the center of the room and yanking up one of the floorboards.

She pulled out a backpack then took out some gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a pack of cigarettes before going over to the younger one.

"Lay down and let me tend to this." she said.

"A little bossy, are we?" he replied.

"You wanna bleed to death or what? I'm not exactly known for my bedside manner, kid. I'm ex military, not a nurse." Elyza said.

The boy laid down and Elyza began to clean the wound in his shoulder. He opened his eyes to reveal deep pools of green. She smiled and continued to care for him.

"Why? Did you say that you were military?" the older one said.

"Yeah. Why?" she replied.

"What rank?"

"State alchemist."

"Wait! Are you Elyza Forte, the Silver Petal Alchemist?" he asked.

"Shit, my name has been everywhere, huh?" she laughed.

"You really are?" the younger one asked in shock.

"I am. What's the big deal? I'm not that famous." Elyza laughed as she started to wrap up the boy's shoulder.

"Bullshit!" the older boy said.

"Huh?" Elyza replied.

"Rumor says that you robbed one of the higher officers then stole a car and disappeared off the radar. People say it was the most well done crime in the last 50 years!" the younger boy said.

"Meh, I guess so." Elyza said

"Awesome." the younger boy said.

"Yeah. So since you two already know me, I wouldn't waste our time with my name and stuff. Go ahead. Who are you two?" she said.

"Just call me Batty. It's a little nickname of mine." the oldest one said.

"I'm Chris. It's really nice to meet you." the younger one said.

"Nice. I overheard those soldiers say that you were chimeras. Just by the way, what kind of chimeras are you?" she asked as she finished up with Chris's shoulder.

"As the name states, I'm a bat. I'm a fruit bat to be specific." Batty said.

"Interesting! What about you?" she asked Chris.

Chris turned blood red and looked away as he sat up.

"I don't remember." he mumbled.

"Don't you lie! You know but you're too chicken shit to say it!" Batty shouted.

"Shut your mouth, Ben!" Chris screamed.

Suddenly, Batty had Chris by the throat and was holding him up off the ground.

"Do not call me that! I hate that name!" Batty hissed.

"Hey, you two knock it off now!" Elyza barked.

Batty dropped Chris to the ground and stared at him in anger.

"Little piss ant..." Batty said in an angry growl.

"He doesn't have to tell me right now if he doesn't want to. You don't have to go straight up psycho on him." Elyza said.

"Who are you calling a psycho, you -!" Batty yelled, drawing back to hit her.

One of Elyza's knives stabbed into his leg and he grabbed wounded appendage in pain. He looked up at her and she had a gun pointed at him.

"Listen up. I want to help you both but I don't like bullshit. Show me respect or live on the streets alone. Makes no difference to me." she said firmly.

Batty looked down and then back at her.

"So you want us to work for you?" he asked.

"I need someone to watch my back so I can get intel. My family is dead and i want answers." she said.

"You want us to be your bodyguards?" Chris asked, surprised.

"My bodyguard and best friend was kidnapped and killed by the military along the rest of your friends. I consider myself to be a decent fighter but I'm not exactly bullet proof. I'm very loyal to my team mates and I'll never leave you in the dust. What do you say?" she said.

They both looked at each other then back at her.

"Consider us a team. My brother and I are at your service." Chris said.

Elyza smirked then pulled the knife out of Batty's leg. She wiped it off on an old sheet that was in the floor then grabbed the gauze and wrapped the injury.

"Sorry about stabbing you. It's kind of an instinct." she said as she finished up her work on his leg.

"It's fine. I was out of hand. I'm just glad that knife went in my leg and not my chest or something. You have a rep for a bad ass." Batty said.

Elyza blushed a little and Batty smiled.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like this little set up. I usually don't like being bossed around by but you seem like a good leader." he said.

"I'll try. Now then, we need to hit the road. I just assaulted two soldiers and you two are clearly wanted to. We'll come back after the heat dies down and see what we can do about finding out my information. For now though, Central is a bad place to be." she said.

"What do you have in mind, boss?" Batty said.

Elyza smirked as she remembered Dolcetto calling Greed that all the time then looked at the door.

"I think the Midget Alchemist said that he was going to his home town for something. Maybe I can get them to let us tag along for a bit. Come on, boys." Elyza said, putting on the backpack and standing up on a table.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"The streets are too dangerous for the time being. We're gonna have to get creative." she said, opening an air vent.

Some dust fell down onto her and she coughed a little before grabbing the vent's cover and heaving herself up into the ceiling.

"Shit, that's some serious upper body strength you have!" Batty laughed.

"Not to brag. Now then, come on." she said, offering her hand to them.

Chris took her hand and she pulled him up before holding her hand down to Batty who refused it before jumping up and doing the same thing she did. It was dark in the vent and Elyza sighed heavily.

"Damn it. I can't see a thing and I don't have any kind of light." she said.

"Here. Let me lead. I'm a bat. I can see in the dark. You just tell me which way to go. " Batty said.

"Nice! It's only two lefts then a climb up and we're on the roof. Can you do that?" she said.

"You bet. Just stay close." Batty said as he started forward.

As they crawled through the vent, Chris looked back at her a little.

"By the way, I'm ready to tell you what I was fused with." he said softly.

"Great. Let's hear it. Don't worry. The family I was talking about was mostly chimeras. I love your kind more than normal humans." she said.

Chris sighed heavily.

"Okay. Well, they fused with a -."

Suddenly, a loud noise happened and their little line stopped.

"Damn it!" Batty yelled.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I ran into a wall."

"I thought you could see in the dark?" Elyza said.

"Well, night vision doesn't make up for the lack of common sense." Chris mumbled.

"Hey, up yours, Chris!" Batty shouted.

"Alright. Calm down, you two. Let's just get out of here first. Batty, go up, knock that cover loose then help us up, okay?" Elyza said.

"I'm on it!" Batty said as he stood up into the vertical duct. "I can't get it off."

Chris sighed and Elyza laughed a little before handing Chris her gun. Chris waited for Batty to stop being over-dramatic and move before he aimed the gun at the vent and shot it loose. All three of the criminals climbed out and dusted themselves off.

"Nice shooting, Llama Man!" Batty said loudly.

"Llama?" Elyza said as she tilted her head to the side.

Chris's face turned red and he closed his eyes tightly as he looked away.

"Damn it, Bat." he muttered angrily.

"What?" Batty said, looking around confused.

"Ah, they fused you with a llama. That's pretty awesome! I've never met such a unique chimera." Elyza said with a smile.

Chris's eyes flew open and he looked at her in shock.

"Y-you don't think it's kind of stupid? I mean llamas aren't good for much."

"Llamas spit!" Batty screamed in amusement as he threw his arms into the air.

"Shut up, Bat man!" Chris hissed as he began to blush again.

Batty laughed hysterically and Chris punched his arm. Elyza smiled. They had some much personality and life to them.

"Okay, boys. Follow me. We need to locate that little angry dwarf. Let's go to the train station." Elyza said as she used her bracelets to transmute a bridge from the top of the building they were on over to the next one.

"Man, we gotta walk?" Batty sighed.

"It'll do you some good, you lazy bum." Chris said, still giving him the same annoyed look.

"Hey, who are you calling lazy?" Batty demanded.

"You, idiot. I thought bats had good hearing." Chris said.

"Guys, come on. We need to move forward so calm down a little. Don't make me come over there and smack you, Batty." Elyza said.

"Alright. Sorry. I guess I should back off before he gets mad and spits at me." Batty said as he followed Elyza onto the bridge.

"I swear to God!" Chris screamed.

"Just come on." Elyza sighed.

Chris scoffed and then followed them onto the bridge. As they walked, they began to open up together and it seemed like they had a lot in common. Maybe the future wouldn't be so dark with this two by her side.


	8. Chapter 8: Journey to Resembool

Batty yawned loudly as Elyza stared out the window at the passing scenery. Chris was reading a book that he'd found laying on the ground at the train station. Elyza was having to fight to stay awake. Batty was sitting beside her and Chris was across from them. He was sitting sideways with his feet in the seat.

"So what's this place called again?" Chris asked.

"It's called Resembool. It's a little sheep farming town." Elyza answered without looking away from the window.

"Sheep?" Batty said in amusement as he sat up.

"Oh, damn it. Here we go." Chris mumbled in annoyance.

"Chris, you'll feel so at home here!"

Chris looked up from his book with a blank expression.

"Sheep and llamas aren't really that similar." he said flatly, cutting his eyes at his brother and frowning.

"They both have wool." Batty argued.

"That doesn't mean they're the same thing."

"Close enough. I mean they don't spit so they're not as fun." Batty said, stretching his arms over his head.

Chris rolled his eyes and looked back at his book as sighed heavily. Elyza started to fall asleep then jerked herself back awake. Chris looked at her then smiled.

"Hey, if you wanna take a nap, go ahead." he said.

"Nah, I'm fine." she said in a sleepy voice as she rubbed her eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll watch your back for you. We wouldn't let anyone mess with you." Batty said.

Elyza's eyes widened.

 _"You belong to me now and no one is gonna to mess with you. Go to sleep if you want to, okay?" Greed said._

"Thanks, guys." she said softly as she looked down.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked as he sat down his book and sat correctly in the seat.

"Yeah.. I'm okay. It's just be a while since I had anyone be this nice to me."

"Well, I'm might be a little insane, but I think I'm a pretty nice guy most days. Besides you saved me and my little brother. I owe you." Batty said.

Elyza smiled a little then curled up in a ball with her head up against the wall.

"That means a lot to me. I'm glad I have friends like you two." she said as her eyes began to close.

"No problem, Elyza." Chris said.

Elyza soon drifted off to sleep and the two chimeras smiled before looking at each other.

"She's pretty cool, don't you think?" Batty said.

"Yeah. That's so sad about her family. By the way, I think I'll get some sleep too for a minute. You think you can hold down the fort alone?" Chris said.

"Of course. If you hear gun shots though, I need back up." Batty said.

Chris laughed and sat sideways in the seat again with his head leaned up against the wall.

"Don't shoot anyone, okay?" he yawned.

"No promises." Batty laughed as he looked out the window.

After about an hour, Elyza woke up and noticed her head was on Batty's shoulder. She blushed and sat away from him quickly but Batty merely smiled.

"It's about time you woke up." he said.

Still blushing, Elyza touched her necklace and looked away.

"So are we almost there?" she asked.

"Yeah. It shouldn't be much later." Chris said.

"Thank God. I need a cigarette and they won't let me smoke on this damn crazy train." Elyza laughed.

Chris and Batty laughed as Elyza got up and stretched.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see what the Midget Alchemist is up to." Elyza said as she walked away.

"I heard that!" Ed screamed from the distance.

She walked over to where the others were and plopped down next to Ed.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she said as she crossed one leg over the other.

"Oh.. it's you again." Ed said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't sound so thrilled, shrimp. By the way, thanks for letting me and the boys catch a ride with you. I needed to get out of Central for a bit." she said.

Ed noticed her leg bouncing up and down as she started to fidget with some of the fur on Greed's old vest.

"You okay over there?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You're acting funny."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just need a little nicotine in my system. All this stress is getting to me a little and it helps ease the pain." Elyza said.

"I don't think we've met before. I mean we've been around each other recently but we haven't really talked." Winry said.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that everything's been so crazy lately. The name's -."

A loud metallic crash occurred from the back of the train and Elyza looked back to where the sound happened only realize that it was coming from her seat. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with her thumb and index finger before getting up and going back to where Batty and Chris where.

When she got there, she saw that Chris was sitting on Batty who was in the floor on his back. It was clear that the loud metallic sound was from the collison of Batty's head and the wall. Still, Batty wasn't in pain. He was actually laughing as his brother wrapped his hands around his throat and stared at him.

"You ugly freak, give it back now or I'll throw you off this train!" Chris screamed.

"What's the matter, little brother? I just wanted to look at it. No need to be so rude." Batty chuckled.

"I don't want you to touch it! You break everything that you touch!" Chris yelled.

"What is going on back here? I left for all of five seconds and you two try to kill each other?" Elyza hissed.

"She wouldn't like seeing you like this, Chris." Batty laughed.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!"

"Both of you quit it! Chris, let go of him! Batty, shut your mouth for one second, alright?" Elyza screamed.

Chris released his death grip on Batty's throat and stood up. Batty sat up and then slowly got back into his seat. Chris was shaking with rage and Batty looked out the window. Elyza bent down and picked up a little necklace with a charm shaped like a dragonfly. Chris looked at it then took a deep breath and looked away. Elyza held it out to him and he carefully took it. He put it back in his shirt pocket and continued to look away.

"I'd ask what the hell that was about but frankly it's none of my business. Normally, I'd tell you to chill the hell out and stop causing me problems before I leave you two idiots here alone." Elyza said harshly.

Even Batty seemed a little bruised by that comment as he clenched his fists and looked away.

"However, you two are my team and I need you two to be honest with me. I need to know who I'm dealing with. Tell me about yourselves." she said softly.

They both looked up at her in surprise as she sat down beside Batty.

"Are you sure?" Chris said.

"Yeah. I told you what my story was so it's only fair. I'm all ears." she replied.

"O-okay. I guess I'll explain it. Batty doesn't like to talk about it.." Chris said.

Elyza sat back and Chris took a deep. Batty looked out the window.

"The necklace belonged to my girlfriend, Emily. I'll just cut to the chase with this. I don't want to drag it out. She was gunned down by those miltary bastards about a year ago."

Elyza's eyes widened.

"I..I went into a rage and started attacked soldiers. Batty was in the military at the time but he went against his orders and started helping me. He loved Emily like a sister and her death pissed him off too. Needless to say, they caught us and took us to the Fifth Lab. They were making some others into chimeras and that's what they did with us. Batty made me swear to him that I won't die." Chris said.

Elyza was hanging on every word but Batty was spaced out as he stared out the window. He didn't seem to hear them or even know they were there with him. It was like he'd just checked out completely.

"Batty was considered a traitor and they.." Chris said as he voice cracked a little. "They tortured him. I don't know what they did to him but he lost his mind completely. When they were done with me, they threw me in a cell with him and.."

Tears were rolling down his face as he clenched his fists as tightly as he could.

"It's okay. You don't have to go any farther. I get the idea." Elyza said gently.

"No, you need to hear this. When I saw him, he was clawing at his own face and laughing hysterically. I grabbed his hands and made him stop and he leaned his head and laughed as hard as he could. I said his name over and over but all he did was scream with laughter as he twitched violently. He finally looked at me and his face was covered in blood and tears. He said 'Ben's not here.. They killed Ben.. I'm all that's left now...' then burst into a fit of laughter again. It was like sobbing and laughing mixed together. He did that for about two days straight then he just went silent at together for a while. I still hear that damn laughing in my sleep. The worst thing about it that is even though I can see my brother's face.. I know he's not there.." Chris said softly.

Elyza was actually crying at this point as she looked over at Batty was still looking out the window with a childlike curiosity on his face.

"When we escaped, the first thing he asked for apples." Chris laughed. "That was always his favorite fruit. We had an apple tree in a background when we were kids and he loved them. Since they mixed him with a fruit bat, he craves fruit a lot and apples are still his favorite."

Elyza looked at Chris to see even though he was shaking and crying a little, there was smile on his face. Elyza couldn't help but smile back a little.

"Sometimes, he does things that remind me that he's still my brother. That makes me want to keep living." Chris said softly as he wiped his eyes.

"Thank you for telling me that." Elyza said. "You were right. I did need to know. You two are my friends and I don't use that word often. I promise no one is going to hurt you guys and get away while I'm still breathing."

"Thanks, Elyza." Chris said. "I'm going to the bathroom right quickly to get myself together. Keep up with Batty for me, please?"

"Of course." Elyza said.

As Chris left, Elyza looked at Batty and then tapped on his arm. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, were you trying to talk to me? I space out sometimes. Sorry." he said.

"Nah, I was talking to Chris. I have a question for you though."

"What's that?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Apples. I freaking love apples." Batty said, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"Well, how about when we get to Resembool, we get you some apples, Batt?"

"Really?" Batty said as he leaned forward and looked at her with excitement.

"Yeah. I still have a lot money from robbing those State assholes so I figured I could at least buy my new friend something for being so nice to me." she said.

"Awesome! You're the best, Elyza." Batty said, his eyes lighting up.

Chris came back and sat down.

"Hey, Chris, we're getting apples!" Batty declared happily.

Chris looked at Elyza in surprise then smiled.

"Is that so?" Chris asked his older sibling while still looking at Elyza.

"Yeah. I figured we could all use something to take the edge off of us for a bit." Elyza said, smirking.

"Thank you." Chris said softly.

"No problem." Elyza said.

"Hey, by the way, if you don't mind me asking, is the pink natural?" Batty asked.

"Huh? Oh no, it's not. I dyed it when I was at the Nest so the military wouldn't be able to identify me as easily. My hair used to be black." she replied.

"I like it. It's cute. " Batty said.

Elyza's cheeks turned red and she looked out the window. Batty laughed and she got redder. Chris looked at her.

"The Nest?" he asked.

"Yeah. That was the place in Dublith that I told you about when I lived with all those chimera. It's actually called the Devil's Nest but I usually just call it the Nest for short."

"By the way, since we told you what our story was, do you think you could tell us about those other chimeras that you knew? I'm curious about them." Chris said.

Elyza bit her bottom lip.

"If it's too painful, then you don't have to."

"No, it's fine. I've kinda been wanting to talk about them lately anyway." she mumbled.

"Well, we're all ears." Batty said.

"Greed had several chimera but there were four that I was the closest to there."

"Greed?" Batty said looking at her in confusion.

"Don't interrupt her." Chris hissed.

"No, it's fine. I'll get to him in a minute. The four chimeras that I was the most attached to were Dolcetto, Roa, Martel, and Bido. Dolcetto was mixed with a dog, Roa was mixed with a bull, Martel was mixed with a snake, and Bido was mixed with a lizard."

"That's awesome! How did you meet them?" Chris asked.

"Well, after I went back to my hometown of Dublith, some of the military caught up to me and they were ordered to kill. I'm not easily taken down though so I lived. The little lizard chimera, Bido, saw them chasing me and helped me escape into an alleyway. He saw that I was injured so he went and got his friends. I woke up in a bar with the chimera and Greed. My shirt was gone, the only thing covering me was bandages, and my weapons were missing so needless to say I was pissed. That's when I meet Greed." Elyza said with a smile as she touched her Ouroboros necklace.

"So what was he like?" Chris asked.

Elyza laughed and looked up.

"He was one of a kind, that's for sure. He asked me to join his gang because he wanted an alchemist on his team. He even used the Law of Equivalent Exchange to sweet talk me into it. He was a flirt and a pervert but he had this.. I don't know how to word it. It was just this feeling that came off him that I always got. From the second I laid eyes on him, I just felt so safe and wanted. I can't explain it. It was like I was home when he was there." Elyza said in a tone of voice that the two hadn't heard from her before.

She was playing with her necklace and smiling. She had this peaceful look on her face and her eyes were shining like diamonds.

"Sounds like you loved him pretty deeply." Chris said.

"What? No! No way! I didn't -! I mean that's just-!" Elyza stammered, as she blushed harder than ever and snapped out of her dream-like state.

Batty started laughing and Elyza shot him an annoyed look.

"Busted!" Batty chuckled.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Batman!" Elyza screamed as she smacked his arm with Chris's book.

The train came to a stop and the driver announced that they had reached Resembool.

"Hallelujah, thank God, and pass the biscuits! I'm getting the hell off this train!" Elyza said as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"So much for lady's first, huh? Elyza just shoves her way to the door." Chris laughed as he got up and stretched his arms over his head.

They unboarded the train and found Elyza who was sitting Indian style on a tree stump nearby and had finally got her cigarette. As she blew smoke into the air, she laughed.

"Oh, it's so quiet here! Honestly, I can't tell if I love it or hate it but I needed a little peace like this for a bit. I'm glad we did this." she said, taking a long draw from her cigarette.

"You seem to be feeling better already." Chris noted.

She stood up, redid her ponytail, and flicked her ashes on the ground before putting her hands on her hips.

"When we get back to Central, I need your help. I'm pretty sure Bido is still alive and if he is then he's in Central. That's where I lost him and I was looking for him when I found you two. Can you do that?" she said.

"Of course." they both said in unison.

"Alright. Good to hear, guys, good to hear. Now then, I've had my vice. Let's go get those apples, Batty." she said, blowing smoking into the air.

"Woohoo!" Batty yelled as he threw his hands into the air in excitement.

Elyza laughed then started to walk away. The chimeras followed her closely as she walked down the dirt road toward the town. As Ed, Al, and Winry got off the train, Ed looked around.

"It looks like she disappeared again. Guess we'll see her later." he said.

"So who is that girl?" Winry asked. "She never did tell me her name."

"Her name is Elyza or something like that. Anyway, can we get some food? I'm starving!" Ed said.

"I'm still kind of curious about her though. She seems interesting." Winry said, looking into the distance.

"I guess so." Ed said, rolling his eyes.

They began to walk to their house. The winds seemed more peaceful and even if it won't last long, Elyza's team and the Elrics both knew to enjoy it while it lasted.


	9. Chapter 9: Granting Trust

Batty bit into another apple as he and the others walked. He had a big paper bag filled to the brim with shiny, red apples and he couldn't have been happier.

"You know, when you said that you would buy him some apples, I didn't know you meant a whole bag." Chris said.

"Well, hell, he deserves them. He's been on his best behavior since we got here." Elyza said.

"He tackled a store clerk." Chris said, flatly.

"He apologized! Besides that pervert deserved it. If Batty hadn't tackled him, I would have planted a knife in that jerk."

"You're both crazy." Chris sighed.

"I'm not denying that." Elyza said, matter-of-factly.

As they walked and Batty munched on his apples, they ran across the Elric brothers and Major Armstrong.

"Forte? There you are. I was wondering where you were." Armstrong said.

"Hey, your assignment is to keep up with Metal Boy and Little Bit, not me."

"Again with the damn short jokes!" Ed hissed.

"Still, I can't help but worry about your safety a little." Armstrong said.

"You don't need to worry about her. She's nobody's fool." Chris laughed.

"Yeah." Batty said with a mouthful of apple. "If anyone can survive on the streets, it's her."

"Batty, don't talk with your mouth full." Elyza said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." Batty said, taking another bite.

"But yeah, they have a point. I'm not a little girl and I don't need the military trying to keep up with me. Sorry, Major, but I can't even let my guard down around you. I'm a wanted criminal and I can't let old feelings get in the way of goals. I've come too far to get shot down now."

"I would never -." Armstrong said.

"But as long as you're wearing that uniform, then you are my enemy. I can't afford to trust anyone, not even you." Elyza said, softly.

Armstrong looked down and so did Elyza. Suddenly, Batty held out an apple in between them.

"Apple?" he said.

"Oh, no thank you." Armstrong said, meekly.

"Okay. I just figured that a big guy like you could eat a lot." Batty said, taking a bite of the apple.

"We should be going now. Let's go, guys." Elyza said.

"Going?" Al said.

"Where are you running off to now?" Ed said.

"None of your business." Elyza hissed.

"Actually, it is. Mustang told me to keep an eye on you." Ed said.

Elyza grit her teeth and her hands curled up in angry fists as she looked down. Al looked at Ed.

"Brother -." Al said.

"I don't need any of you dogs on me! For the last time, back off!" Elyza screamed.

"I thought the only thing that you were doing was trying to find Greed. What's with the secrets, Elyza?" Ed said.

"I don't have to report my actions to you or Mustang!" Elyza yelled as she looked up.

"I still don't buy that you're not working with the homunculi!" Ed said.

"What?" Armstrong said in shock.

"I already told you that I only care about Greed and his desires! The other homunculi are of no concern to me!" Elyza said.

"I don't believe that shit!" Ed hissed.

"Oh yeah? Armstrong, do you remember when I ran into you, Mustang, and Hawkeye in Central? How I was all beat up and bloody?"

"Y-yes?" Armstrong said, confused.

"I ran into a homunculus named Envy. He attacked me." she said as she pulled Greed's vest and her shirt down off of her shoulder a little to reveal bandages around her shoulder.

"What? Why would Envy waste his time on you?" Ed said.

"I don't freaking know! He said something about my alchemy then something about being a candidate?"

"A candidate for what?" Al said.

"Once again, I don't know. I was kinda busy trying to keep that weirdo at bay, alright?"

"Well, if they attacked you then you really must not be on their side." Ed said.

"Thank you. Finally!" Elyza said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Hey, I have a question." Batty said.

"What is it?" Elyza said.

"What's a homunculus?" Batty said.

Elyza, Ed, and Al all sighed heavily before looking at the little chimera who was confused beyond all reason.

"It's a person made from alchemy. It's a person who's not human." Ed said.

"That's what Greed was. They are visually immortal. They often have unique abilities. I don't know about the others but I know Envy and Greed do. Greed was called the Ultimate Shield because he could make his skin as harder than diamonds. Bullets, knives, and arrows were completely useless against him. Envy can apparently shape shift." Elyza explained.

"How much do you know about the homunculi?" Al asked.

"Probably more than the average person but I'm no expert. Envy seemed a little worried when he figured out that I knew so much though so clearly I know too much."

"If they think that you know too much, then why are you alive?" Ed said.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know but if anyone gets in my way of getting pay back for my friends then they will either a bullet in their head or a steel blade in their chest." Elyza hissed.

Elyza took a couple steps then nearly tripped. Batty caught her and Chris looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Chris said.

"Yeah. I'm just lightheaded." she replied softly.

"Why don't you come with us? You probably haven't eaten lately and it's making you sick." Ed said.

"Here. Have an apple." Batty said, offering her one.

"No." Elyza replied, shaking her head. "Those are yours."

"Don't be stubborn, Pinkie." Batty said.

Elyza's eye widened as she looked up. She looked at the apple then at Batty before taking it out of his hand and leaning up against a fence. She bit into it and laughed a little.

"This is a pretty good damn apple, Batt." she said, smiling at him.

"You'd better feel loved. Batty never shares fruit, especially not apples." Chris chuckled.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Why don't you just come with us for now? And I don't mean this bouncing around thing you've been doing. I mean actually team up with us. It's clear you need some help and if the homunculi are after you then you might need some back up." Ed said.

"I don't need help, especially not from a State Alchemist." Elyza said, coldly before taking another bite of her apple.

"So you can handle the homunculi on your own _and_ keep outrunning the military _and_ get your revenge all on your own?"

"I have Batt and Chris! I don't need your damn help or your damn pity so piss off!" Elyza screamed.

"You just don't know when to give in, do you? I'm trying to help you!" Ed screamed back.

"I said no!"

"You try to do this by yourself and you'll all three get killed!" Ed said.

"Damn you and the State! We can handle this!"

"Did you ever stop and think that just because you know how to fight homunculi, that doesn't mean that they do?" Ed said.

Elyza started to scream something back in rage but stopped and looked back at her chimeras. He was right. Batty didn't even know what a homunculus was until now. It was foolish to think that they could fight homunculi as well as she fought Envy. She looked down and growled loudly before looking up at Ed with an expression of pure hatred. She looked over at Al and Armstrong and her expression softened but not by much. Her chest was heaving up and down in anger as she stared them down. Finally, she scoffed in disgust and looked away.

"Teaming up with the damned military to fight homunculi. How damn ironic considering a homunculus saved me from the stupid military to start with." she whispered loud enough for them to hear.

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not exactly as loyal of a dog as Mustang is. I'm just using the military title to get me and my little brother back into your original bodies." Ed said.

Elyza looked at him with a look of confusion.

"What's the matter with your body? Anyone could see what's up with the tin man but you look normal to me. I mean you're missing an arm but that's not that bad, is it?" she said.

Ed rolled up his pants leg to reveal his automail leg. She looked at him with a less angry expression.

"Your leg is gone too? What the hell happened to you guys anyway? I mean what it some kind of accident or what?" she said.

"I'd rather not explain it out here. Come with us to our friend's house and I'll fill you in."

Elyza clenched her fists.

"Look, you're gonna have to drop the tough bad ass act and let someone help you. We both know that I'm not going to turn you in or I would have done it by now." Ed said.

Elyza sighed heavily and nodded. All of them went to Winry's house and they sat down. Elyza, Chris, and Batty then listened patiently as Ed recounted their story. When he finished, Elyza closed her eyes.

"M-my God. I-I had no idea. I mean I knew his soul was bonded to that armor but I didn't know why. I-I misjudged you. This whole time I've been screaming for you to stop assuming you knew everything about me when that's all I've been doing to you two. I-I'm sorry, Edward." she said.

"That's better. Now then, we're going back to Central in the morning. Are you going with us?" Ed said.

"I am, but the boys are staying here another day or two."

"What?" Chris said.

"No way! We're a team! You can't go all by yourself!" Batty said.

"Your leg is cut open and Chris is still injured from the run in with the soldiers. You two don't need to be drug all over the world. You two need to be resting so that you recover." she said.

"What about you? Your shoulder is still badly injured." Chris said.

"I can fight with only one arm if I have to. Besides, I swore to Greed that I would protect our family and I will do that. I don't have the luxury of sitting down and resting. I have to keep moving."

"That's crazy! You can't -." Batty screamed.

Elyza stood up suddenly and slammed her hands down on the table violently.

"Do not ask me to throw you in the line of fire when I know you two can't defend yourselves! I don't believe in the use of meat shields and that's all you would be in this condition! You two are the only people that I can call my friends and I will not lose you! Now just lay low until your injuries heal a little more, alright?" Elyza barked.

They both looked down and sighed heavily.

"Answer me." she said, softly.

"Okay." Chris whispered without looking up.

"No." Batty said in a low growl.

"Batty, I'm not asking." Elyza said.

"My injuries aren't as bad as Chris's are and I can still walk just fine. He might need to lay low but I'm fine and I don't like the idea of just letting you run off with these guys when you clearly don't trust them."

"I'm not in the mood to argue, Batt. I have noticed you limping." Elyza sighed.

"Good, because I'm not changing my mind. I'll be fine." Batty said, matter of factly.

Elyza growled under her breath and looked at him.

"I can't say that I don't admire your loyalty. I really do. I just can't stand to lose anyone else. My parents, my brothers, my sister, the chimeras at the Nest, and Greed..." she said as she looked down.

"I don't want to just wait and hope that you make it. I need to be there. You're all we have too." Batt said.

"I want you at full health before you try to get involved, okay? Just stay here and rest. Please?"

Batty sighed heavily and nodded. Winry was sitting behind Ed now.

"You can use our phone. I'll give you the number and you can use pay phones or something to keep up with their recovery." she said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for throwing all of this on you." Elyza said.

"No problem. Don't worry. I'll have them back to full health in no time." Winry said, happily.

Elyza smiled at her then looked at Batty.

"Listen, you'll heal before Chris since yours aren't as bad as his are. When you heal completely, call me and we'll set up a point to meet then come to Central and stay hidden until I can find you, okay?" she said.

"Alright. Be careful, please?" Batty said.

"Careful is my middle name." she laughed.

"You know," Chris said. "we've only known each other about two days but it feels like we've known each other since we were kids."

Elyza laughed a little.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way." she said with a smile.

"Why don't you guys go get some rest? You all are leaving kind of early in the morning so you might want to go bed earlier." Winry's grandmother said.

Batty finished the apple that he was currently eating then threw the core at Chris's head. It bounced off and Chris looked at his brother with a blank expression. Batty burst into a fit of laughter and Elyza rolled her eyes. The Elrics went upstairs and Elyza, after much arguing about who shouldn't have to sleep on the floor, was put on the sofa. After watching her toss and turn for about two and half hours, Batty sat up and looked at her.

"What's up, Bubblegum?" he whispered.

"I've never really been able to sleep in places I've never been before. It's so bad that I had to sleep in my superior's office when I was in the military because I couldn't ever sleep in my own apartment." she replied.

"Well, you seemed to be able to sleep on the train when you had your head on my shoulder. Maybe if you came down here with me and Chris, you'd feel safer."

"Chris's side is still hurt and if I was down there too, he'd be up against the wall. I'm fine, okay? You need to sleep."

"I'll just come up there with you then. We're both skinny enough to fit up there together."

"I don't know." Elyza said, looking away.

"Oh, come on. It's nothing like that and you know it. I'm not trying to be a pervert. I just want to help you get some sleep." Batty said.

Elyza was still looking away and Batty sighed.

"How about this? If I do anything - and I mean _anything_ \- that makes you uncomfortable, you can stab me in three places on your choosing. Sound fair?" he said.

Elyza looked at him and smirked.

"Anywhere that I chose, huh?" she said.

"Hey, that doesn't mean size me up now. I ain't done anything yet." Batty laughed.

"Alright. Get up here." she laughed.

Batty climbed over Chris, being careful not to wake him, then got behind her on the sofa. He put his arm around her and she looked back at him.

"That hand goes any higher and I'm counting it." she laughed.

"I ain't trying to do anything. I'm just putting my hand on you. Calm down a little, Pink." he laughed.

Elyza laughed and started to fall asleep. Batty pulled her closer to him and she looked back at him before laying her head down again.

"Good night, Batt." she said softly.

"Night." he mumbled as he doozed off.


	10. Chapter 10: The Mercy of a Victim

"Hey, thanks for letting me come back with you guys." Elyza said as she put her feet up on the coffee table.

"No problem. I'm glad you and Ed aren't on edge anymore." Winry said.

"Yeah. Me too. Do you know if I can smoke in here?" Elyza asked.

"I don't think you can." Al said.

"Crap. Hell, I have an idea." Elyza said as she got up and went to the window.

She opened the window, sat on the window sill, and lit her cigarette. After she took a long draw off of it, she blew the smoke outside.

"There. Now no one will know." she laughed.

"You know those things are bad for you, right?" Ling said.

Elyza blew some more smoke into the air outside before looking at him with a smirk.

"The majority of the stuff that I do isn't good for me." she said.

"By the way, I've been curious about your hair. What is that way when you were born?" Ling asked.

"No, my hair is actually black. I dyed it this way so the military would get off my back." Elyza said as she laughed.

"But wouldn't having bright pink hair like that draw more attention to yourself?" Winry asked.

"Well, let me put it like this. If you looking for a woman from the military, would I fit the part?" Elyza said.

The others looked at her and she laughed.

"Female military officers are proper, classy, and low key. Imagine for a moment that you saw a girl with pink hair coming out of a bar with a cigarette in her hand followed by a man in leather pants, biker boots, and this vest. Would you suspect her of being anything similar to what I just say military girls are?" Elyza said.

"I see what you mean." Winry said.

"That's pretty clever. You could hide in plain sight." Ling said, amused.

"Exactly. That way, even if I was spotted, they won't suspect anything and I could ease away. The only way that they could identify me would be up close and no one got close to me." Elyza said, flicking her burnt up cigarette out the window then jumping down from the window stil to go sit by Ling.

She looked at Lan Fan who was looking at her with a look of both uncertainty and almost fear. Elyza fixed her ponytail before standing up.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." she said, as she walked to the door.

"It's getting dark. Are you sure that you'll be okay?" Al said.

"Of course. Night is my favorite time to go out. It's an excellent cover for me." she said before opening the door and leaving.

As she walked down the dark streets with her head down, she listened to the noise of the city. With a faint smile, she began to remember when she believed that these streets were home. She walked by her old apartment and stopped. She'd brought Batty and Chris here to tend to their injuries and recover her stuff. She leaned up against the wall across from it and light another cigarette. She blew several rings of smoke into the air and laid her hair back on the wall behind her and let reality fade as her eyes closed.

As her mind begin to relax, she heard Dolcetto and Martel laughing.

 _"He's going to be pissed when he realizes what you did to his vest." Dolcetto said._

 _"Yeah, yeah. It's not that bad. It's just perfume." Elyza replied._

 _"It would be an improvement, I think. Now Greed wouldn't smell so bad." Martel said._

 _Greed walked into the alleyway from the street and put his hands on his hips._

 _"So what's wrong with the way I smell?" he asked as he looked at the two girls who were trying not to laugh._

 _"Nothing, boss." Martel giggled._

 _"I mean some women like the smell of cigarettes and hookers so it's no big deal." Elyza laughed._

 _"Coming from the girl who keeps stealing my vest, I'm assuming that you like the smell of cigarettes and hookers then, doll?" Greed snickered as he walked over to Elyza._

 _Elyza's cheeks turned red and she looked away._

 _"Looks like he figured you out, Pinkie." Dolcetto laughed._

 _"Oh, shut it, Fido!" Elyza hissed as she punched Dolcetto in the arm and tried not to smile._

 _"Come on, Elyza. Play nice, would you?" Greed said, smirking._

Elyza smiled and took in a deep breath. Her cigarette had completely burnt up and she didn't even notice that she'd dropped it.

"Silver Petal Alchemist!" a male voice screamed out into the silence.

Elyza's daydream melted like ice as her eyes shot open and she looked to the source.

A fairly tall man who seemed to have a dark complexion. He had a muscular build and his hair is shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-colored crown on top. He was wearing a gold-colored jacket emblazoned with a cross on the back and sleeves. Additionally, he was sporting a pair of black slacks with a white cross on the left leg and a white stripe running down the right. He had a large X shaped scar on his face. As he stood in the dim light of the night, Elyza grabbed a knife and held it behind her back before facing him.

"Can I help you with something, man?" she said.

"Are you Elyza Forte, the Silver Petal Alchemist?" he asked.

"That all depends on who's asking." she replied.

"It's time to pay for your sins. I will send you to God for judgement.." he said, opening his left hand.

Elyza laughed under her breath.

"No thanks. I'd rather not. Tell your God that I'll be there in my own damn time." she said.

He ran toward her and Elyza threw her knife at him. He dodged it easily and she went for another one. He attempted to grab her arm but she kicked him in the stomach with all her might and sent him back. He recovered quickly and realized that she'd grabbed her gun. She fired a bullet that ripped through his shoulder. He grabbed her gun and destructed it. Elyza gasped in surprise and he tried to grab her face but she used her bracelets to make a fist shoot from the wall at him. He dodged it but barely. She used her bracelets to quickly transmute one of her knives into a small gun and picked the clip off the ground. As she reloaded and aimed at him again, he attempted to trip her. She fell to the ground and he grabbed her by her face before slamming her into the wall behind her. She used her elbow to strike him in the face and managed to knock his sunglasses off. Her eyes widened in horror as she stared into his blood red pupils.

"A-an Ishvalan?" she said.

"I'll give you a moment to pray." he hissed softly, still holding her firmly in place.

"After all these years of living in sin alone, an Ishvalan will finally send me to hell?" she whispered.

The man looked at her in surprise as she looked at him with a weak smile.

"Couldn't have picked a better ending.. How beautiful." she said softly as a tear roll down her face.

The little tear hit his hand and he looked down before releasing her. She slid down the wall and hit the ground. She looked up at him.

"What? Why didn't you kill me? I fought in the war that killed your people. I deserve this." she said.

"Your judgement will come, but it will not be today." he said.

"I don't understand why -."

"Don't question things that are not yours to understand." he said as begin to walk away.

Elyza looked up and watched him.

"If I makes you feel any better, I'm suffering too. My family is gone too. I'm not happy either and I live with regret everyday." she yelled out.

He stopped walking.

"Why would the agony of other nullify my own?" he asked without looking back.

"I thought that -."

"Only a monster would get solace from watching someone else suffer." he said.

"Then why were you going to kill me?"

"I was going to send your soul for judgement like I did the other State Alchemists." he replied without hesitation.

"I can't say that I blame you. I left the military because I realized how evil it is." she said.

"But you still use alchemy as they do."

"I have no right to justify myself to you. I'm sorry." she said as she looked down.

He turned around slightly.

"You said that "all these years of sinning alone". What did you mean by that?"

"I'm an orphan with no relatives and no close friends. I guess that's why I'm so willing to die." she said.

He looked back a little more.

"But you still fought me. You didn't give up until you realized who your enemy was. Something must being pushing you onward." he said.

She looked down.

"Maybe you seek redemption?" he said.

"Doubt it." she said softly.

He started to walk away again.

"If I prayed hard enough," she said, "do you think your God would forgive me for what I did to your people?"

He stopped again and took a deep breath. He turned to face her again and realized that her large, sapphire eyes were looking at him pleadingly. The wind was blowing her rose colored, messy hair gently and it was clear in her delicate face that she wanted this answer more than anything else in the world. None of the other alchemists had asked him that. In fact, he couldn't remember any Amestrian had ever asked him that. Her eyes weren't what he expected from a State Alchemist. They were sympathetic and understanding, yet looked filled to the brim with pain and torment. They were not the eyes of a barbaric, merciless killer. They were the eyes of a victim. A victim of what, he didn't know for sure, but it was clear that this child was no stranger to pain.

It began to rain and the sound of the water colliding with the ground broke the suffocating silence.

"God forgives our sins, even the ones as dark as yours." he hissed softly.

"You never asked my question. Why are you sparing me? I am a murderer. I have Ishvalan blood on my hands. You must want revenge on me. Why are letting me go?"

"By asking me that question about God, you proved that you are not like the others. You want to get His forgiveness willingly. There is no reason for me to kill you if you don't deserve to die." he replied.

"You think I'm different that the others? You don't think I'm evil?"

He turned to walk away and she stood up slowly.

"Wait! What's your name?" she called out.

By the time she looked up, he was gone and only the rainfall was around her. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She took a step then grabbed her shoulder and grit her teeth.

"Damn it. Looks like my freaking shoulder in out of a place again." she mumbled as she headed back to the hotel.

She walked into the hotel and the man behind the counter called out for her to come closer. She did hesitantly and he smiled.

"Are you Elyza Archer?" He asked.

Elyza started to say no but he interrupted her.

"Your brother Chris is on the phone." he said.

Elyza's eyes widened.

"Yeah. That's me." she said before quickly talking the phone from him and saying hello.

"Hey, Elyza. How are you? Are you okay? Where were you? I've called about 30 times." Chris said in a very worried tone as Batty screamed 'Hey, Elyza!' in the background repeatedly.

Elyza smiled then looked down at her wounded shoulder. The bandages that Mustang had put in place on her shoulder was soaked in blood and her shoulder was out of place once more. She couldn't tell them. They'd try to hurry and come to her if they knew what had happened.

"I'm fine. Don't worry so much, Llama Boy." she said in the happiest tone that she could fake.

"Don't even start with the damn llama jokes, girl. I've been stuck here with Batty and I'm about to go crazy."

"So, _brother_ , how are you?" she said with a smirk.

"Well, I figured giving the real name of a wanted delinquent like you wouldn't be very smart so I used our last name instead." he laughed.

"Aren't you clever?" Elyza said.

"Tell her I said hi!" Batty yelled again.

"I don't have to! People in Aerugo can probably hear you!" Chris screamed back.

"Would you two idiots stop with the yelling?" Winry's grandmother shouted in the background.

"Sorry, Mrs. Pinako! Hey, Elyza, you wanna talk to Batty really quick?" Chris said.

"Of course I do." she said, smiling.

"Hey, Bubblegum! What's up? How you feeling? How's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine. Jeez, don't you guys do anything other than worry about me?" she asked.

"Well, I drew on Chris with a marker earlier if you want to count that."

Elyza laughed and rolled her eyes before frowning at the floor. She missed them so badly.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. I"m a little tired."

"Will you be able to sleep?" he asked slowly.

"I'll be fine. Bye, guys."

"Bye, Elyza." Batty said, sadly.

Elyza hung up the phone and went up the stairs to the room where the others were. She noticed Ling and a girl with wide onyx eyes and charcoal hair beside him. Elyza was fairly sure she was one of his bodyguards. They were sitting in the floor.

"Hey there. What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't you two be in there with the others?" Elyza asked.

Ling looked up at her and smiled then suddenly looked concerned.

"The better question here is, are you okay? Your shoulder looks injured." he replied.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just out of place." she said.

"It's swelling pretty badly." Ling said. "Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"Can't. I'm a criminal. I can't exactly just go strolling into a doctor's office." Elyza said.

"Well, at least let me help you. I'm not a doctor but I'm not that bad at treating things like this."

"I don't have much of a choice." Elyza said, looking away. "This is getting more and more painful by the second. Thank God for my high pain tolerance."

Ling stood up and walked to the door. He leaned up against it and knocked on it twice.

"Hey, Ed? Can you open up for a minute?"

"No!" Ed shouted.

"When did Fullmetal get here?" Elyza groaned in pain.

"Brother, don't be rude." Al said.

"It's Elyza. She's back and she's hurt. I need in for a minute please?" Ling said.

After a moment of silence, the door opened and Ling lead Elyza inside. He went to the bedroom with her along with his little bodyguard. They looked away as Elyza took off her vest and shirt.

"Don't worry. I have a black tank top under this that I can just walk around in." she said.

After she exposed her shoulder, Ling unwrapped it. As soon as it was loose, it was clear that her pain intensified. She tried grit her teeth to bite back a yell of agony but she failed to contain it and screamed out of pain. Ling separated the semi-clean bandages from the bloody ones then begin to wrap her shoulder into a sling position with her arm restrained.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she hissed. "I need that arm!"

"You've been trying to use it still?" the girl said.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I can barely move it but I still have to get some use out of it." Elyza replied.

"It's swollen to nearly three times the size of your other shoulder and it's severely bruised. Your entire shoulder is nearly solid black. You need to stop attempting using it or you'll damage it permanently." Ling said.

"He's right. You can't be using that shoulder anymore." the girl said.

Elyza looked away and the girl looked at her.

"Are those Xingese style throwing knives?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they are. Why?" Elyza replied.

"I use similar ones. May I see one?" she asked.

Elyza didn't look pleased by that question but Ling smiled.

"Don't worry. Lan Fan is trustworthy." he said simply.

Elyza unhooked one and handed to her. As Lan Fan inspected it, she compared it to one of her own and soon found many differences. Elyza's had flowers carved into them and instead of white tape on the handle, hers had green tape.

"These are very good knives. They're light and would be easy to use." Lan Fan said as she handed it back.

"Thanks."

"That's cool that you use Xingese weapons like that." Ling said as he completed his work on her shoulder.

"Yeah." she said softly.

"Well, you're all taken care of now." Ling said happily.

"Thanks, man. I owe you one." Elyza said as she stood up.

She picked up Greed's vest and carried it with her to where the others were sitting. Winry must have went back to her room because only Ed and Al were there now. As Ling and Lan Fan went back outside, Elyza plopped down on the couch and put her feet up on the coffee table.

" You shouldn't go off alone anymore." Ed said.

"Aye, aye, captain." Elyza hissed, sarcastically.

"What's your problem? Why do you say no one cares about you when you're the one who runs everyone off?" Ed replied.

"Put a sock in it, kiddo. I don't feel like arguing. I just got my ass handed to me by some guy with a huge scar on his face. I'm not in a good mood right now, alright?"

Ed and Al both looked at her in shock and she looked back at them in confused.

"What?"

"You mean Scar?" Ed asked.

"Was he an Ishalvan?" Al asked.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" she said, moving her feet and sitting forward.

"He's been murdering State Alchemist. He's already killed several. I didn't think he'd go after you since your real identify not easy to figure out from a distance." Ed said.

"Damn." Elyza said softly as she looked down.

Her eyes suddenly widened and she looked up at him.

"You don't think he'll attack Mustang, do you?" she asked.

For the first time since they'd met her, she seemed horrified.

"I don't know. Mustang will be fine though." Ed said.

Elyza stood up and started to go to the door quickly.

"Even if you do get to Mustang and he is in trouble, what can you do? You can only use one arm. You'd just get yourself killed." Ed said.

Elyza stopped and growled in anger.

"You need to stay down for a while. You know that he had handle himself but he can't save you _and_ him."

Elyza looked back at him in anger then sat back down silently.

"He attacked us at one point too. I'm surprised you escaped." Al said.

"He spared me." she whispered.

"What?" Ed said. "Why?"

"I asked him if God would forgive me for what I did in the war and he said since I asked that, he didn't need to kill me."

Ed scoffed and sat back.

"I'm not really the religious type." he said, looking away.

"Neither am I. I didn't think I had a need for a God who let an entire family burn to death or an entire race get murdered. But you know... maybe there is a God out there."

"Then where's he been all the time?" Ed said.

Elyza sat back and looked down.

"I don't know." she said.

"Exactly." Ed said, standing up. "I guess you're sleeping there?"

"Yeah." she said, without looking up.

"See you tomorrow then. Come on, Al." Ed said as he headed to the bedroom.

"Actually, Fullmetal, would you mind if Al stayed in here with me for a bit? I have a hard time sleeping in new places." Elyza said as she laid down on her back.

"Up to you, Al. You want to?" Ed said.

"Sure. I don't mind." Al said.

The big suit of armor sat down in the chair beside her and she smiled at him.

"Thanks. I've never been able to sleep in new places. When I was in the military, I used to sleep in Mustang's office instead of my apartment. When I was at the Nest, I used to pester Greed because he'd have to sit beside me until I fell asleep." " she said.

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking though, why me?"

"You remind me of my oldest brother, so I feel safe around you."

"You had a brother?"

"Three of them and a little sister." Elyza said as she began to fall sleep.

"That's awesome." Al said.

"Yeah. Look. I hate to be rude here, but I'm having to use all of my will power to keep my eyes open right now. Can I go to sleep now?" she said.

"Of course. Sorry." Al said.

"No problem. Thanks again for helping me sleep." she yawned.

"You're welcome."

Elyza's eyes closed and Al looked at her for a moment. She might have acted rude and cold at times but she wasn't that bad. Although Ed saw her as a burden, Al really liked Elyza. He was actually quite curious about her but asking her a hundred questions would only make her mad. As the night grew darker and Al watched Elyza sleep since he could not, something even darker than the sky bloomed under Central. Though it would soon reveal itself in the daylight, for now, the city was as silent as death.


	11. Chapter 11: Attack of the Voracious

"Forte! Forte, can you hear me? Forte!" A fellow soldier asked as he shook the young girl gently.

She was sitting on a rock slightly away from the others. Her eyes were wide and she looked completely horrified.

"She's too far gone. We're going to have to take her to the psyche ward for a while." the soldier said.

"Forte, can you stand?" the other one asked.

She didn't reply or even seem to hear him. They tried to heave her to her feet but she merely went completely limb like a ragdoll and nearly collapsed. They got a stretcher and wheeled her away. As Mustang watched in shame, Hughes put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Mustang didn't look back and sighed heavily.

"She should have never been out here. She's not even completely out of her teens yet." he said.

"I didn't think they would put her out here since she's so young. But she's a State Alchemist and an order is an order, I guess." Hughes said.

"She was my underling. I did request that she didn't come to the battlefield but it was refused. I can't help but feel guilty. I read her file. That poor kid as been through enough as it is. This just make her break the rest of the way." Mustang said, softly.

"When we get back to Central, we'll go see her. I'm sure she'll be okay. You know how tough Elyza is."

After the war was done and Mustang could see his friend. He was beyond horrified by what he found. In the brightly lit hospital room sat what was Elyza Forte once. Now she didn't even seem like herself. Her long, black was down and tucked behind her ears. She hardly ever wore her hair down but she was so out of it right now, she couldn't even manage to tie it back. Her tan from being outside so much had faded and she was bleached from her forced captivity. The fluorescent lighting of the room didn't help and made her look like a corpse. Her eyes looked dimmed and were surrorned by dark circles from lack of sleep. The plate of food beside her had clearly been ignored and she didn't even seem to realize that he was standing there as she stared at the ceiling in melancholy.

"Hey, Petal. How are you feeling today?" Mustang asked as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

She seemed to be struggled by hearing a gentle voice and looked at him. She looked at him confused as if she'd forgotten who he was and Mustang faked a smile as best he could.

"It's Major Mustang. I was one of your mentors, remember?" he said, softly.

After studying him for a moment, her pale face illuminated and something similar to cheerfulness filled her hollowed eyes as she sat up a little.

"How are you feeling?" he repeated.

She shook her head and looked away. Mustang touched her arm and she jumped away from him as though he was about to strike her. He looked at her in confusation and was absolutely crushed that she deemed him capable of something that horrible. A nurse came in and looked at Mustang.

"I do hope you weren't expecting to hear her talk today. It hasn't been a good day so I doubt it will happen." she said as she looked at Elyza who was trembling.

"What do you mean?" Mustang asked.

"They didn't tell you? She hasn't spoken a single word since they brought her here." she replied.

Mustang looked at her in alarm then looked at the little State Alchemist in anguish as reality set in. The little seventeen year old girl who was leaned over his desk with that almost infuriating determination in her sapphire eyes, the girl who said she could grab on the world and hold it up with one hand if she wanted to, the girl who passed the State Alchemy exam then processed to tell the Führer himself that she was the best damn self taught alchemy is Amertis... that girl was gone and they'd never get her back.

Mustang looked down and closed his eyes.

"Do you know that they said her diagious was?" he asked.

"I believe it was post traumatic stress disorder and selective mutism, sir." the nurse replied.

Mustang stuttered. Post traumatic stress disorder? Not only did this young girl now have the eyes of a killer, but she was mentally assaulted by it as well. He couldn't help but feel as though he had done this. He looked at her again to see that she was looking at him with an almost apoligitic look in her eyes. Mustang sighed heavily. Of all the tragedy he'd seen recently, this made the list as one of the worst. Such a lively, energetic girl have the innocence ripped out of her so forcibly was just too much to bear.

As Elyza sat on the window sill once more, she twirled a lock of her cotton candy hair around her finger. The others had all gone to do something, but Elyza had been told to stay in place for now. Her memories were driving her crazy and she'd smoked an entire pack of cigerattes already even though she'd only been out of bed for a few hours. She couldn't stop thinking about the day she'd met the group at the Devil's Nest. It was so vivid. It was like it happened yesterday.

As she daydreamed, she looked down at the street. Suddenly, alchemy lightening in the distance caught her eye. She looked up to see that it was happening more and more. She watched until a cold chill ran down her spine. It was Al and Ed. They were in trouble. She could feel it. She grabbed the belt that held her weapons and snapped it on quickly before running out the door and heading in that direction. In her rush, she didn't even grab Greed's vest this time.

She ran to the source of the lightening and found a sadden sight. The man known as Scar had Al and Ed cornered. That wasn't the worst part by far. Winry was before them on her knees with a gun in her hand and it was clearly that her target was Scar. Ed was pleading with her to drop the gun but Winry wasn't responding. Elyza ran up behind her.

"Winry, drop the gun! What are you doing?" she yelled.

"This man murdered my mom and dad!" Winry sobbed.

Elyza's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"She's right. I did. She has every right to shoot me but when she does, she will became my enemy." Scar hissed.

"Winry, don't! Don't do it!" Al screamed.

"Put the gun down, Winry!" Ed yelled.

"Listen to them! Take it from a girl who already has blood on her hands! You don't want this on your conscience! Drop the gun, Winry. Don't make yourself into this!" Elyza demanded.

"That's it. Enough of this! Shoot if you must but no one will be able to break this cycle of revenge!" Scar screamed as he darted toward Winry with his dangerous hand outreached.

Elyza took out her own gun and pointed it at him but before she could pull the trigger, Ed ran got in front of Winry. Scar stopped in his tracks and seemed to be remembering something. Al quickly did a transmutition to try and attack him but Scar evaded it before taking down part of a wall and running.

"Ed, you idiot! What are you doing? Both of you will get killed." Al said.

"He's right. Hurry up and get her out of here before she gets hurt. We'll handle this." Elyza said.

Al ran after Scar and Elyza looked back at Winry with a sympathic look before following the suit of armor in his pursuit. Al noticed her following him and looked back at her while still running.

"What are you doing? You don't need be out here either!" he yelled.

"Don't give me that crap, damn it! I'm coming with you. Blondie might not have been able to put a bullet in him but I guarntee you that I can, especially now that I know what happened to her parents." Elyza replied in an angry hiss.

"You're as stubborn as Ed is!" Al screamed in frustion.

"This might sound silly but I'll take that as a compliment." Elyza laughed.

They finally caught up with him and Elyza instantly slung a knife at him as soon as he came into eye sight. It stabbed into his shoulder and looked back just in time to see a colossal hand tearing out of the ground to attack him. He jumped into the air to dodge it but Al was ahead of him and made another one. Scar landed on top of a building as the hand fell apart. Al made a pillar to help him ascend to Scar's level. The entire time that this was occuring, Elyza was slinging her knives and shooting at him. Though none of her attacks hit, it was certainly making it harder for Scar to stay in one place. Al and Scar landed on a water tower nearby.

"There's nothing in that armor. You're hallow, aren't you? You poor boy. Alchemy trapped you in that armor and yet you still have faith in it." Scar growled.

Al transmuted a spout onto the water tower's container and water poured out of the side, forcing Scar to jump back down to the ground. A bullet went by his ear and barely missed him. He looked up to see Elyza was staring at him.

"You again? You're beaten and barely able to do anything and yet you still fight? You are foolish." Scar said.

"I prefer the word determined actually." Elyza said, matter of factly as she shrugged her shoulders and shot at him again.

"You're right." Al said as he landed on the ground beside Elyza. "There are plenty of things about this body that are inconvient, but it's nothing that I can't handle. I don't pity from anyone, less of all from you. My brother used alchemy to save my life. To reject the form I have now would mean not only rejecting alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother and I believe in alchemy. I will not lose faith. I want to believe!"

"Oh, do you?" Scar said.

He stuck his hand into the water stream and transmuted it into steam. After that, he charged at he two. Al pushed Elyza back so that she tripped over her own feet and fell behind him. Suddenly, Ed's scream rang out as he kicked Scar away from them both then landed before them.

"Brother!" Al said.

"Fullmetal!" Elyza said, grabbing her wounded and aching shoulder.

"Where's Winry?" Al asked.

"She's safe. No thanks to me though. I made her cry again." Ed said.

"You really should be more careful, brother. She doesn't like to see you fight like that." Al said, softly.

"Yeah." Ed said, looking up at Scar. "But she's gone now, so let's end this."

Elyza found her feet and picked up her gun before standing in between Ed and Al.

"I found you!" a new voice yelled in the distance.

All four of them looked to the source to see a bald man of ample proportions land on the ground from above. He was bald and his eyes were tiny. He stood up and looked at them. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth and a dark red Ouroboros tattoo was stamped on it. Elyza's eyes widened as the image of Greed's left hand and his tattoo flashed before her eyes.

"You again!" Scar hissed.

"Look at his tattoo!" Al screamed.

"A homunculus!" Ed said.

Elyza gasped in surprise and took a step back. The homunculus charged at Scar with his mouth open, but Scar merely shoved him to the ground and uses his alchemy to make Gluttony cough up blood. The homunculus suddenly headbutted him and he slammed into the side of a nearby train. Elyza stared at the large homunculus in both fear and admiration. Was this one of the "others" that Greed had said he didn't talk to anymore? She could see why. Greed never attacked people like this.

The large homunculus slammed into Scar, causing the side of the train to dent in. Suddenly one of the manhole covers close to them opened violently as Ling did a flip in the air and readied what appeared to be a grengade. He was holding his sword in his mouth and his jacket was gone. He was shirtless and only a few layers on white bandages were on his upper body.

"It's Ling!" Ed said.

Elyza smiled a little without meaning to as Ling landed on Gluttony and shoved the grendage down the homunculus's throat and then looked up at them.

"Get back, all of you!" he yelled.

The others all stepped back quickly as Ling jumped on top of the train. The top of homunculus suddenly exploded and some of his body parts flew around. Some of the blood splattered onto Scar. The force knocked Ed and Elyza down and the homunculus's tongue landed by Ed's foot. It turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Elyza's eyes widened as she watched and her stomach felt sick. This was the enemy but it was still a homunculus just like her best friend and even though she was trying to supress the feeling, she couldn't help but feel neausous.

The homunculus begin to regenerate and Ling landed before them.

"Get me some strong cable." he said to Ed.

Ed got up and ran to the train track, transmuted the strong metal into cable, and returned it to Ling. Ling used the cable to tie up the homunculus.

"Your own regenerative ablities are working against you. Your flesh won't stop expanding. It will keep you tied up nice and tight." Ling said as he finished restaining him.

His captive was still stuggling but nothing worked.

"Your mine now, homunculus!" Ling yelled.

For some reason, that sentence tied Elyza's stomach in knots. She didn't know why but her fists clenched unintentionally.

Scar walked up to the homunculus and studied him. Suddenly, a car drove up and the driver shot Scar in the leg several times. Scar went down and the car squealed to a haul. The driver was a blonde woman with glasses.

"Put him in! We're getting out of here!" she yelled to Ling.

Elyza looked up. That voice was Riza Hawkeye. She knew that without a doubt. She smiled a little as she stood up. Mustang was on top of the sitution as usual.

Ling put the homunculus in the car then jumped in.

"Wait a second, Liu-." Ed said.

Elyza shushed him quickly as she looked at Hawkeye. The girls nodded to each other and the car sped off.

"Hold on! What's -?" Al said.

"Don't blow her cover." Elyza growled softly.

"She's right. We are being watched. Just pretend we don't know her." Ed whispered.

"They're getting away!" a soldier screamed.

Elyza's hand flew to her Ouroboros necklace as she tried to remain calm around the soldiers. They weren't looking for her right now and as long as she stayed calm, it would be okay.

"The cornel might be a creep and jerk, but it's good to know we can trust him." Ed said.

"Right." Al said.

"Now we have to something." Ed said as he charged Scar and punched him in the face.

Elyza hid behind one of the off-rail train cars and took a few breaths to try and overcome the agony from her shoulder. It seemed as though the Elrics were doing great though. However, before they get the revenge that they wanted, a little girl who was clearly Xingese by her clothes and her braided hair kicked Al and Ed both over before landing next to Scar. Elyza watched from her hiding spot silently.

"Are these two getting you trouble, servant?" she asked Scar before looking at Ed who was still on the ground. "This is the servant of the man who saved my life! You'd better leave him alone, you little boy!"

Elyza covered her mouth and giggled as Ed suddenly found his feet.

"Who are you calling little, kid?" Ed yelled.

Some soldiers surrounded them.

"Where did that kid come from?" one said.

"Get away, girl! It's not safe!" another yelled.

"They have us outnumbered. It's time to retreat!" the little girl said.

She sling some throwing knives, some sticking into the train near Elyza and the others sticking into the ground. She quickly drew a star with her foot to make an array with the knives on the ground as a blue star lit up on the side of the train. This triggered an explosion and smoke when everywhere. When the smoke cleared, Scar and the little girl were gone. As Elyza marveled at this quietly, the soldiers ran off to go find the two. When they all left, Al looked back at the train where Elyza was hiding.

"They're gone now, Elyza. You can come out now." he said gently.

"What? She's still here!?" Ed hissed.

Elyza came out from behind her hiding spot, hostlered her gun, and moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Jeez, thanks for the help!" Ed yelled, sarcastically.

"Hey, I thought that the gifted Fullmetal Alchemist could handle a little girl. I was clearly mistaken and I will not make that mistake again. My bad." she said in a monotone as she mockingly saluted him.

"You don't have to be such a smart ass!" he screamed back.

"You don't have to be such a pain in my ass, you little hypocrite." Elyza said, crossing her arms.

"You make one more short joke and I swear I'll turn you into a fish!" he yelled.

"Bring it, midget."

"Would you two knock it off!? We have more important things to do." Al yelled.

"To be fair, the dwarf started it." Elyza said, poking at Ed.

"That's it!" Ed screamed, charging at her.

She used her one good arm to grab one of his and twisted it behind his back.

"Hey, no fair!" Ed yelled as he tried to get loose.

"Well, niether is life, kiddo. You're lucky that I lightened up. I would normally snap this arm but I can't have you being crippled too. A suit of armor and two single armed alchemists doesn't really sound like a "dream team", does it?" she said, releasing him.

"You know, most girls are gentle." Ed said, rubbing his wrist and giving her an evil look.

"Well, most girls don't smoke, curse, and hang out in bars but I do. Comparing me to anyone is just unfair." Elyza said as she started to walk away.

After pissing off Ed some more, Elyza and the two boys got a ride to see if they could find the others. In the car, Al revealed an interesting discovery.

"Is that panda?" Elyza laughed.

"We're not in the condition to be adopting panda bears, Al!" Ed yelled.

"It's so tiny!" Elyza continued as she laughed even harder.

"I couldn't leave her alone back there!" Al defended.

"First stray cats and now this?! Just how many animals can you stuff into that armor of yours, huh?" Ed roared in outrage.

Elyza was laughing so hard that she was wheezing. Ed shot her a dirty look.

"What's so funny?" he said.

"You losing your mind over something so simple, dork!" she said, laughing even harder.

"Shut up, Elyza. Al, get rid of that thing!" Ed yelled.

"What a heartless thing to say!" Al said in horror as he held the tiny panda away from Ed. "Look how sweet and gentle she is."

The little panda suddenly chomped down on Al's finger but Al merely alughed.

"It's okay. You're safe now." Al said, nicely.

The little panda was still panicing though as they pulled up to Central Command. They got out of the cab and Elyza looked up at the large buiding with a scrowl.

"I'm assuming you'll just go somewhere else for a while, huh?" Ed said.

"Well, I sure as hell ain't going in there. I'm gonna go buy some more cigerettes."

"Wait, you have money? Then why do you steal stuff so much?"

"Why give my money to someone when I can just take it?" she said simply.

"You really do live by Greed's motto, huh?" Ed mumbled.

"You know it." she said with a smirk as she begin to walk away.

"Where will we find you?" Ed said.

Elyza stopped midstep and laughed under her breath.

"Normally, I'd say that's a trick question." she said softly.

"Where can we find you after this?" Ed repeated slowly.

"Go to the miltary graveyard. I'll be there with an old friend." she said.

Ed looked down and Elyza walked away. As she walked down the backalley toward the cemetry, she sighed.

"Bido, where are you? I hope you're okay. I miss you so badly." she whispered.

She walked over the lush, green grass then knelled before Hughes's grave once more. She smiled weakly. As she put her hands on the ground and closed her eyes, she took a deep breath.

"God, if you're out there, please don't let any more of my friends die." she said softly as rain began to pour around her.

In the pit of her stomach, she knew something bad was about to happened. The question was what was it and how would it happen... and most importantly... who would she lose this time?


	12. Chapter 12: Battle in the Forest

As Ed, Al, and Elyza stood beside of the train, they told Winry goodbye. She was going back to Rush Valley which was probably for the best in Elyza's opinion. She had a bad feeling that a dark storm was coming.

"Thank you guys again for stopping me. There are people waiting for me. I was so close to doing something like that would make me unable to face them." Winry said.

Elyza looked down. She'd killed people.. Ishalavans and soldiers both.. Ed had pointed out her tendency to be really harsh to people. Maybe that's why she did it. Maybe she was so ashamed of herself for her sins that she didn't want friends? She closed her eyes. How pathic..

"Ed, don't forget to maintain your automail!" Winry said.

"Alright." Ed said.

"I'll send you some good polishing oil sometime, Al." she said.

"Okay. Thank you." Al said.

Winry looked down then back up.

"Please don't die." she said softly.

The boys seemed surprised but Elyza opened her eyes and looked at the blonde haired girl.

"I'll try my best to keep them alive for you, alright?" Elyza said.

"Thank you." Winry said, gently as she smiled.

"Next time I make -." Ed said, mumbling halfway through the sentence.

The bell of the station rang loudly and deafened them all for a moment.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Winry said.

Ed started to walk away silently.

"B-brother? Wait! Umm.. Bye, Winry." Al said as he waved and ran after Ed.

"Later, Goldie Locks." Elyza said, getting a little nod and walking after them with her hands in her pockets.

"O-okay." Winry said, softly.

She suddenly leaned out of the window.

"Hey, Ed, what did you say?" she screamed.

Ed stopped then spun around quickly and yelled back.

"Next time I make you cry, it'll be with tears of joy! Al and I will get our bodies back for sure and we'll make you cry tears of pure joy! You'd better remember!"

Winry smiled as happily as she possibly could then waved as the train departed.

"Woah, lover boy, that took a lot of guts." Elyza laughed.

"Oh, shut up, Elyza." Ed hissed.

"It was compliment, asshole." she giggled.

"Coming from the girl obessed with a homunculus." Ed said.

"Freaking bite me. I'm not obessed!" she barked.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said, waving his hand at her to tell her to be quiet as they kept walking.

"You wanna keep that damn hand then you'd better stop that." Elyza growled.

"Can't you two get along for five minutes?" Al sighed.

"Never!" Ed and Elyza screamed in unison.

Al sighed louder as a car pulled up to them. Elyza started to grab one of her knives until she saw who the driver was.

"M-matches?" she said softly.

"All three of you get in. Petal, you keep your head down until we get out of the main street, alright?" Mustang said.

"Got it." she said, nodding her head.

Ed and Al got in the backseat and Elyza got in the passagner seat. She put her backpack on the floor then slid down in the seat so that she wasn't visable from the outside.

"By the way, Mustang, I owe you one." she said, looking up at him.

"What?" Mustang said.

"Don't play stupid, Colonel. You and I both know I should be a pile of ash right but I'm not. I'm grateful for it, Matches. Decent miltary men like you aren't that common anymore. I don't care what anyone says, you'll always be a hero to me." she said, looking out of the window.

Ed looked at her a little surprised. He'd never heard her compliment anyone like that before. Mustang laughed.

"No one likes a boot licker, Petal." he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. You might have a new little State Alchemist but I'm still the damn favorite around here. That's why I'm in the front seat." she said, looking over at him with a smirk.

Mustang rolled his eyes and smiled a little. All hell was beginning to break loose but she could still make him smile. She seemed so alive now and it didn't feel as forced as it used to. Some of his guilt lifted and he could breathe a little bit easier for the moment.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked.

"Got my ass kicked." Elyza said simply.

"Got cocky, didn't you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Hurts like hell though." she said, still looking out the window.

"Maybe this friend of mine can help a little." he replied as they pulled up to a house.

"Can we trust him?" Elyza asked, sitting up.

"Clearly." Mustang said.

"Let me rephase that. Can I trust him?" she said, touching her shoulder.

"He's an old war buddy of mine." Mustang said, opening the door of the car.

"That answers my question perfectly." Elyza replied, looking away.

Mustang walked over to a man by the gate of a house. He was an older man with dark hair and glasses.

"We have someone badly injuried. I know you have a family and if it will cause you trouble then don't worry about it." Mustang said.

"I'll get my suppilies." he said.

"It is okay?" Mustang asked.

"I divorced my wife after I got back from Isaval." he said softly as he went back in.

Mustang walked over to the car and opened the passnager side door.

"Get back there with the Elrics so Dr. Knox can be up here." he said.

"Oi, how is that fair!?" Elyza hissed. "Put the geezer back there! I was here first."

"Now, Petal." Mustang said, firmly.

Elyza growled before getting out and going to Ed's side, shoving the young State Alchemist into his large metal brother, and plopping down in the seat angry. After they were all in the car, they drove out of town to a little deserted house. When they went inside, Elyza realized that the little ninja girl who was with Ling had lost her arm. As Dr. Knox treated her and Lan Fan screamed in agony, Elyza stood in the hallway with her head up against the wall as she stared at the floor with an angry look on her face. As time when on Ed and Ling talked then things go silent.

"Elyza?" Ling asked softly after a while.

"I feel like a complete asshole.." she said in a soft growl.

"What do you mean?" Ling said, confused.

"I've been bellyaching over my arm being useless when I don't have a freaking clue what I'm talking about.. My arm will heal but hers is gone completely. It won't come back. I'm not the victim here. She is... but I was acting like a child... I say that I'll saficate anything for my goal... but I haven't given up anything yet.. not like she has. I would have rather it be me. I don't say stuff like this much... but I wish that girl in there screaming in pain would have been me.. I'm no stranger to pain..." Elyza said as her voice cracked.

"She's waking up." Dr. Knox said as he came outside into the hallway.

"Thank you." Ling said.

"Elyza, I'll get to you next." Knox said.

"Whatever." Elyza said, looking at the floor.

The others went into the bedroom to see Lan Fan but Elyza sat in the floor with her head up laid back against the wall. How could see face Greed, Batt, or Chris now? She didn't know what it was like to do something that drastic for her friends. She hadn't lost anything like that. Had she failed them? Had she just became content with nothing? She'd yet to achieve any of her goals including finding Bido. What kind of friend was she? She closed her eyes and looked down. Could she even call herself that anymore?

Dr. Knox came out and looked down at Elyza.

"Alright, girl, get up and come here so we can fix that arm of yours."

"No." Elyza hissed.

"What the hell do you mean no?"

"I mean no. I don't need your help."

"Don't be an idiot! What are trying to prove? How tough you are? You're only proving that you're a moron." Dr. Knox

"Piss off, old man." Elyza growled.

"You little -!"

"Forte, get up and let him fix your shoulder. He can pop it back into place better than I did and you'll be able to use it some. Now, get up." Mustang said sternly.

Elyza didn't move.

"That's an order." he growled.

"Fuck you and your orders!" Elyza screamed.

Mustang grabbed her other arm and yanked her to her feet.

"Listen to me! You're not a cold hearted monster and you're not stupid either. You know this country is in danger and we need you to help us! Now act like the damn woman I know you are and stop moping!" Mustang demanded.

Elyza looked away more.

"Elyza," Ling said gently. "you told me that you felt bad for Lan Fan's arm being severed. That you felt stupid for complaining when someone you knew had it worse, right?"

"Yeah." Elyza mumbled.

"Then wouldn't it make sense to get better so that you can prevent others from suffering?" he asked.

Elyza looked at him in a little bit of surprise before looking down again.

"Damn it. I hate losing arguements to people like you, Ling. Damn sentimental fools." she said.

"Are we doing this or what? I don't have all day to fight with an airheaded kid like you." Dr. Knox said.

Without another word, Elyza went into the other room. She laid on the bed and Dr. Knox put a rolled up towel in her mouth like he did Lan Fan as he grabbed her arm.

"This is going to hurt like hell, but it's got to be done. I might be a little rough with it. Sorry." he said before shoving it back into place.

A loud popped occured followed by the blood curdling scream that ripped out the hearts of everyone in the house. It was so resounding and piercing that the towel in her mouth didn't even muffle it. She continued to scream in agony even after it was over. She instinctively curled up in a ball and weeped from the torment of her shoulder and the pain in her heart. Dr. Knox soaked the towel in cold water and laid it on her shoulder to make the swelling go down. The others left the room slowly, one by one. Ed was the last to leave. As he left, he could barely hear her mumble something so he stopped.

"Greed... G-greed..." she whimpered softly as she held her shoulder and sobbed.

Ed looked back at her in shock then looked down. Maybe he would never understand it, but it was clear that the homunculus... that Greed was her lifeline. He almost felt sorry for her. She wasn't obessed. She was terrified. She clearly needed the one person that made her feel safe. She just wanted to feel secure 't that the same reason that he and Al tried to bring their mother back? Ed looked back at her and saw that she was touching her necklace weakly. He frowned and walked outside the room.

After a moment, Elyza calmed down a little and could hear Ling, Ed, and Mustang arguing in the hallway. She slowly got up, still holding her arm, and walked into the hall. The others didn't see her due to their intense arguing. She walked up and stood behind Al.

"Die, Mustang!" Gluttony suddenly screamed as he got up.

The side of the house was suddenly blown from the frame as Gluttony yelled in rage.

"Shit!" Elyza said as she nearly fell down from the force.

"Corneral!" Hawkeye screamed from her post outside.

She ran toward the building.

"Hawkeye, stop!" Mustang screamed from inside the house.

"Ling, go get your friend! If Gluttony goes after you, I'll hold him off!" Elyza said, looking back at him.

"Are you sure?" Ling asked.

"Don't be stupid! Stop asking questions and move, damn it!" Elyza growled.

They ran to the bedroom where Lan Fan was and Ling when into the room. He got Lan Fan up and walked her out into the hallway.

"Come on, you two." Elyza said, leading them back to the exit.

An explosion and flame suddenly roared nearby and Elyza screamed in panic before covering her face.

"Elyza, come on!" Ling said.

"I-I can't!"

"Oh, yes, you can!" he said, grabbing her arm with his free hand and leading her onward.

She was trembling with fear but Ling merely tightened his grip on her.

"Don't let fear overcome you! You're better than that!" Ling yelled.

Elyza let him lead her and tried to remember Greed's voice as a means to comfort herself as Ling pulled her with him. The flames disappeared and Elyza calmed down a little. Ling, Lan Fan, and Elyza finally made it outside and they went up to the car where Dr. Knox was.

"Get in! Let's go!" he demanded.

"But Ed and the others -!" Ling said.

"No way! I'm a civilian, not miltary! I'm not about to die in the middle of a battle with some crazed monster! Damn it! What's taking them so long!?" Dr. Knox yelled.

Ed, Al, Mustang, and Hawkeye suddenly returned.

"Perfect. He fell for the Mustang decoy." Ed said.

"He doesn't sound very happy about it." Al said.

"Come on, Mustang. Let's get you out of here." Ed said.

"Hawkeye, take care of Ling's friend, please?" Elyza said.

Ed shoved Mustang into the car and the Flame Alchemist looked up.

"Are you really telling to run shamelessly in this sitution?!" Mustang screamed.

"If you stay, you'll just in our way!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, just leave!" Al added.

"They're right. You wouldn't be any use here. Sorry." Hawkeye said.

Mustang quickly looked dejectedly.

"Right now, you need to go and do your job. The head of the miltary is a homunculus. Don't you think you should do something about that?" Ed said.

"What?" Elyza hissed.

"You're not talking about King Bradley are you?" Hawkeye asked.

"He'll explain later. Now, get in." Dr. Knox said.

The four young fighters looked at each other and nodded.

"The car looks full. You go ahead." Ed said.

"You dumbasses!" Dr. Knox yelled.

"You can't really believe that we'll let a couple of children fight this battle for us?" Hawkeye said.

"With the senior staff involved in this, you'll need all the help you can get." Ling said.

"And that would include getting any information from this Gluttony guy, right?" Ed said.

"We'll stay here and find out what we can." Al added.

"I owe you a little help anyway, Matches." Elyza said.

"It doesn't matter they were children." Al said.

"This was our mission to begin with and we are going to see it through." Ed said.

"Besides, they got me. I'm no child." Elyza said, putting her hands on her hips.

"We apperiate your help up until now though." Ed said.

Hawkeye loaded a gun and handed it to Ed who looked both shocked and hesistant.

"Here, Edward. I want you to take this. You do know how to use it, don't you?" she said.

"Hawkeye, that's no neccasry. I have a gun on me and I'm a good shot. He doesn't need that." Elyza said.

"That's a weapon for killing people." Al said, softly.

"Yes, but it's also a weapon for protecting your lives."

"Hawkeye, I -." Elyza said.

"I heard you, but you can't always be standing over them at the ready. And besides, you might be the one in need of saving and then who would help you?" Hawkeye said.

Elyza took a breath to say something but stopped and looked down. Ed sighed heavily and took it.

"Alright." he said softly.

Red alchemy lightening and a loud roar came from the woods.

"Look after Lan Fan." Ling said.

Ling, Ed, Al, and Elyza ran off toward the woods.

"Wait, my Lord!" Lan Fan yelled.

They didn't stop. They didn't have the time to. They had to do something and fast.

"Thanks for not trying to stop me." Elyza said as they ran.

"It wouldn't have done any good." Ed said.

"These bastards know what happened to him and I need to know." Elyza said.

"Him?" Ling said.

"I'll explain later." Elyza replied.

More explosions occured as they reached the woods. They found Gluttony who was still on his rampage. They took cover behind some trees.

"I know we'd stay and all, but this is seriously freaky." Ed said.

"He seems to be a bit angry." Ling said, shaking a little in fear.

"You guys are a bunch of wusses." Elyza said from behind Al.

"Coming from the girl hiding behind the big suit of armor." Ling hissed.

"Shut up, Ling." Elyza barked under her breath.

"Guys, stay focused. How are we going to catch him?" Al said.

Ling suddenly jumped up and drew his sword before pointing it past them as some leaves rustled.

"What was that?" Al said.

They looked back to see a large black dog with piercing red eyes.

"A dog?" Al said.

"Stop it! Now, Gluttony!" the dog said.

Gluttony obeyed and the others looked confused.

"A talking dog?" Ed said.

"Hey, long time no see." the dog said as he transformed.

Envy stood up and laughed.

"How are you, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" he said.

"Envy!" Elyza hissed in rage as she grabbed one of her knives.

"Damn it, I've told you before! Don't call me short!" Ed said as he charged and tried to kick him in the head.

"Hey, calm down! I'm just here to get Gluttony back and nothing more than that! I don't wanna fight you, Pipsqueak!" Envy said, holding out his hands in sunder.

Ed punched at him but Envy jumped out of the way and Ed punched a tree in half with his metal hand as he growled in annoyance.

"That's five times!" Ed screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Envy demanded as he landed on a tree branch.

"That's five times you called me short! Two times here and three times in the lab! Don't tell me that you've forgotten already!?" Ed said.

"Impressive. You're got a sharp memory there." Envy said with a blank face before jumping down.

Gluttony came up to Envy.

"You're becoming bothersome!" Envy sighed.

"Mustang was here! Must avenge Lust! Swallow! Swallow him up!" Gluttony yelled.

Elyza, Al, and Ling has finally caught up.

"You don't get the cornel or the Elric brother and sadly not the little pink smart ass either." Envy said.

"Why not!?" Gluttony said.

"I've sensed this before. How many people are inside you, homunculus?" Ling asked.

Envy stared at him for a moment before smirking and leaning over onto Gluttony.

"I know you. You're the kid who crossed swords with Wrath, aren't you?" Envy said.

"Who are you calling kid? I happen to be the twelth son of the Emperor of Xing. My name is -."

"Eat him." Envy said.

"No! No!" Ling screamed as he ran away with Gluttony after him.

"Did you see that?" Al said.

"Looks like they really aren't allowed to harm us." Ed said.

He made a wall from the ground with him and Al on one side with Gluttony and Ling and Elyza on the other with Envy.

"Hey, ugly!" Elyza screamed.

Envy shot her a pissed off look.

"What do you want?" he hissed.

"You owe me blood for what you said about Greed!" she yelled.

"I told you that I'm dealing with you or the Elrics today. My fight is with Squinty." Envy said.

"Elyza, your shoulder is wounded. You aren't -." Ling said.

"I would advise you not to give me orders right now, Ling. This is personal." Elyza growled.

"Oh, is that so? You really care that much?" Envy chuckled.

Elyza grabbed her gun and stared at him.

"Let's go." she said simply before running at him.

Envy dodged her attacks then kicked her back. She seemed to not even feel the pain as she got rght back up and shot at him again. Envy dodged it and elbowed her weak shoulder. She screamed in agony and Envy grabbed her ponytail. He slung her into a tree and grabbed her throat. He picked her a few inches off the ground and laughed. She kicked her feet to try and hit him but it was no use.

"Now then, why don't you just stay put so I can handle your little Xingese friend, Pinkie?" Envy said.

"Don't call me that!" she spat as he began to choke her.

She tried to transmute behind him with her bralcets but she couldn't reach. Elyza looked at her shoulder. She suddenly slammed it back into the tree to dislocate it again. Envy's eyes widened as she screamed in agony.

"What the hell!?" Envy said.

Elyza managed to connect her braclets and transmutes the tip of her gun into a knife then rammed it into the back of Envy's neck and out the front. His blood got on her face as he yelled out in agony. She quickly pulled it up and cut Envy's head completely in two. Needless to say, he dropped her violently and took a step back to regenerate. Ling watched in awe as she transmuted her gun back normal, shot Envy repeatedly, then kneed him in the head. She was so fueled by her hate that she didn't even feel her arm hanging out of its socket as she assaulted the homunculus violently. Suddenly, Envy seemed to get an idea. Elyza lifted her gun to shoot him again but Envy held his arms and began to shapeshift. Elyza's eyes widened as she stared back into Greed's eyes. Her hand began to shake as she whimpered in sadness.

"What are you doing? Don't just stand there! Attack him!" Ling said.

"I can't! I... I can't. I know it's a fake but.." Elyza mumbled as tears filled her eyes.

The fake Greed smiled before punching the girl into a tree. She screamed in pain and he stood over her. Ling tighten his grip on his sword.

"Shoot him, damn it!" Ling yelled.

"Go ahead, sweetie. Shoot me. Do it. Hurt me. You know you want to. Make sure you look me in the eyes. " Envy said in Greed's voice.

"I can't!" Elyza screamed as she looked down.

Envy kneed her in the face and she spat out blood.

"Stupid human! You know it's really me but just because I look like your little boyfriend, you won't shoot? How brainless."

Ling couldn't stand it anymore.

"Get away from her!" Ling yelled as he charged at Envy.

Envy returned to normal form and laughed.

"Come on then! You held off Wrath but how will you do against me?" Envy said.

Ling begin to attack him and tried to cut him with his sword but none of them landed. Elyza watched in fear and shame. She knew it wasn't really Greed. Why couldn't she do it? She was so weak..

"You really know how to use that thing." Envy said.

"Thanks for the compliment." Ling said, digging his sword into Envy's side.

"You fell for it!" Envy said, turning his left arm into a snake and wrapping it around Ling's throat.

"Ling!" Elyza screamed.

She tried to shot him but she was out of bullets and she was much too weak to grab her knives.

"Damn it! Get your fucking hands off him!" Elyza shouted.

"Cool, huh? And you humans can't do anything like it." Envy said as the snake looked at Ling.

"Stop it!" Elyza screamed again.

"So what will it be? Strangled to death? Bitten to death? Or craved up into tiny pieces?" Envy said, transforming his other arm into a knife.

"None of the above." Ling laughed before dropping his sword and grabbing Envy's snake arm.

He used the arm that Envy had turned into a blade to cut off the snake then grabbed his sword as he kicked Envy back. He slashed upward and cut him. Envy fell back and one of his feet when deep into the ground.

"That was a dirty trick. Blinding me. That's not very fair."

"What you did to Elyza was?" Ling demanded.

Envy didn't reply.

"People have been trying to assassinate me since I was a kid. Under the cimstances, you can't blame a guy for learning to fight dirty." Ling said.

Ling walked over to him.

"Now are you going to come quietly? I just want whatever information you have about becoming immortal." Ling said.

Elyza looked up. Immortality? So that's what he wanted a philsopher's stone for?

 _"I wouldn't say that I'm immortal. " Greed said across Elyza's memory._

"Are you going to come with me or shall we go again?" Ling asked.

"You scum! A mere human like you can condescend to me like that!" Envy spat.

"You seem to underestimate humans and that's a mistake!" Ling yelled.

On the other side of the wall, Ed and Al transmuted a well that Gluttony fell in but the large homunculus merely jumped back out.

"That was a close one." Gluttony said.

"I've had enough of you!" Ed said, trying to kick and punch Gluttony.

The fat homunculus moved out of the way of each attack then looked at him.

"I can't eat you! Just let me take a bite of the other guy!" Gluttony said.

"Not today!" Al screamed as he got Gluttony into a Full Nelson.

Gluttony slung the large suit of armor into the wall and he crashed through, taking Ed along for the ride. Ling and Elyza looked up to see them.

"Stay out of my way, guys! I'm busy!" Ling said.

Envy ran at him but Ling cut of his leg as he ducked under him. He landed on the ground and Ling rose his sword to stab him. Envy quickly turned into Lan Fan, missing arm and all. Ling stopped and stared at her. Elyza gasped in surprise.

"Bastard..." Elyza growled softly.

"Another foolish human." Envy thought as he smirked.

"Go for it, Gluttony!" Envy screamed.

Ling didn't move. He couldn't. Gluttony opened the large mouth on his stomach and begin to inhale.

"Ling!" Ed screamed as he ran in the way.

"Damn it! No! I can't let him eat a sactifice!" Envy screamed as he grabbed Ed's leg.

A vortex irrupted and dust flew up.

"Brother!" Al yelled.

The tree next to Elyza fell to the ground. The vortex had missed her by mere inches. She stood up weakly.

"Ling! Al, are you okay?" she screamed as she looked around.

The dust settled and they realized that both Ling and Ed were eatten. Part of Al's arm was gone and only half of Envy remained. Gluttony was standing in front of a crater. What was left of Envy suddenly turned to dust and faded. Elyza ran up to the other side of the gaping hole.

"Swallowed them?" Gluttony said softly.

Al suddenly tackled the fat homunculus.

"Brother! Ling! You spit them out! Spit them out now!" Al demanded.

"I can't. I swallowed them." Gluttony replied quietly.

The large mouth on him closed as Elyza ran up with the little panda in her hands.

"It can't be. Brother!" Al said, punching the ground before screaming to the sky.

Meanwhile, Dr. Knox had taken Lan Fan to his house.

"I have another room that my kid used to sleep in but people will get too curious if I keep all the lights on so you'll just have to make due with my bed." he said.

"My Lord. I need to go to him." Lan Fan said as she sat up.

"Idiot girl! You're as bad as that little girl that Mustang took in! You're both idiots. What can you do in that condition?" Dr. Knox demanded.

Lan Fan looked into the mirror across from her to see that her arm was gone and bandages were covering her. She started to cry and laid back as she covered her face with her arm.

In the other room, Mustang was on the phone.

"He's not home yet? I see. I'll head straight to the Command Center there. Alright. Goodbye." Mustang said into the phone before hanging it up.

"Let's go." He said to Hawkeye.

They started to leave the room but Dr. Knox stopped them.

"Go where?" He said.

"I think it's time to see who were can trust and who we can't."

"What is it with you people? Do you al have a death wish or something? Your wounds haven't begun to heal yet and you're already going out looking for more trouble?"

"For all we know, the Führer is a homunculus. I can't exactly ignore that. Besides, we just left children out on a battlefield to do our fighting, one of which is far more wounded than I am. If they're brave enough to fight, then can I just sit here and wait?" Mustang replied.

As they got in the car and drove away, Hawkeye laughed.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking. Can you imagine the look on Edward and Forte's faces if they heard you talking back there?" she giggled.

"I was only repeating what you already said." he mumbled.

"I have to admit, this is unexpected. Given the sitution, this is fairly bold action for you to take, Cornel." she said.

"Like Hell it is. I'm just getting the ball rolling. Nothing more. And besides..." he said as he trailed off into thought _._

 _You need as many people as you can get your hands on now, Cornel._

"It's taken long enough but it's time that I begin heeding his advice."

They pulled up to Central Command and got out. Mustang looked at the entrance.

"These are either the gates to glory or the entranceway to Hell. Wait here, Lieutenant. If anything happens to me, then at least you'll get out alive." Mustang said.

"No, sir." Hawkeye said simply.

Mustang stopped in surprise and looked back.

"That was an order." he said.

"One that I cannot obey." she said.

"Well, you're a stubborn one."

"That's somthing you've always known, sir." she said.

Mustang sighed and closed his eyes.

"Alright. If I promise to come back, will you stay here?" he asked as he started to go into the building.

"Yes. Happy hunting, sir." she replied, saluting.

She watched him go into the building as the moon hung over her head. It was lucky that they were were about to start a chain of events that would change the future of the entire county. Who could guess what happen next?


	13. Chapter 13: The Reunion without Solace

Elyza, Al, and Xiao Mae all sat in the grass as Gluttony walked back and forth. Both Al and Elyza had their eyes closed.

"W-what do I do?" Gluttony said, meekly.

"I have no idea." Al replied softly.

"What do I do? I'm scared. I don't want Father to be mad at me." Gluttony whimpered.

Elyza and Al both opened their eyes and looked up.

"What did you say? You have a father?" Al said.

"Uh-huh." Gluttony said, fidgetting with his hands.

"Is he the one who made the homunculi?" Al asked.

"Father made us." Gluttony replied, stepping closer.

"All of you?" Elyza said.

"Uh-huh." Gluttony said.

Al touched Gluttony's stomach then looked at his hand.

"Where does everything he swallows go? It must be a trick." Al said.

"How do we get them back?" Elyza said, softly.

"Come on. Think. We made a promise and Brother might still be alive. I can't just sit here. Think." Al said, punching his helmet head lightly.

Elyza looked up at him as the large suit of armor stood up.

"Gluttony, will you talk me with you? Will you take me to meet your father?" Al asked.

Elyza gasped in surprise.

"Al, what are you -?"

"I guess so. He'll be happy since you're a human satficate." Gluttony said happily.

"I'm one too, right? He'll wanna meet me too?" Elyza said with a gentleness to her voice that didn't know she had.

"Yes, you're one too. Can I bring you both?"

"Yes." Elyza said, smirking.

'I guess I'll find out what that means..' Al thought.

'If this father dude made the homunculi, then he must know something about Greed..' Elyza thought.

"Follow me." Gluttony said, walking up the hill a little. "It's that way."

"Are you sure this is the way, Gluttony?"

"Uh-huh." Gluttony replied quickly.

Al and Elyza looked at each other then back to where Gluttony was pointing.

"No way.." Elyza said in disbelief.

"It can't be." Al said. "Your father is living in Central?"

They followed him into a backalley and he looked down into a little walkway. Meanwhile, Scar and little Mae had spotted them. Mae spotted the little panda sitting on Elyza's shoulder.

"That's her! Xiao Ma-!"

"Hold it." Scar said, holding out his hand to stop her.

She looked up at him.

"You see the fat one? I overheard them call it a homunculus."

"A homunculus?"

"He has the power to recover from any type of injury. He's pratically immortal." Scar said.

"He is? That's even more reason for us to go after them." Mae said.

Scar watched as Gluttony, Al, and Elyza went down into a gate.

"You're messing my point. I don't know if we can stop him." Scar said.

Mae ran toward the gate anyway and Scar followed slowly.

'What's the armor boy and the Silver Petal Alchemist doing with him?' Scar thought to himself.

As they went down into the walkway, Mae cover her mouth.

"Something wrong?" Scar asked.

"This place... it's strange. I could feel there was something wrong with this country since I got here but... this place is the source of it. Can you feel those things crawling beneath us?" she said softly.

Meanwhile, Al and Elyza were following Gluttony through the sewer.

"Gluttony, did you know Greed?" Elyza asked.

"Oh yes. He was my brother."

"B-brother?" Elyza said in shock.

"Yes. He ran away a long time ago and our father was very upset. When they found him, they melted him down so he couldn't run away anymore."

Elyza's entire body went numb and her fist clenched.

"No.. It's true?" Elyza said.

She lost her balance and fell.

"Elyza! Are you okay?" Al said.

"I-I don't think I can walk anymore. My injuries..." she said, softly.

"Come on. I'll help you." Al said, picking her up.

"No, don't put yourself..." she wheezed.

"It's not big deal. I can't get tired. " Al said.

"Thanks, Tin C-.. I mean Al." she said weakly.

Xiao Mae jumped onto Elyza's stomach to sit and Elyza felt her shaking.

"What's the matter, little bit? You cold?" she said, petting her a little.

The little panda held onto Elyza's hand as Al carried her.

"This way!" Gluttony said, waving from a slight distance.

Al followed and the little panda got more and more nervous. They went into a large tunnel.

"Whoa. I didn't know there were tunnels like this under Central." Al said.

"Hell, me neither." Elyza said.

"Greed never mentioned them?" Al said.

"I'm flattered that you think Greed and I were that close but no, he didn't. He never told me had a big, bald brother who likes eat people and he sure as hell never mentioned having a dad." she replied.

Al noticed some bones on the floor and began to panic, so did the little panda. Al nearly dropped Elyza who screamed before grabbing him. He regained his grip on her.

"Sorry. I only have one arm.." Al mumbled.

"Don't sweat it. Just don't drop me, please? I'm already too sore to move." she said.

"Hey, what's with all that?" Al said to Gluttony.

"The gatekeepers did all that." Gluttony said.

"Gatekeepers?" Al said.

"They won't rip you up as long as you're with me." Gluttony assured them.

Al and Elyza looked up to see cages above them filled to brim with glowing red eyes.

"Just pretend they aren't there." Al said.

"I say that we should stay close to Fatso just in case, huh?" Elyza said.

"Is it much farther?" Al asked.

"Not too far. It's just ahead now." Gluttony replied.

"Thank God." Elyza sighed.

"You said that your father made you. So does he know what happens to the people that you swallow?" Al asked.

"I'm sure he does. Father knows everything." Gluttony said.

"Brother, I know you're still alive. Just hold on." Al said softly.

"Damn, I hope you're right." Elyza said. "I'm starting to miss Fullmetal."

"I know he is. I can feel it." Al said.

"I hope so. Gluttony, tell me about your father." Elyza said.

"Father can make anything. He made me. He made Lust and he made Envy." Gluttony said.

"I see. Lust, Envy, Gluttony, Greed..." Elyza said. "I think I see a pattern with these names."

"Yeah. He made all of us." Gluttony continued.

"You might think I'm crazy for this, Al, but I don't think he's evil. He's too childlike and naive. Hell, I doubt that he knows that the people he snacks on actually die. He seems far too gentle to me."

"I see your point. We can't afford to make assumations yet though." Al said.

"I'm not. Well, shit, I guess I am but I'm mostly just trying to talk to keep from passing out of the pain. The entire left side of my body is numb and I can't move my arm at all." she said.

"You dislocated it again?" Al said.

"I didn't have a choice. It was either that or let Envy beat the crap out of me. My options were limited." she said.

"I bet that hurts." Al said.

"Not as bad as losing my friends. This is why I didn't want Batt and Chris out here with me. They would have got themselves killed. The only reason that I haven't died yet is because I promised Dolcetto that I wouldn't. I'm a silver tongued liar when I wanna be, but I could never lie to Dolcetto or the others. They were closer than blood to me." she said.

"I know what you mean. My promise to my brother keeps me strong too." Al said.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't stop Gluttony from eating your brother."

"You would have just gotten eaten too."

"Still, I wish I could have traded places with him. No one would miss me."

"That's not true!" Al said.

"Huh?" Elyza said.

"Batty and Chris would. I would. Ed and Ling would too. You have more friends than you think." Al said.

Elyza looked at him confused.

"Y-you consider me a friend?" she said.

"Well, yeah, you tried to help Winry drop the gun and you helped me and Ed fight Scar. You're a good person even though you get mad kinda easily." he said.

Elyza laughed softly.

"Thanks, Metal Boy. That means a lot to me. I'll make sure that you and Fullmetal get your bodies back. I'm really curious about what my friend looks like in his real body." she said, smiling.

They reached a large set of double doors.

"So this is it? Your father's on the other side?" Al asked.

"Mhmm. That's right." Gluttony said.

'There has to be a way to save Brother in here.' Al thought as Gluttony shoved the doors open.

The little panda whimpered and hid under Elyza's arm. Elyza covered up the little panda to try and comfort her a little. They followed Gluttony inside and the panda's fear only grew. Pipes were everywhere and the air was colder than death. A stone chair was in the middle of the room with a table and some books.

"This place couldn't get any creepier." Al said.

"Tell me about it." Elyza said.

"Father! Look! I brought two of your safacates!" Gluttony called as he waved his arms.

"Your father? Where? This is happening too fast!" Al said.

A man with long blonde hair and a beard came down some stairs. He was dressed in a white robe and was wearing sandals.

"Who is this?" he said.

Al gasped in shock.

"D-dad?" he said.

"What?!" Elyza hissed.

Suddenly, the jaw that was in Gluttony's stomach opened up and he coughed up blood as he screamed in pain. A giant green monster ripped out from his stomach and Al dropped Elyza who hit the ground hard.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Al said.

"Son of a bitch.." Elyza said, sitting up and grabbing her arm.

"Envy?" Father said.

"Envy!?" Al said. "That thing?"

"Al, look." Elyza said, weakly as she motioned toward half of what seemed to be Ed.

"Brother!" Al said, running to him.

Xiao Mae sat on Elyza's leg as Al undercovered him and Ling.

"Al? You're back in your armor? Then that means.." Ed said.

He smiled and fist bumped Ling.

"We're back in the real world." Ling said.

"Guess so." Ed laughed.

"Brother!" Al screamed as he wrapped his big metal arms around Ed and hugged him.

"Ah!" Ed screamed.

"I'm so happy that you're alive!"

"Your spike is poking my ribs!" Ed shouted.

"I'm sorry." Al said as he sat Ed down onto the ground then sank to his knees. "I thought you were dead."

Ed's eyes widened as Ling and Elyza both looked down.

"But I'm okay, Al. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I worried you." Ed said, gently.

Xiao Mae shivered and hid behind Al as the man with the beard walked out of the shadows.

"This is somewhat surprising. People emerging from his stomach?" he said.

"What the -! Hohenheim!?" Edward hissed.

"Steel limbs? And an armored body? Are you two the Elric brothers?" Father said, getting closer to them.

"So you're not..?" Ed mumbled.

"Have you mistaken me for someone else?" Father asked.

"I.."

"The name you said, by any chance, do you mean Van Hohenheim? How is it that you two are familar with him?"

"Well, he's our father." Al said.

"Hmmm? He's your father? This is indeed surprising! I had no idea that he had children!" Father said as he got close to Ed's face then patted his head.

Ed growled and Al looked down.

"But if you are his son then why is it that your family name is Elric?" Father asked.

Ed smacked the old man's hands away from him.

"Elric is our mother's last name!" Ed yelled.

"Oh, is that so? So where has he been spending his time?"

"Who cares? Just forget him! Who the hell are you and why do you look exactly like him?" Ed demanded.

"I know he can't be dead, but think that he has chosen this path -." Father said in wonderment as he looked away.

"Listen!" Ed shouted.

"Brother, this guy is the one who -." Al said, accidently grabbing his brother's broken arm.

Ed screamed in pain and Father looked back.

"It would appear that you're injuried and you're missing your left hand, aren't you? And she is beaten up as well." Father said, before grabbing Al's arm and transmuting a new hand for him.

The three young alchemist stared at him.

"There. How is that for you? Now then... " Father said before grabbing Ed's arm.

"Hey!" Ed said.

"This arm is broken." Father said before healing it.

Ed stared at him even more before Father touched both of his sides.

"You have a few broken ribs as well." Father said, before healing them.

Father then walked over to Elyza who was still kneeled down on the ground.

"Your shoulder is badly injuried, correct? Do you suffer from anything else?" he asked.

"No." Elyza said, quietly.

"Very well." Father said before reaching down and touching her shoulder. It healed completely and the swelling went down instantly.

She began to move it as Ed and Al inspected their recovered bodies as well.

"I consider you three to be important resources. You all must remain alive and healthy." Father said.

"This isn't right, Al. He performed a transmution without any movement at all." Ed said.

"And he didn't even thin out my armor." Al added.

"There isn't any enviqualent exchange." they said in unison.

Elyza was thunderstuck as well but stayed silent for once. Ling picked up his sword and pointed it at the man.

"You're not human. What are you? What the hell is inside you?" Ling demanded.

"I would ask who you are but I frankly don't care." Father replied. "You can go ahead and eat him."

"Okay!" Gluttony cried happily.

"Wait!" Elyza screamed, running to Ling.

Ed and Al followed her. All three of them jumped in front of Ling to shield him from Gluttony just in case.

"No, hold on! He's our friend! Don't. You want us to be happy, right? Then don't kill him please!" Ed shouted.

"But I have no use for him. Your friendship doesn't make him any less useless to me." Father said, walking away.

"Brother, the homunculi keep calling this guy their father. I think he's the one who created them. He did heal our injuries though." Al said.

"He didn't heal mine." Ling said, walking forward and nearly falling

"Ling! Take it easy, damn it." Elyza called, making sure that he didn't lose his footing completely.

"I don't like him. I can tell that he looks down on humans and calls us fools."

"When you notice an insect on the ground, do you stop to consider it a fool?" Father asked.

Ling growled under his breath.

"An insect is so beneath you that it would be a waste of your time to even consider judging it." Father continued. "That is an accurate summary on my feelings toward you humans."

Ed suddenly transmuted spikes toward him.

"Look, you might have healed our wounds but that doesn't mean that we're friends! It's clearly that you're the root of all this evil! I'm taking you down. I don't care how many lackeys you have!" Ed yelled.

"And just who are you calling a lackey, pipsqueak?" Envy who was still in his large form demanded as Gluttony walked up beside him.

"Pipsqueak!?" Ed hissed before clapping his hands together.

He used some of the pipes around them to try and restrain Father.

"Got you now, boss man!" he laughed.

The pipes shattered away from him and Envy brought down a giant claw at them. They dodged and tried to attack Father again to no avail. Ling and Elyza tried as well but a large pillar ripped from the ground and hit Ling in the stomach, knocking him across the room. Elyza stopped instantly.

"No! Hold on, Ling!" Elyza screamed as she ran over to him.

"What's going on!?" Al yelled.

"It's like he can transmute just by thinking about it." Ed said.

"This is a waste of time." Father hissed before slamming a foot on the ground.

The entire room filled with red as they all looked on in fear.

"Come on! Let's get him!" Ed shouted.

Ed, Elyza, and Al attempted to transmute but absolutely nothing happened. The boys continued to try but Elyza merely stared at Father in awe. Suddenly, Envy's claw shoved Al and Ed to the ground and his tail wrapped around Elyza to restrain her. Gluttony tackled Ling and ate his sword. Envy lifted Elyza a little ways off the ground.

"What the hell did he do to us?" Ed hissed.

"I don't know! Why can't we use our alchemy?" Al said.

"How can someone just switch it off like that?" Elyza asked.

"You lower lifeforms never cease to amaze me." Envy laughed. "You get a spec of power and you think you own the world! And you don't even know what that power is. Then you have the arrogance to assume that you are the ones in control of this power. You're like a bad joke that keeps getting funnier."

"What are you bastards planning?! You promised to tell me everything if I got you out!" Ed yelled.

"Huh?" Envy said innocently. "I would never sink so low as to make a deal with a worm like you!"

"Liar!" Ed shouted.

"You talk far too much, Envy." Father said.

"Oh, sorry." Envy replied.

Father looked over at Ling for a moment.

"You might be useful to me after all. I could always use a new pawn in the rotation." he said, before opening a third eye on his forehead.

A thick red liquid poured out of it as the others gasped in horror.

"Is that a philopsher's stone?" Al said.

"A what?" Ling said, weakly.

"You're really gonna do that?" Envy asked.

"Do what?" Elyza said.

"He's going to make a new homunculus." Envy replied, glancing over at her. "The stone is added into the bloodstream. If it is able to merge, then a human based homunculus is created."

The stone fell into Father's hand and Gluttony removed the bandage from a cut on Ling's face.

"But it's far more common for the stone to overpower the subject and kill them."

"No.." Elyza whimpered.

"I'm not going to let you do this to him!" Ed yelled.

He and Al tried to get loose but it didn't work at all.

"What is this? Why aren't we able to transmute?!" Ed said, clapping his hands in the hope that something would happen.

Al clapped his hands to the ground in the same seemingly impossible hope. Elyza, however, merely stared at Ling. Was he really about to die? She has just earned his friendship. He could die this soon, could he?

"You breaded bastard! Let him go! He's got people waiting from him to come back! Get off of me!" Ed yelled.

Ed grabbed the gun and pointed it at Envy but one of the lost souls on Envy's distorted body covered its face in fear and Ed couldn't move.

"Can you really shoot such a sad face? Can you, boy?" Envy said, mockingly.

"Damn you." Ed hissed.

"Don't shoot, Ed!" Ling called. "This is excellent what I want, so you just stay out of it!"

"Are you serious?" Ed said.

"I came to your land to find a philospher's stone and now this guy wants to give me one. I'm not gonna turn this down."

"Think about what you're doing!" Ed screamed.

"Well, this is new. But we'll see if your body is as willing as your mouth." Father said, dropping the stone into Ling's cut.

"No! Don't!" Ed begged.

The stone went into the cut and instantly every vein on Ling's body pulsed with pain. Red alchemy lightening poured off him and he screamed in agony. His body began to twitch violently while his muscles and limbs moved in inhuman ways.

Elyza closed her eyes and looked away as she started to cry a little.

"Ling!" Ed yelled.

"I.. told you... to keep out of this! Don't you dare interfear." Ling demanded in between blood curdling screams.

"But -." Al said softly.

"Stay back. I promise that I know what I'm doing. You're dealing with the future leader of Xing, Ling Yao." he said before coughing up blood.

"Make it stop!" Elyza screamed.

He screamed again as his sould was thrown into a red ocean of moaning and screaming souls that slammed into him violently and bellowed in a deafening unison. Suddenly, a large soul with static like eyes and fangs ripped its way to the surface and laughed.

"Am I really supposed to use this little brat? Oh, well, just hand over your body. I guess I'll have to make due with it." it said.

"Fine with me. Consider it yours. You can have it." Ling replied quickly.

"Huh?" the massive soul said as a look of legitmate confusion cross its dark red face.

"I said come! I freely accept you!" Ling said.

"You know people normal reject me." it said, growing more confused by the second.

"You're talking to the future Emperor of Xing, monster! I am no normal man! My heart can hold twenty or thrity of you!"

The soul laughed and then looked at him again.

"Well, I do like how ambitious you are. Just try to change your mind."

"I'll never change my mind. My servert lose her arm helping me look for this! I couldn't face her again if I came home empty handed!"

The soul narrowed to his eyes and studied the young prince for a moment.

"I need this power. I need it to protect. To provide for my people and to take my place as ruler! I accept all of the risks!" Ling said.

"Your avarice is certainly pleasing." the mask like soul said. "But let's see if your stomach matches your appient. Can you handle this?"

Its mouth opened and a bright light swarmed Ling. On the outside of the body, Ling's pain stopped and he arced his back before exhaling and leaning forward. He put his hand on the back of his neck and groaned a little.

"Ling?" Ed said.

"What? Oh, you mean the guy I stole this body from?"

Elyza's eyes shot open and she looked at Ling in shock. That voice...

"Sorry, kid, but your friend just checked out and left Greed this body." Greed said with smirk as the bandage on his left hand loosened then fell off to reveal his Ouroboros tattoo in the same spot as before.

Elyza's eyes filled with tears as she stared at him.

"So you're not Ling?" Al said.

"Did he say Greed?" Ed asked.

"My G-..Impossible." she whimpered.

Greed got up and walked over to where Envy was still holding the three alchemists hostage.

"Are you the Greed from before?" Ed asked him.

Greed kneeled down in front of him and looked confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he said back.

"You don't remember us?" Ed asked again.

"From Dublith?" Al added.

"You must have meet some different Greed."

"He means my avarice before you." Father explained.

"Oh, I gotcha. That makes sense but if you need to hear it from me, then no. I'm not the Greed that you knew."

"No." Elyza sobbed softly as her eyes closed.

"What about Ling?" Ed asked.

"He was an interesting kid. Gave up his body without any fight at all." Greed replied.

"You're lying! Ling would never give up so easily. Answer me, Ling! Ling!" Ed screamed.

Greed rolled his eyes and smirked a little until the double doors in the back of the room opened and one of the gate keeping chimeras came in. It growled but blood suddenly burst from behind it and it fell to the ground dead. Scar and Mae were standing behind it. Mae looked at Father and then hid behind the tall Ishalavan.

"What's the matter?" Scar said.

"I can feel it. It's coming from that man." she said softly. "He's a human but also not."

"No, he's not. It doesn't look like any of them are human." Scar hissed.

Little Xiao Mae ran up to Mae and jumped into her arms. Elyza couldn't help but smile. It was so cute.

"Xiao Mae! Thank goodness! I was so worried about you." Mae said as she hugged the tiny panda.

Greed started clapping almost sarcastically and Elyza looked down at him.

"Now, that is a touching reunion right there." Greed said as he looked at the little girl and the panda.

Elyza stared at him. He was Greed. He had to be. He had the same voice, the same mannerisms, and the same cheerful attutide. He even carried himself in the exact same way as before. Elyza could feel her heart breaking. He was right there and yet nowhere to be seen.

Ed and Al tried to get up but Envy's claws didn't move so niether did they.

'So those two aren't with the homunculi.' Scar thought to himself as Mae continued to celebrate behind him.

"They also have Fullmetal." Scar said outloud.

Mae stopped what she was doing and walked forward.

"Huh? He's here? Where is Mr. Edward?" she asked.

"He's right there." Scar said, pointing.

Mae looked around then back at him.

"He's not really here, is he?" she asked.

"I just told you that he's right here! That little guy is the Fullmetal Alchemst!" Scar said.

Ed growled at the word "little" as Mae studied him from afar. She suddenly seemed absolutely heartbroken.

"How dare you toy with the feelings of a maiden, you human ant!" she screamed.

"What did you call me, you little monster!?" Ed shouted back.

"That's the Ishalavan that I never got to eat." Gluttony said, as Ed and Al argued behind them.

"Another human with his own plans?" Father said. "So this is the insubordinate who's been using his destructive alchemy to careless interfearing with our operations."

"Go ahead and eat him. He doesn't have his alchemy to stop you right now. " Envy said.

"Okay!" Gluttony said, happily before running off.

Gluttony jumped at him but Scar laid his hand on him and blew him in half.

"What?!" Envy screamed as Father looked in surprise.

"You'll pay for this, you jerk! You tricked an innocent, young girl and you kidnapped Xiao Mae! You'll pay for this!" Mae screamed before using her alchemy and triggering an explosion.

It launched Envy and his captives up into the air. Ed and Al landed on their feets, but Elyza landed on her backside.

"Damn it! So much for grace and pose, huh?" she mumbled, rubbing her sore spot as she stood up.

"It's about time!" Ed said, clapping his hands together.

Al did the same thing and they slammed their hands on the ground but nothing close to alchemy occured. Realizing that they still couldn't perform transmutitions, they both took off running.

"What's going on!? How do they use theirs?" Ed screamed.

"How can you use your alchemy here?" Envy demanded from Scar and Mae.

"What do you mean?" Scar asked.

Al and Ed hid behind a piece of rumble.

"This doesn't make any sense! How can they still transmute?" Al asked.

"I don't know. I have no idea, but I think this is our chance to turn things around." Ed said, before running out to Scar.

"Hey, Scar! You wanna know the truth about what started the war in Ishval?" he called.

"What? In Ishval?" Scar said.

Elyza, who standing near Greed just by force of habit, looked at him as well.

"What are you talking about, Fullmetal?" she demanded softly.

"You want to know the truth about who shoot that child and started the uprising? He's standing right there! It was Envy, disguised as a soldier!" Ed screamed pointing at the giant green monster.

"What!?" Envy said, looking horrified that Ed had revealed that.

"These guys started the entire war!" Ed said.

"Sick bastards." Elyza hissed softly.

"I'd like to hear more details about this.. in between your screaming." Scar growled.

Gluttony tried to attack him but Scar reached without looking and destructed some of him.

"Now tell me, for what reason did you choose to slaughter all of my people?" he demanded.

Father remained silent as Scar's rage poured off of him in the form of alchemy ligthening. Elyza grabbed Mae's arm and pulled her away from Scar and his fury just in case

"Depending on your answer, I'll send you to join God. No, you don't deserve to stand by God alongside my fallen brothers! Your only solace from my wrath will be damnation!" Scar screamed.

Scar transmuted the floor and sent everyone flying except Greed, Father, Elyza, and Mae.

"Nice! He's got some pretty good moves for a human." Greed laughed from his perch on a piece of rumble.

"Greed, take care of the outsiders." Father said.

"Sure." Greed replied before jumping up from his seat and scampering off.

He walked over the rumble lightfootedly then jumped back on the floor. Ed was on a piece of stone overlooking him.

"I know you're still in there, Ling." Ed said.

"Nope. Just Greed." he replied, holding up his hand then hardening up his shield.

"The ultimate shield.." Elyza said in wonderment. "I'd almost forgot what it looked like."

Ed and Greed began to fight and Elyza lost sight on them for a moment. She looked back at Mae.

"Stay here and don't worry about the one with the ponytail. He doesn't hit women." Elyza said, before running after them.

"Hey, wait! Uh..." Mae said as she caught a look at Greed who was running by. "I know him. That's Ling Yao, from the Yao clan, right?"

"A little girl!" Gluttony screamed from behind her.

Mae screamed and ran off.

"Come back! You can be an appizieter!" Gluttony screamed as he chased her.

"Wha? Hey, you tub of lard! Get away from her!" Elyza commanded.

Gluttony didn't listen as he smacked the girl onto the ground with gaint hand. The little panda jumped in front of her.

"No, Xiao Mae. You need to run." Mae said weakly.

"Little girl! Damn it!" Elyza said, trying to get her as fast as she could.

Al suddenly kicked Gluttony away and grabbed Mae before running out of the room.

"You go, Al!" Elyza said, stopping in her tracks. "Scar!"

Scar looked at her.

"Get out of here! You'll get yourself killed!" she yelled.

"You expect me to run?"

"I expect you to know the difference between being a coward and not being an idiot!" she barked.

He looked at her in shock as she jumped on Gluttony's back and slit his throat. Blood gushed from the fat homunculus's neck as she jumped down and tripped him.

"That little cutie really knows how to kick ass!" Greed laughed while still trying to catch Ed.

"Go, Scar! I owe you one anyway. Now get the hell out of here, damn it!" she hissed.

Scar ran out the door and Envy smacked Elyza across the room with his tail. She hit the floor hard and her Ouroboros necklace snapped and hit the floor. She stood up and realized she was in the area of the semi-destoried lair where Ed and Greed were then stood up.

"You overgrown lizard! You mess up my damn shoulder again and I'll crack every single one of those damn heads open!" she yelled out.

Greed laughed and Elyza looked over at him.

"Honey, you've got more fire in you than a bottle rocket!" he chuckled.

Elyza blushed a little and looked away.

'Flirting while all hell is breaking loose. That is definately the same Greed the Avaricous in there."

Ed kicked Greed in the stomach with his automail foot but Greed's shield aborbed the blow.

"That was a good solid kick! This should be more fun than I expected." Greed said before running after him.

'He's so amused. I know I should be mad about him attacking Fullmetal but...' Elyza thought to herself as she stood there and watched.

He slung his claw and and hit Ed's automail arm. Ed blocked all of Greed's attacks before throwing his own. Greed blocked it and Ed got closer to his face.

"You idiot prince!" Ed screamed.

"The name's Greed." Greed growled.

"Shut up! Give Ling his body back!" Ed demanded.

"Sorry. Can't do that!" Greed said before headbutting him.

The fighting continued and Elyza got a little closer.

"What about your country!?" Ed screamed.

He threw a punch but Greed's claw grabbed it.

Did you forget about Lan Fan!?" Ed yelled as he knocked Greed to the ground.

Greed's eyes suddenly grew and Ed threw another punch. This one not only landed, but drew blood. Strangely, no regenation occured and Elyza gasped.

"He's not healing? Then that has to be..."

Greed suddenly recovered and pinned Ed to the ground. Elyza tried to touch her necklace but realized it was gone. She looked around and saw the pieces of it on the ground. She got an idea. She took off her braclets and dropped them down her shirt so that they fell into her bra.

"Hey, Pops! I got him for ya!" Greed called.

"Upstairs. I want him taken directly to Wrath." Father said.

Envy returned with Al restrained and Gluttony's limb body in his other hand.

"You guys really made a mess of things, didn't you? If you had simply behaved yourselves then we would have let you go a lot time ago!" Envy said.

Greed released Ed who walked over to Al. Elyza walked up behind Ed.

"Envy can handle those two from here. Greed, take her weapons from her. She'll need to stay underground for a while. It would look bad if a wanted criminal is allowed to run free and she doesn't need to get into more trouble. I need her alive." Father said.

"Alright. Looks like you're going to be down here with us for a bit, girly. Can't say that I'm disappointed." Greed laughed before using his claw to sever the belt that held her gun and her knives.

"Hey, let her go!" Al said.

Elyza looked at Al and shook her head. It was barely enough to notice but both of the brothers did. They stared at her confusion until they realized that she was looking at Greed.

"Where are your braclets?" Envy said.

"They broke. See?" she said, pointing at the broken necklace on the floor.

"Good. That's the last thing you need right now." Envy said. "You're really annoyng with those things."

Greed unhardened the shield on one hand then grabbed Elyza's arm solidly but didn't put enough force to harm her. She looked down at his arm then at him to see that he was smirking. Al realized what she was doing. She was trying to stay with Greed. Was she really that determined not to lose him again? It didn't seem like her to just allow herself to ordered around, even if it was by Greed. Al hoped she had a plan because it was hard to see one in this mess.

"You keep her under control under Envy returns and he can take her to the cell next to where the other prisoner is. Now, both of you, go and do as you were told." Father said.

Greed lead Elyza over to a large piece of rumble and forced her to sit down. Ed looked at Al.

"Brother?" Al said.

"He's in there. I know it. Ling's alive." Ed said as he stared at Greed who had his back turned to him.

Elyza looked up at him.

'It's still there. I know it. My Greed is still locked in you somewhere. He has to be. I said I wouldn't leave you and I don't care how long it takes, I'll get you back, Greed.' Elyza thought to herself as Greed looked over her head and seemed to be in deep thought.

She didn't know when she'd see Batty or Chris again. She just hoped that they would forgive her. She was so close. She just needed time. She was halfway back home..


	14. Chapter 14: The Caged Soldier

Elyza laid her head back against the pillow on the bed and looked around her cell. She wasn't sure what was worst, the lack of sunshine and freedom or the frequent visits from Envy. They both really sucked to be honest. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily. The only good thing is that Greed was so loud that every now and then, she could hear him talking. She could close her eyes and pretend that she was home. That's what she was doing now. She could hear Greed talking about Pride coming by and how unexpected it was. Suddenly, Envy kicked the door open and slung a plate of food onto her bed.

"Here, you need to eat so you don't starve." he hissed.

"Go to hell." Elyza growled back.

"Don't make me force feed you!" Envy shouted.

"You touch me and I'll shove that fork in each of your organs before you can blink, scum bag!" she hissed as she threw the plate at him.

"You little brat! Who do you think you are?!" Envy screamed before slapping her across the face with an open palm.

She looked away as her lip began to bleed. She suddenly growled and punched him in the face with all of her strength. It knocked him back a little but Envy grabbed her throat and held her up against the wall.

"You're a human sacrifice, but that doesn't mean that I can't show you who's boss around here, you little bitch." Envy hissed.

Elyza gasped for air and clawed at Envy's arm so much that it started to bleed. Envy pulled her away from the wall then slammed her into it again. She coughed up blood and began to lose consiousness as he did it several more times.

"Envy, Dad said he wants you to go upstairs with Wrath." Greed said suddenly from the doorway.

"Go away, Greed." Envy snarled as he slammed Elyza's head into the wall again.

She knew it wouldn't do any good but something in Elyza told her to do what she'd always done. She opened her eyes slightly and looked at Greed with a look of helplessness and fear. Greed walked over to Envy and grabbed his arm.

"You're gonna kill her and you don't want to know what will happen to you if you do. The old man will be pissed if you waste a sacrifice." Greed said.

"Shut up, Greed!" Envy screamed at the top his lungs.

"Envy, come here!" Father called.

Envy growled and dropped Elyza. She slid down the wall and covered her face. Greed smirked as Envy walked by him. He purposefully slammed into Greed who merely laughed. As the heavy door slammed, Greed knelled down to Elyza's level.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, touching her hand.

She smacked his hand away and looked at him in rage.

"Fuck off!" she hissed.

"Chill out, woman. I'm just trying to help." Greed said, reaching for her again.

She flinched away from him then scoffed loudly.

"I don't need your help. Just go away." she mumbled, wiping the blood off her lip and then onto her pants.

"Alright. Have it your way then." Greed said, getting up.

He started to walk to the door and she covered her face. He opened the door and heard her sobbing. He looked back at her confused then shook his head and walked out of the room. The door slammed again and Elyza curled up on the bed.

Greed walked up to his father who was reading.

"Hey, Pops. Envy doesn't need to be beating up on that girl, right?"

Father remained silent but seemed to be listening.

"She covered in bruises and she's getting timid. He's been hitting her a lot. At this rate, he'll really hurt her." Greed said.

"What do you plan to do about it?" Father said, almost as if he was challenging Greed.

"Well, we don't want to waste a resource, right? She seems willing to do whatever we want, but being assaulted like that might change her mind. Maybe you should tell Envy to ease up on her?" Greed suggested.

"The girl's happiness isn't important. Her being happy isn't my concern. I need her alive and healthy. That's it." Father said.

"Still, it seems a little unneeded." Greed said.

"She just a human. She's merely a resource. Would you ask me to show kindness to the log on the fire because you want to spare its feelings, son?"

Greed looked away and Father closed his book before looking up at him.

"Is there something that you wish to say?"

Greed looked away.

"Nah, I guess I was just thinking. Sorry to bother you." he said, softly before walking away.

He walked back down the hallway and heard Elyza crying even harder than she was when he left. He reached for the door handle but stopped.

 _She's just a human. Merely a resource. Would you pity a log on a fire because you think you hurt its feelings? The girl's happiness is not valuable to me._

Greed leaned up against the door to hear her mumbling something under her breath as her crying seemed to slow down. He closed his eyes and laid his forehead up against the eyes... When she looked at him, it was like she knew he'd feel this way. It was like she knew that he'd want to help her. How could she know such a thing? For a moment, he could have swore that she mumbled his name when Envy slammed her into the wall. Did she or was he just imagining things?

"But you're just some kid.." he said softly.

Meanwhile, Ed and Al had left the father's lair and were currently walking down the street. Suddenly, a fist collided with Ed's cheek and sent him to the ground.

"What the hell?" Ed said, trying to pick himself up.

"Where is she!?" a familar voice said in rage.

Ed looked up to see Batty who somehow had collected Elyza's backpack from the hotel room.

"What are you talking about?" Ed said.

"I'm not in the mood for games!" Batty hissed before drawing his gun and pointing at him.

"Woah! Hold on!" Al screamed before stepping in between them.

"Where is she?" Batty repeated a little slower but with even more angry in his voice.

"You mean Elyza, right?" Ed said as he got up.

"No shit, dumbass! Where is Elyza? She's supposed to be with you! Where is she!?" Batty screamed.

"She was captured by the homunculi." Ed said.

"W-what? No way. You're lying! She couldn't be captured! She's..." Batty said, tearing up a little but blinking it away as he tried to keep his angry expression.

Al and Ed remained silent and Batty turned away.

"You failures let her get kidnapped!" he screamed.

"It's not a bad thing that they have her though." Al said.

"Excuse me?" Batty growled as he held the gun up again.

"She has a plan." Al said.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the homunculi that kidnapped her was Greed." Ed said.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better!?" Batty demanded.

"She's told you about him, right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, she has." Batty said, bitterly. "She talks about that bastard like he's some kind of saint. The way I see it, that jerk abandoned Elyza."

"He doesn't remember anything about her in seems. I know Elyza will be okay though. She's tough." Al said.

"I shouldn't have her come here alone. I should have... Damn it!" Batty screamed, cover his face with one hand.

"Did your leg heal yet?" Al asked.

"Not really. It's infected and it hurts to walk on it. I know she'd be livid if she knew I was out and about with it like this but I called her so many times and she never answered. I had to come make sure that she was okay." Batty said, softly.

The three stayed silent then Batty looked up at Ed.

"Your little girlfriend is an automail mechinic, right?" he said.

"S-she's not my girlfriend! But yeah, she is an automail mechinic. Why?" Ed said.

"I'm going back to your hometown for a bit to check on my brother. Are you sure that Elyza will be okay?"

"I can't explain it but yes." Al said.

"You said it yourself, Elyza is no one's fool." Ed said.

Batty looked down and started to walk away.

"Hey, come with us for now. I'm about to use a payphone to call Winry. I'll tell her that you are headed back and ask her to met you at the train station." Ed said.

"F ine, but let me tell you something, kid." Batty said, grabbing Ed by the front of his shirt.

Ed looked into Batty's mixmatched eyes as they filled with anger again.

"When I come back, Elyza had better be safe and sound or I'll rain hellfire onto this town until I have her back in my arms." Batty said, darkly.

"I'll see what I can do." Ed said.

"Something seriously bad is about to happen to this country." Al said.

"Bad like how?" Batty asked, looking from Al to Ed then back again.

"This country isn't what we think it is. I'll explain it later. You should get some help for your leg. We actually might need your help in this. We need all the help we can get." Ed said.

"If she trusts you, then so I do. I'll get this leg handled and I'll be back here as soon as possible, okay?"

They walked over to a phone booth and Ed went into it. After calling Winry to make sure that she was okay, Ed walked back out of the phone booth.

"Batty, she said she'll be there first thing in the morning. I'm so glad she's safe. I don't know what I'd do if she was hurt." Ed said, looking down.

"You know, it's that kind of desprete worry that they're going to multiplate you with." a familar voice said suddenly.

The three looked over and jumped as they looked at a certain Xingese prince who was standing next to the phone booth with his eyes closed.

"Ling!?" Ed said.

"No, it's Greed.. still." Greed replied, a little annoyed.

"What do you want?" Ed hissed.

Greed handed him what seemed to be a white piece of fabic.

"Your pal asked me to bring this to you."

"Ling did?" Ed said, quickly taking it from him.

Ed looked at it and then back at Greed who was standing there with his hands on his hips.

"What does it say?" Ed asked. "It's in some other language."

"Yeah, it is. He just wants you to deliver it to some girl." Greed replied.

"Lan Fan? Is this some kind of trick? Because if you follow us and try to kill her -."

"I've got more class than that, alright? And a rule of thumb, I don't fight women." Greed said.

Ed and Al stared at him but Batty was glaring at him in rage. The only thing that made this whole thing bareable was the fact that Greed didn't fight women. Maybe Elyza was safe from him then.

"And another rule of mine is to never tell a lie, but hey, it's your call." Greed laughed as he started to walk away.

"Hey, wait, Ling!" Ed screamed.

"It's still Greed, kid." Greed said as he continued walking.

"Hey, Greed, can you tell Elyza something for me?" Batty screamed.

Greed stopped walking and sighed loudly in annoyance but didn't turn around.

"I'm not a damn carrier pigeon for you people!" Greed scoffed.

"You do know who I mean when I say 'Elyza', right?" Batty asked.

"You mean the little crabby cherry blossom who keeps throwing stuff at me?"

"That's her. Can you please tell her something for me?" Batty said.

"Make it snappy, kid. I do have work to get back to."

"Tell Elyza that I'm going to make sure she gets through this and tell her that not to give up yet. I'm not giving up on her." Batty said.

"Fine. I'll do that. Anything else? You don't want me to blow her a kiss for you or anything?" Greed said sarcastically before beginning to walk away.

"Can you just protect her like you did before?" Batty asked.

Greed stopped midstep and looked over his shoulder a little.

"Excuse me? I've never met little whatshername before in my life until she was locked up the other day." Greed said.

"Can you just keep her out of harm's way as much as you can please?"

"Whatever." Greed mumbled before walking away quickly.

He went back to Central Command and found his way back to Father's hideout. As he walked by Elyza's cell, he stopped and looked at the door.

 _"Can you just protect her like you did before?"_

"Maybe he thought I was still Ling or something? I mean they clearly knew each other so it's possible?" Greed said to himself. "I guess I might as well check on her."

Greed opened the door and saw Elyza laying on the bed with her arms over her head. Her pant legs were cut in several places and her hair was messed up. It was clear that Envy had come back by while Greed was gone.

"Damn." Greed said softly. "He just doesn't understand restraint, huh?"

He walked over to the bed and touched her arm. She jumped a little and looked up. Her lip was busted open and the crimson hue in her sad blue eyes said that she had been crying for a while. Greed sighed heavily.

"You okay?" he said.

"I'm fine." she replied without hesitition.

"Bullshit." Greed said.

"Just go away." she mumbled.

Greed stood up and started to walk away but stopped in the doorway.

"Do you smoke?" he asked without looking back.

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's go up on the roof and I'll get a cigerette from one of the soldiers. You look like you're about to have a nervous breakdown. I figured a little smoke break would help you calm down."

"Why the hell do you care?" she hissed.

"Come on. Don't be an asshole, kid. I just don't want to see someone so sad. I have a lot of respect for women. In fact, I even refuse to fight them."

Elyza bit back the words "I know." and looked at him.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"Yeah. So come on. What do you say? Flowers need sunlight, you know?" he said, smirking

Elyza couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think your daddy would be pleased to find you taking his prisoner out for a walk."

"Hell, I don't exactly plan on asking him for permission first." Greed laughed.

"You're quite the risk taker, huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Come on. Let's go before Envy gets back." Greed said.

Elyza stood up and Greed smirked. She was the perfect combinition of the womanly, curvious figure of a young girl and the athletic, powerful body of a soldier. Her long, pink hair was in a low ponytail that was resting on her right shoulder at the moment. It had grown since her days at The Devil's Nest and was now a little past her shoulders. Her black tanktop was tight and showed off a silhouette of the body that she'd worked so hard for all these years. Her tan hadn't faded at all and she was bronzed from her days of wandering out in the sun. Her face was surprisingly gentle for someone with such a hot temper. She had a thin line of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes were a little dim right now from her tiredness and sadness but it was clear that they were her best feature.

He lead her outside and carefully got her to the roof. He bummed a cigerrete from a stranger then returned to her. He used it shield to make a spark on the wall in order to light it for her and she put it to her lips. As she exhaled the puff of smoke, she smiled.

"Damn, I needed this. Thanks, Greed." she said.

"No problem. You're really pretty by the way." he said. "That little body is impressive. Maybe we could arrange for you to repay me with a tour of those beautiful curves."

"Don't get your hopes up. I don't like screwing around on a first date." she said, leaning on the wall and looking out over the city as she blew a smoke ring into the sky.

"What if it's not a date. Everyone likes to have fun, right? There's no attachments, no requirements. Just a fun time. That's it. No "dates" involved." Greed laughed, sitting on top of the wall with his legs crossed.

"I don't think your old man would like the fact that you're trying to seduce one of his candidates."

"Once again, I don't care. I'm Greed the Avaricous. I want money, power, status, women, glory, and sex. I don't need anyone to approve my desicions." he replied.

Elyza laughed and Greed cut his eyes at her.

"What's so damn funny?" he demanded.

"You think you'll get any of that?"

"Hell yes, I will! I'm the living emibodiment of avarice! I always get what I want!"

She flicked her ashes off of the side of the building and looked at him.

"I would think the living emibodiment of avarice wouldn't be so eager to be someone's lap dog." she said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're heard me. This isn't about you. Your wants and desires don't mean a damn thing here. As long as you stay here, you'll never be anymore than what you are now. No glory. No status. No power. Nothing. But, hey, that's none of my business." she said, throwing her burnt up cigerette away.

Greed looked down and seemed absolutely furious at her words. As these thoughts swirled around his head, he heard boots on the ground coming closer.

"Shit. That's probably one of my brothers. You need to disappear. Can you jump onto that ledge?" Greed said to her.

"I think so. You'll heave me back up, right?" she said.

"Obviously."

"Alright." she said, jumping over the rail and onto the ledge. She ducked down and leaned up to the wall.

"So what do you think of that body, Greed? Seem decent enough for you?" King Bradley said.

'Bradley!? Thank God that Greed has good hearing. That would have been bad... Really bad..'

"Oh, you must be Wrath. Yeah, the body's great. Listen to this! It's royality! The kid was a prince of Xing. The funny thing is he let me take control. He thought I could make him emperor or something. What an ambitious little brat." Greed laughed.

"I spoke to him once about politics. His naive thoughts on government were amusing. He said a king's duty was to people, as if the people actually mattered when ruling a country." Wrath said.

Elyza growled softly under her breath.

'Sick bastard. I wish I had my weapons. I'd love to get a knife in that old man's throat right about now.' Elyza thought.

"The fool, just look where his allience as gotten him now. Typical human." Wrath continued.

"Shut the hell up!" Ling demanded suddenly.

Elyza looked up in shock.

'What?! Ling is still there! I guess Fullmetal was right. He is alive.'

"Don't underestimate humans." Ling growled.

"I know. He's patient. Just wanting for any chance he can get. I've gotta stay on my toes." Greed laughed.

'Ling can actually take the body from Greed? I'm impressed. That can be easy.' Elyza thought.

"He must be reconsidering his ambitions, now that he's taking a monster like you into his flesh." Wrath said before walking away.

Elyza's fists clenched. That old bastard had the nerve to call Greed a monster!? If anyone deserved that title, it was Bradley, not Greed.

After a moment, Greed's hand reached down and she grabbed it. He pulled her back up and she fixed her shirt.

"Come on, jail bird. Let's get you back into your cell before we get busted." Greed said as he started to watch back inside.

"Still can't believe you did this for me." Elyza said, following him.

"I only did it because I expect repayment and I always get what I want."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Elyza said.

Greed put Elyza back in her cell and she sat on her bed. Greed returned to his guard duty until he heard Elyza counting. He went to her cell door and peeked inside to find the young woman was doing one handed push-ups. There was fire in her eyes as she heaved her body up then shoved it back down.

"Damn, that girl doesn't mess around." Greed chuckled before walking back to his post.

Elyza growled under her breath as she continued.

"That's it. No more feeling sorry for myself. I'm ready. You bitches want a war? I'll give you a damn war that you'll never forget! I might look like a flower, but I assure you that these petals are toxic." Elyza said darkly as the word "monster" echoed in her head.

The games were about to begin and this time, she'd be on the winning side. That was a promise.


	15. Chapter 15: Oath to an Outsider

"I'm not kidding around with you! If you don't eat anything, I'll -!" Envy screamed.

"Go to hell, Envy. I'm not the mood for you today." Elyza said as she did sit-ups.

"You stupid human!" Envy screamed.

"If being stupid makes you a human then you're way more human than I'll ever be." Elyza said.

Envy suddenly grabbed her with his large green hand and slammed her into the wall as hard as he could. Elyza coughed up blood and looked at Envy who was boiling with fury.

"Don't you ever compare me to your kind again!" Envy shouted before slamming her into the wall, the floor, and the ceiling then dropping her.

She managed to get into her hands and knees, then coughed up more blood. He's crushed several of her ribs and she could barely breathe.

"You should tell me your sorry, bug!" Envy screamed as he grabbed some of her hair and yanked her head back so he should see her eyes.

"Fuck... You..." Elyza panted.

Envy pounded her head into the floor twice, then shoved her over. Blood ran down her face from her busted forehead as she curled up to the wall. Envy picked up a knife from the plate that he'd bought her and looked at her in anger.

"I think it's time that I got payback." Envy said.

Elyza's eyes widened as Envy came closer to her.

Greed suddenly heard an ear piercing screams from Elyza's cell and looked over in that direction. Even Father seemed a little confused at it.

"Greed, go see what Envy is doing." the old man demanded.

Greed got up and ran to Elyza's cell. What he found was nothing less than disturbing. Blood was everywhere and Envy was on top of the young alchemist. He was violently stabbing her with the knife, mostly in her arms, but her stomach was bleeding too. She was too weak to even scream now and only her hands twitching showed that she was alive. Greed watched this in disgust. Human or not, this was pretty sickening. Still, though, he didn't stop his sibling from hurting her.

"Hey, Greed! What the hell are you doing?! Why aren't you stopping him?" Ling demanded from inside of Greed's mind.

"That girl isn't my concern. Envy knows that he can't kill her so she'll be fine. Envy's just playing with her is all." Greed replied softly.

"She'll be fine!? She's pouring blood!"

"She wouldn't die. Father needs her for his plan so he'll save her from her wounds. She'll be fine."

"That's sick, Greed! She's totally innocent. You honestly don't care about her!? She actually started to like you and you do this?"

"You think I care if she likes me or not? She's just some kid. What the hell do I care?"

"She treated you like you were special! She treated you like you were her friend." Ling roared in outrage.

"Don't kid yourself. I don't give a damn about some little human like her." Greed scoffed.

"What about your promise to that boy who knew her?" Ling said.

Greed looked surprised and Ling looked at his soul.

"You don't lie, right? That's what you told Ed? Breaking a promise is lying, Greed." Ling said.

"Stop talking to me like you know everything! Just shut up, kid!" Greed screamed internally.

"Greed! Help me!" Elyza screamed as Envy dug the steel blade into her stomach and twisted it.

Greed gasped in shock and looked at her. Her hand was outreached toward him as tears rolled down her face. Greed suddenly remembered what Elyza said while they were on the roof. She seemed to know him so well. What else did she know? Maybe he should save her, just to see what else she could tell him.

"Please! I can't die yet! My friends need me! I promised! Please! " she sobbed.

Envy seemed to be too amused with her pain to even hear her. Greed growled under his breath.

"Damn it, woman." he hissed before stomping over to Envy and grabbing a handful of his wispy hair.

He slung Envy into the opposite wall and it was clear that the force broke Envy's spine as lightening healed him. By this time, Gluttony had come up to the cell. Greed snapped his fingers at his fat sibling, then pointed at Elyza without looking away from Envy who was giving up.

"Take her to Dad, Gluttony. Be quick or she'll die and Father will be pissed. You don't want him mad at us, do you?" Greed said.

"No! I'll do it." Gluttony said, picking up the nearly dead girl and hurrying away.

Envy got up and looked at Greed in rage.

"Protecting a human, huh? How pathetic!" Envy screamed.

Greed grabbed Envy by the throat and picked him up.

"Don't get it twisted, ugly. I did that for my own damn reasons. I don't give a shit about that kid. I did it for my own benefit. Besides, if you killed that girl, Pops would have been livid. You know that. You should be thanking me. I just saved your ass, not hers." Greed hissed.

Envy growled loudly and Greed narrowed his eyes before dropping him. Greed started to leave, but Envy stood up.

"What are you gonna do, Greed? Go tell Daddy that I'm being mean to your little girlfriend?" Envy hissed.

"Shut up, you little bitch." Greed barked at him before leaving.

"I'll kill her! I'll break her neck! Mustang can replace her!" Envy screamed.

Greed went back into the room and pointed at Envy.

"You put one hand on my possession and I'll crush your skull. I'm Greed. Money, henchmen, and women are all my possessions. That girl is no different. I want her and if you take that from me, then you stole something that I wanted and that's a bad mistake, Envy. I don't love her, I don't care about her. I just want her. She's a part of this world and the whole damn world is mine! I want all of it! So back off." Greed said before going to where Father was.

Elyza was fully healed and sitting on the ground. Greed came up and looked at her. She was so scared. He could see her shaking. The poor kid didn't stand a chance without her alchemy and weapons. Envy was a freaking sadist and if Greed wouldn't have stopped him, this girl would be dead.

"Greed, I want you to take Envy's place as the guard of her cell. It seems that their tempers are too similarly fiery for them to be in contact with each other." Father said.

"Sure, Pops. I'll do that." Greed said.

"Take her back to her cell."

"Come on, Elyza." Greed whispered.

Elyza got up and followed back to her cell. She sat on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest and her chin on her knees.

"What were you thinking? Are you stupid? Without your alchemy, you're just a normal human. Envy might be the weakest of us all, but he's still more than you can handle. Why did you pop off to him if you knew that he could kick your ass in a heartbeat?" Greed asked.

"Matches always said that I had more mouth than brains." Elyza said.

"Matches?"

"Mustang. He was my superior and my mentor. He always said that I'd never learn to shut my mouth until someone kicked it shut for me. I guess he wasn't kidding." she said.

"Damn, tough love, huh?" he replied.

"That's all I've ever known. The sweet, sappy shit doesn't ever come my way. It's not important though. Who cares?" she mumbled.

"Clearly you do. It's gotta suck to always be hissed at like that."

"Mustang and y- my old boss.. They were experts on tough love. My parents died when I was little and I ran away from the orphanage that I was placed in. I joined the military and life never was the same after that."

"Sounds like you have a lot of regrets."

"Nah, I don't. My boss told me that we lived in the shadows and he didn't like for his subordinates to regret a lot of anything. He said that having regrets was pointless when you're an outcast." Elyza replied.

"He has a point. If you're going to be rejected by society, you might as well be happy about it." Greed said.

'Well, he certainly thinks like the old Greed.' Elyza thought to herself as she looked at him.

"I have a question." Greed said.

"Shoot. I'm all ears." she replied.

"Have we ever met before?"

"No." Elyza growled without hesitation.

"Your little friend with the weird eyes acted like we had."

"Don't call Batty's eyes weird!" she hissed, standing up.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" Greed said, simply.

"No. I've never met you and I have no interest in it!"

"Liar." Greed said.

"Excuse me?"

"I still haven't actually told you what my name was but you've been calling me 'Greed' since you got here. You kept staring at me and you seemed way too comfortable with me. You snap and growl at everyone else but you actually act like you like me. That doesn't seem right unless you had a history with me." Greed said, crossing his arms.

"I know your name because you kept saying to Ed over and over again, I was staring at you because you stole my friend's body and I was shocked, and I don't snap at you because you're not a crazy person like your ugly brothers!" Elyza shouted.

"Why did your friend tell me to protect you 'like I did before'?"

"I don't know!? Batty has been through a lot of trauma and he gets confused easily. He probably didn't know what he was talking about." Elyza said.

"Sounds like he shouldn't be allowed to be himself then if he's that crazy." Greed laughed.

Elyza suddenly punched him. On pure instinct, Greed hardened up the shield on his cheek, which shattered Elyza's skinny fingers into pieces. She screamed in agony before holding her broken hand in her other one and hitting her knees.

"Damn it, girl. Now look what you did." Greed said, going down to her level.

Elyza kicked him away as she sat the rest of the way down and leaned up against the wall with her hand pushed to her chest.

"Get away from me!" she barked.

"Well, you did it! Why did you hit me anyway!? You know the Ultimate fucking Shield so what was the logic in that?"

"I didn't like what you said about Batty. Don't you ever call him crazy again! You don't know anything about him!" Elyza said as she tried to fight back tears.

"Come on. Let's go get that fixed. I know that has to hurt. I could hear your fingers crack." Greed said, a little softer.

"Take back what you said about Batty, Greed." she said.

"Alright. Fine. Whatever. Now come on. It's starting to swell up already." he said, offering her his hand.

He helped her up and took her to the Father who was less than pleased about having to heal her yet again.

"What did you do? Close your hand in a door?" Envy chuckled.

"Yeah. I did." Elyza lied.

Greed looked at her a little confused, but Elyza didn't look back at him. After she was healed, Greed took her back to her cell. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and smirked. This kid could tell a lie so perfectly that if Greed didn't know better, he would have believed her door story. She might actually be useful to him. Only time would tell.


	16. Chapter 16: Secrets Revealed

The next morning, Greed retuned to Elyza's cell with some food. He knocked on the door and waited for a second.

"Hey, girl, can I come in?" Greed said.

"No!" Elyza shouted.

Greed rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway. Instantly, he noticed the lights glittering off of her bare tan skin. She was only wearing her bra and Greed couldn't look away. Elyza covered herself with her arms and growled under her breath as she turned blood red. She turned away and Greed laughed.

"Cover your eyes at least, you pervert!" she said in annoyance.

Greed laughed harder.

"But you're really hot. Why would I look away?" he said.

Elyza threw one of her boots at him and he burst into a fit of laughter before closing his eyes.

"There? Is that better, princess?" Greed chuckled.

"I'll manage." she said softly as she put her tanktop back on.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Greed said.

"Sure. Go for it." she said.

Greed looked at her and laughed again.

"What's so damn funny!?" she demanded.

"Just a fun mental image to keep me amused on watch duty later. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I'm officately taking Envy's shift as your babysitter. My old man said that I was going being bringing you food and stuff." Greed replied.

"Why?" Elyza said, sitting on her bed with her legs under her.

"Well, he thought that Envy was being a little bit of a prick so he said I was a better fit for the job. I'm not too upset about it. I mean, now I have something to do for a while. You have no idea how boring it is to watch over this place." Greed said as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Sounds like it." Elyza mumbled.

"Oh, it's painful."

Elyza looked at him to see that he was staring at the ceiling. She remembered that sometimes when Greed would be thinking, he'd do that so he didn't get distracted. She couldn't help but smile as she starting eating.

"I'm Elyza by the way. I don't think that I ever told you that." she said.

"There we go. That's better. You're a lot cuter when you're not screaming at me. Elyza, right?"

"Yeah. You can call me Pink if you want to. A lot of people used to call me that."

"Alright. That's unique. Speaking of unique, what's up with your rosy locks anyway?"

"I have my reasons." Elyza said.

"You just love those vague explainations, huh?"

"They get the job done."

"Good enough I guess. So you know this guy, right?" he said, pointing at himself.

"You mean Ling?"

"Yeah."

"I do."

"Then why don't you act like those guys did? Just out of curiousity, you don't want him back?" Greed asked.

"What makes you say that?" she said.

"You haven't played the "hey, give me back my friend, you monster!" card on me. Those guys were so upset about it yesterday, but you seem totally fine with it. Why?"

"I do like Ling. He's awesome. But we both know that card will not work on you for one and for two, Ling is in no danger." Elyza said.

"Oh?" Greed said, looking at her.

"Yeah. I mean, you just said that you don't hit women and you saved me from that freaking jerk Envy. You're not dangerous. Besides, Ling will benefit from this in the long run." she said.

"Well, you're just as smart as a damn whip, huh? You have this all figured out." he laughed.

"You're not as complex as you think." she said as she finished her food.

"Well, don't bruise my ego now, Pink. I can be a scary monster when I want to." he chuckled.

"Scary monsters don't give girls nicknames." she said.

"I'm a classy, scary monster then?" he laughed.

"I think that's bullshit." she said, smirking.

Greed laughed then looked at her.

"Oh, you are fun. I think I'm going to like this arrangement." he said, running his hand up her leg.

She looked down at his hand and looked over his dark red Ouroboros tattoo before looking into his eyes. He moved his hand higher and Elyza looked away.

"You know, I think you and I are the only two here right now. Envy and Gluttony are out getting more information and keeping up with the other candiates, Wrath is upstairs, Sloth is in the tunnel, and the old man is sleeping again. You still owe me for the smoke break and now is a great time to do it." Greed whispered in her ear.

Elyza stayed silent as his hand went from her upper thigh to her stomach. Should she? What would it hurt? It might actually trigger his memories. Greed's hand slipped up under her tank top and ran up her side. As Elyza's mind raced, Greed touched the bottom of her bra. She suddenly remembered that she was hiding her braclets there and jumped away from him. The end of his finger caught her bra and her braclets fell out. Greed picked them up and looked at her in shock.

"Are these transmution circles?" he said.

Elyza looked down and away as Greed studied her braclets.

"You could have escaped at any point, couldn't you?" he asked.

"So what? You gonna rat on me now, right?" she mumbled.

"That's my job."

"I can't believe you would be such a bitch.." she growled.

Greed narrowed his eyes before clenching his fist around the bralcets.

"You know with that attitude, I actually don't regret doing this. If you'd been a little nicer, you might have been able to change my mind." he said in an unusually angry tone before turning to the door to leave.

'Damn it! I can't let him take my bralcets. I gotta stop him. He's still use like the other Greed so there's one thing that I know for a fact will get his attention for sure.'

"Greed, wait. If you go now, then I can't repay you for being so nice to me." she said.

Greed stopped midstep and looked back.

"Oh, is that so? So you're going to let me -?"

"Yes. You can if you want to. I won't stop you."

"Are you trying to bribe me into not turning you in? That doesn't seem like you."

"It's not a bribe. It's a deal. The greedy like deals. You and I are both greedy in certain ways so this is the best solution." she said.

Greed walked back to over to her and held her braclets up in front of her.

"But even if we do this, I can't give these back. It was be too dangerous."

"I see. Then promise me that you will keep them on you rather than give them to the others."

"Why would I do that?"

"They don't check you and it's much safer for you to have them. They won't be found and I can't use them. You're too strong for me to wrestle them away from you and outsmarting you is not likely. You have more cunning that I do."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Greed said, smirking as he got closer and lowered her braclets.

"It's' the truth. Now, do we have a deal? You keep those a secret and I'll keep you occupied for a bit. I need your word and I need it fast. Your brothers will be back sooner or later. As you said, this is the perfect chance, right?" she said, softly.

"Are you just doing this so that I won't tell?" he asked.

"Does it matter?"

"A little. I'm just curious I guess."

"I don't know. I just a part of me really wants it too. We don't really have the time to debate though, right? Why waste time with questions like that?" she said.

"You are clever. Alright, Pinkie. You have my word. As you know, I like honesty so my word is solid. I'll keep my end of this, but I want my payment now." Greed said, dropping her blaclets into his pockets then taking off his trenchcoat and letting it drop to the floor.

"Alright. Thank you." she said, looking away.

"No, thank you, babe." Greed said, untying the black ribbon in her hair and running his finger through the soft pink ocean.

He closed the door and shoved the table against it to make sure it won't open before walking back to Elyza slowly with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Batty was on a train headed to Resembool. He hated being in public like this alone. He wished Chris or Elyza was here. Even though he was around a lot of people, he couldn't help but feel alone. He tried to remember something that made him feel happy and Elyza's smile was the first thing that came to mind. He smiled and looked down. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh... All of it was awesome. He remembered being on the train headed to Resembool for the first time and Elyza fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. He didn't dare tell her, but he'd actually hoped that she'd be there longer. Her skin was so soft and she was so peaceful.

"Damn. Looks like I'm still a freaking hopeless romantic. What would she said if she knew that I might be in love with her?" Batty said, closing his eyes.

He remembered talking to Greed for a moment. He seemed like the classy, dark, and mysterist types. All girls like those, but did Elyza? Her devotion to him seemed more than just a simple friendship or loyality. Did she love him? Could someone really love a person that wasn't a human? If not, what about him and Chris? Were they actually people anymore? A lot of people didn't consider chimera to be people. Elyza said she liked chimera better than humans. Maybe that's why he liked her so much? Maybe it was the way she smirked when she came up with an idea or maybe it was the way talked when she was all fired up about something? Whatever it was, Batty loved it and missed it. In his heart though, he was worried that he'd already missed his chance.

Back at Elyza's cell, Greed opened the door and exited. His shirt was unbuttoned and he was smirking more than ever. He dropped Elyza's bracelts and the black ribbon from her hair into his pocket, closed the door, and walked away. Elyza was laying in her bed with her pink hair down and messy. She was smirking too. She didn't feel any stress or pain right now. She was in a true moment of piece. She twirled a piece of her cotton candy hair around her finger and smiled.

"I wonder if that sparked any memories in him, because I know it did for me." she whispered.

As Greed walked down the hall, what seemed like a flashback hit him. It was only sound but it was as clear as possible.

 _"Damn it, girl! I said get the hell out of here and I'm not playing!"_

He stopped and looked up.

"Man, I must really be tired. I can't even remember ever saying that. I think I deserve a nap after that anyway." he said as he shook his head and went down the hallway.

He went to an empty cell and laid down. As his eyes closed, he thought of the little girl who'd been keeping company for the last few days. He laughed a little.

"Can't believe she let me do that. I'm glad I took Envy's job as her guard. This is fun. I can't wait to see what else I can talk her into." he chuckled as he fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17: A Friend's Sacrifice

Greed was sitting with his back up against the door of Elyza's cell. On the other side of the thick metal door, Elyza was leaned up against the door as well.

"So he really didn't have a head?" Elyza asked.

"Nope. His head was gone and blood was everywhere. They even wrote "vengence" on the wall with blood. It was messy." Greed replied.

"Gross. Vengence for what, I wonder?"

"Don't know. I didn't ask. It doesn't really concern me."

"So that's why I'm on lockdown?" Elyza said.

"Yep. They were worried that you'd try to use the craziness of that doctor's disappeance to escape so I was told not to open this door until farther notice. I know you're probably hungry in there. I'll get you some food as soon as I can though." he said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." she said back.

Her stomach rumbled and she covered it with her hands.

"So how's your day been?" she said quickly, trying to distract herself from the pain.

"Meh, not too great honestly. I'm bored. I wanted to come in there and have a fun little conversation with you again like we did yesterday." Greed said, smirking.

Elyza blushed and looked away. She was hoping that he wouldn't ask again but she knew that he would.

Meanwhile, Batty had reached the town and had just walked into Winry's house.

"Batty! There you are!" Chris said, sitting up quickly then closing his eyes in pain.

"Be easy, dumbass! You're still cut open! Damn it." Batty said, walking to him.

"Sorry, I was just so happy to see you." Chris said, laying back down.

"Well, I'm fine." Batty said, a little coldly.

"Batt, what's wrong?"

"Elyza was captured."

Chris's eyes widened.

"No, that's not possible. She won't let herself be-."

"It's not that easy. She didn't have a choice."

"That can't be right! Are you sure?" Chris whispered.

"Ed and Al saw it happen." Batty replied.

"No." Chris said, closing his eyes.

"She's with that Greed guy that she talked about so much, but he doesn't have any memories of her or at least I don't think that he does. Still, he agreed to tell her a message for me and keep her safe."

Chris covered his face with one hand and started to cry a little. Batty growled and grabbed the front of his little brother's shirt.

"Stop that! What will tears do now? Only action matters right now!" Batty hissed.

Chris looked at Batty's eyes and cringed. There was a burning rage in them that everyone thought had died out years ago. That fire was dangerous. It never turned out well.

Winry came into the room and looked at them.

"What's going on, you two?" she asked.

Batty released Chris and looked away.

"Make me an automail leg." he said flatly.

"What!? Your leg is fine. It's just infected. It'll be fine soon."

"I don't have time to wait. I need to get this damn thing replaced."

"But-!" Winry said.

"Elyza needs me and I will not fail her like everyone else did!" Batty screamed at the top of his lungs.

The other two looked down as Batty took a several deep breaths.

"Batty, are you sure about this?" Winry asked.

"Absolutely. I'll do whatever will get me to her faster. This infection in my leg is spreading and I can barely walk on it anymore. This is the best and fastest way." Batty said.

"We'd have to amputate your leg and I don't know how." she said.

"I can do it. I've done something like that before. I can do an amputation ." Batty said.

"We don't have any pain medications." Winry said.

"Then I'll do it without them."

"You'd past out from the pain." Chris said.

Batty looked down and seemed to think about something for a moment then looked at Chris.

"You know how to do alchemy, right?"

"A little. I'm not nearly as good as Elyza or the Elrics, but I can do a little. Why?"

"Use your alchemy to destory my leg." Batty said.

"Have you lost your damn mind?!" Chris screamed.

"It's either that or I saw the damn thing off which might kill me. If I do pass out, then I might bleed to death. This is the best way. One quick transmution and it's over. I need you to do this."

"You need me to destruct my own brother's leg?" Chris said in a low voice.

"Chris, I need to save her. I need to help her. Please. I can't lose her too. I couldn't have Emily or Charlotte. Don't make me lose Elyza too." Batty said softly.

Chris's eyes widened and tears rolled down his cheeks. Charlotte was Batty's girlfriend before he became a chimera. She'd died with getting birth to Batty's daughter about a year ago. After Batty was fused with an animal and lost his sanity, he was scared to face Charlotte again. He later found out about her death and felt so guilty that he never tried to see his daughter. He figured his percious child would be better off never knowing what a freak her father was. He never mentioned each other them and Chris assumed that he'd forgotten them completely. Clearly, he was wrong.

"Alright. I'll do it but I'll never forgive myself." Chris replied.

"Thank you." Batty said, smiling weakly.

Chris got a marker and Batty sat on the hospital bed that Ed had stand on after his accident. Winry couldn't be in the room for this. She knew it. Chris slowly drew the circle, having to stop every now and then to wipe the tears from his eyes. After he'd drawn it, he looked at his older brother who had his eyes closed.

"You ready?" Chris asked.

"No, but I don't have the luxury of turning back now. Let's do it." Batty said.

Chris took a deep breath and actived the circle. Batty's entire lower leg was quickly desturcted and only blood remained. Batty screamed at the top of his lungs and grabbed what was left of his leg. Chris covered his eyes and turned away.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. " Chris pleaded as he hit his knees with his back to his wounded brother.

Batty screamed in agony as his blood ran down on the floor.

"It's okay, it's okay. Christopher, I need you to calm down and focus. Calm down, alright?" Batty said as calmly as he could.

Chris wiped his eyes and looked back.

"We have to stop the bleeding, okay? Get that towel and hand it to me." Batty said, still clearly in pain.

Chris hurried to follow his brother's instructions. He wrapped the towel around his brother's leg and put pressure on it. By that time, Winry's grandmother had come into the room and was handling it from here. Winry looked at Chris who was shaking.

"Are you okay?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"I took my brother's leg." Chris mumbled as he covered his face with both hands.

"Don't blame yourself. It was my idea." Batty said softly in between groans of pain.

"I'll get started on your leg." Winry said. "You should come with me, Chris. You said you were interesting in seeing how I do it, right? It might calm your nerves"

Chris nodded then followed her silently out of the room. Batty chuckled softly and Pinkaro looked at him.

"You did all this to save your little pink-haired friend?" Pinkaro asked.

"Yeah. I did." Batty whimpered as a shot of pain ran through his leg again.

"I honestly don't know much about this girl, but she must be pretty special for someone to be so eager to blow their own leg off for her."

"She's the only person besides my brother who accepts me as I am. She's very very important to me." Batty said, gritting his teeth.

"As I said, I don't know much about her, but I think anyone would be lucky to have a friend like you." she said.

"Thanks for the compliment. I know she'll stab me when she sees what I did, but it's worth it. She's definately worth it."

As Pinako bandaged Batty's leg and he started to calm down, Elyza laid on the bed and started at the ceiling. She was worried sick about how things were on the outside. Greed had wandered off to do his job again and she was bored out of her mind. The silence was letting her mind worry itself. She tired to sleep but as usual, she couldn't. She was curious as to how Batty and Chris were doing, as to how the Elrics were holding up, and as to how Matches was. The worst part about locked up was being completely helpless to aid her friends in any way and not even being able to know if they needed help in the first place. It was maddening.

Elyza covered her face and sighed heavily. She had to escape but since her plan had been found out by Greed, she really was trapped now. What if they needed her? She was so useless to them now. Even being with Greed wasn't worth letting everyone else die or something. She sat up and looked around. This was bad. This was very bad. She had an uneasy feeling like something was wrong but she had no way of knowing what it was.

She heard Greed's boots outside of the door followed by the sound of his shield tapping on the door. The metal on metal made her jump at first. Why was his shield up?

"Hey, kid, you wake in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. What's up?" she replied, brushing her hair back.

He still didn't return her ribbon for some reason.

"I have good news. You're not on lockdown now. I brought you some food."

"Really? That's awesome!" she said happily.

Envy suddenly laughed.

"Oh wow! You actually fell for it! My Greed impression much be getting much better!" he chuckled.

Elyza laid back down and waited for Envy's footsteps to leave before curling up in a ball and sobbing. She hadn't been this hungry since she lived on the streets. She'd honestly forgotten how bad it felt to be starving like this. It was worse than any other pain because she couldn't just pretend it wasn't there. It was like her stomach was chewing at her backbone and it hurt so badly.

"I just want to go home. I just want to be back home." she whimpered as she curled up in a tighter ball.

Greed's hand touched the door knob but he withdrew it. He didn't know what to do. What Envy just did was sick, but Greed couldn't do anything about it. Lockdown meant that the door had to be closed at all times. Breaking that rule would do them both more harm then good. Still, being teased like that when she was actually weak from hunger was just cruel. It had been a little more than twenty-four hours since they had allowed her to eat. She won't die in that timeframe so it was okay to keep her from food. At least, that's what they said. Greed was the one walking up and down these corridors and hearing this young girl crying out in pain from her hunger. Maybe he was a little soft, but it was sligthly saddening to hear it so much.

"Hey, Pink?" he said, softly.

She didn't reply and Greed closed her eyes.

"I'm not Envy and I can prove it."

"Then do it."

"You have a long, thick scar on your left side and a X shaped birthmark on your ribcage about two inches under your right breast." he replied.

Elyza blushed really hard and looked away.

"That's good attention to detail that you have." she mumbled.

"That should be proof enough, right? I mean, unless my some of my brothers have seen you naked too." he chuckled.

Elyza's face went from pink to blood red as she turned her back to the door and crossed her arms.

"Okay, fine! I get it! You're Greed. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"The lockdown on you is up at sunrise and I'll bring you some food, okay?"

"Fine. Thanks, I guess. Will you go now? I was trying to sleep."

That was a lie. He could hear her crying for about 10 yards away just a moment ago.

"I thought you couldn't sleep in new places?" he asked.

"This place isn't so new to me now! I'm fine." she hissed.

That was a lie. She was still scared everytime she heard a new noise or voice.

"Are you in a bad mood because you're hurting or because you hate me?" he asked.

"I hate you." she said softly as she stared shaking a little.

He honestly couldn't tell if that was a lie or not. She gave so many mixed messages that it was impossible to tell if she hated him or not. Her voice sounded angry and her eyes were cold but her actions weren't hateful at all. They were nearly the opposite actually. Greed sighed and turned away.

"Later." he said before walking away.

Elyza laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"I hate him. I hate him because he acts, talks, sounds, and thinks just like my best friend, but he's a stranger. He's toruting me and doesn't even know why. The hunger pains are nothing compared to this." she mumbled as a tear rolled down her face.

As the lights went down and the lair got silent, Elyza closed her eyes.

"I just want to go home." she whispered.

"Hey, kid!" Greed called suddenly.

Elyza sat up quickly.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm gonna sit here for a bit. I'm a little tired and I don't feel like walking anymore. Just figured I'd let you know. Night" he said.

"Good night, Greed." she said before she could stop herself.

 _'That's why I don't hate him. He's still Greed deep down. That's why I can't give up yet..'_


	18. Chapter 18: Batty

The next morning, Batty sat in the dimly lit bedroom with a cigerrate in his hand. He was trying to maintain his patience but was a lot harder than he expected it to be. He was rolling around the house in a wheelchair but he kept annoying Winry so she finally sentenced him to the bedroom so she could finish his leg. Chris came into the room with a smile on his face and Batty rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"What the hell are you so happy about, Llama Boy?" he asked.

"Winry's nearly done with your leg." he said happily.

"Really? Damn! That was fast!" Batty said.

"But it will still take you a while to actually be able to stand on it, much less walk or run." Chris warned.

"I know, I know. I can do it though. I will." Batty said, laying the notebook down and trying to get out of bed.

"Hey, don't do that! Stay still." Chris said.

"I can't just sit here. I'm going even crazier! I just want to move a little!"

"Batty, don't!"

There was no stopping him this time. He was already up and he used the wheelchair beside him to get the door before reaching up and grabbing the top of the door frame. He heaved himself up and sighed.

"Damn, I've gotten weak lately. I'll have to fix that." Batty said before heaving himself up again.

"You're really going to excerise right now?"

"Why not?" Batty said.

"Well, don't you think that you should rest?"

"No way, little bit. I got stuff to do. I gotta get in shape to save Elyza then after this mess is over, I'm taking her to meet Lilith." he said, still doing pull-ups.

"You mean that? You're actually going to see your daughter?"

"Yep."

"What changed your mind?"

"I just feel so much better lately. Ever since we joined Elyza's team, I've just felt so right-minded and whole. I actually feel like human again. It's awesome." Batty said, laughing.

"I can't remember the last time that I saw you like this." Chris replied.

"I actually think I can face my little girl now. I don't think I'd be ashamed to look her in the eyes. My random outbursts have been better and my nightmares have been too."

"That's wonderful news."

"I know right? I'm pretty sure that she's a year old now, right? I haven't missed too much yet. I can still be a part of her life, don't you think?"

"I like to think so."

Chris watched him with admiration. Most little brothers looked up to their older siblings. For Chris that was even more true. When they escaped the laboratory, Chris was still very weak from all the test. He couldn't even walk. Batty heaved his little brother onto his back and carried him for about 10 miles before they found a cave to sleep in. Batty was weak too, but he found the strength to haul his beloved sibling anyway. When they were younger, Batty would protect Chris from their abusive father, often jumping in between them and taking the majority of the pain onto himself. "Their" father was actually Batty's self brother. Batty and Chris were half brothers. Batty's father died in a war and his mother remarried to a man named John. The new husband demanded Batty call him "Dad" but Batty refused. No alcoholic woman beater would ever replace his father. His father was hero.

The final straw broken when Batty saw John slap his mother. He was sixteen at the time and very strong for his age. He beat John within an inch of his life then ran away. He didn't leave unharmed, however. Batty was pretty beat up too. John was arrested and ended up being killed by another inmate. His mother fell into a deep depression and Batty blamed himself.

That's why he joined the miltary, to get them both out of that house. As a soldier, Batty could pay for an apartment and he got Chris to move in with him. They didn't have to be scared anymore. As long as they had each other, nothing could hurt them. At least, that's what they believed.

Batty continued to do hanging pull-ups until he lost his grip and nearly fell. Chris helped him into the wheelchair. He laughed and Chris couldn't help but smile. It was so wonderful to his brother acting like this. It was like all the damage to him was gone and he could finally be whole again. He knew what it was too. Batty's loyality and admiration to Elyza was too strong to be anything other than love. The only bad thing was that Elyza seemed as equally loyal and faithful to Greed. Did Elyza love Greed? If so, how would Batty handle rejection? Chris was both happy and afraid for his brother.

"You think Winry would kick my ass if I tried to take this wheelchair for a joyride down the stairs?" Batty asked, taking a cigerette from the pack on the table then rolling the wheelchair over to the window.

"If she doesn't, then I will! That's stupid!" Chris yelled.

Batty looked at his brother with a playfully dejected look.

"Aw, man, you guys are no fun. Elyza would let me. By the way, throw me that lighter. I forgot it." he said.

Chris tossed him the lighter which Batty caught and used before throwing it back. Chris then went over and cracked the window so the smoke could escape.

"You should quit smoking." Chris said.

"Nah, it's not that bad. It keeps me calm. I don't want meds so this is my best alternative." Batty said, still looking out the window.

"If you say so." Chris sighed.

"God, I'm bored out of my freaking mind. Can I at least go outside?" Batty said.

"I'd have to push you."

"Shit, you're right and I can't have that. You don't need to be doing that. Never mind then."

Chris smiled and Batty looked at his younger brother. Suddenly, he laughed and Chris looked at him confused.

"What?" Chris said, slightly annoyed.

"You look like Mom when you smile like that." Batty chuckled.

Chris looked a little surprised and blushed before looking away.

"It's not a bad thing. I'd rather you look like her than that fat bastard anyway."

"Batty.."

"I won't mention him again. I'm sorry. Just thinking. I didn't mean to upset you." Batty said, looking at the

"It's fine. By the way, I heard that the Elric brothers are in the North at Fort Briggs."

Batty looked back at him and narrowed his eyes.

"What? They said they'd keep an eye on this Elyza sitution until I got back!" he yelled.

"Calm down. I'm sure that there's a reason for this."

"I swear to God, if one hair on her hair is out of place, I'm killing that little blond midget until he dies." Batty hissed.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Of course you will."

"Don't think I won't."

"I know. I know. Why don't you get back into bed, alright?" Chris said patiently.

"Fine. I ain't happy about it but I guess I will to keep the peace." Batty said, rolling his wheelchair back to the bed.

After his younger brother helped him get back into bed, Batty sighed as he glance over at Elyza's backpack that was on the table beside him. It was obvious that this backpack had been through as much as Elyza had. It looked like it used to be blue or purple but it was so faded now that it was hard to tell what color it used to be. It had a silver buckle that latched it closed and even that was worn. Batty had found it in the hotel when he was trying to find Elyza. He recogized it from when they were all in her old apartment before heading to Ed's hometown. Even though he hadn't gone through it, he knew very well what this old bag held. It held her life. She was never in one place more than a few weeks at a time now so she kept everything of value to her in this old bag.

After looking at it for a moment, he reached over and picked it up. He slowly unhooked the latch on the front of it and opened it up before dumping its percious contents onto the bed.

"Batty! Don't do that!" Chris yelled.

"I'm not hurting anything."

"She wouldn't like that."

"She's not here."

"Batty!" Chris shouted in outrage.

"What?!" Batty demanded.

"Don't disrespect her stuff like that!"

"Oh, shut up! I just wanna know what's in here. We don't know that much about her and I'm curious."

"She told us a lot."

"She told us about her family and the other chimeras from that bar that she lived in. That's it. We don't know anything about _her_." Batty said.

"You don't trust her?"

"Of course I do! I just want to know more about her. Not her tragic past, but actually stuff about _her_. Is that so bad?"

Chris sighed and Batty began to look through Elyza's stuff. Greed's old vest and the money that she'd stolen were pushed aside with about six packs of cigarettes that she had. Under that were two pictures. Batty picked them up and studied them.

The first one was a picture of her, Mustang, and Armstrong. The two men were standing on either side of what looked like Elyza with black hair and messy bangs that were unlike the ones she had now. She was in a miltary uniform and her hair in a bun. It was clear that she was laughing. Batty looked at it and then at Chris as he handed him the picture.

"So that's what she looked like before she dyed her hair? She's pretty. Look at this." he said, smiling.

The second one was of five children, three boys and two girls. Two of the boys had short, brown hair and green eyes. The third had had short, brown hair and brown eyes. The two in the back seemed to the oldest. They looked like they were the same age, probably twins, and were probably about twelve years old. The younger boy was probably about eight years old. Next to him was a little girl with green eyes and long, dark blonde hair. She was wearing a little pink dress and was probably about six or seven years old. In the front, there was a little girl with large blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a dress too and her hair was in pigtails. She had the biggest smile on her face as her older sister hugged her tightly.

Batty's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the picture. It was burned around the edges and it was smelt burnt. More than likely, she went back to the remains of her house to get this and now she kept it with her at all times so that she'd never forgot what happiness looked like.

Chris could see it from where he was sitting and he looked down.

"Let's put her stuff back now, okay? I don't want to see the rest of this.." he said softly.

"Okay." Batty whispered before carefully putting everything back where it belonged.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Chris asked.

"Don't tell her about this. She'll be pissed."

"I won't. I promise."

"Thanks. I wonder what she's doing right now." Batty said softly.

As Greed left the room with his shirt half buttoned again, Elyza laid in bed with tears in her eyes. Was this her fate? Being used like this by the man that she considered her best friend but was a stranger to? She closes her eyes and touched her face. What kind of life was this? Was going on outside? Was everyone still alive? If this didn't trigger Greed's memories.. what would? The thought acutally scared her. She knew that only time would tell, so for now, she rolled over and looked at the wall. She wiped a single tear from her face and closed her eyes. She just wanted to go home...


	19. Chapter 19: The Ultimate Betrayal

"Are you sure that this is okay?" Elyza asked for the eighth time as Greed led her upstairs by her wrist.

"Yeah, it's fine. You have permission to be up here as long as one of us is with you. Now, stop being such a spaz. You're starting to annoy me." Greed replied.

Elyza scoffed and Greed looked back at her.

"You want a shower or not?"

"That's a stupid question." she sighed.

"Then behave for a second, okay?"

She growled at him as he opened the door to the locker room and followed her inside. She looked at him as he closed the door.

"Uh, do you have to be in here?"

"Techinally, you have to be supervised at all times. I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like I haven't seen you -."

"Yeah, I know." she hissed bitterly before throwing her hand up to tell him to stop.

He laughed and sat down up against the wall.

"Alright then. I guess it's settled." he laughed.

"Whatever." she said, pulling off her shirt.

"Jeez, you're in a bad mood today, huh?"

"What tipped you off?"

"You're looking at me like you want to tear my philopsher's stone out with your bare hands and stomp on it. What did I do to you?" he said, looking at her as she continued to get undressed.

"Well, sorry, but being a prisioner for weeks on end as gotten me a little bit fussy." she growled.

"Weeks? It's been weeks already?"

"Yeah, three and half of them actually." she said darkly.

"You're too uptight, you know that?" he sighed.

She ignored him as she got into the shower stall and turned on the water. Greed couldn't see anything passed the door but he was clearly still trying to. As cold water ran over her body, she closes her eyes and sighed heavily. It felt so good to get the blood, dirt, and sweat off of her. She ran her fingers through her slick, wet hair, leaned her forehead against the shower door, and let the icy water run over her bare back.

Greed watched this. All that he could see was the top of her cherry blossom hair so this wasn't for the pleasure of looking at her body. As she watched her, It was like the world just didn't exist anymore. It was like she wasn't in captivity anymore. The only thing that she cared about right now was the water and the four walls of the shower shall. That was it. That was all that existed right now and he could see the stress melting away from her face.

'Good. Maybe now, she'll quit yelling at me.' Greed thought to himself as he watched her wash the soap out of her hair.

After finishing her shower, she got dressed and Greed led her back into the hallway. They began to go back down into the dark, damp tunnels under the Command Center. Suddenly, he stopped and put his arm out in front of her to stop her as well.

"What?" Elyza said, looking at him at him.

He didn't answer right away and Elyza flashbacked to a time at the Devil's Nest when some soldiers ran by the alley while they were outside. Elyza flinched and backed up and Greed did exactly what he ws doing now. Back then, it was to protect her? Was that what he was trying to do now?

"Hey, stand right here. I think I see someone." he said before running off.

"Damn it, Greed! What the hell do you -!" she screamed.

Suddenly, she recoginized that sound. It was the sound that Bido's claws made on hardfloor. Her eyes widened and she instantly ran in that direction without a second thought. That had to be him. She could feel it.

As she ran to catch up, Greed was way ahead of her. He'd already caught the little chimera once and let him go. It was like a cat with a mouse. Killing them instantly was never any fun. No one ever came down here so being the guard was terrible. This, however, was fun. It wasn't often that he got to play like this and he wasn't going to waste the chance being impatient.

"Why is he doing this to me? What did I do to deserve it?" Bido asked the tunnel around him as he ran as fast as he could.

"Bido? Bido? Where are you? Damn it. I know I just saw him." Elyza said as she ran through the tunnel looking for her lost chimera.

Back where Bido was, his attacker had caught up to him and jumped from one pipe to one below him, slashing downward and making it explode. Bido fell and the stranger stood up and laughed.

Elyza heard the loud crash and turned around. She had a weird feeling and looked up before running to the source.

"Well, this is fun. Most people tend to curl up and cry. It's nice to have a chance to kill my boredom." the man said, holding up his hand and laughing.

Bido studied the man then gasped suddenly.

"The ultimate shield and your voice sounds like... what the hell? You.. How dare you impersonate Mr. Greed!" Bido yelled.

"Uh, excuse me?" the stranger said. "I am no imation. My name _is_ Greed."

"The Avaricious?" Bido said in a soft whisper.

"You got it. I want everything that you can think of. I want money and power, woman and sex, status -."

"You demand the finer things in life!" Bido yelled.

"Huh?" the stranger said.

"You can't. But how could you be?" Bido asked.

"Alright. Who are you?" Greed said.

Static flashed across Greed's mind suddenly and he touched his forehead in pain. Elyza ran up and hid behind some of the pipes as she watched.

"There he is! Thank God." Elyza whispered.

"He has to be! You are Mr. Greed! But how can you look like someone else?" Bido asked as he stood up quickly.

"I asked you who you are. Now tell me!" Greed hissed.

"It's me! I'm your friend, Bido." he said, pointing at himself. "You haven't been away from Dublith long enough to forget!"

"You're from Dublith? Oh, now it makes sense!" Greed said, acting as though he'd dropped his guard.

"You remember me?" Bido said hopefully.

Greed's claw ripped through Bido's stomach and out his back suddenly. Elyza covered her mouth to hold back a scream as tears poured down her face.

"Afraid not. You must have been buddies with the pervious Greed."

"But I thought -." Bido wheezed softly.

"Sorry, pal, but you and I have never even met." Greed said, coldly.

"But Mr. Greed, I'm your friend." Bido whispered as Greed pulled his arm out and let Bido hit the ground.

Almost instantly, the little chimera was dead.

"It's nothing personal. I'm just doing my job. I'm sorry, honestly." Greed said, with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"You bastard!" Elyza screamed.

As her voice echoed through the tunnel, Greed looked back. She stepped out from behind her hiding place with her fists clenched. Greed crossed his arms and smiled.

"Oh, hello there. I thought I told you to stay put while I handled this?" he said.

"Bido!?" Elyza screamed before trying to run over to him.

Greed stepped over Bido and walked over to her. He grabbed her arm before she could kneel down to her little chimera friend.

"What are you doing?!" Elyza hissed.

"He's already dead. There's no saving him. Don't get yourself all bloody for nothing. You just took a shower." Greed said.

"Are you fucking insane!?" Elyza demanded.

She was shaking with rage and refused to look up at him.

"Don't worry about that. I was just doing my job. You know that I'm the guard around here. Why are you so surprised?" Greed said.

"I-I can't believe that you.." Elyza whimpered as her eyes got wider.

"My, my, you are pretty. Those eyes of yours are just lovely." he said.

"You always did like my eyes." she mumbled softly.

"Huh?" Greed said. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She looked away and he continued to go higher and higher as Elyza continued to look down and away. Greed continued to do this and smirk as he got her up against the wall. He ran his fingers through her still wet hair and smirked even more.

"What do you say you and I get to know each other a little better again? I had fun last time." he said softly.

Elyza looked at his other hand that he was intentionally keeping behind him so he won't get Bido's blood on her. Elyza looked over to where Bido's corpse was and Greed followed her glance with his own before looking back at her.

"Oh, was he your friend? Sorry about that, doll." Greed said with a forced and almost belittling sympathy in his voice.

Finally Elyza lost her temper. She grabbed his wrist and yanked his hand away from her leg. As he looked at her confused, she held his wrist and got a little closer.

"You cold hearted bastard. How could you do that to him and make light of it? We care about you, damn it!" she growled at him.

"What exactly do you think you're doing? I don't know what your problem is all of a sudden, but I don't really like having to fight women." Greed said.

"I know. You don't fight women and you don't tell lies." she said softly. "Which means you really don't remember us."

"What are you talking about, woman? You said that you didn't know me."

She looked down and Greed started to get a little angry.

"I asked you a question. Now answer -."

Elyza suddenly slammed her lips into his and Greed's eyes widened. As she kissed him, the static from earlier began to rip through his mind like a wild fire. One of the veins next to his eye began to pulse. Elyza was sitting on a crate laughing as Dolcetto shot her a dirty look. A memory of her hugging Bido followed that one. His hands started to shake violently as did his entire body.

Elyza suddenly broke away, gave him one last heartbroken look, and then took off running as fast as her legs could carry her.

"What the hell? What did she do to me?" he said as he looked as his blood soaked claw that was trembling.

Another memory swarmed him. It was the older verison of Greed with Elyza sitting in his lap. Her cheeks were solid red and it was clear that he was flirting with her.

Greed hit the floor on his hands and knees and started to gasp for air and cough. In the back of Greed's mind, Dolcetto jumped down from his perch to join Martel, Bido, and Roa on the ground.

"What have you done, Greed? Are you determined to prove you're a monster? What kind of sick creature would do that to his own friends?" Ling demanded.

"They weren't my friends." Greed said as more veins in his face and hands began to pulse in pain.

A memory of all four chimera and Elyza standing together and smiling burned across his eyes and he grabbed his head and slammed his forehead to the ground as he growled loudly, hoping to make the pain stop.

"Then why do you remember them? And you are going to try and tell me Bido and Elyza were making everything up?" Ling continued.

"Those were the last Greed's memories! They're not mine!" Greed's soul screamed.

"Then why are you in so much pain?" Ling's screamed back.

Outside of the tempest of souls, Greed's eyes and veins trobbed in agony and he continued to fight for air as his psyche ripped itself into pieces.

"Pull yourself together, Greed. I'm warning you. I'll take my body back if you drop your guard." Ling said.

"They aren't mine! Father purified me and purged the old Greed's memories. Those memories aren't a part of me anymore!" Greed screamed.

"No, you're wrong, Greed!" Ling screamed as he got up in Greed's face. "It's not that easy! They'll always be a part of you! You can't just erase them from your soul! They were the only part of you that you chose!"

The image of his fallen comrades and the pink haired girl who'd kissed him just moments before appeared again. Elyza's teary eyes filled his mind and he tried to shove it away.

"Look at them! Can you not hear their souls crying out? You abdonded them! Your real family! You threw them away like trash!"

Dolcetto and Roa's death appeared before him and Greed started to shake his head and look down as tried to stop the memory from playing but he just couldn't escape it.

"Fool. If you turned your back on something you wanted, then you don't deserve to call yourself Greed!" Ling screamed.

Greed finally could stand it no longer. He screamed out in desperation and self digust as he held Bido's corpse in his arms.

Elyza ran through the streets of Central as fast as she could before she got to a phone booth. It was raining and she was barefooted. She was tripping over her own feet and falling to the pavement every few steps. She bummed some change from a man and called the first number that popped in her head.

"Hello?" Batty said as he picked up the phone.

"Batty? Batty, is that you?" Elyza asked in a panic.

"Elyza! Thank God, you're alive! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Greed just murdered one of our old friends. I managed to escaped. Batty, I'm scared." she said as her voice broke into heavy sobbing for the first time in years.

"What?! Oh my God! Don't worry, baby. I'll be as soon as I can. Just go somewhere safe, okay? I'll be there first thing in the morning."

"What about your leg?"

"It's healed. Don't worry about it. I'm coming for you, Elyza. I'm sorry that I wasn't there.. I'm sorry." Batty said.

"Thank you." she said weakly as her voice cracked harder.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay safe for now, alright?"

"Okay. Be careful. They'll be looking for me. Don't get caught." she said, calming down a little.

"Alright. Bye, Elyza." Batty said.

Batty hung up the phone and put his hands on the counter. Chris slowly came up behind him.

"Batty..?" he said gently.

Batty looked up at the ceiling and wiped tears from his eyes before turning around to face his little brother. Chris flinched when he saw the uncontrolled rage in Batty's eyes.

"Batty?" Chris repeated.

"Greed hurt her." Batty said.

"What?" Chris asked in shock. "What do we do?

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Batty screamed at the top of his lungs.


	20. Chapter 20: A New Alliance

Elyza leaned her head back and blow a smoke ring in the air before putting out her cigarette and closing her eyes. She'd already been spotted by about ten soldiers tonight so she had to leave Central for a while. She wasn't sure what being a "sacrifice" really meant but it was clear that she was important since they sent so many soldiers for her. She'd ran off to the abdonded building outside of Central that she'd been in with Mustang and the others . She'd told Batty to stay in Resumbool for now since the soliders were buzzing around like hornets. The dusk air was like smoke around her as she tried to clear her head. Suddenly, she heard someone in the front part of what remained of the house. She stood up and went to investage.

"Hey! There's nobody here! Yeah, you really know your brother, huh?" a deep male said.

Elyza got out a gun and cocked it as she leaded up against a wall.

"Not in the mood for guests today, man. God, I hope you don't have kids. I hate killing family men." she said to herself.

"We busted our tails for miles for an empty house?" another man said.

"That depends on what you mean by empty." Elyza said as she walked out into the open while her gun in her hand.

A tall, muscular man with a mustache, short hair and glasses pointed a gun at her and she laughed as she looked at the other man who was a tall, tanned, well built muscular man with short dark hair and sideburns

"Woah, now, big boy. That's pretty rude to point a gun at a little girl like me. I might be trying to sell you cookies or something." she said jokingly.

"Elyza?" Ed said.

"Yo, Fullmetal! What's up?" she laughed, lowering her gun.

"You know this little hooligan?" the man asked Ed.

"Hey, that's just cold, man. I'm not that bad most of the time. Just ask The Midget Alchemist." she said, putting her gun back.

"Don't you ever take a break from that crap?" Ed growled.

"I did. I haven't seen you in weeks. This is the first chance I've had. I wasn't going to give it up." she said.

"Hold on. Where did you get that gun? Didn't they take all your weapons before they locked you up?"

"Yeah, I knocked out a soldier and took this one." she said, nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You really are a little thug, aren't you?" Ed said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, don't talk shit about my lifestyle or I'll shoot you, okay?" she laughed.

"Whatever you say, I guess." Ed sighed as he rolled his eyes.

The big blonde man suddenly pointed his gun at the door then Ed and Elyza looked back to see Greed had come up to the door. He instantly collided and Ed kneeled beside him.

"Greed?" Elyza said.

"Or is it Ling?" Ed said.

Whoever it was, their stomach growled loudly.

"Hungry. Need food.."

Elyza and Ed looked at each other and laughed.

"Nah, it's Ling." Ed chuckled.

"Poor guy must be straving." Elyza said as she smiled.

They helped him up and got him some food. Elyza leaded up against the wall and crossed her arms as Ling finished inhaling the last of the food.

"Oh, thank you, Ed. You're too kind." Ling said, happily.

"It's amazing that you're not a giant fatass." Ed laughed.

"He ate all of our rations." Darius said, shaking the empty bag.

"Don't worry. I'll just steal more." Elyza scoffed.

"Oh, hello, Elyza. I didn't see you there." Ling said, looking up at her.

"I have neon pink hair. How did you not see me?" she laughed.

"Sorry. So are you two going to introduce me to your pals?" Ling said.

"Hell, he ain't even introduce me yet." Elyza said.

"I'm working on it. That's Mr. Gorilla." Ed said, pointing at the large tan man.

"My name is Darius!" he yelled in anger.

"And I'm Heinkel. We're ex-milatary, but we wound up getting stuck working with this kid somehow."

"You too?" Elyza laughed. "I'm Elyza Forte, former State Alchemist. Nice to meet you guys. Sorry for the whole 'pointing a gun at you' thing."

"No offence taken, Miss Forte." Darius said.

"Uh, no. My name is Elyza or Forte. You don't have to put the 'miss' in there. That's too formal."

"I certainly don't blame you for being so cautious. In this crazy mess, you can't be too careful." Hienkel added.

"So what's this guy's story?" Darius asked while pointing at Ling.

"Well, it's really kinda complicated. " Ed said.

"I'm a homunculus." Ling said.

Ed looked thunderstuck and Elyza started laughing.

"Can you try to be a little more decrete!?" Ed whispered harshly.

"What?" Heinkel said.

"Seriously?" Darius asked.

"It'll take more time to explain than we have available right now."

"By the way, Elyza, I saw that happened to your friend. You have my condolences." Ling said, softly.

Elyza's expression morphed into something twisted between outrage and anguish before she looked away.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"What are you doing here anyway, Ling. I thought you'd be in Central." Ed said.

"Well, to put it lightly, Greed had a fallout with the other homunculi."

Elyza looked at Ling in shock as her eyes widened.

"I took advance of his confusion and managed to regain control of my body." Ling said. "I needed to get out of Central and needed a place close by to hide so I-."

Ling grunted in pain and touched his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"It's Greed." Ling replied. "He's starting to fight back."

He doubled over in pain and Ed hit him in the back of the head with his fist.

"Hey! No no no no! Fight him back, you idiot! Don't let him overpower you!" Ed yelled as he continued to hit him.

Ling suddenly grabbed Ed's wrist.

"Jeez!" Ling said as he got him to stop. "Listen, that guy beneath Central.. the one that they call their father, he's gonna open the Portal on the Day of Reckoning. I could be wrong about this, but I think you and Al should jump in when he does. It's the best chance you have to get your bodies back."

"Wait a minute. That makes sense and everything, but there's a toll to pay for even opening the Portal."

"What the hell would he be opening the Portal for anyway?" Elyza asked softly.

"This Day of Reckoning, do you know when it's gonna happen?" Ed asked Ling.

"It's happening -." Ling said before covering his face again.

"Ling!" Ed said in worry.

"Damn it." Ling said, moving his hand down.

Elyza gasped in surprise as Greed's large, purple irises looked up at them. It was clear that Greed was just seconds away from stealing the body back.

"I can't hold him much longer. The message.. you got it to Lan Fan, right? You gave her the message?" Ling asked.

"The message?" Ed said.

He looked down and then quickly back up.

"Al gave it to her and she'd doing alright. I'm not sure where she is, but she's safe."

"Oh, thank you, Ed. That's good to hear." Ling said, quickly before covering his face again.

"Ling!" Ed said.

"Sorry. That's it for me. I'm gone." Ling whispered.

His head fell for a second before raising back up and Greed scoffed.

"Damn. Pain in the ass prince! He should learn to keep his big mouth shut."

"Is that you, Greed?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, what tipped you off?' Greed hissed bitterly.

Heinkel popped his gun at him and Greed laughed as he stood up.

"Don't bother. You can't even stratch him with that thing." he chuckled.

He started to walk off and Elyza's eyes widened as watched him. Was he back? Was this finally her friend?

"Well, see you later." Greed said as he headed for the door.

"Hey, wait!" Ed said as he stood up. "Are you gonna try to capture us?"

Elyza laughed softly as Greed looked over his shoulder confused.

"Huh? Weren't you listening to anything that the prince just told you?" Greed asked, pointing at himself. "I'm working on my solo carrer now. All these memories came flooding back then I kinda went nuts and attacked Bradley. Who knows what they'd do to me if I went crawling back?"

Elyza smiled on complete accident. He was back.

"I don't really work well with others so it's probably for the best and that's that." Greed said before starting to walk out the door.

"You attacked Bradley?" Elyza asked slowly.

"Yeah, I did. So there's way in hell that I could go back even if I wanted to." Greed said as he kept walking.

"Then why don't you team up with us?" Ed said. "You've got no where to go. Why not team up with us?

Greed stopped midstep and turned around slowly as the images of his former team faded before his eyes. He looked completely shocked for a moment then laughed.

"Team up with you? You want me to follow you? Thanks for the laugh. Up yours, kid! This world is my possion, not yours! Now it's a different story if you wanna follow me. You're welcome to join my team. Later." He laughed as he walked away.

Ed stared at him until he left and Elyza shoved her way past him to run after Greed.

"Where's she off to in such a big hurry?" Darius asked.

"There's a history there. They used to know each other." Ed said.

"Clearly not much of one. He didn't even say anything to her." Heinkel replied.

"He probably didn't even see her. She was hiding behind me. I don't know why but she didn't want him to see her until she was ready. She's pretty eager to take up his offer and work for him again." Ed said, walking to the door.

"You seem to be considering it too." Darius said.

Ed stayed silent and looked out the door. Meanwhile, Elyza was running as hard as she could. She couldn't lose him again. Never again. Greed, unaware that she was coming for him, continued walking through the woods with his hands in his pockets.

'Team up with him? Do I look that desprete? it doesn't matter how many souls I have inside me... I'm completely alone now." Greed thought to himself.

"If you're gonna pout about it, then why don't you team up with Ed? But if you want more, you could always give me my body back. I'll take my place as Emperor of Xing. That should be enough to fill up your emptiness." Ling said.

"Ruler of a whole country?" Greed said.

"Not bad, huh?" Ling replied.

"Get over it. You think too small. That's just not enough." Greed scoffed.

Ling was shocked. How greedy would you have to be for an entire country being yours not to matter?

"Now then, ruler of the world. I could enjoy that." Greed said.

"The whole world?" Ling said in amazement.

"Greed!"

Both Ling and Greed jumped a little and looked back to see Elyza had finally caught up to them. She ran up to Greed and doubled over as she panted a little.

"Damn, you walk fast." she said, slightly out of breath.

"Pink?"

"You bet."

"What are you doing?"

"Coming with you, stupid. That's my job, remember?"

"So you still want to rejoin me? Even after what happened yesterday?" he said, looking away.

"Yeah, I remember. I have a debt to pay and a promise to keep though. " she replied, looking down.

"Yeah." Greed mumbled as he looked away more.

An awkard silence fell until Ed's voice shattered it like a rock through a window.

"Hey, wait! Ling!" he yelled as he approched them.

Greed's silence and uninterested expression melted away as he rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"How many times do I have to say it? I'm Greed, not Ling." he hissed.

"That's too difficult to keep track of. I'll just call you Greedling for now on." Ed said.

"No! You will not!" Greed shouted in outrage.

"Listen to me, Greedling. I'll follow you." Ed said, crossing his arms.

"W-what?" Greed said, shocked.

"For real?" Elyza said as her eyes grew a little.

"Yeah. i thought about it and I decided to join your team after all." Ed said, pointing at the two large men behind him. "And since this guys seem to follow me everywhere, you have two chimeras on your team as well."

"I didn't know you were chimeras! That's awesome!" Elyza said.

The two large men were outraged and jumped on the young alchemist.

"Who do you think you are!?" they screamed as they attacked him.

Elyza laughed as Greed just stared at them in an attempt to wrap his mind around what just happened. Finally, the ambush stopped and Ed looked up from the ground.

"I realized something. I've been a follower even since I became a dog of the miltary. I lost my pride a while back."

"That is very true." Elyza said, fixing her ponytail.

"So I'm used to rolling over on command. Besides, there's too much at sake here. I can't let any information that you have slip though the cracks. I really can't let my ego get in the way." Ed said.

Greed's eyes widened as he remembered something.

'What a waste. You lose your temper like this and you'll lose my information and your brother.'

Greed busted into a small fit of laughter and Elyza crossed her arms. She knew what that meant. It wasn't like Greed to refuse a deal and now was no expection.

"Alright, kid, but working for me means you have to live in the shadows. I don't wanna hear any regrets." Greed said.

"Give me a break! I've already got a million regrets. What's one more?" Ed replied.

"That's the spirit! Now you're talking my language, Shorty!" Elyza said, clapping.

"Good. Then it's settled." Greed said, walking to the two large chimeras. "Then you guys are working for me too?"

"Don't seem like we have much choice." Hienkel said.

"I don't care who I follow as long as they're feeding me."

"So, what kind of chimeras are you?" Greed asked.

"I'm part gorilla." Darius replied.

"I'm part lion." Hienkel said

"Well, that's pretty cool." Greed laughed.

Elyza looked at Ed who was looking at some earrings in his hand. She went up behind him and wrapped one arm around his short.

"Looks like we're going to be teammates, kiddo." she laughed.

"Well, you seem to be in a good mood. So you're happy to be working for Greed again?" Ed asked as he looked at her.

She released him and looked at Greed who was still talking to the new chimeras. She shook her head and laughed.

"He's a damn good boss. I think you'll like working for him." she said proudly.

"Is he a better boss than Mustang?" Ed chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Less yelling and more fun for sure." Elyza said. "Your arm looks slightly damaged. You should go get it fixed."

"It's fine." he said.

"Are you sure? Looks busted to me. You should go see your mechinic." she said, smirking.

Ed looked at her and smiled.

"Since when do you do stuff for my benefit?" Ed laughed.

"Hey, don't get it twisted. I wanna see Chris and Batty so badly that i can't stand it."

"Oh yeah. They are in Resembool, aren't they?"

"Yep. I thought them to stay put until they healed and thankful, they listened. I'd like to see them. You miss your girl too, right?"

Ed blushed and looked away.

"She's not my "girl"! She's a friend of the family and I've known her since we were kids!"

"Whatever you say, lover boy. I know love when I see it." she laughed as she walked away.

Ed growled and watched as she walked over to Greed and tapped his shoulder. Greed turned around and looked down at her.

"Hey, Fullmetal needs a tune up on his automail. He'd be deadweight if it broke, so I suggest handling it ASAP." she said.

"You have a good point. Now any mechinics?" Greed replied.

"Yeah, one in Resembool. it's his personal mechinic. I bet you anything that she can have it done in an hour, plus I personally know that we can trust her."

Greed nodded and started to walk over to Ed. Elyza looked down and smiled a little. This felt good. She felt like she was home at long last.


	21. Chapter 21: Part of the Team

"So you're sure this isn't illegal?" Elyza asked as they entered the Rockbell house.

"Since when do you care about if something is legal or not?" Greed scoffed.

"Uh, I don't. Hell, I stole some metal on the way here so I could transmute more knives. I don't care, but I like Winry so I don't wanna just bust into her house if she's not here."

"She should be here or on her way back. I'm going to go make a sandwich." Ed said, heading into the kitchen.

"Okay. Greed, give me my braclets so I can make some new knives." she said, holding out her hand.

"What will you do for me if I do?" he whispered, getting closer to her.

"How about another surprise kiss? Maybe you'll have the balls to kiss me back this time." Elyza growled back as she got closer to his lips.

His eyes widened and he blushed very faintly before shoving his hand in his pocket, grabbing her braclets, and slapping them into her hand.

"Thanks." she said with the most victorious smirk possible.

He scoffed and walked away. Elyza flicked her ponytail proudly before going into the living room with her bag of metal and sitting in the floor. As she began to do her alchemy, she smirked more. That was the first time she'd ever beaten him at his own game. For some reason, that felt better than anything in the world. Seeing that pink tint dart across his pale face as his eyes widen in realization that he'd lost. There was a thrill in it. Like an eletric charge on her body and she loved it.

She finished three of the six knives before a scream rang through the house. She stood up and grabbed her gun. Greed went by her on his way up the stairs and she followed. In Winry's doorway, Darius and Heinkel had their guns pointed at two men that she hadn't seen before. The two strangers were pointing guns at Edward who had clearly been startled by all this. Winry's dog, Den, ran up and bit Darius on his backside and the large gorilla chimera yelled out in pain. Greed grabbed the dog by his collar and picked him off of Darius.

"What the hell is going on up here?" he asked as he held the still barking dog up by his collar.

"Ling?" Winry asked as she looked at Greed.

"Wait, you guys are Kimblee's men, aren't you?" one of the strangers asked.

"Hey, wait, I know you guys! You're from Briggs!" Darius said.

"You two have been following us this whole time?" the other stranger said.

Den barked again as Greed merely watched this scene with a blank expression, still waiting for the answer to his question.

"Alright, everyone chill out and lowered your guns. Let's talk about this like reasonable adults, okay?" Elyza said, pointing her gun past Heinkel and Darius at the strangers.

"Lower yours first!"

"Not happening!" Darius yelled.

"You have us outnumbered so why should we trust you?" one of the strangers yelled.

"This ain't about trust! It's about me not shooting you now just put your guns down!" Elyza said loudly.

"What's with all the damn noise!?" Batty shouted suddenly.

"You're shit out of luck, kid. They're not answering me either." Greed sighed as Den barked again.

"Would someone shut that damn dog up?" Darius said.

"That's it! Get out of my room!" Winry screamed before knocking everyone out the doorway and sending them flying.

Everyone just stayed in place for a moment but Elyza looked back to see that she'd fallen into Batty's lap. She blushed and looked away, but Batty laughed and hugged her from behind.

"Elyza! I'm so happy to see you!" he said.

"Me too, but this is awkward. Can you let me up?" she said.

He stood up, helped her to her feet, then grabbed her arm and led her downstairs. After they were alone, Batty hugged her again. He was shirtless and she was suddenly pressed up against his althetic body. She blushed a little again then looked down. Her arms hung limply by her side as he hugged her passionately.

"You're really affectionate today, huh?" she said

"I haven't seen you in nearly a whole month! Of course I am!" he laughed.

"Where's Chris?"

"Still sleeping. He could sleep through a tornado." he said, releasing her from his embrace.

She flicked her hair back and sighed.

"I wish I was a heavy sleeper. You can drop a pen around me and I wake up." she said.

Suddenly, she covered her mouth and her eyes grew in horror.

"Batty, your leg..." she whispered.

Batty looked down and realized that he was wearing shorts so his new automail leg was exposed. He looked back at Elyza who was getting pale as she looked at it.

"Elyza, calm down. It's okay." Batty said, softly.

"You told me that it healed!" she screamed, moving her hand and clenching her hands into fists.

"I had to tell you that so you wouldn't worry. I'm sorry."

Elyza punched him in the face as hard as she could and blood dripped down his lip. The others came down and stared at them. Elyza drew back to hit him again but Greed suddenly grabbed her wrist. She didn't even bother to look back at him as anger poured off of her body. Her eyes were locked onto Batty like the scope of a gun.

"What the hell are you doing?" Greed demanded.

"Let me tell you something, Batty. You ever lie to me like that again and I'll knock you out!" Elyza shouted at the top of her lungs.

Batty wiped the blood from his lip and looked away.

"Why don't you two take this conversation outside for a minute?" Greed said.

Elyza went outside silently and Batty followed closely. Greed put his hands on his hips and shook his head as he looked down.

"That damn girl only knows how to talk with her fists. Hasn't changed a bit." he chuckled as he watched the door close.

"Hey, Ling. Do you remember me?" Winry asked.

Greed turned around to face her and looked confused.

"Oh," he said, pointing at himself, "I guess you know this guy."

"H-huh?" Winry said.

"The name's Greed. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Winry tilted her head like a puppy and stared at him with a dumbfounded expression. Meanwhile, Batty and Elyza were outside talking. Elyza had her back to him and he was sitting on the steps.

"That's why I lied to you. Your voice sounded so broken when you called. I couldn't stand the thought that I might add to that pain." he said softly.

Elyza looked over her shoulder and uncrossed her arms slowly.

"I understand that, but that doesn't make it right. I can't believe you cut your damn leg off." she hissed.

"The infection wouldn't have healed in time and I needed to be by your side. I needed to be with you."

"I-infection? You mean, the knife wound got infected? I did this?" she said, spinning around quickly.

"No! That's not it! It wasn't your fault." Batty said as he stood up.

Elyza looked at his leg and then looked away as she closed her eyes. Batty's hand touched the side of her face and she looked at him.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for this again. The wound got infected because I wasn't taking care of it properly. I threatened you and you stabbed me. That's what I deserved for being such a jerk. As far as my leg, this was my choice. That infection wouldn't have killed me, but I wanted to see you so badly that I didn't care what it took so I did this willingly. Don't blame yourself, Elyza, please?" he said gently.

She looked into his eyes then closed hers.

"You're too forgiving and kind. You should be angry at me for hitting you."

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"I deserved it. I respect you so I shouldn't have lied. I'm sorry."

Elyza opened her eyes and sighed. She shook her head then looked at him.

"You're a good guy, Batt. Can't believe you were so impatient to see me that you'd willingly cut off your own damn leg." Elyza laughed.

"Sounds like avarice at its finest to me." Greed said from the doorway.

Elyza looked back and Batty looked away.

"Always has to ruin the moment." he said softly.

"What do you want, Greed?" she asked.

"You haven't eaten today, have you?" he replied.

"So what?"

"There's food in there. Go eat. I need your strength to be at its peak."

Elyza grabbed Batty's hand and led him back inside. Greed followed them. After they ate, Elyza looked at Winry who smiled at her.

"Hey, do you mind if I take a shower?" Elyza asked.

"Yeah, go ahead. The towels are in the cabient in the bathroom." Winry replied happily.

"Thanks, girl. I owe you one." she said as she got up and went upstairs.

Greed looked at Batty who was eating an apple.

"You said that you're on Pink's team, right?" he asked.

Batty swallowed his bite of apple and looked at him.

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, Pinkie works for me so I guess that means that you work for me too, right?"

"I don't think that's how it works."

"Sure it is. Come on. Don't be that way." Greed replied.

"I don't care as you don't hurt Elyza again. If you do, I'll kill you."

Greed rolled his eyes and looked away. So Batty knew about what happened under Central? That girl talked too much.

"By the way, Pink said you were a chimera. What kind?" Greed asked.

"I'm a fruit bat." he said, holding up his apple so Greed could see it.

"I see."

"Thanks. You can call me Batty or Batt. That has two T's by the way." Batty said, taking another bite of his apple.

"You get any abilties from becoming a chimera?"

"I can see in the dark and I have damn near perfect hearing."

"Damn. That's pretty awesome." Greed said.

"Hey, Greed?" Elyza said from the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" he said, looking over at her lazily.

"I'm about to get in the shower but I was wondering if you'd sit outside the door. You know how I am with silence and new places."

"Sure, but you should expect me to open the door and seek a peek at least once." Greed said, getting up.

"Whatever." she sighed as she went back upstairs.

Greed followed her and went to the bathroom door. He sat down with his back up against it and she got undressed on the other side of the door. The water started to run and Greed opened the door, only to have a hairbrush thrown at him. After several more attempts and several more things thrown at him, he decided to wait by the stairs instead. He overheard Ed and Winry arguing and chuckled. Ed emerged from the bedroom and started to walk by him but Greed's laughter caught his attention and he stopped.

"What's so funny?" Ed asked.

"She sounds like she wants everything. That's my kinda girl." Greed laughed.

"That kind of wanting is dangerous. That's not how the real world works."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Here, take a look. This is what I got for wanting unrealistic." Ed said, showing the homunculus his automail arm and closing his eyes.

"I disagree." Greed said.

Ed opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Maybe you wanted money, maybe you want women, or you might want to save the world. These are all common wants. Things that our hearts desire." Greed said, smirking.

Ed scoffed and walked down some of the stairs.

"You humans think that greed is just for money and power, but everyone wants something they can't have." Greed concluded.

Ed stopped for a moment, then continued down the stairs. Greed stayed in place until he heard the water shut off, then he went back downstairs. The only ones in the room were Batty, Ed, himself, and the younger of the two Briggs soldiers. After a moment, Elyza come back down as well, but her appearance caught them all of guard. She was wrapped in a towel and that was the only thing covering her at all. Her hair was down and soaking wet. All four of the young men in the room stared at her and it suddenly hit them that she was partically naked.

Batty and Greed covered their noses to stop blood from running down their faces and Ed covered his eyes and hit the floor dramatically. The Briggs soldier blushed and looked away. Elyza looked back at them and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly, Winry grabbed her arm and Elyza didn't even have time to look at her before Winry started to drag her to the stairs.

"H-hey! What are you doing!? I just came down to get my bag! Let go!" she yelled.

"You can't just walk around like that! Come on! Let's get your dressed!"

"But I have clothes!" Elyza argued as she reached for her bag.

Winry pushed her upstairs and Elyza tried to grab the guardrail to resist but it was no use. Winry finally got Elyza into the bedroom and closed to the door.

"And they're all dirty! You can't just get out of the shower and put dirty clothes back on. What's the point? You can borrow some of mine for now." Winry said, going to the closet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You should be able to wear my clothes. We're about the same size, right?"

"Okay then." Elyza said.

"Go ahead and sit on the bed for now." Winry said as she slung clothes in every direction.

Elyza sat in the center of the bed with her legs under her as she held her towel in place. Winry got some clothes and laid them on the bed then looked away as Elyza got dressed.

"There. You can look now." Elyza said.

Winry looked back and smiled. Elyza was now dressed it a light blue button-up shirt with long sleeves and black pants. Her hair was hanging by her shoulders and she had the most innocent look on her face.

"You look so pretty." Winry said. "But it needs something. Oh, wait! I know!"

Winry went to her jewerly box and pulled out a silver necklace with a charm shaped like a dove on it. She put it around Elyza's neck. Elyza touched it gently and looked at the blonde haired mechinic who was smiling.

"You can have that. I never wear it anymore. Now, you need some socks so your boots don't make blisters on your feet." Winry said, turning around again.

She suddenly heard crying and looked back to see Elyza was looking down and shaking a little. Her fists were clenched and tears were falling onto her new shirt.

"Elyza, what's wrong?" Winry asked in surprise.

"N-no one's ever done this much for me except Greed. I mean, you've taken my friends into your home when they were wounded, you gave Batty a new leg, and now this. I-I can't repay you. I..."

"You don't have to repay me."

"W-what?" Elyza said as she looked up.

"You don't have to try and repay me. In fact, I don't want you too. You've been help keep Ed and Al safe. That's more than enough. I'm not trying to get anything from you. You just deserve it because you're a good friend." Winry said.

Elyza's eyes widened as a few more tears fell down her face. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Winry who looked surprised at first but hugged back.

"Thank you so much. No one's ever said that to me before. Thank you so much, Winry. The Elrics are lucky to have a friend like you." Elyza said softly.

"Thanks. It's good to hear that. You be careful, okay?" Winry replied.

"I'll try. Careful isn't something that I'm used to being." Elyza said as she let go and wiped her eyes.

"Pink, let's go! Move it or lose it! We're going!" Greed shouted from downstairs.

"You guys are leaving now? It's night." Winry said.

"I guess so. Night is the best time for us to move silently." Elyza said.

"Pink!" Greed yelled again.

"Keep your panties on, Greed! I'm coming!" Elyza shouted back as she slung the door open.

"It's about damn time." Greed said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bite me." she hissed.

"You look pretty, Elyza." Batty said, smiling.

"Thanks, Batt. It needs some adjustments though." she said.

She unbuttoned it to the top of her breasts, rolled up the sleeves to her elbows, and put on her combat boots. She then got her belt with her weapons and made sure that her braclets were in place. She flicked her hair behind her and smirked.

"There. Much better if I do say so myself." she laughed.

"I'm coming with you." Batty said.

"No, stay here. Your automail isn't ready for this." Ed said.

"I'm going where she goes. Don't try to stop me."

"Can you run with that thing?" Greed asked.

"I think so." Batty replied.

"Not too reassuring." Heinkel said.

"Shut up! If Elyza goes, then so do I!" Batty yelled.

"He's right. Batty and I are a team and if he says that he can, then I trust him." Elyza said.

"Thanks. Chris is still asleep and I'm not waking him. He's too young for this." Batty said.

"Right. I don't want him out here, especially when I don't know what will happen." Elyza said, as she picked up her backpack.

"You're going to tote that thing all over the place?" Greed said.

"Yeah. I take it everywhere." she replied.

"It'll just get in your way and you'll lose it. Just get the basics out of it then come on." he said.

"Fine." she said, rolling her eyes.

She sat it on the floor and started going through it. She grabbed two packs of cigerattes and a wad of money before finally pulling out Greed's old vest. Greed's eyes widened as he studied it. She put it on over her shirt then took it back off. She took of the button up shirt to reveal a white tank top under it.

"Sorry, Winry, but that shirt didn't fit under the vest right and I have to wear this." Elyza said, putting the vest back on.

"No problem." Winry replied.

Greed stared at her as the vest slid off her shoulders. He knew for a fact that he'd left it at the Devil's Nest. She'd really went back and gotten it? Why? That dusty old thing wasn't that important. That didn't seem like her at all. Why would she go back just to get it?

"Let's go." Greed said, walking out the door.

Ed, Elyza, Winry, and the three chimeras followed.

"You're really leaving in the middle of the night?" Winry said.

"Yeah. We were going to leave earlier but we got distracted. Thanks for the tune-up, Winry. I'm going to handle this all so have an apple pie waiting for us, okay?"

"Apples?" Batty said.

"Not for you." Elyza laughed.

"Aw, man." Batty said sadly.

"Don't worry. You have some too, Batty." Winry laughed.

"Hell yeah! You're awesome, Goldie Locks!"

Elyza laughed and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Batt." she said.

They walked off into the darkness and Elyza lit a cigeratte for Batty then one for herself. Greed watched her and noticed that she only used a little spark to light them. She was too scared of fire to actually light it so sparks had to do it. He kept walking as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Since when do you smoke?" he asked.

"Oh, I did't tell you?" she said.

"Uh, no."

"That's probably because it was none of your business." she scoffed before walking ahead of him.

"You went back for my vest?" he said loudly so she could hear him.

She stopped mid step and took a deep breath before shaking her head and flicking her ashes onto the ground.

"I did. I went back to the Nest after the raid by the soliders. It was the only home that I'd ever had so I had to wish it farewell." she said.

"I see. So that's why you smoke too, right? You missed the smell of the bar?" he asked.

"What's with the fucking questions, Greed? Does it matter?" she growled.

"I'm just wondering. Jeez, what's with the attitude lately? I mean you've always been moody but this is ridicolus. You're being a complete jerk to me." he said.

She spun around and blew smoke in his face. This body wasn't used to the smoke and he started to cough. As he did, she got closer to him.

"Maybe being used for "entraintment" for nearly a month by the man who was supposed to be my friend and my protector hurt me. Maybe being abused by Envy on a daily basis because you were always too busy to help me pissed me off. Maybe being left behind made me a bitch. Then again, that's just my guess." she hissed.

The others had walked ahead a little bit so Greed and Elyza stopped. She looked at him angrily as he rolled his eyes.

"Woah, hold on a second. I didn't even know who you were so I can't be blamed for that. Secondly, I didn't know Envy hit you other than the times that I saw it because you're the "suffer in silence" type and considering that I didn't know that I'd ever even seen you before, you're lucky that I did anything at all. Now, can we lose the attitude and start acting like the Elyza that I know, please? The one that I lived with at the Devil's Nest? This one freaking sucks." Greed said before walking away.

"I was waiting for you!" she yelled suddenly.

He stopped but didn't turn around.

"What?" he said.

"The reason that I didn't use my bracelets to escape was because I was waiting for you. I was hoping that I could help you get your memories back and I could finally have my friend back." she said softly.

Greed stared at her.

"That's stupid." he said simply.

"Excuse me!?"

"Let's say for a moment that since I didn't have a freaking clue who you were, that I saw Envy trying to kill you and I didn't care. Then what? You would be dead because you were "hoping" for something ridicolus."

"I protect my friends, Greed. No matter what."

"You humans always get too panicky in the heat of the moment like that. Any other time, you wouldn't have been so damn reckless."

Elyza's fists clenched and she looked away.

"You're starting to sound like Mustang, and it's pissing me off." she hissed.

He looked at her and scoffed before walking away. She looked down then followed him to catch up to the others.

"So you three want your original bodies back?" Ed asked the chimeras.

"Nope!" Batty said, putting his hands behind his hand as he walked.

"I'm with the bat on this one. This body does have its perks and to be honest, I wouldn't mind staying this way." Heinkel said.

"Yeah. That's the spirit!" Greed laughed.

"Then why tag along with me?" Ed asked.

"My animal instincts tell me that something good is coming." Darius said.

"Well, Elyza, I know your reasons." Ed said.

"Who doesn't at this point?" she said as she laughed a little.

"What about you, Greed? You trying to get back at the other homunculi for what they did to your friends?" Ed said.

"Are you asking me why I've decided to return to Central?" Greed asked.

He stopped and so did the others. He looked over his shoulder and smirked.

"I ain't telling you, kid." he said, before walking away.

Elyza walked by him closely and he looked at her.

"By the way, you can keep that. It's not really my style anymore and you look better on it anyway." he said, looking her up and down.

Elyza smiled a little and looked away.

"Good to have you back, boss." she said, softly.

He smirked more and continued walking. She smiled. Maybe she could lighten up on him a little bit. Either way, it was good to be at his side again.


	22. Chapter 22: Pilgrimage into Despair

Greed's new team had reached some slums outside of Central and decided to stop for a moment. It wasn't long before they ran into a man who honestly looked like an older version of Ed. The others approached him but Elyza was a slight distance away as she admired a rose bush. When she looked over at the others, she saw Ed punch the stranger and send him to the ground. Elyza ran over and stood beside Greed.

"Damn! And I thought me and Matches had a rocky relationship. I haven't punched him yet." she laughed.

"You punched me." Greed said, looking over at her slightly. "Then again, all you did was hurt yourself so you might not want to brag about it."

"Yeah, yeah. You cheated though." she said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Miss Forte." Greed laughed.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed at him.

"Forte? You mean like the ones from Dublith?" the stranger asked.

Elyza's eyes widened but she tried to stay calm.

"Yeah, what about it?" she demanded.

"Are you Daniel's daughter?" he asked.

Her eyes got wider and her hands clenched into fists by her sides.

"Yeah. I'm his youngest." she replied, softly.

"I knew your father. He owned a general store in town and he was always very nice. He and Elizabeth were good people. I was very sad to hear that they'd passed away. I'm sorry for your loss." he said.

Tears filled Elyza's eyes and she suddenly shoved the others out of her way before running off in the other direction as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Elyza!" Batty screamed as he tried to go after her.

"Don't." Greed said, as he grabbed Batty's arm.

"Are you crazy? She could get herself into trouble!" Batty said, looking at him.

"She figures out that you're following her and she'll run harder and farther. She wants her space. You try to go get her and you'll only do the opposite. She'll come back when she's ready to but not until then."

Batty yanked away from him and looked down.

"You seem to know her well." he mumbled.

"I do. She's not as hard to decode as she thinks. She doesn't want us to see her crying." Greed replied.

"I didn't intent to upset her. I only wished to express my sympathy." the stranger said.

"Nah, it's alright. She's just a little senstive about a few things. Hell, I know her better than anyone and I've never heard her parent's names until now. She's never mentioned them before. She'll be back in about thirty minutes or so." Greed said, touching his forehead.

"That's an interesting tattoo that you have." the man said.

Greed opened his eyes, pulled his hand away from his forehead, then held up his hand to show it off more.

"Yeah. There's no point in hiding it, but let's keep this honesty thing mutal, Pops." Greed said.

Meanwhile, Elyza had stopped in an alleyway and was smoking a cigeratte to calm her nerves. It had been a while since anyone had mentioned her parents and she wasn't prepared for it. She had her eyes closed and her head leaned back as she blew a smoke ring into the air. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm.

"Hey there, little flower. You sure are pretty. How about you come with me for a little bit and we can get to know each other?" he said in a tone that Elyza knew meant nothing good.

She opened her eyes a little and took another hit from her cigeratte before grabbing his wrist, twisting it, and putting his arm behind his back. She then kicked his feet out from under him and pinned him to the ground with his arm twisted painfully. She kneeled down with one of her knees shoved into his back as she threw away her cigeratte and looked at him.

"You really shouldn't try that on a random woman. I'm not a push over. You're lucky that I didn't wanna scare the locals or I would have blown your fucking head off, creep." she hissed at him.

"Is that so?" another voice said.

She looked up and saw three more guys, one of which was nearly the size of Major Armstrong.

"Oh shit." she whispered as she got up and backed away.

"I think our friend had a great idea and it wasn't too nice of you to beat him up for wanting to be nice to you."

"Don't touch me." she growled.

"Oh, you're a lively one, huh? I think we should show you want happens when a little girl like you misbehaves." the large one said.

"Not today, big boy." she said, slamming her charms together and going to her knees.

Two large pillars ripped from the ground and knocked his friends back.

"Oh, you're an alchemist, are you? Mike, grab her hands." the big one said.

The man that she'd pinned down got up and grabbed her wrist. She kicked him in the croch as hard as she could and he went down. Suddenly, one of the other, slightly larger men tackled her, sat on her stomach, and pinned her wrist up by her head but away from each other.

"Actually, cutie," he said, looking at her. "I'm Mike."

"Fuck." she said under her breath.

"Now then, are you going to play nice now?" the large man asked.

"You'll have to kill me first." she hissed before headbutting Mike.

He grabbed his nose as blood poured out of it and stood up. She shoved her way past him. She managed to get out of the alleyway but one of the other men grabbed her and slung her back so that she hit a wall. It knocked the breath out of her. The large man put one hand on her neck to pin it to the wall as the other pinned her wrists to the wall. She struggled but he was way too heavy to shove and she couldn't reach any of her weapons. Her vest had fallen off when she tried to run so she was only in her tank top now and his eyes were glued to her chest. She refused to look at him as he got closer to her face.

"There we go. Now, I'll ask you again. Are you going to be nice now?" he whispered into her ear.

"Disgusting bastard." she replied.

He slung her to the ground and two of the men grabbed her arms as they kneeled down beside her. The large man stood over her and Elyza's heart started to beat harder. This couldn't be happening. There was only one thing left that might work. She just hoped they'd hear her.

"Batty! Greed!" she screamed as loud as humanly possible before one of the men covered her mouth with his hand.

"There's no need for that. We'll be enough, I promise." the large man laughed.

"I suggest that you get the hell away from her before I put a bullet in that big, empty of yours." Batty's voice said suddenly.

Elyza sighed in relief as the large man turned around and she could see Batty standing behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" the large man asked.

"The better question is who the hell do you think you are?" Batty asked.

"This little doll belongs to us. We found her. Now piss off!" one of the men holding her down yelled.

"Sorry. Gotta have to correct you there." Greed said as he walked up with his hands in his pockets.

"Another one?" one of the men said.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, fellas, but that little cherry blossom belongs to me and I really don't like to share." Greed replied.

"You think I care about what you want? Both of you can get the hell out of here. She's ours and we'll do what we want with her." the large man yelled.

Greed looked down and chuckled as he shook his head.

"That's the wrong answer, pal." he said.

"I've had enough of you!" the large man.

He went in for a punch but Greed quickly pulled his shielded hand from his pocket and slashed upward. The large man fell to his knees as blood ran out of his chest. The other two men got up and stared at him.

"W-what the hell are you?" the man asked.

"The name's Greed and right now, I'm pretty pissed." he said before punching the large man in the face, knocking him unconisous.

"Boss!" one of the men yelled. "You'll pay for this."

He charged Greed but was grabbed by Batty and kicked into a wall. His head collided with the wall and he was also knocked out. The third charged them and Greed shoved him to another wall before grabbing him by the shirt and picking him off the ground.

"You know, I understand. No, seriously, I do. I like pretty girls too, but taking advance of one like this? That's just disgusting." Greed said, shaking his head.

"Don't kill me! We didn't mean anything by it!"

"You tried to rape a young woman in broad daylight and you didn't mean anything by it?" Greed asked as he stared into his eyes.

"I-I didn't wanna do it! They said that they'd beat me up if I didn't help!"

"I don't believe him." Batty said.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah, I don't believe him either." Greed said, flatly before slamming the guy's head into the wall to knock him out and then dropping him.

The last man, who Elyza had headbutted and shattered his nose, was behind them shaking with fear. Greed walked up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt as Batty helped up Elyza.

"I didn't kill your boss but he needs a doctor. As far as you and your friends, if I ever see any of your faces again, either me or the guy behind me will personally crack your skulls like walnuts, okay?" Greed said softly.

"Y-yes, sir." the man replied.

Greed released him and picked up the vest from walking to Elyza and Batty. Batty dusted her off and she moved her hair out of her eyes.

"Thanks, guys. You really saved my ass." she said as she took the vest from Greed's hand and put it back on.

"I'm glad you called for us. I don't know what I would have done if those creeps successed." Batty said. "You alright, Ely?"

"All of my bones are intact and my clothes are still on, so yeah, I'm fine." she said.

"Okay, two things. One, Batty, that was pretty cool how you took that guy so easily and I'm glad that your ears are so sharp." Greed said.

"Thanks." Batty said.

"Two, Pinkie, you're grounded." he said.

"Excuse you?" Elyza said, looking at him with an amused expression.

"You heard me. You're on probation. Give me your weapons. I want your belt with your knives and guns and I want your bracelets. Right now, hand them to me." Greed said, holding his hand out.

"No way!" she screamed.

"She'd be completely defenseless if she did that." Batty said.

"I know. That's the point. If she can't do alchemy or use her weapons, she'll be less likely to wander off. She's not stupid. She knows that if she wanders off without those, she's done for. She'll stick with me, you, and Ed and we won't have to worry about her getting her little ass into more trouble." Greed said, still holding his hand out to her.

"Damn you, Greed." Elyza hissed.

"Like it or not, I'm still the boss and I make the rules, right?" Greed asked.

"Yeah." she mumbled in annoyance.

"Gimme." he said, looking at her sternly.

She looked away and clenched her fists.

"Now, Elyza. This is for your own good." he said, seriously.

"Fine!" she hissed loudly before unhooking her belt and handing it to him.

"I want your braclets too." he said.

"I'm working on it!" she yelled as she unhooked them and throwing them at him.

He put them in his pocket then handed Batty her belt.

"Hang onto this for me."he said, as he started to walk away.

"What makes you think that Batty wouldn't give me that back?" Elyza asked.

"If he does, I'll take your bra as payment." Greed replied instantly as he continued walking.

Elyza turned bright red and stared at him in disbelief. Batty laughed a little under his breath and Elyza looked at him in annoyance. He held up his hands in sunder as she growled at him.

"Come on, you two. We don't have all day." Greed said, still walking.

"Freaking pain in the ass." Elyza sighed, covering her face with one hand.

Batty put her belt around his waist and looked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe." he said.

"I know you will. I just hate having to rely on people." she said softly.

Batty grabbed her hand and looked at her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You don't have to stay distant from me, Ely. I won't leave you. I swear that on my life." he said.

"Batty, that's really nice and all, but sometimes you can't help it. Sometimes, life ends without our consent." she said, looking away.

"I'm too stubborn to die, just like you." he replied.

"Batt..."

"Just trust me. I know it's hard but I need you to do it. I promise that I won't hurt you. I swear it. I care about you too much."

She looked at him again as her eyes widened and he took her other hand into his and get closer to her. She blushed slightly and stared at him in wonderment as he looked up.

"Look, I know that's crazy because I've only known you a little while, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. You make me feel normal. You make me feel like I belong somewhere."

"You make me feel that way too, Batty." she said looking away.

"Um, we should probably go see what the others are doing, don't you think?" he said.

"Yeah, why not?" she said.

Batty led her back to where the others were. They were sitting around a small fire and Elyza stopped. She screamed and yanked her hand from Batty. Greed got up and went to her. He snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention away from the fire then looked into her eyes.

"Pinkie, look at me. Look at me. It's not going to hurt you. It's not moving. It's way over there and it can't hurt you." he said.

Elyza was hyperventaliting as Greed looked over his shoulder.

"Hey, can you put that out until I get her to calm down?" he asked the others.

Hohenheim put it out and darkness surrounded them all. Greed put his arms around her and held her close to him as she trembled in fear. He wasn't usually the gentle type but this he understood. Elyza was damn near fearless but this was her one major weak point. He'd accidently triggered this fear of her several times so he felt it was only right to keep correct it.

"Is she okay?" Ed said.

"Yeah. She's just a really bad pyrophobic." Greed said.

"I didn't know that." Batty said.

"Not many people do. She's not very open about it. She didn't actually tell me. I scared her death with it on accident a long time ago. That's the only reason that I know."

"Is she going to be okay?" Batty asked.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here, damn it." Elyza mumbled as she pushed away from Greed.

"Yeah, she's fine." Greed laughed.

"It's dark as hell out here. Are you sure that we can't light it again?" Ed said.

"I'll take Ely somewhere else." Batty said.

"I need to explain what's going on and she needs to be here. I might not have the chance later." Ed said.

"Pink, maybe if you sit behind me so you can't feel the heat and cover your face so you can't see, then you'd be okay, right?" Greed asked.

"I guess we could try." Elyza said.

Greed sat back down and Batty sat beside him Elyza sat on the ground behind Greed. She had her forehead up against his back and was touching the back of his arm with her hand. Ed looked at her. She really did value him as a protector, didn't she? Her greatness, and prehaps only, true fear was so close. She should have been screaming, but with her closest friend as her barrier, she was completely fine.

"So Elyza, how much do you know?" Ed asked.

"I know that Führer King Bradley is a homunculus. I overheard Greed call him "Wrath" when I was being held prisoner and since the homunculi are named for the deadly sins, I kinda assumed on that one. I also know that the government is controlled by the homunculi and that they started the Ishvalan War of Extermination." she replied without looking up.

"Well, you know more than I thought you did." Ed said.

"Give me some credit, Fullmetal. I'm pretty good at giving information, even when it's not given to me." Elyza said, touching Greed's other arm with her free hand.

"You alright?" Batty asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just don't mention and I'll be alright. I can forget it's there." she said.

"Alright." Batty replied.

"So what am I missing?" Elyza asked.

"There will be a solar eclipse tomorrow. He plans on harrshing it for his scheme." Hohenheim said.

"Solar eclipse? So that's his plan?" Ed asked.

"I don't get it." Batty said.

"Listen, Edward, he must be stopped at all counts. I need you to help me." Hohenheim said.

"Help you? Listen, I'm gonna stop that bearded bastard, but I'm not doing it because you want me to help you! Our best chances of beating him is to team up and that's the only reason that I'm even talking to you right now!" Ed yelled.

Ed started to walk away and the two large chimeras got up as well. Greed looked back to see that Elyza was asleep with her arms around his waist and her forehead on his arm.

"Hey, Pinkie, wake up." Greed said, tapping the top on her head with one finger.

Elyza sat back and rubbed her eyes.

"Huh?" she mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Rise and shine, kiddo."

"We leaving?"

"Yeah. Come on. Get up."

Elyza got up and Batty lead her away from the fire. She was too sleepy to notice it. They followed Greed to meet up with the others at a little food stand and Elyza sat on the bar.

"You know, you could lighten up on your old man. He's trying." Elyza said.

"Yeah, I mean, you could at least call him 'Dad'." Darius added.

"It seems like you've had a rocky past with him, but he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to leave his wife." Heinkel said.

"The guy must have had this reasons." Darius said.

"And he has a cool beard." Elyza said as she yawned.

Ed roared in anger and slammed his hands on the bar which woke Elyza up a little more.

"Shut up! Did you ever think that maybe I had my reasons!?" he yelled.

"Oh, yeah? Let's hear them." Heinkel said.

"You're just stubbornly holding a grundge." Darius added.

"Yeah, Midget." Elyza commented quickly.

"Who asked you!?" Ed yelled as he gave Elyza an evil look.

"Such a whirlwind of emotions." Greed scoffed as he leaned up against the bar next to Elyza. "I can see why. The guy's a walking, talking philospher's stone. And what's worst, he also happens to be your father."

"There's more to it then that." Ed said.

Greed looked at him confused.

"It's just that he's not what I was expecting." Ed continued.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find Batty." Elyza said, jumping off the bar.

"Oh no, you don't." Greed said, reaching back and grabbing the collar of her vest.

"Hey! What'd you do that for!?" she demanded.

"You're still on probation, remember? No more wandering. I don't feel like fighting any more perverts tonight, okay?" she said.

"I need to get Batt. We're about to leave, right?" she said.

"I'll get Batty. You stay put."

"That's not fair!"

"You want some more thugs to jump on you again?" Greed asked.

"That's a stupid question!" she yelled.

"Then sit down."

She hesistantly took a step back.

"Better. I'll be right back." he said before walking away.

Elyza looked at Ed and sighed.

"So that Promise Day thing is really tomorrow, huh?"

"Yeah." Ed replied simply.

"Do you think any of us will live?" she asked.

The others looked at her in surprised.

"That's kind of a depressing question, don't you think?" Darius said.

"Maybe, but I still want to hear the answer."

"Honestly, I don't know how to answer that." Ed said.

"Then I think I need to rephase it." she said.

Ed looked at her and noticed the dark expression on her face.

"I'll make this clear. Our goals are different in every way. You want to save the world and, it's true that I do too, but we don't have the same reason for that. My only purpose in this world is to repay my debt to my friends.. My family is dead. My friends are dead. Batty, Chris, and Greed are the only reason that I haven't cracked and killed myself yet."

Ed looked down.

"I figured you'd be one of those people who thought suciude was the coward's way out."

"In some cases, yes, like mine. I'm a coward in a lot of ways. I ran from my friends in fear. I could have saved them maybe, but I'll never know now." she said.

Ed looked away from her, unsure of what to say. Greed and Batty came back up.

"I got him for you, Pink." Greed said.

"Thanks. We should get moving, right, Fullmetal?" she said.

"Yeah. We should. There's something that I gotta do first though."

They followed him as he went to a little store in the slums where he bought some red material.

"What exactly is that for?" Greed asked.

Ed walked over to a barrel nearby and laid the fabric down before using his alchemy to transmute it into a red coat like the one he used to wear.

"Come on. What's wrong with you're wearing now?" Heinkel said.

"Hey, I like it." Batty laughed.

"Doesn't that seem a bit flashy to you?" Greed asked.

"Coming for the guy who used to wear leather pants and biker boots." Elyza giggled.

"Hey, who the hell asked you?" Greed growled as he shot her an evil look that only got more of her laughter as a reply.

"There's a pretty good chance that this is the last battle we ever fight. I wanna do it in style." Ed said.

The others all looked down and nodded. There was something about that they all just seemed to understand. With that, the team of outcasts wandered into the woods again, ready to face the danger in it.


	23. Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End

"Maybe you guys shouldn't come with me." Ed said.

"Hey, that's not your call to make there, pal. I'm the one in charge here." Greed said.

"I mean if it's just about trying to help..." Ed said.

"I don't know about the others, but that's not reason. I have my own goals to achieve. I just teamed up with you to do that." Elyza said.

"That's the spirit! I'm rubbing off on you, girl!" Greed laughed.

Elyza rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smirk on her face. He noticed it and smirked as well.

"So we're going back to Central?" Batty said.

"Yep." Elyza replied.

"Damn, I hate Central."

"Me too, Batt, me too."

She started to walk ahead slightly but Batty suddenly grabbed her arm and shoved him behind her. Greed noticed this stopped. The other two chimeras stopped as well and Ed sighed from behind Darius.

"Batt, what's wrong?" Elyza said.

Batty was holding one of her wrists as he growled lightly under his breath.

"Stay behind me, Ely." he replied.

"Hey, what the hold up?" Ed said.

Suddenly, Al came from the woods. He was walking in a slow, trudging manner that was unlike him. He stopped at the edge of the woods as the others stared at him.

"It's Al!" Ed yelled happily.

He ran to the large suit of armor and stopped a little bit away from him. Elyza tried to follow him but Batty's grip tightened.

"It's just Al." she said.

"Stay behind me. I'm serious." Batty hissed.

Elyza was confused beyond belief. She watched Ed closely as he talked to Al.

"Feels like I haven't seen you in years. How have you been, Al?" he asked.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, Brother." Al replied.

"Hey, wait, I thought you were with Major Miles over in the Eastern area? Nothing bad happened, right?" Ed said.

Greed's facial expression suddenly changed to one of fear and sweat poured his face. Elyza looked at him in shock and her heart started to beat faster. Greed was the most laid back and calm person that she knew. What was going on?

"That's why I'm here. We need to talk." Al said with an unusual sternness.

"Okay. Sure." Ed said.

Al started to walk away and Ed watched him.

"Hey, you sure that you're feeling alright, Al?" he asked.

Al stopped but didn't look back. Greed was shaking at this point as Elyza watched him closely.

"What do you mean?" Al asked.

"Well, you seem a little -."

"Ed!" Ling yelled suddenly.

Elyza's eyes widened and Ed turned around.

"Ling?" they said in unison.

"Get away from him, Ed!"

He had his face covered with one hand and it was clear that Greed wasn't going to just hand the body back over just yet.

"That's not -." Ling said with great difficultly. "He's a -."

The armor started to shake. Suddenly, what looked like black shadows ripped from the woods and darted at them. Everyone ducked and Batty shoved Elyza to the ground as he ducked down. She hit the earth hard on her side and looked up. The shadows retracted and Elyza sat up.

"What the hell was that?!" she shouted.

The armor looked back and the voice changed to an echo, hollow one.

"I see that you're working with them now, huh, Greed?" it asked.

Greed scoffed and the armor turned around.

"How pathetic that you'd share your conicousness with a human." it said as large red eyes filled the darkeness of the armor. "Your soul couldn't be any weaker!"

Elyza found her feet and Batty got in front of her again as the armor rattled loudly and distorted shadows leaked from it.

"You mean that's not-?" Ed said softly.

"No, that's Pride." Greed said.

"You mean that-?" Ed replied.

"Yeah, that's my brother." Greed said, uncovering his face a little. "My oldest brother I'd guess you'd say."

"A homunculus?" Ed said.

"So you've made up your mind to betray us not matter what, Greed?" Pride said. "Which makes you nothing more than an annoyance to us at this point."

"Damn it! How did you even know that I was here?" Greed said.

Pride merely scoffed. Elyza's heartbeat wildly. They weren't going to hurt Greed, were they? She just got him back! They couldn't take him yet! And what about Batty? They still didn't know if he could actually run or not, though Elyza doubted it. She and Ed had experience fighting homunculi, but there's no way that Darius and Heinkel did. This was bad. This was very bad.

"You! How dare you disgust yourself as my brother?!" Ed yelled.

"Who said this was a disguise?" Pride laughed as the shadows lifted the head of the armor to reveal Al's blood seal. "This is, without a doubt, your brother's actual body."

"You bastard!" Ed yelled.

"First things first, I need to deal with Greed. Now, you two alchemists, if you would be so kind as to come with me." Pride said as the shadows reached for them.

"Heinkel, you guys should run for cover." Ed said.

When he looked back, he saw that they'd already done so.

"You don't waste any time!" he yelled.

"Our instincts are telling us to stay the hell away from that thing." Darius said.

"Batty, you get back too." Elyza said.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Batty yelled.

"They can't kill me or Fullmetal. Now, get out of here!"

"They can't?" he said.

"They need us for their plan." Ed said. "But that doesn't mean that I gotta go easy on them."

"Get out of here, Batt." she repeated. "Trust me like I trust you."

Batty growled then went behind the tree with other chimeras.

"You're both right. I must take you alive, but if I cut off some of your limbs in the process, then so be it."

Shadows ripped violently from the woods and shot at them. Ed and Elyza dodged them. Elyza ran to Greed and shoved her hand in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need these." Elyza said, putting out her bracelets and quickly putting them on.

Ed tried a transmution to make a wall but Pride's shadows cut right through it.

"A barrier won't work on him!" Greed yelled.

The shadows came toward Elyza who transmuted two thick staffs from the ground and knocked them away. The shadows raced to Greed and seemed to hit his neck.

"Greed!" Elyza screamed as she barely avoided another one.

Greed's head came back up and she could see the Ultimate Shield had hardened on his neck. Elyza sighed in relief until the shadows wrapped around him and restrained him.

"I have your friend now. Are you two ready to give up yet?"

"Greed! Let him go!" she screamed, nearly getting hit by a shadow.

Ed shoved her out of the way. She stood back up and slung her bracelets down.

"No! Let him go, you bastard!" Elyza roared as her temper skyrocketed.

She used her bracelets to make spikes tear from the ground and headed for Pride. The shadows hit them and darted to her. She ducked and made more spikes attack him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?" Ed yelled.

Elyza's rage overran her hearing and she continued to make spikes, pillars, and darts: all of which did nothing but anger Pride.

"Damn it. Elyza, stop!" Greed shouted.

Elyza looked up and three of the smaller shadows hit her dead on. Blood spattered everywhere and she screamed in agony before hitting the ground. Another shadow went for her and Ed used his automail arm to block it as Batty grabbed her and ran into the safety of the trees. He looked at her and saw that the first cut had hit her right arm pretty badly. The second had hit her left arm a little lower than the other one. The third had missed her left eye by mere inches. Blood was covering half of her face and she clearly couldn't open it. She covered it again and Batty held her close.

"I have to help him!" she said.

"You can only see out of one eye right now, Ely! Stay still. Please!" Batty pleaded.

"Damn, I hope she's not dead in there." Greed said to himself.

"Now, Fullmetal, you're not going to make me threaten the lives of the slum dwellers too, are you?" Pride said.

Ed grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"True to form. He always goes straight for the cheapshot to get what he wants."

More shadow hands came from the woods

"I think it's time that I start winning some of these fights for a change." Ed said.

He clapped before slamming his hands down. The lights suddenly went out and the others looked around. The shadows that were holding Greed released him and he looked around in slight confusion.

"Greed?" Elyza said from the edge of the woods.

"Pink? Is that you?" Greed said, looking back slightly.

"Yeah, it's lead me over here with Heinkel and Darius. I don't know where Fullmetal is, but the chimeras are accounted for. You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You guys all okay?" he replied.

"We're fine. What happened to the lights?" Darius asked.

"I don't know what it's saving our asses. " Greed replied. "Pride can't cast any shadows without a light source and he's just blind as the rest of us."

"So you think we got rid of Pride then?" Elyza asked.

"No, he's just laying in wait. He'll be back at it as soon as the lights are back on. Oh, damn it." he said, adding the last part as he tripped and fell a little.

"What do we do now?" Darius asked.

"Heinkel, did you notice the shadow casted by Al's body?" Greed asked.

"Yeah. It's kinda hard not to notice those freaky tenticals."

"No, not those. He kept close to the edge of the shadows from the forest. His actual body is probably just beyond those trees."

"His body? So he's not in the armor?"

"No, he's got a special contrainer that he uses when he's traveling around."

"What kind of contrainer?"

"It looks like a human child." Greed replied.

"I think I can smell him." Heinkel said. "Should I attack him?"

"Yeah, without his shadows, Pride's container is rather helpless." Greed said.

"I'm on it." Heinkel said before dashing away.

"Should I go with him?" Batty asked, "I can see in the dark too."

"Wait, you have good hearing too, right?" Greed asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Get close to Heinkel and Pride so you can be his lookout. Just don't get too close. With that new leg of yours, you might not be able to run away." Greed said.

"I got it. Keep Ely safe." Batt said before going off after Heinkel.

"Batt, wait!" Elyza screamed, looking around for him.

"Stay here, Pink. He's fine. I have faith in him. He's pretty good at staying alive." Greed said.

Elyza sighed heavily then closed her eyes.

"This damn darkness shit sucks." she said.

"Yeah, I know. Just stay close to me, okay?" Greed said.

They heard some rustling in the leaves and Elyza grabbed Greed's sleeve so she could keep up with him.

"Ed? Is that you?" Darius asked.

"I'm over here." Ed replied.

Darius followed the sound of his voice and went beside him.

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"He's in the same spot. His body rattles when he moves." Ed said.

"Okay. Let's get out of here for the time being."

"I'm not leaving Al behind like that!"

"I know how worried you gotta be, but what if we get close to him and it turns out to be a trap? We gotta stay close to one another until Heinkel's done with Pride. We don't want to attack each other by mistake." Darius said.

They started to head back to the tree where Elyza and Greed were standing. As they walked, they could heard what sounded like fighting in the woods.

"So those sounds? That's the lion guy fighting with Pride?"

"It's best to let the nocturnal animals handle fighting in the dark."

Elyza and Greed were standing with their backs up against the tree. Elyza still had a death grip on his sleeve and he didn't protest. Pride had already cut in her once so she was understandably a little shaken up. Pink was a badass but she was still just a human and she did have her limits. She'd rather be killed than actually say it, but he knew it without even being able to look at her. She was scared.

"Hey, Greed, you alright?" she asked.

"You've asked me that ten times actually. I'm fine. Calm down." he replied.

She sighed heavily and he rolled his eyes.

'Damn it, Pride. How was he even capable of finding us? Did Father give him some new ability?' Greed thought to himself.

Darius and Ed walked up and suddenly Darius gasped in shock.

"Get down now!" he yelled.

He shoved Greed and Ed out of the way. Greed grabbed Elyza's hand so she'd get pulled away with him. They all four hit the ground as the tree suddenly collasped.

"What the hell was that?" Elyza said.

"I smell the two alchemists and I smell Greed." Gluttony said.

"Oh shit." Elyza hissed.

"Of course he'd bring Gluttony." Greed scoffed.

"That fat slob?" Ed said.

"That makes sense. Now I know how Pride tracked us down. He was using Gluttony's sense of smell to follow our scent."

The fat homunculus sniffed the air.

"And I smell someone that I never smelt before, but they smell tasty." he said.

"It's all you. Go for it! Oh, and he's a homunculus, by the way." Greed said, patting Darius's shoulder.

"How do you expect me to fight a monster like that?" Darius asked.

"He's relying on his sense of smell to guide him in the dark. So right now, I'd say that you're evenly matched for a fair fight." Greed said, as a large thud that was probably Gluttony falling over occured.

"My animal instincts are calling me an idiot for listening to you." Darius replied.

He got up suddenly and transformed into his hyrid state while banging on his chest.

"So I guess I'm an idiot! The first strike is mine!" he roared before changing Gluttony.

"Damn, Donkey Kong is so getting a raise after this one!" Elyza laughed.

Darius attacked the homunculus, kicking him in the jaw then headbutting him before throwing him into the air.

"Now for the final blow!" he yelled as he prepared to clothesline the beast.

Sadly, he hit Ed instead. The alchemist fell to the ground and Elyza covered her mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Why, Mr. Gorilla? I thought we were staying close to avoid attack each other?" Ed asked weakly.

"Sorry." Darius said.

'So Gluttony has the upperhand on all of us in the dark and we've got Pride to deal with when the lights are back on. There's not much hope for us now.' Greed thought to himself.

'Hey, Greed!' Ling said back to him internally.

"What, Ling?" Greed said outloud.

'Switch with me. I can detect the presence of a homunculus when I'm in control. I was the one who warned us about Pride, right? I'll be able to get us around in this darkness."

Greed growled under his breath then suddenly heard a noise. He looked at the source and Gluttony charged from the distance. The fat homunculus ripped Greed's arm clean off and Greed groaned in pain as it began regenerate.

"I don't have much of a choice, but don't you try to run off with this body!" Greed yelled.

"Get over it. It was my body to begin with." Ling said.

Gluttony charged again but this time, Ling was in control. The Xingese Prince slammed his elbow down on Gluttony's head and knocked him to the ground.

'Nicely done!' Greed laughed from the tempest of souls. 'I'm glad that you are on the same team.'

"Thanks." Ling said, outloud.

"Hey, Ling." Elyza said, casually.

"Ling?" Ed asked.

"That's right." Ling said, getting a fighting stance.

"You're making me mad! All I want to do is eat, but you won't let me eat you and I'm getting hungier. So I'm just gonna have to swallow everything." Gluttony roared as the false portal of truth on his stomach came open.

"I sense something bad." Darius said.

"Bad? How bad?" Ed said.

"It's coming this way." Ling said.

"What's coming this way?!" Ed yelled.

"I've felt this presence before." Ling said.

"Will you freaks just tell me what's going on here!? Hello! Normal guy here, I can't see in the dark!" Ed said.

"Just be ready to get down, moron!" Elyza yelled.

They suddenly fell someone run by but no one could see what or who it was. Gluttony suddenly screamed.

"What happened?" Ed asked.

"What the hell could that be?" Elyza said.

Darius suddenly put his giant hand on their heads and pushes them down.

"Hey, what the hell?!" Elyza yelled.

"You two keep your head down." he replied.

"Is there something else out there?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think it might be-. It is." Ling said.

It was clear by the sound that whatever was attacking Gluttony was doing a good job at it.

"I smell you!" Gluttony screamed. "I know that smell!"

A loud thud occured as the monster hit the ground. The red glow of alchemy lightening as Gluttony healed revealed who their ally was.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay. I was wondering when you would find me, Lan Fan." Ling said.

Elyza's eyes widened.

"H-her arm..." she said. "She got automail?"

Lan Fan's automail was much different than Ed's. It had a long knife at the elbow of it. Elyza stared at her. This girl was remarkable. A mere human handling a homunculus like that? She was awesome.

Lan Fan began to attack him again. She cut his limbs off which the beast regenerated. She then cut his head in half. Gluttony grabbed his head and held it together as it fused back.

"Stop killing me already! I don't want to die anymore!" Gluttony yelled.

There wasn't any point in asking her to stop. Lan Fan was on a rampage and she showed no sign of stopping. Elyza and Ed stood back as Ling ran into help her. Loud sounds of crashing and Gluttony's screams were heard.

"That hurt!" Gluttony yelled.

Elyza looked at the ground and closed her eyes. She knew this was stupid but she almost felt bad for Gluttony. There was a child like innocence to him and she couldn't help but remember what she told Al about him. He probably didn't know what was going on when he ate people. She sighed. Mercy wasn't an option right now and she knew it. The battle had moved away from them but they could still hear it. She just hoped that the guys and Lan Fan would be okay.

Suddenly, another person landed beside them and Elyza screamed and tripped over her own feet before falling down onto her butt. Ed looked around but didn't see anything.

'Edward Elric, is that you?" an old voice said.

"Fu?" Ed said.

Elyza calmed herself a little then scoffed.

"Okay. Next person to jump out of the bushes is getting shot at and I don't care who's side they're on!" she growled.

"Who is this?" Fu said.

"I'm Elyza and thanks for the heartache, you old fart!" she said in annoyance.

"You have a lot of attutide for a girl so small." Fu said.

"You can say that again." Ed said under his breath.

"Go to hell, Fullmetal, and what do you know, old man? You can't see how small I am out here. It's pitch black out here!" she said, standing up.

"The leader of Xing controls the chi known as the Dragon's Pulse. This knowledge allows him to govern the flow of our kingdom. As the personal servents of our ruler, we are also trained to read the flow of chi and to work in the darkness." Fu said.

The others all seemed confused by this.

"Well, that's crazy." Elyza said.

"How did you find us?" Ed asked.

"We were hiding out in Central trying to keep an eye on things for a while now. We detected several large chi gathering out here so we followed it here."

A loud crash occured and Elyza stood up.

"There are two large forms of chi battling nearby." Fu said.

"That must be Greed and Gluttony that you're sensing." Ed said.

"Greed, huh? The one who swallowed the young Lord? And then, there's another large chi within the forest." Fu said.

"Our friends is fighting a homunculus named Pride out there." Darius said.

"There's one more in the settlement nearby and there's something disquiteing about that one. It seems to dwarf the others in comparion" Fu said.

"That's probably Ed's dad." Elyza said.

"You think so?" Ed said.

"Are you saying that your father isn't human?" Fu said.

"Trust me. He's the least of your corcerns right now. We've gotta figure out how to deal with these homunculi."

"You don't have to worry about Gluttony. Lan Fan is dealing with him." Fu said.

"Hold on! It hasn't even been a full seven monthes since her automail was attached." Ed said. "That's crazy old man. She's not going to last without help."

Ed ran toward the bushes to aid her when suddenly a loud explosion and a flash of light occured that knocked the little alchemist back to the ground near Fu and the others.

"I said not to worry. We have resources besides hand to hand combat."

"You guys can blow shit up?" Elyza asked loudly. "Damn, I like you guys!"

"How about you give us some warning next time!?" Ed yelled.

Another explosion went off that knocked Elyza back and shoved Ed back to the ground.

"Well, that eases my mind a little." Ed said, getting back up and dusting himself off.

"What do you guys have other explosives?" Elyza asked.

"All sorts of things like tear gas bombs, flash bombs, and flares." Fu said.

"The lights in the slums are starting to come back on." Ed said, looking that direction.

"What?" Elyza and Darius said.

"That means Pride can use the shadows again."

"Batty and Heinekel are over there with him!" Elyza said.

"We have to help them." Darius said.

"Fu, I need you to detect Pride's chi and lead me there. I could really use your help on this one man." Ed said.

"I'll do what I can." Fu said, nodding.

"I'm going with you. I need to find Batt." Elyza said.

The three started to walk off when Darius sighed heavily.

"Elyza, Ed, watch yourselves, kids. Don't forget what Pride is, alright?" he said.

Meanwhile, Batty had heard the explosions and had run off to find Elyza .

"Elyza, where are you!? Ely!" he screamed as he ran through the forest.

As Heinkel continued to slash, cut, and beat on Pride's body, the homunculus refused to be destoried. He took every hit but didn't break or die. After being slung into the ground, Pride merely stood back up.

"What the hell do I have to do to make you stay dead?" he asked.

Pride dusted himself off and looked at him in annoyance. Heinkel jumped on him and wrapped his powerful hands around his enemy's small throat. Suddenly, a new voice came from the darkness along with a light. Heinkel turned around. Two men where standing before them with a little lartern.

"Hey, who is that? Is someone out here?" a man said.

"A monster!" The other yelled.

"Oh no! It's got a kid!" the first man yelled.

Pride smirked and Heinkel backed up slightly to see that the shadows had returned. They lashed at him and blood splattered everywhere. Heinkel roared in pain and the shadows went for the humans. It knocked the lartern out of the man's hand and the fire in it lit a bush on fire. The men ran off screaming of the monsters in the woods.

"Damn it." Heinkel said.

"I'm glad they shred some light for us. Now, let's shed some of your blood. Goodbye, chimera." Pride said, sending a shadow for Heinkel's throat.

Suddenly, Ed jumped out of the woods and blocked it.

"I'm here in the nick of time, Pops." Ed laughed.

Heinkel looked up and his eyes widened.

"I never would have thought that a little kid like this could be a homunculus. I got to admit, you had me fooled, Selim Bradley." Ed said.

"Apparences rarely show the whole truth. Isn't that right, Little Alchemist?" Pride said.

Ed growled in rage.

"Now then, where were we?" Pride said before sending more shadows.

At the same time as this, Batty ran up to Elyza who had seen the flames of the forest fire and was on her knees with her face covered as she cried.

"Ely! Thank God!" Batty said, running to her.

She didn't respond and Batty suddenly picked her up. She gasped in surprised and opened her eyes. He held her close to his body in an attempt to calm her and she looked into his eyes.

"Batt?" she said softly.

"Yeah, it's me. I got you. Don't be scared. I'm here for you." he said.

She looked toward the flames and started to tremble.

"It's okay. I won't let anything hurt you. Don't be scared." he said.

"W-we have to find the others." she said.

"I can hear Elric from here. Can you walk?" he asked.

"I'm not injuried. I was just scared." she said in shame.

Batty sat her down and grabbed her hand.

"Alright. Hold my hand and if you get scared, tighten your grip so you know that I won't leave you. I'm right here for you, Ely." he said.

Elyza nodded and they headed in that direction.

"How's your leg?" she asked.

"Sore, but I'm fine." he replied.

"Thank you for being honest with me." she said.

"No problem."

They got to the battle ground to see that Ed was fighting Pride. Al's armor came from the woods and the shadows were around it.

"I figured this would give me the advance, unless you want to destroy your brother." Pride laughed.

"Now, old man!" Ed yelled.

Fu jumped into the air and slung something into the air. A bright light filled the area and Batty pushed Elyza's head into his chest to shield her eyes as he closed his own tightly.

"A flash bomb! No!" Pride screamed in horror as his shadows began to fade out.

Gluttony was running away from Ling and Lan Fan as his arms grew back.

"No more! No more!" he cried as he ran.

The bright light got his attention and he jumped in that direction. Lan Fan was watching him from a tree. Suddenly, her automail arm began to shake and touched it in fear. Ling looked up at her from the ground.

"Lan Fan, what's wrong?" he said.

She shook her head and hopped though the trees toward the light.

"Lan Fan!" Ling yelled as he followed her.

Back at the battle site, Batty held Elyza close to him and she felt him shaking.

"Batt, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Even with my eyes closed, it burns." he said.

"Let me go and I'll fix it." she said.

"What?" he replied.

She clapped her charms together and he let go. She kneeled down and transmuted a shield in front of them before getting back into his embrace.

"It won't help with defense against Pride, but it will stop that light from hurting your eyes." she said.

"Thank you." Batt said. "But then, why are still using my chest to shield your eyes?"

"Frankly, it's a long day and I need a hug." she said.

Batty looked surprised but smiled as he held her closer. Another bomb went off and Batty held her closer. Finally, the light stopped and they opened their eyes.

"My eyes!" Gluttony yelled out in pain.

"You're pushing your luck." Pride hissed.

Ling and Lan Fan arrived and Elyza looked at Batty.

"Stay behind this. He doesn't know that you're here. Let your leg rest for a moment, okay?"

"Ely, don't." Batty pleaded. "Stay with me."

"I have to help Al and Ed. They helped me and it's my turn. Stay here, Batty. Seeing you hurt would destory me." she said.

Batty looked down and Elyza ran up beside Ling.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"I think so." he replied.

Pride looked at Gluttony who was still regenerating.

"They really roughed you up." he said in a disappointing tone.

"Yeah, but only because Greed and that girl weren't fighting fair. They were both doing something so they could see me in the dark." Gluttony said, sadly.

"Is that so?" Pride said.

Pride examined Ling and Lan Fan before looking at his brother.

"Gluttony, how many times have they killed you now?" Pride asked.

"I lost count, but I know it was a lot though." he replied.

"They've beaten me up pretty badly too. There's a pretty good chance that they might eliminate us." Pride said.

"But that's okay because Father will fix us." Gluttony said.

Pride's shadows ran along the ground toward Gluttony and the fat homunculus soon found himself surronded by them. Ed and Ling stared in shock.

"No, please don't do it, Pride!" Gluttony screamed.

Elyza's eye widened as Gluttony screamed. Pride laughed as a large shadow suddenly grabbed him. Ed gasped and Elyza covered her mouth. The shadow monster bit Gluttony in half and Elyza stared to get weak as she watched this massacre. Ling gasped in horror.

"No, Pride! Don't eat me! It hurts. Please, no! Help me, Lust!" Gluttony yelled as the top of him turned to dust and vanished.

His lower half hit the ground and Pride's shadows instantly tore it to shreds. The others were speechless.

"He devoured him... one of his own kind!" Ling hissed angrily.

"This is much better. I can pratically smell every movement that you make. I could do without the ruthless hunger, but I guess I'll just have to supress it." Pride said.

"You sick fucking creature!" Elyza screamed as a few tears filled her eyes.

Pride looked at her in amusement then smelt the air and smirked.

"Oh, I recoginize that smell. You're somewhere close by, aren't you, Hohenheim?" Pride said.

"Ed, where's Al?" Elyza said softly.

"He's safe. Don't worry." Ed replied in a whisper.

"Good to hear." she said, nodding.

"Tell me something, Edward. Do you think that your father would step up to save you if I chopped off one of your limbs." Pride said.

The shadows exploded from the child's body and darted everywhere erradicatly. The others dodged out of the way and Ed went back up against a tree. Greed had taken the body back and as a large shadow raced toward Ed, a smaller one nearly hit Elyza.

"Look out!" Greed yelled out to her.

She jumped out the way and the shadows went for Greed instead. Greed did several backflips before jumping into a tree and using his shield to ward them off. Lan Fan was in the tree as well and she looked down at him.

"Young Lord!"

"Not quite." Greed laughed. "The name's Greed."

"It's you! Give the Prince is his body back!" Lan Fan screamed.

"Now, why would I do a thing like that?" Greed asked.

A large shadow headed for them and caught Greed's attention.

"Oh boy, heads up!" he yelled.

The tree was shattered by the shadow's tree and they started to fall. One of the shadows grabbed Greed and Lan Fan grabbed her knife, but her automail wasn't move properly. She fell and used her legs to grab on a tree limb. As she hung upside down, Elyza ran up.

"You okay, ninja girl?" she asked.

Shadows appeared behind Lan Fan and sliced the tree apart so that she fell. Before the shadow could take her, Elyza knocked her out of the way. As the girls landed, Lan Fan looked at Elyza in annoyance.

"I didn't ask you for help." she growled.

"First of all, I'm the smartass girl around here so lose the attitude, sister. Secondly, your arm clearly isn't healed enough for this." Elyza hissed back.

"I can take care of myself."

"Then you need to get your head out of your ass and act like you can."

Lan Fan looked at her in anger as the pink haired girl transmuted a pillar and used it lift herself up then jump over some shadows. Batt ran up beside her.

"You okay, babe?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Batt. Your leg alright?"

"Better now." he replied.

"Keep an eye on that girl behind me. She got her automail when you did and she's not used to it yet. Don't let her get killed. We'll need her tomorrow." Elyza said.

"You got it, Bubblegum!" Batty said, running to Lan Fan.

Fu was trying to get Heinkel to safety but shadows rushed toward him. Suddenly, Greed slashed down with his claws and destoryed them.

"Get him out of here!" Greed yelled.

"Sorry that I couldn't kill the little bastard." Heinkel said.

"Don't sweat it. I can't really blame you for that one. Even I consider him to be a monster." Greed said.

Batty and Lan Fan were behind a tree as Ed and Greed fought. Elyza tried to attack Pride again with a pillar and barely dodged his counter attack. She fell back and got near the flames. She screamed and covered her head with her arms.

"Pink, get out of there, damn it!" Greed yelled.

Elyza screamed in fear and the shadows rushed toward her. Greed darted in front of her and slashed the shadow away as Ed tried to attack Pride. They were both slung away violently and hit the ground hard.

"There. I can see you much better without those trees in the way."

Greed looked up a little to see Batty sitting Elyza next to Lan Fan behind the tree.

"Man, I thought Pink was a goner." Greed said softly.

The shadows went over by the tree and Lan Fan got her knife and Batty guarded Elyza who was still shaking.

"There's not much point in trying to hide from me. I can smell each move you make." Pride said.

"Damn it." Greed said as he got back up on his hands and knees. "Hey, you still breathing over there?"

"Does wheezing count?" Ed replied.

"This isn't really the time to be worried about others is it, Greed? As soft as you've become, I wonder how much longer you can survive?" Pride said.

"Shut up, you beast." Greed snarled.

"What a horrible thing to say to your own brother, Greed! Honestly, I might have to eat you." Pride laughed.

"I promise that I won't go down easy, brother." Greed growled.

Pride smirked and then looked at the edge of the woods as Hohenheim emerged from the woods with his hands in his pockets.

"So you've finally chosen to show yourself?" Pride chuckled.

"Hey, it's that guy with the cool beard." Elyza said as she looked past the tree.

"The hero almost waits until the last second to make his move." Hohenheim replied.

"Hero? Interesting! You must think that you can defend me." Pride said.

"No, I'd never think that. I'm not dumb enough to try and fight you." Hohenheim said.

Pride narrowed his eyes and retracted the shadows from watching over Lan Fan and Batty so he could defend himself better. Hohenheim took a step forward and Pride prepared to attack. Suddenly Al charged in from behind but he was quickly stopped.

"Are you joking?" Pride said. "This was your pathetic plan? You should have run when you had the chance."

Pride knocked off Al's head and Elyza stood up. Flames or not, her friend was in danger. Ed ran toward Al.

"Al, no!"

Hohenheim held out his arm to stop him and Ed stared at him in confused.

"It seems your son enjoys being held hostage. It's either that or he's extremely stupid." Pride laughed.

"That's crossing a line, Pride. Don't ever mock my son." Hohenheim said in a serious tone as red alchemy lightening surrounded him.

Elyza's eyes widened and she stared at him.

"He can do alchemy without his hands just like that Father guy. How...amazing." she said in wonderment.

Large chucks of the ground rose and began to curl into a dome around Pride and Al. Pride tried to move but Al grabbed him. A shadow darted at Hohenheim as the small homunculus yelled out his name but it was caught in the dome and destoried. As the dome sealed up, Greed stood up and marveled at it.

"That's amazing. He actually maintained to confine Pride." he said, before looking up in realization and smirking.

He took off running and Elyza spotted him. She stood up and ran after him.

"Greed, where are you going?" she yelled.

"Ely, wait!" Batty said as he tried to follow.

A sharp pain ran through his leg and he fell back down. As he watched her leave, he looked down.

"Damn her loyality. It's going to get her killed." Batt said softly.

As Greed ran toward Central, Elyza chased him. She almost caught up to him but tripped and fell. He stopped but didn't look back at her.

"How many times I do have to tell you not to leave me behind? I hate being alone." she hissed.

Greed's eyes widened as reality hit him. He flashed back to when Pride had him restrained and Elyza freaked out. All common sense left her and she acted without a single thought. She was really prone to doing that. She did it at the Devil's Nest as well, like during his fight with Ed. That's why she was a candiate for sacifice. She was so loyal that she'd lay her life down in a heartbeat and she put no logic into anything when she saw her friends hurt. She was young and reckless. Being an ophan for so long had crippled her with the fear being left alone and she was willing to do anything to avoid that fate again. She was easily manipulated and she didn't even know it.

If she followed him back into Central, she'd walk right back into their hands. Greed didn't want to aid his Father like that intentionally or put this little girl in danger. He took a deep breath and turned around.

"Stop following me." he said in an annoyed tone.

"What?" she said softly.

"You're slowing me down. I don't want to have to carry you anymore. I'm about to make my move and I don't need some kid slowing me down." he said.

"But I've done everything for you! You're just going to leave me here alone!?" she growled.

"You can be alone or you can go back to the others. That's not my concern now." he replied.

"But I searched everywhere to find you. That doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No one asked you to do that. That was your own doing." he said, coldly.

She looked at him in shock and teared up.

"Greed, how could you do this to me?" she asked softly.

"Don't make this something it's not. This isn't a break up. This is just a partnership ending. No point in getting all emotional over it." he said, looking at her.

"We were supposed to be a family! You, me, and our friends at the Nest! We were a family! We cared about each other! You used to care and you used to be kind. What happened to you?" she screamed.

"Elyza, curiousity bought you into that bar, no compassion. I just wanted an alchemist to work for me because you guys are so powerful. As far as being kind to you, I was only being that way so you'd sleep with me. You've served your purpose but I don't have a use for you in my plan right now so you need to go somewhere."

She merely stared at him in disbelief as he started to walk away. He suddenly heard her gun cock and felt the cold metal being pressed into the center of his back. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"He gave your weapons back?" he said.

"He did while we were hiding behind that tree." she hisssed.

"Go ahead and do it then. If it will make you feel better then shoot a few rounds into me. I won't stop you. But remind yourself of who is this that you're threatening and ask yourself where you'd be if it wasn't for me." Greed said without looking at her.

She started trembling and dropped her gun as she sank down to her knees and started to cry. He ran off and Elyza covered her face in shame. How could she be so stupid? She'd allowed herself to depend and trust someone too much. She'd been foolish and childish and now.. yet again... she was on her own.


	24. Chapter 24: The Fight Begins

Batty sat on a rock near Pride's prison and walked as Darius gathered some logs. He wasn't really sure what the logs were actually for, but he figured it was best not to ask. Suddenly, a group of five men came up. A tall Isvhalan, a man with a disfigured face and black hair, a large dark skinned man with dreadlocks, a large man with blonde spikey hair and glasses, and skinny man with black hair came up to the area.

"What happened here? This entire place was leveled." One of them said.

"And what about that? That's not natural." Another said as he pointed at the dome that held Pride.

"I can answer that." Batty said, strolling up to them.

"And just who are you?" the Ishavalan said.

"I'm Batty, but you can call me Batt. That's with two T's by the way."

"So you know what happened here?" the disfigured man asked.

"Oh, yeah. Some crazy shit went down. It was cool. You should have been here." Batty said.

"Kid, what are you doing now? You didn't light anything on fire again, did you?" Darius said as he came up.

"I said I was sorry and you took my lighter so no, I didn't yet." Batty called back.

"Hey, is that Jerso and Zampano?" Darius said.

"What the hell? Darius?" the big man with deadlocks said.

Darius came down to them and sat down his logs.

"Let me guess." Jerso said. "Kimblee told you to track us down and kill us."

"Huh? You can't really think they're still working for Kimblee!" Darius said.

"Oh, sure and the moment that we start trusting you, you'll try to kill us." Zampano said.

"I would never do that!" Darius yelled.

"I don't buy it! I bet Heinkel hiding around here somewhere waiting to ambush us." Jerso said.

"I have a question!" Batty said loudly, raising his hand.

"What?" Darius said, slightly annoyed.

"Who's Kimblee?" Batty asked.

"It's not important." Darius said.

The three men began to argue again and Batty sighed.

"I hate arguements." he said.

"Dr. Marcoh!" Ed said as he ran up. "You're still working with Scar."

Batty came up to Ed and stood behind him patiently. He had a bad habit of interrupting people and he was trying to work on that, so for now, he just stared at Ed's shoes. The large chimeras continued to argue.

"Sorry to spring this on you right away, but -."

"Hey, you should duck." Batty said, as the log that Darius was holding flew toward them.

Ed ducked and Batty just took the oppurinty to sit down. Ed stood up back up straight and pointed at the large chimeras.

"Hey, Piggy, Gorilla, and Fatty! Shut up and stop fighting!" Ed yelled.

"You wanna mess with us, Shorty!?" they all replied in unison.

After the debate settled down, the others began to talk. Batty tapped on Ed's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt. I do that a lot. I wasn't going to this time, but this is important." he said.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Ed replied.

"We're heading back to Central after this, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could find Elyza?" Batty said in a sad tone.

"I'm not sure. She's the kind of person that wouldn't be found if she doesn't want to be." Ed said.

"You're right. I just hope that she's okay." Batt said, looking down.

Meanwhile, as the sun rose over Central, Elyza took a deep breath while hiding in an alley way. Soldiers were everywhere and she was scared to death. With her gun in her hand and a smoking cigarette in her mouth, she tried to stay unseen. She suddenly overheard a voice and leaned in to hear more.

"They have the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye on their side. We should have bodies piling up. Unless -."

A shoot come from the sky and hit the man's foot. Elyza's eyes widened as the man yelled in pain and fell over. She followed the path of the bullet and spotted Riza Hawkeye on top of a nearby building. Elyza smirked then slipped into the next alley before climbing up some of the railing of the building and making her way to the roof. She went up to Hawkeye, making sure to keep her head down then sat behind her, facing the other direction. Hawkeye looked over her shoulder and then back at her targets.

"I would have thought that the Colonel would have thought you to never sneak up on a sniper." she said.

"You saw me long before I even set foot on this roof. I saw you look down at me. We made eye contact and you nodded. I didn't sneak up on you." Elyza replied without hesistation.

"You're good at reading body language, Forte. I'll give you that."

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Now, what are Matches's orders and who am I shooting? "

"The Central forces are the enemy. He wants us to wound, but not fatally and do not kill them. Most importantly, don't die." she said.

"None dead and none dying. I can handle that. I'm going to go to ground. I'm no sniper. I'll let the Hawk handle the skies." Elyza said as she took out her guns and cocked them.

"Don't get reckless out there." Hawkeye said as Elyza stared to go back down the building.

"Who? Me? Never." she laughed before leaving.

She hit the ground and a few soidlers ran by. Elyza peeked around the corner so she could see them. She shot one in the leg and the other in the shoulder. They hit the ground and the third looked around with his gun pointed. She shoot him one foot and then the other. He hit the ground and Elyza laughed.

"Too easy." she said to herself.

Suddenly, someone touched her arm and she turned around, ready to fire. Chris looked at her with his hands held up.

"Don't shoot, please? I just got done healing." he said.

"Chris, you moron! I could have killed you." she hissed softly.

"Sorry." he said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she said.

"I thought you guys needed help so I came."

"You picked a really shitty time to plan a reunion." she said.

"I-I'm sorry." he said, sadly.

"There's no point in apolgies. Just stay close to me, okay? Here. Take this. You know how to use it, right?" she said, handing him a gun.

"I do. Batty showed me how." he said, taking it and cocking it.

"Good boy. Now let's go. Do not let your guard down." she said.

"Yes, ma'am." he said.

She went into another alley way and Chris stayed right by her side. Suddenly, a loud siren went off and Elyza stopped. She put her hand out to stop Chris who looked up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"See those guys?" Elyza said, pointing at some men in white as they ran by.

"Yeah?"

"Those are soldiers from Briggs. I've heard of them before. They are known to be the best and the most ruthless. I hope they're not coming for us." she said.

"Me too." Chris said, softly.

"Come on, Chris. I've got your back."

She looked over her shoulder to see tears running down his face. Elyza's heart shattered as she remembered that same miserable look on her own face in Ishaval. She looked around to see if there was any danger around them then hugged him tightly. He jumped a little and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed as she took a deep breath.

"Don't be scared, little brother. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Not while I'm here." she said softly.

"Did you just called me-?"

"That's the highest compliment I can give and you have earned it. I protect my family." she said, hugging him tighter.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Come on. Let's go." she said, letting go and heading out of the alleyway.

Suddenly, an enormous man with an unusual Mohawk-and-braid hairstyle and an automail arm that looked somewhat like a chainsaw appeared in front of them.

"And just where do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"To do my damn job, you big bear. Now, move it." Elyza hissed.

"How do I know that you're not the enemy?" he asked.

"I'd like ask you the same question." she said, still pointing her gun at his head.

"I'm not giving you any information. You look like a little street thug. What do you know about the miltary?" he said.

She grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Elyza fucking Forte, The Silver Petal Alchemist. I'm under direct orders from Colonel Roy Mustang to kick every ass in my way, now move it or lose it!" she hissed angrily as she prepared to fire at him.

"You're one of Mustang's men? You certainly don't look like it." he scoffed.

"Are you my enemy or my ally? Your answer will determine what I do next." she growled.

"You really shouldn't give up information like that. If I was the enemy, I would have killed you." the man said.

"Yes, I know. That's why I haven't shot you yet." Elyza said softly.

The man's eyes widened a little then he smirked.

"I see. That was a very risky move though." he said.

"I'm a risktaker. It's not for everyone but it's who I am. I don't like to beat around the bush, I prefer to take a chainsaw to it." she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"That's an interesting motto."

"And I live every damn day by it." she said.

He stepped out of her way and nodded.

"Go ahead and kick some ass." he said.

"Thank you. Have you seen Mustang by the way?" she said.

He pointed to the left and she nodded.

"Come on, Chris." she said.

She led her chimera for a little ways before she spotted Mustang at the bottom of some stairs with two other men and Hawkeye. She ran up to him and tapped his shoulder. He spun around in a panic before looking at her in shock.

"Get down, you idiot! What are you doing here anyway?" he hissed.

She ducked down and Chris did as well.

"I came to town to steal some cigarettes and saw all hell breaking loose. I figured you needed some help." she laughed.

"Can you go one day without making a damn joke out of everything?" he demanded.

"Nope." she replied instantly.

He rolled his eyes then looked at her again.

"Do you have any ammo with you?" he said.

"Just what's in these two guns sadly. Why? You guys out?" she said.

"Yeah. We're completely out." one of the other men said.

"Shit. You guys don't have a supply for this and I'm the sloppy one?" she said.

"Shut it, Petal." Mustang hissed.

"So what now, boss man?" she said, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, an ice cream truck drove up to them erradicately before parrell parking haphazardly. A dark haired young woman popped out of the back of the truck.

"Hello, Riza!" she yelled happily.

"It's about time, Rebecca!" Hawkeye yelled.

"Sorry, but I think you'll find that it was worth the wait." Rebecca said before opening the side of the truck to reveal tons of firearms and eqiument.

"I think we're set now!" one of the men yelled.

"You're a goddess, Rebecca! I love you!" another one yelled.

"Hey, you can't hit on me unless you have money!" Rebecca yelled back.

Elyza's jaw dropped and she tapped Mustang's shoulder.

"Hey,since I'm on your team at the moment, I get to reach in the cookie jar here, right, Colonel?" Elyza said in the nicest tone of voice she could.

"Did you just call me Colonel?" he laughed.

"I really like guns." Elyza said, putting her hands into the prayer postition and looking at him.

"Well, you can be a lady when you wanna be, huh?" Mustang chuckled.

"Don't push it. Can I have some damn weapons or not?" she said.

"What the heck are you asking him for? This is my truck. Get over and get as many as you like!" Rebecca said.

"Girl, you just made a new best friend." Elyza laughed as she said.

After getting four pistols to strap to her back, four to strap to her sides, extra ammo, and a rifle; Elyza ducked down with the other and started returning fire at the Central forces.

"I'm supposed they haven't charged in by now." Rebecca said as she set up a rocket launcher.

"You kidding? With the Flame Alchemist back here with us, they're not going to do something that stupid. He'd fry them and they know it!" Elyza replied as she shot an enemy soldier in the shoulder from a distance.

"Little do they know that Mustang is holding back because we're in the city." Fuery said.

"Jeez, I came to Central to find a good man, but you're all a bunch of sassies!" Rebecca said before shooting a rocket at the enemies.

"A good man?" Elyza said to herself before looking down and taking cover behing a wall as the smoke bomb in the rocket exploded.

"Alright, you two, in the truck now." Hawkeye said.

Elyza and Chris jumped in the truck with everyone else and it drove out in the same crazy fashion through the smoke and the men ran for cover. Elyza sighed heavily and hung her head as the other talked about the weapons.

"Ely, what's wrong?" Chris said, touching her arm.

"I'm worried about Batt." Elyza mumbled.

"Where is my brother anyway?"

"I don't know. We got seperated." she said.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"God, I hope so. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to Batty."

"I know. I don't know if he told you, but Batty wants you to meet his daugther when this is over." Chris said.

Elyza looked at him in shock.

"Batt has a daugther?"

"Yeah, she's about a year old. Her name is Lilth. He had her with his highschool sweetheart, Charlotte. Sadly, she died during childbirth, so Lilth lives with some of our distant relatives. Batty never goes to see her."

"Why not?"

"He's scared of what will happen if he does. He's worried that she won't like him, but he thinks if he takes you with him that he'll be better. You make him feel more normal." Chris explained.

Elyza looked at him confused and Chris laughed.

"He loves you, Elyza." he said simply.

Elyza's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened slightly. She looked down and closed her eyes.

"I love him too, Chris." she said, softly.

Chris smiled then suddenly looked at her.

"What about Greed?" Chris asked.

Elyza growled under her breath and clenched her fists tightly. Chris sat back and she looked at him. The hatred in her eyes could have burned through, maybe even Greed's shield.

"That prick left me in the woods alone because I was just slowing him down. I don't need that backstabbing bastard." she hissed.

"Sorry." Chris said.

She looked at him and her face seemed to soften a little.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Just relax, okay? You're shaking. I already told you that I'd keep you safe."

"I know. I'm sorry." he said.

"You say sorry one more damn time and I'm throwing your ass off this truck, Llama Boy." she laughed.

Chris opened his mouth to say something but stopped, blushed, and looked away. Elyza laughed again. The truck came to a stop in a clearing in the woods. As everyone got out, Elyza looked at Mustang was about to make a call on a portable phone.

"I'm going now. My job is done." she said.

"No. Stay here with us." he replied.

"I don't need your help." she said.

"I know you don't. I'm just asking you, as your mentor and as your friend, let me be of some use to you for once."

"That doesn't sound like you." she said, softly as she backed away like she was about to run off.

"You know that I take full responsbility for what happened to you during the war." he said.

She stopped and looked away.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." she mumbled.

"You came to me after you got hurt that night because I'm one of the only people you still trust, right? We all need to stay together on this one. Can you do that?"

Elyza closed her eyes.

"Can you do that, Forte?" he asked again.

"Yes, Matches. I can." she replied softly.

"Thank you." Mustang said.

"I didn't do it to ease your consious. I did it because I can't die. I promised that I won't." Elyza said looking up at the sky. "Not while they need me."

Meanwhile, Lan Fan looked at Central from a distance as she stood on a tree branch.

"There's smoke coming from within the city and I think I can hear a siren as well." she said.

"I think it's safe to say that the Colonel and the Briggs troops have made their move. The city must be in complete chaos by now." Ed said.

"Ely, please don't be dead. I need you." Batty said softly to himself.

"We'd better get moving then." Ed said.

"Indeed. I have a countermeasure for his transmutition circle but I'd rather prevent him from activating it in the first place. He might have gotten too big for his old one, but he's still inside a flask. If we can destory his container, we might be able to kill him and maybe even free all the souls that he has trapped inside of him." Hohenheim said.

"But how do we find the bastard?" Zampano said.

"We can use the same tunnel that Mae and I discovered. It's guarded by a pack of furious chimeras, but we should be able to handle them."

"Can you handle things here, Heinkel?" Darius asked.

"I can. I owe you one." Heinkel replied.

"You just stay clear of the miltary, Doc." Darius added.

"Yoki, I think you should stay behind as well." Jerso said.

"Fine with me." Yoki said.

Batty walked to the edge of the woods.

"I'm coming to help you. Elyza. Just hold on." he said.

The team headed to Central but found their entryway to the underground had been blocked.

"Hell, now what, Blondie?" Batty said as he smacked Ed upside his head.

"Ow! Damn it. That wasn't really needed. I know another way in." Ed said, touching the sore spot.

"Oh, you do? Sorry then." Batty said.

"Where is it?" Darius said.

"The third laboratory." Ed said. "That's how Al and the Colonel got underground when they fought Lust."

"Brillant plan, but won't that place be slammed with guards?" Batty asked.

"Maybe. I have an idea though. Come on." Ed said.

They followed him to the lab and hid behind some trees. Sure enough, Batty's prediction was right and guards were waiting by the gate.

"There's only three men guarding the entrence." Zampano noted.

"Now, that's some odds that I'm comfortable with." Darius said as he stood up and popped his knuckles.

"Now this is perfect chance to throw some weight around and use my title." Ed said as he hopped over the fence in front of them and ran that way.

"That guy is an airhead." Batty said.

"Sadly, I have to agree with you there, kid." Darius said.

Ed ran up to them with his State issued pocket watch in his hand.

"Help me! Please! My name is Edward Elric. I'm a State Alchemist." he said.

"What did you say? You said that you're a State Alchemist?" one of the men said.

"I need you to help me. Scar is trying to kill me!" Ed yelled, pointing at Scar who was clearly not aware for where this could possibly be going.

"That guy's on the warned list!" one of the men yelled.

They all run a little closer and drew their guns. As they did, Ed turned around with an evil grin before attacking all three and knocking them out. He then motioned for the others to come with him into the lab. As the others ran in, Hohenheim looked back at the men on the ground.

"That was a mean thing to do." he said.

"Oh, shut up and come on." Ed replied as he ran in.

They walked by several staff members in the lab as Ed looked for the wall that was the secret opening. Finally, he found it and used his alchemy to reveal a large door. After opening it to reveal a hallway, the team wandered inside and Batty got goosebumps. Something was seriously wrong with this place.

"Should we split up into two groups?" Ed asked.

"Good idea. I'll lead a team this way while you and Scar can lead a team the other way." Hohenheim said.

"What? Why do I have to lead a team with him?" Ed said, pointing at Scar.

"I orginized by your skill in alchemy. You told me that he could turn off your alchemy but Scar could use his while you were left helpless." Hohenheim replied.

Ed seemed embarrassed by this but Scar almost looked like he was smirking for a split second.

"I'm going with Elric." Batty said.

"Well, you're just outspoken, huh?" Ed scoffed.

"My instincts are telling me to follow you." Batty said.

"Fine. Let's go. Darius, Jerso, Zampano, you guys are coming with me too, right?"

"I don't see why not." Darius said.

"Wait, then who are you taking, old man?" Batty asked.

"My alchemy is a little unique. I'll be fine on my own. On second thought, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have a bodyguard, so I might as well take the young lady with me." Hohenheim replied.

The others nodded as Lan Fan looked at him.

"If anyone finds the enemy, do everything you can to destory him." Hohenheim said.

"Roger that!" Jerso said.

Hohenheim and Lan Fan began to walk away.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay with just the two of you?" Zampano asked.

"Of course! I prefer it this way. I'd rather keep the company of this young lady to myself then share it with the lot of you." Hohenheim said as they left.

"Pervy old man." Jerso said as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad someone besides me said it." Batty said.

"Let's go." Darius said.

The others walked away but Ed stayed in place. What was that old man up to?

As Hohenheim and Lan Fan walked, Hohenheim looked over at her.

"So, you're getting deprete to find the Xingese Prince, aren't you?" he asked.

She looked down and Hohenheim stopped.

"Go find him." he said without looking back at her.

"But I-." Lan Fan said.

"You don't need to worry about us. You care deeply about him, don't you?" Hohenheim asked.

Lan Fan looked down and swallowed the lump in her throat before scaling the wall and running off. Hohenheim smiled then continued onward. Meanwhile, Mustang had told Elyza and Chris to stay with him. They were now headed to Central Command and even though she was pissed off at the thought to think about going into that building, she agreed. She hoped that she'd find Batty there. She was so worried about him and she was hoping to find tell her dear chimera how she felt. She wanted to be home with him..


	25. Chapter 25: Flames of Revenge

"How the hell did you always get lost like this?" Chris asked as she followed Elyza through the tunnel under Central.

"Shut up, Chris! I ain't lost. I thought I heard something from this direction." Elyza replied as she ran forward with two guns drawn.

"You seem lost to me. I thought that Mustang guy said to stay with him. As soon as we all got here, you ran off again." he said.

"Put a damn sock in it and stay close. I don't need you hurt. I already had to shoot five of those chimera back there. Even though they aren't as human as you, it still hurt me. " she said.

Suddenly, she heard a scream from nearby.

"That was my brother!" Chris yelled. "I'd know that voice anywhere!"

"Fuck! Come on then!" she shouted heading that way.

She ran into a room and found the others were being swarmed by white and red, skeletal thin, hairless humanoids with one eye in their foreheads. Her eyes widened as Chris came in behind her.

"W-what are those things?" Chris asked.

"Close that door now!" Scar yelled.

"On it." Elyza said, shoving it shut and sealing it with alchemy.

"Elyza, watch out!" Ed yelled.

Elyza looked over to see one of the creatures was about to bite down on her shoulder. She shot it repeatedly with both guns and it fell but got back up.

"Don't tell me." Elyza sighed.

"Yeah, they seem to be immortal." Darius said.

"Well, I'm useless, but I have eight guns, six knives, and a lot on my mind. Needless to say, I'm game for this." she said, shooting it again.

"Elyza! Thank God that you're okay!" Batty said.

"We can save the reunion for later, Batt, okay?" she said, tossing him a gun.

"Thanks, babe. You're right. Let's handle this first. Go for their knees. That's how we slowed the other ones down." he replied as he shot one of the monsters in the knee twice.

"Got it." she said, doing the same.

She and Batty got back to back and shot any of them that came close. Batty reached back and grabbed her hand. She looked back at him and smiled before continuing to fire her weapon.

"After this shit's over, you wanna go on a date with me?" Batty said.

"This is literally the worst time to do this, Batt." she laughed.

"That's not an answer."

"Of course I will." she replied.

Chris's gun clicked but didn't fire and he looked at the monster that was headed for him. Elyza's eyes widened and she gasped in shock. She didn't want to waste any more ammo so she ran to Chris. She punched the pale creature in the jaw as hard as she could and as it fell, she kicked it into a wall.

"You okay, Chris?" she said, looking at Chris.

He was shaking but unharmed as he nodded weakly. Batty's gun was clearly out of bullets too as he began to attack with his fist as well. Elyza transmuted two knives together to make a chain with a knife at the end. She slung it at some of the monsters and stabbed through three of them in the shoulder before yanking it back and pulling them to Batty who kicked them all into walls. She looked at Batty and smiled.

"Nice kick." she laughed.

"Thanks. That knife thingy is awesome." he said.

Jerso and Zampano suddenly stopped. They were in their chimera forms which didn't scare Elyza whatsoever since she knew that chimeras could do that so she just assumed.

"My saliva is drying up." Jerso said.

"I'm running out of a quills." Zampano added.

"Shit. You guys fall back a little. I'll watch your back." Elyza said.

"Don't be ridicoulus. You can't save everyone. You have your limits just like everyone else. You can't hold them all off." Scar said, punching one of the monsters.

Elyza looked at him and frowned. He was right. What would they do now? If she couldn't be the hero, who could?

The door suddenly burst open with a fiery hit and Elyza screamed. Batty wrapped her in a tight embrace and she buried her face in his shoulder. Mustang and Hawkeye came into the room with their weapons ready.

"Maybe I could lend you a hand, Fullmetal." Mustang said.

"Colonel?" Ed said.

"Matches?" Elyza said joyfully as she looked up.

"You two just seem to make new friends everywhere you go." Mustang laughed.

He looked at the others fighting and his eyes widened as he focused in on an certain Ishavalan.

"Is that Scar?" he asked.

"That guy's on our side, right?" Batty said.

"Of course he is. Guy's basically like a father to me even though he's not a lot older than me. I'd trust him with my life." Elyza said.

She noticed a little bit of something similar to a smile on Hawkeye's face as the blonde miltary girl overheard that. Elyza smiled as well. She was glad that Riza didn't hate her for leaving the miltary. She didn't want to lose any more friends.

"I can't help but remember the last time we were here, Lieutenant." Mustang said with a smirk. "As I recall, you were crying over me. Shame that I don't get to see that softer side of you more often."

"The last thing I'm gonna do is cry for you now. Water makes you useless." Hawkeye replied.

"Damn, Hawkeye, cut the man some slack." Elyza laughed as she punched a monster into the floor and then did a backflip away from it. "He can't be a badass all the time or he'd make us all look bad."

"Save the jokes for later! Just kill these things!" Scar yelled.

"Hey, don't you dare give me orders!" Mustang yelled back.

"He's right." Hawkeye said, much to Mustang's annoyance. "Just start shooting at these freaks."

"No, don't waste your ammo. I tried that and it didn't do shit. Save your bullets." Elyza yelled as she used her knive and chain combination to pull off a monster's head.

It didn't do much as the beast walked toward her still.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, not even decaptiation will slow them down. That's bullshit!" she yelled as she slammed her palm into her face in annoyance.

"How do we kill them?" Hawkeye asked in panic.

Ed attacked them with a spear and Elyza tried to use her chain but there was just too many. Suddenly, Mustang snapped and rings of fire surrounded them. The flames burned the monsters but didn't touch anyone else. Still, Elyza screamed at the top of her lungs until she finally fainted. As she hit the floor, Chris grabbed her. The monsters screamed as well as their pale and skinny bodies were burned and destoried. The others were silent, but Ed seemed upset.

"They were the enemy. It had to be done." Mustang said.

Ed looked back but stayed silent.

"Elyza! Elyza, come on. Wake up." Chris said, as Batty cradled Elyza in his arms.

"You couldn't have given her some warning, jerk!?" Batty yelled.

"I wasn't thinking. I forgot that she was scared of flames." Mustang said soberly.

"You forgot? Some friend you are, huh? Jeez, you put that Greed bastard to shame on the shitty boss list." Batty said, bitterly.

Mustang looked away and Batty scoffed before looking at Elyza. She looked so peaceful like this. Batty teared up and pet her cheek gently with one finger.

"It's okay, Ely. I'll have you home soon, okay?" he whispered softly.

The others looked at him until a loud creaking from the ceiling got their attentions. Suddenly, the little Xingese girl and Envy fell from above and hit the ground.

"Chris, get behind me now." Batty hissed as he held Elyza closer.

Chris did and Batty's eyes narrowed at he looked at Envy. He didn't know why but he really wanted to attack him and kill him. If he wasn't holding Elyza, he honestly might have. This feeling was overwhelming him.

"Envy?" Ed asked.

"Not you guys." Envy hissed.

Mae ran over to Scar who looked down at her and scowled.

"You damn fool! Why didn't you go back to Xing?" he demanded.

"I just thought -. I just wanted to -. " Mae said as she teared up and her voice began to crack.

"Forget it. Don't cry." Scar said.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Mae said.

"Ugh, typical whiny humans. You're making my stomach turn. I got admit you guys make a serious mess down here. So we have the Fullmetal Alchemist, the Flame Alchemist, and the Silver Petal Alchemist. We're even got Scar and I have a serious grunge with you filthy chimeras. So who should I take care of first? How about the little pink haired disaster? Doesn't look like she put up much of a fight this round." Envy said.

"You're not laying one hand on Elyza." Batty hissed as his musucles got slightly more detailed, his eyes turned red, and his teeth got sharp.

Chris started at him. He'd only seen Batty use his chimera form once before on Lilith's foster dad when he heard that the man wasn't taking care of his daughter properly. To be honest, he was scared of Batty when he was like this. He had no self control like this.

"Oh, and you plan to stop me? How's about you hand her over and we'll see what she thinks about what I have to say to her?" Envy laughed.

"That's enough. You're not touching her. You're Envy, correct? The homunculus who can take the form of other people?" Mustang said.

"Oh, you've heard of me? Nice to meet you, Colonel! Wait, Scar, are you okay with working with him? You do know that Mustang is the one who turned Ishval into a hell on Earth?" Envy said, pointing at Mustang.

"That's right." Scar said softly.

"What, you're all buddy-buddy now? That's so boring. Show me something more disgusting and violent. I find enjoyment in watching you pieces of trash shrieking like animals!" Envy said.

"I don't have time to entertain your vulgar hobbies." Mustang sighed.

"Vulgar?" Envy said in amusement. "Well then, let me ask. Don't you humans also love watching people's unhappiness and watching fools dance? Isn't that why you're always fighting wars?"

"True, it is indeed entertaining to watch fools dance like madmen. " Mustang said, closing his eyes.

Envy whistled as if impressed as he put his hands on his hips. Mustang opened his eyes and shot the homunculus a cold, but amazed look.

"It's especailly amusing to watch fools like you homunculi dance." Mustang replied.

The amused look on Envy's face melted away and was replaced by one of annoyance.

"Well, I answered your question. Now it's time for you to answer mine. Who killed Maes Hughes?" Mustang said.

Ed looked back at him in shock but Mustang didn't look at him. The Flame Alchemist's eyes were digging into Envy like knives.

"Answer me, Homunculus." Mustang hissed.

"Maria Ross did. That's why you burnt her to a crisp, right?" Envy said.

"Wrong." Mustang barked. "It wasn't her."

"Huh?" Envy laughed as his eyes widened. "So you basically burned an innocent woman alive?! Nice one! You're terrible! So, how did you explain it to her family? Did you cry and beg for mercy? Or did you just refrain from saying anything becuase you were afraid fo how furious they would be?"

"Were you never taught when to shut your mouth, moron!?" Mustang hissed.

Envy looked at him in anger but stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm starting to get tired of asking you homunculi the same question. Simply state the truth, you moron!"

Envy's anger seemed to deepen as he growled.

"Who killed Hughes?" Mustang repeated.

Envy smirked and began to laugh as the others started at him.

"Congratulations, Colonel Mustang. You finally found the real culprit." Envy said, pointing at himself.

Mustang's eyes widened and Hawkeye pointed her gun at him.

"I can't imagine Hughes getting killed by a moron like you." Mustang said.

Envy finally finished his laughing fit and looked at the colonel.

"I'm the moron?" Envy said as he began to shapeshift. "Morons are what you'd call idiots like Hughes who'd fall for dumb shit like this!"

Mustang, Hawkeye, and Ed all felt their stomachs turn as they looked at what looked like Gracia Hughes before them. Envy was even copied her voice. Mustang stared at the fake in horror and Envy busted into laughter.

"Your face changed! I love that expression! Hughes had a great look on his face when I killed him too. It was that face! The despair of being killed by someone who looks just like his beloved wife. It was just the best!" Envy chuckled hysterically.

Ed grit his teeth and Hawkeye looked away as Mustang's fists clenched.

"It's decided. You're the one who killed Hughes. That's all I needed to know. You don't need to say anything else, Envy. Now, let's start by reducing your tongue to ashes!" Mustang yelled in anger.

He stepped forward and Envy smirked. The tension between them was almost thick enough to see.

"Scar, Fullmetal,you two leave this place to me. He's my prey!" Mustang said.

"Gotcha. Well, if you got it then we'd better move onward." Jerso said, taking a step forward.

Envy strenched his arm out and it morphed into the large, green arm of his true form to stop him.

"Who gave you permission to pass? You still need to repay the debt that you gave me up north."

A fireball suddenly hit Envy in the face and stopped him midsentence. He hit his knees as smoke poured off of his mouth.

"Do you really have the time to be speaking with others while facing me?"

Envy returned to his normal form as he regenrated.

"Seems like there's quite a lot of fat on that blabbering tongue of yours. It burns quite well actually, Envy." Mustang said.

"Lieutenant, will it really be okay-?" Ed asked.

"Go, Edward. We'll figure something out." Hawkeye said.

"But..."

"Go, Fullmetal." Mustang said. "Don't you have something to take care of?"

"Come on, let's go, Ed." Darius said as he drug Ed off.

"Hey, kid. Keep her alive." Mustang said to Batty as he walked by with Elyza in his arms.

"You don't have to ask me. That's my only reason for exisiting right now." Batty growled before following the others.

As they walked, Darius looked at Ed.

"The colonel will be fine. Finishing off a homunculus should be a piece of cake for him." he said.

"That's not the issue I'm worried about." Ed said.

"Huh? Then what is?" Darius said.

The others stayed silent. Elyza groaned slowly and Batty smiled.

"It's okay, Ely. It's okay." he said gently.

"M-matches. D-don't..." she whimpered softly.

"He's fine. It's okay." Chris said.

"Batty? Chris?" she said.

"Yeah, it's us. You're safe." Batty said.

She cuddled up to Batty's chest and he smiled. As they walked on, Scar looked back at Ed who had stopped walking. Batty and Chris stopped as well a little bit ahead to see what they were doing.

"Scar, do you mind if I ask you soemthing?" he said.

"Is it about the Flame Alchemist?" Scar replied.

Ed nodded softly. Elyza began to wake up a little and groaned again.

"Because I once lost my soul after engulfing myself in flames of revenge, I can understand well. If he goes on, he'll end up reducing even his own heart with the flames of wrath." Scar said.

Ed's eyes narrowed at the thought of Mustang being turned into a monster that easily. Suddenly, an explosion occured nearby and Ed and Scar looked back at it. Elyza's eyes opened and she looked at the source of the sound. She started to try and get down.

"Ely, stop! What are you doing?" Batty said.

"Matches! I have to do something. Matches needs me!" she yelled as her feet hit the ground.

As she touched the floor, she ran in the direction that she knew the fight was.

"Stay with Fullmetal, you two!" she yelled.

"Damn it. Why do you have to the hero for everyone, Elyza? Just leave me save you." Batty said softly.

Elyza ran as hard as she could until ran into Hawkeye. Hawkeye pointed her gun at her and Elyza put her hands up.

"What are you doing, idiot? Don't point that thing at me!" Elyza hissed.

"How do I know you're not Envy?" Hawkeye said calmly.

"That's a stupid question!" Elyza shouted.

Hawkeye studied her then shot her in the shoulder. Elyza screamed and red alchemy lightening popped off of her shoulder. Elyza's face disappeared into Envy's and he growled as he regenerated.

"Forte is far too trigger happy to put her hands up when a gun is pointed at her. If you were really Elyza, you would have shot me first." Hawkeye said, shooting him several more times.

"You are really annoying with that thing!" Envy screamed, using a long, green arm to grab her and slam her on the ground.

The clip in her hair broke and she gasped from the pain of it. Suddenly a metal spear went through Envy's chest. He screamed but didn't release Hawkeye. Instead, he regenerated and turned around to see the real Elyza was pointing a gun at him. She shot him between the eyes and he screamed as the lightening irupted from his wound but refused to let his victim go.

"You're just as annoying as the other one!" Envy yelled before grabbing Elyza with his other arm and slamming him into a wall.

She coughed up blood and closed her eyes. He slung the pink haired alchemist to the ground and she landed next to Hawkeye.

"Riza..." Elyza wheezed.

"I'll drop you two at his feet like rag dolls!" Envy yelled.

Suddenly, flames ripped down Envy's arms and burned them to a crisp, but didn't touch the girls. Elyza screamed loudly in fear and covered her face as Hawkeye went over to her.

"Colonel!?" Hawkeye yelled.

Another ball of fire swarmed Envy and Elyza started to sob. Hawkeye held her close as Envy sat up and looked up into the hate filled eyes of the Flame Alchemist.

"What the hell were you doing to my two valuable subordinates?" Mustang hissed.

Envy trembled as he stared back at him. Mustang looked over at the girls.

"You two stay out of this. I said that I would handle this." he said.

He and Envy locked eyes and Envy seemed horrified. Suddenly, Envy seemed to find a little courage.

"How dare a lowly human like you look down on -!" he said.

More flames surrounded Envy who screamed in agony. Elyza shrieked in horror as Hawkeye lowered down at her. Her eyes were covered but she could hear the crackling of the flames and it was worse than anything. Hawkeye could feel her shaking with fear in her arms. The only thing worse than that cold look in Mustang's eyes right now was seeing the normally fearless Elyza reduced to a crying mess like this. Both of those truths were heartbreaking.

More fiery explocenes happened back to back until finally Envy's body turned to dust and his true, small form fell to the floor. Elyza was trembling as hard as she could as she hyperventailed. Mustang's boot stomped down on Envy's tiny body and he stared at him in hatred.

"So this your real form? You look disgusting. Your name means jealousy, right? That's what you're name means?" Mustang said. "I get it."

"No! Please don't!" Envy screamed.

"Jealousy is an ugly thing."

"No! I don't want to die!" Envy cried.

"You don't have a choice." Mustang screamed as he prepared to snap and set him on fire again.

Envy squirmed to try and get free. Hawkeye got up and Elyza looked up, still breathing heavily in fear as she looked at Mustang. Hawkeye pointed her gun at him and Mustang stopped.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"That's enough, Colonel. I'll take care of the rest." Hawkeye said.

"One more blow will do it. Lower your gun." Mustang said.

"I can't obey that. Please put your hand down."

"Stop joking! I am ordering you to put that gun down!" Mustang shouted.

Suddenly, the ground under Mustang's foot popped up and he lost his balance. Envy fell into the air and Edward caught him. Elyza stood up and looked at him as she blinked a few times to get her thoughts together.

"Fullmetal," Mustang hissed. "I'll be taking that."

There was a murderous coldness in his voice and Ed stared at him as he held Envy in his hand.

"I'll say it once more. Hand him over!" Mustang said.

"I refuse." Ed replied.

Alchemy lightening popped over Mustang's fingers as he stared at Edward. Elyza started to walk to them. Batty, Chris, and Scar were behind Ed.

"He deserves the worst death possible." Mustang hissed.

"I refuse." Ed repeated.

"Hand him over or I'll burn up your entire arm!" Mustang yelled.

"Fine then! I'll fight you head-on! But first, why don't you take a good look at your face!? Is that the face you plan to wear when you're ruling this country!?" Ed yelled.

"That's enough." Elyza said softly as she pointed her gun at them.

Mustang looked at over his shoulder at her.

"You too? You will stop me as well?" Mustang hissed.

"I'm not sure whose side I'm on. Tell me what the hell is going on or I'll shoot you both." she said.

"That thing killed Hughes!" Mustang shouted.

Elyza's eyes widened then she growled loudly.

"Stop bullshitting me! Hughes isn't dead! He's just missing!" Elyza screamed furiously.

Ed and Mustang both looked at her. She knew that Hughes was both knew that they'd told her. She'd mentioned Hughes being gone before. Suddenly, it dawned on them both. In those deep blue eyes, there was confusation and fear. She was in denial. Hughes was the final straw and she couldn't accept it. She had to trick herself in believing that Hughes was just missing or risk losing her sanity again. They both had lumps in their throats as they looked back at each other.

"There. Is that proof enough for you? That thing has hurt too many people. Give him to me." Mustang said.

"No! He won't want a monster getting payback for him!" Ed screamed.

Mustang's eyes widened as he began to remember Hughes. He was so determined to help and be a friend. Why him? Why not someone else?

"So you're going to let your emotions take over and descend to the path of a savage? I guess that's fine. If you're going to insist on living for revenge, I won't stop you." Scar said, crossing.

"Hey!" Ed yelled as he looked at him.

"What right to have to stop someone's revenge?" he said.

Ed looked down.

"I just interested to see what kind of world will be created by someone held prisoner by their own hate." Scar said.

Mustang's eyes got even wider as his heart sank. Elyza put her gun back in its place and looked down.

"Matches," she said, softly. "They're right. This is wrong. You can't do this. You're a hero, remember?"

Mustang's heart sank deeper. Elyza sounded so crushed and destoryed by seeing her mentor like this. It was so unlike her. Had he forced her into depression again? Was this like Ishval for her?  
"I won't let you kill Envy, Colonel." Hawkeye said. "But still, I have no plan of letting him live either. I'll take care of him."

"I..I finally tracked him down!" Mustang yelled.

"I know that. But what you're about to do isn't for the sake of the country or for the sake of helping your comrades either. You're only trying to dispel your hatred. I won't let it take you. You're better than that." Hawkeye said.

Mustang remembered his best friend and all of the memories that they shared. His heart wasn't sinking now. It was cracking.

"Shoot me if you want." he said.

Hawkeye's eyes widened.

"But what will you do after you kill me?" he asked.

"I don't plan on living free and easy. After this is over, I'm going to end my life and remove my secrets of flame alchemy from the world." Hawkeye replied.

Elyza's crying got louder and Mustang shuttered before snapping and sending the flames that he was planning on using on Envy down the tunnel away from others. Elyza bit back a scream and ran to Batty, who received her with loving arms.

"That can't happen. I can't lose you." Mustang said, softly.

Mustang looked down and Elyza watched him in wonderment.

"What madness is this? Being scolded by a child, being cautioned by a man who was once my enemy, and you two girls," Mustang said. "I've hurt you both again. How foolish can one man be?"

He walked over and grabbed Hawkeye's gun. He pointed it down and looked at her.

"I'm so sorry." he said before sitting on the floor.

Hawkeye sat in front of him and Elyza closed her eyes before burning her face in Batty's chest. Batty pet her hair gently and kissed the top of her head.

"You guys are stupid!" Envy yelled. "Now you're just sugarcoating your words? Being all kind and nice? You're making my skin crawl! Are you humans really that extravagant? Just do what your instincts tell you! Go with your gut!"

He looked at Elyza.

"What about you, Silver Petal? Did you forget that your "friend" Mustang let soldiers go after you and try to kill you? He didnt even try to call off the attacks! You could have been killed! He didn't even look for you! He adbodmened you like you were trash!" Envy yelled.

He looked at Mustang.

"Have you forgotten, Mustang, Scar tried to kill you! He tried to kill Elyza as well and he killed the runt's little girlfriend's parents too! Oh yeah, and the little chimera in East city that was made from that girl and the dog? Scar killed them too, right?" Envy said.

He turned his attention at Scar who clearly wasn't bunging either.

"And, Scar, what about your people!? Your brethren were murdered by these damned State Alchemists! You don't care anymore!? That woman over there had the nerve to call herself the 'Hawk's Eye! She slaugthered your buddies left and right! This is the perfect chance to get revenge!"

The others merely stood their ground and looked at the little creature.

"Get on with it! Kill or be killed! Writhe in agony! Attack each other! You pieces of shit can't just hold hands and be jolly!" Envy yelled.

The others didn't move.

"Come on, Runt! Come on, Hawkeye! Mustang! Scar! Forte!" Envy shouted.

Still, no one moved or attacked.

"W-what? How? Why? Why is this happening!? Why the hell!?" Envy screamed.

"You pitiful creature." Elyza said softly.

Envy looked back at her.

"Envy, you're jealous of humans, aren't you?" Ed said.

Envy merely stared at him in shock.

"Humans are supposed to be a lot weaker than you homunculi, but even if they get discouraged after being beaten down, and they don't think they can take anymore, they can still up to their feet and fight. Those around them help them get on their feet. And you're envious of those humans." Ed said.

Envy's eyes widened and he suddenly began to try to get free.

"Hey! Stop, idiot! Hold on!" Ed said.

Envy bit his hand and Ed dropped him. He hit the floor and Hawkeye pointed her gun at him.

"Riza, no! He wouldn't last long. T-there's no point." Elyza said.

Envy crawled along the ground sadly.

"This is a disgrace. Being turned into this again. Being beaten up by you humans... you pieces of shit...and to make it worse, you just had to be the one, didn't you, pipsqueak?" Envy said.

Envy's eyes filled with tears as he cried out loudly. Elyza couldn't help but feel a little pity for him. He fell over onto his side.

"Dammit! Dammit! This is a disgrace! I, Envy, am jealous of humans? I, Envy!? It's the greatest disgrace to be understood by a brat like you."

He sat back like a person on his butt and looked at Ed before laughing.

"I don't know how much longer you can get by with sugarcoating your words, but do try your best."

He reached into his mouth and pulled out his Philospher's Stone. Elyza's stomach turned.

"No, don't!" she screamed, trying to get away from Batty to reach the little green creature.

Envy crushed the stone anyway and she covered her mouth. He began to turn to dust and Ed stared at him in shock. Elyza burned her face in Batty's chest again.

"Good bye, Edward Elric." Envy said as he disappeared.

"So he took his own life? What a coward." Mustang said, softly.

"Damn that little bastard. I wanted to be happy that he was dead, but here I am, teary eyed for him. What a sad life he had." Elyza said.

Ed looked back at her. That was the last thing he expected for her. She looked at Mustang then walked over to him before kneeling down and hugging him. Mustang looked at her.

"Thank you for not letting yourself became a monster. Hawkeye is right. You're better than that." she said.

After a moment, she stood up.

"Alright. That's enough mushy crap for now. Let's go. We have a country to save, remember?" she said.

"Good to see that you're still Elyza." Ed laughed.

"Duh, who the hell would I be?" she giggled.

They began to walk deeper into the tunnels toward their future. Batty grabbed Elyza's hand and she looked at him with a smirk.

"Thanks for looking for me, Batts." she said.

"No problem, honey." he said.

"Honey?" she laughed. "That's going to take some giving used to."

She held his hand a little tighter and smiled. No matter what happened next, she knew she'd be okay with Batty and Chris by her side. That was true beyond all doubt.


	26. Chapter 26: The Worst Day in History

The team reached a room at the end of the winding tunnel where they found a short old man, possibly in his late fifties. He had short auburn hair and a small moustache. He was dressed in a white lab coat with the sleeve's rolled up on top of a maroon dress shirt and light brown pants.

As they walked deeper into the room, he stood up and laughed.

"Oh my, do I have guests?" he said. "I'm a little nervous now."

As he smiled at them, they could see one golden tooth. His glasses were shiny that they couldn't see his eyes. The others got an uneasy feeling.

"Who are you!?" Ed demanded.

"Me? Hmm? I'm the man who created King Bradley." he replied.

The others stared at him in shock.

"That means you're on their side!" Mustang hissed.

"Which means you're getting a bullet between those goofy looking eyes!" Elyza screamed.

"You must be.. I see. I'm glad that you tagged along with them. I figured you'd be at the radio station with the rest of the Mustang supporters, but here you are. Ready to go. Thanks for getting me one less thing to do, Miss Forte." the doctor laughed before raising his hand into the air.

Several men in miltary pants and blank white shirts fell down from the ceiling and landed by the doctor. Their eyes were glowing red and they were emotionless. Batty shoved Chris and Elyza behind him as he growled loudly.

"Guys, entertain them for a while." the doctor said.

The men ran at them and the Ed group scattered. One of them charged each member of the group and they could barely hold them off. Elyza shot at one but couldn't hit him.

"What's the hell!? They're not even moving like humans! Their movements are perfect. W-What are they!?" Elyza shouted, still firing.

"Dolls?" Mustang said as he got back to back with Hawkeye.

"No, they don't move the same way as those creepy dolls." Batty yelled as he tried to punch one of them but failed.

"They're men who might have become King Bradley." the doctor said as he worked on the human transmutition circle.

The others looked back at him in horror.

"They were gathered as soon as they were born and they were given special education and training for the sole purpose of becoming the Fuhrer. And with the twelfth experiment, King Bradley was born. So these are the leftovers. Despite that, they have been training for battles all this time." the doctors explained.

The men attacked again and the others didn't stand a chance. It was like they were standing still and only the men could move. Still, they all managed to stay alive.

"They're not as strong as King Bradley, but they are still pretty good." the doctor laughed.

"You sick fuck. Using people this is a sin worse than murder! These were someone's sons, someone's babies! You are a twisted piece of trash and I'm sending you to hell!" Elyza shouted, pointing her gun at the doctor.

Suddenly, one of the men kicked her in the back and knocked her to the ground. Her gun hit the floor and she coughed as she got on her hands on knees. The man tried to attack her again, but she was suddenly gone. Ed's eyes widened then he looked around. He found her in Batty's arms. The chimera sat her down on her feet gently then charged at the man. Elyza watched in him awe. He was fast. Very fast. He was coming much closer to actually landing something than they were.

One of the men tried to hit him and Elyza delievered a flying kicking to his head. She actually landed it, but another man grabbed her. She growled before headbutting him. Batty punched one but another tried to cut him. Elyza shot the man in the head. He fell and Elyza ran to Batty.

"Be careful, doofus. I don't need you dead!" she hissed.

"Sorry." Batty said.

"Don't sweat it, honey. I got your back." she said with a smile.

Batty's eyes widened then he smiled back before getting back to back with her. The doctor stood up and looked at them.

"There we go. Let's begin. Number 16, Number 17, Number 21, Number 23, Number 26. Come here." the doctor said.

Five of the men ran to him and the others watched as they made a circle around the doctor. Ed looked down and saw a human transmutition circle under the man's feet. His eyes widened. The doctor activated the circle and alchemy lightening filled the room.

"What are you doing!?" Ed yelled.

"This is just the first step. Do you know how many alchemy research facilities under direct control of the Fuhrer exist in Central?" the doctor replied.

"Theres should be four that currently being used. No.. Research Laboratory 5.. There are five! A transmutation circle with five points!" Ed shouted.

"What?!" Elyza screamed.

"Could it be that the curving underground path was a circle that connects the research facilites?" Ed said in horror.

The ground began to shake and the others looked at each other. This was bad. Batty's skin tingled with a strange feeling of dreed. What was this?

Suddenly, little black hands came from the floor and quickly destructed the men around the doctor. Batty grabbed Elyza and Chris before shoving them behind him. A large eye suddenly opened under Ed's feet. He gasped in shock and Elyza ran to him. The little black hands started to destruct him and he screamed in fear.

"No, Fullmetal!" Elyza shouted as she ran to him and tried to grab his arm.

He turned to nothing in her grasp and she covered her mouth. The others watched in horror as he disappeared and Elyza sank to her knees.

"He disappeared!?" Hawkeye said.

"What did you do!?" Mustang yelled.

"You bastard! Where is he!? Give him back!" Elyza screamed as she found her feet.

"Oh, don't you worry, Silver Petal Alchemist. You'll be with him soon enough." the doctor laughed as the men attacked again.

Meanwhile, Ed and his teacher, Izumi, had reunioned on a level under the others.

"Teacher!?" Ed said as he came up to her.

"Ed!"

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, somewhat."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know. Where are we?" she replied, rubbing her neck.

"I don't know. I was just sent her all of sudden."

Suddenly, a loud metallic crash occured behind them. They looked back to see Al's iron body laying on the ground motionless.

"Al! Al! Come on. Get it together." Ed yelled.

'Even Al? Could it be that all of the sacrifices are being gathered?' Izumi thought to herself.

Without warning, a loud footstep got their attention. They looked back to see a large, solid black figure with red eyes all over him. He wasn't human by any means. Hohenhiem was trapped in whatever this thing was and seemed to be unconious.

"Let's see. One... two... three... and four." It said. "We're still missing one. I guess the last one is currently being made. She should be here soon."

"What the hell is this monster!?" Izumi said in terror.

"Hohenheim!" Ed yelled.

Hohenheim groaned then opened his eyes.

"Edward.. Even Alphonse was captured..? Woah, Miss Izumi as well. Sorry I'm such a pitiful state." he replied.

"What in the world is going on?" Izumi asked.

"Well -."

"You just stay put. I'll slowly absorb the philospher's stone in you later." the monster interrupted.

"Who the hell is this guy, Hohenheim?" Ed yelled.

"My alter ego. The guy who the homunculi call 'Father.'" Hohenhiem replied.

"That's the same geezer!?" Ed said in shock.

"Yeah. I was able to destory his skin but -." Hohenhiem said.

Father pulled him into his body so that they couldn't see him.

"Stop your blabbering, Hohenheim. I welcome you, human sacrifices. Thanks for coming to my castle." Father said.

"Al, wake up. This one's going to be tough. Al! Alphonse!" Ed said as he and Izumi prepared for a fight.

Meanwhile, the others were fighting for their lives. They were doing their best to dodge as actual fighting was becoming more and more impossible.

"The ones up there are so unrealiable. They couldn't even prepare five human sacrifices for today?" the doctor said as he watched. "Well, I gathered all the ones who've been seeking morsels like immorality, so it's no suprise that they couldn't do their jobs."

Batty tried to kick one of them but the man grabbed his leg and snapped it. Batty screamed and the man pinned him to the floor with it.

"Batty! Let him go!" Elyza shouted as she aimed her gun at the man's head.

Two more men grabbed her arms and shoved her to the floor. As they restrained her, Batty still fought to get loose.

"Petal!" Mustang yelled.

The men held the others at knife point and all they could do was watch. The doctor claps his hands.

"Excellent. Stay just like that." he said. "Now, Forte, we don't have much time. I would appreciate it if you could willingly cooperate with me. Do you mind performing human transmutation and opening the gate?

"Go to hell, you creep!" she screamed.

"You.. you bastards! You're trying to make Petal a human sarficie, aren't you!?" Mustang demanded.

"Exactly. The ones who open the gate are our sacficaties. That's why the Elric Brothers were chosen." the doctor said.

"I heard from them that human transmutation doesn't work, so why the hell would she do it knowing that it will not work!?" Mustang hissed.

"You have a good point there. As long as she open the gate and come back, it's fine." the doctor replied.

"I ain't doing that! That's stupid. I have no reason to." she shouted.

"Didn't I tell you that we don't have much time?" the doctor asked.

The man suddenly shoved his sword into Batty's torso then cut upward. Crimson blood spattered everywhere and Batty yelled out in pain. Elyza instantly burst into tears.

"Batty! No! Don't hurt him, please!? I'm begging you! Stop!" she sobbed.

"Benjamin!" Chris shouted as his young voice cracked.

Batty coughed up blood and closed his eyes as even more blood ran into the floor.

"Open the gate, Miss Forte." the doctor said as one of the men drug Batty into the transmutition circle.

"Batts, answer me! Batty!? Please!? Don't you die on me, damn it!" she yelled.

"Now, perform the transmutition and become the fifth sarfacite." the doctor said.

"Batty! Batty, say something! Don't leave me!" she shouted.

"Come on, if you don't pick up the pace, this boy will die." the doctor said.

"Ben, Ben, come on. Get up, please?" Chris said softly as he sobbed.

Elyza looked at Chris then back at Batty who was bleeding more than she'd even though a human could bleed.

"Oh, I see. You're going to transmute him back after he dies? That's fine too." the doctor said.

Elyza looked back at Chris who was sobbing as hard as he could. She closed her eyes and looked down.

"I'll do it." Elyza said.

"There we go. That's much better. Let her go, boys." the doctor said.

They released her and she stood up. She started to walk to the circle slowly. Chris wanted to yell stop. He wanted to tell her not to, but his voice was gone. He was mute right now. All he could do was cry.

"Petal, don't you dare go anywhere that damn circle! That's an order!" Mustang shouted.

"Forte!"

"Don't be a fool, girl!" Scar yelled.

Elyza was deaf to everything. She was remembering the screams of her family in the fire, she was remembering her chimera friends dying, she was remembering hearing about Hughes's death for the first time, she was remembering the look in Bido's eyes when Greed killed him by mistake... All of her friends.. her family.. They were all gone. She couldn't stand to lose anyone else. No one. Especailly not Batty or Chris. She loved him. She was in love with Batty. They couldn't take him. Even if it meant becoming a sarcatife, she had to stop this.

She reached the circle and kneeled down to him. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No, Ely. Don't. T-they'll hurt you." he whimpered.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips as gently, yet passionately as she could. When pulled away, he looked at her with tears on his face.

"Elyza, I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too, Batt. That's why I have to do this. I'm taking you home after this and we see your daughter." she said, putting one hand on the circle.

Batty closed his eyes and sobbed. She closes her eyes and put the other hand down. Instantly, alchemy lightening filled the room and the portal ripped open and Elyza vanished into it. As the lightening stopped and the dust settled, the most disgusting sight appeared. A deformed creature was in Batty's place now and Elyza was gone. Chris's broken sobs got louder and Mustang closed his eyes. Suddenly, they heard the doctor laughing.

"She was far too impatient. If she'd only be a little realistic, I might have given her this." he said, holding up a philospher's stone.

Mustang's eyes widened.

"You fucking bastard!" he shouted.

"Don't blame me. She was the one who ran into this with no thought process. She is to blame here. I guess that's what you get for being young and in love, huh?" the doctor laughed.

"Damn it. She just didn't want to be alone anymore. She just wanted to go home." Mustang said as he looked down.

Suddenly, most of the soldiers began to trapped in a sticky, thick ooze that came from the ceiling. The others gasped. Mustang took his chance. They'd cut his gloves so he couldn't use his flames, but he was ready to fight anyway. He took advance of the remaining, free soldiers confustion to elbow one of them in the face and break his nose. As soon as he was free , he grabbed a sword. The two tried to stop him but the ooze grabbed them first. Mustang ran to the doctor, who tried to escape but the mystery ooze wrapped around his legs and he fell. He looked up to see the shiny blade heading for his chest and screamed in fear.

"This is for Petal, you sick son of bitch!" Mustang yelled at the top of his lungs before driving the blade through the golden toothed doctor's rotten heart.

Jerso jumped down from the ceiling with Mae, Darius and Zampanto. They were both in their chimera forms. Mae used her knives to extremite the men and then looked at Scar.

"I hope we're not too late." Mae said.

Chris looked at the deformed creature which had died already and covered his mouth. He spotted the philsopher's stone on the ground and starts to walk to it. Mae did the same and Chris pointed his gun at her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Scar demanded.

"That stone belongs to Elyza. The way I see it, it's rightful hers."

"I need that more! My clan is danger!" Mae hissed.

"Do I look like I care!?" Chris screamed.

Mae was clearly scared and backed up.

"If Elyza'd had this thing, then she and my brother would be okay. It was hidden from her and now they are gone! If she is alive, then she is the rightful owner of it, not you!" Chris shouted.

"Elyza? You mean the girl with the pink hair?" Mae said.

"Yeah. That's her." Chris replied.

"She protected me from that fat homunculus that they called Gluttony. Is she... is she dead?" Mae asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I think she lived but I don't know where she is." Chris replied.

Mae looked down and backed away from the stone.

"You intend to give that to the Silver Petal Alchemist?" Scar asked.

"This might have saved Batty if she had it, but she was lied to. I think it's only far that we let her decide what happens to it now." Chris said.

"I see. Take it then, but lower your weapon. You don't have threaten the girl. She's only a child." Scar said.

Chris did and picked up the vial. He looked at Mae and put in his pocket.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your clan. I just need this. I'm sorry." Chris said.

"It's alright." Mae said softly as tears rolled down her face.

"I'll help you find something to save your clan after I find my friend, okay?" Chris said in his normal, gentle tone.

Mae smiled and Chris smiled back. The deformed creature caught his eye and he sighed heavily.

"Please tell me that's not my brother." he said.

"I'm so sorry for your lost." Mae said.

"I-it's okay. Let's just get moving. We need to find this Father guy and get Elyza back." Chris said.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that." Wrath said as he came into the room.

"Bradley." Mustang growled.

"Long time, no see, Mustang." he replied.

"It has been a long time indeed." Mustang hissed back.

"Good to see that everything went occuring to plan. Father was sure that Forte's reckless nature would make her an easy canditate."

"So she was a target from the start?" Mustang asked softly.

"You humans are just like that, especially young girls like Forte. You are too hapzard and ingrontant to make a logical desicion." Wrath said.

"I can't say anything bad about Forte's desicion. There was a time that I would have done the same thing. As much as that girl as lived though, I'd be surprised if she didn't do it to try and save a friend." Mustang said.

"Nevertheless, the girl served her purpose, even if it was for a foolish reason." Wrath scoffed.

"Shut your mouth! She did it to save her friend!" Chris said.

"And what did she achieve? Her friend is dead. She was a reckless child. SHe was easily multiplated. A typical human." Wrath said.

"Where is she!?" Chris yelled.

" She's down with our Father. Though I certainly can't guarantee that she's without any physical defects." Wrath replied.

"You bastard!" Chris yelled.

"As you can see, I'm fatally wounded. Who shall be the one to win fame for defeating the Fuhrer of Amestris?" Wrath asked.

"I'll do it." Chris said.

"No, you're not a fighter and you're already too shaken up. You stand back. If Petal is alive, she'll need you." Mustang said.

Chris looked away and nodded.

"Who then? A chimera? A forgiener? Mustang's pet? Or perhaps, will all of you band together to take me down?"

As they made their desicion, Elyza rejoined the others. She had her face covered and was screaming.

"Elyza!?" Ed said, running to her.

Pride walked in and stood beside Father.

"She is the fifth sacrifice, Father. I just heard from Wrath. The humans up there confirmed that she did perform the transmutition." Pride said.

"I'd like to say that we've gathered all five, but Alphonse Elric has yet to come over to this side." Father said.

"Elyza, are you okay?"

She sat up and looked around.

"Fullmetal? Is that you? Where's Batty!? Where's Chris!? Where are we?" she said in a panic.

"We're with the big cheese now. What happened, Elyza?" Ed said.

"I was in front of a large gate with nothing but white around it." she said.

"A gate!? Don't tell me that they took something from you!? You still have all of your limbs." Ed said.

"Since when do you have night vision, Fullmetal?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What?" Ed said softly.

"How can you see me in here? Why is it so damn dark down here?" she said.

"What are you -?"

"It's too dark to see, moron! W-what's going on!?" Elyza demanded.

She got up and tried to walk but tripped and fell. Izumi touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" Izumi said.

Elyza stared at the floor in horror and couldn't reply.

"I-it couldn't be." Ed said.

"So you've lost your vision? How convenient." Pride said.

"No, no, no! Tell me that you guys can't see too! Tell me that it's just dark in here!" Elyza shouted.

No one spoke and she started to cry a little.

"Please!? Please!" she begged. "I can't... I can't protect anyone if I'm blind."

Pride laughed.

"You have the worst attitude out of the whole bunch. It's nice to you being so humble." he chuckled mockingly.

"Elyza, did you perform a human transmution?" Ed asked firmly.

"They hurt Batty and I tried to save him. I thought if he was still alive, then it won't count! I didn't know! I didn't know!" she sobbed, punching the floor with one hand.

"You poor child." Izumi said, wrapping her arms around her and embracing her.

"I didn't ask for any of this, God damn it! I just... I just wanted to go home!" she said, curling up in Izumi's arms and sobbing.

"She'll be useless like this. She'll be no problem from now on." Pride said.

"Truth is cruel. Out of the cocky ones who tried to revive the dead in order to be embraced by their mother's warmth again, one of them was robbed of his with which to stand and his one and only brother was taken from him. The other was stripped of his entire body which left him unable to feel warmth at all." Father said, looking at Ed.

He turned his attention to Izumi was still holding the sobbing Elyza.

"The woman who longed for her dead child was given a body no longer able to reprouduce." he said.

He looked at Elyza who was trembling violently as she mumbled Batty's name repeatedly in between broken sobs.

"Now, the girl who would give up anything to see her beloved friends again has her sight ripped away from her after a ruthless attempt to save one of them and will never see their faces again."

Elyza's sobs got harder and Izumi closed her eyes.

"He gives humans their suitable form of despair to prevent them of getting too conceited. He is the existence which you humans refer to as 'God'. Truth." Father said.

"How is that fair!?" Ed yelled. "Those of us who acted on our own initiative certainly deserved it. But to use someone who's mentally unstable like this, someone who is easily tricked and robbing their vision? You think that's justified? Truth is too illogical fo me to accept!"

Suddenly, an explosion occured above them and they looked up. Mae landed with her feet on the ground then ran up to Edward.

"Mae?" Ed said.

"Elyza? You are alive, aren't you?" Mae said, happily.

"The little Xingese girl that has the panda?"

"There he is." Mae said, looking at Father. "I knew he was down here."

"How dare she open a hole in the roof of my house?" Father said.

"He looks different now, but judging from that aura.. You are the immortal learder, aren't you!?" Mae demanded.

She looked back and her eyes widened.

"Alphonse?!" she said as she looked at the armor on the floor.

"A-al? What's wrong with Metal Boy?" Elyza asked as she looked around.

"What happened!?" Mae asked as she kneeled down to him.

"I don't know. He just won't wake up." Ed said.

"No way! Alphonse! Alphonse! Please wake up!" Mae begged.

"Come on, Metal Boy. Get it together." Elyza said.

"You know Alphonse?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah. He's my friend." Elyza replied.

"I feel like I've seen you before." Izumi said.

"Huh?" Elyza said, looking in her direction but not at her.

"What's your name?" Izumi said.

"Elyza Forte. Why?"

"Forte? Are you from Dublith?" she said.

"Yeah. Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar." Elyza said as her eyes widened.

"I'm Izumi Curtis. I was your neighbor. I used to watch you and your siblings while your parents ran their store."

Elyza smiled and closed her eyes.

"So that's why I trusted you when you touched my shoulder." she said.

Al suddenly sat up and Izumi looked up at him.

"Stay here, Ellie. I'm going to check on Al." Izumi said before getting up.

"E-Ellie?" Elyza said softly. "No one's called me that in years."

"Master? Brother? Mae! Wait, where arm-?"

He looked around and saw Father who laughed.

"That makes all five of you!" Father said happily.

They all looked at him.

"So, you say you refuse to acknowledge Truth?" Father said.

"That's right!" Ed yelled. "You also to think you've won after gathering us all up, but you haven't won yet!"

"Nonsense." Father laughed.

Izumi kneeled down next to Elyza again.

"Can you stand? We're going to get out here." she whispered.

"Don't bother trying." Father said. "All of you are already inside my belly."

"What the hell?" Elyza said, looking her face again.

Mae stepped in front of all of them.

"Mae!" Al said.

"Midget!" Ed added.

"You, with all the eyes! You're immortal, aren't you!?" Mae said.

Only silence could be heard.

"So you're not going to deny it. Alphonse, let me handle him!" Mae said.

"H-hey, you won't be able to take him alone." Al said.

"Nope, I can use Eastern Alchemy." she replied.

"I get that you'll still be able to use alchemy even after he seals it off, but.."

"I'm going to need you two to take on the little homunculus." she said.

"Easier said than done." Ed replied.

"Don't be stupid, girl. You can't fight them." Elyza said as Izumi helped her to her feet.

"I came to this country to get immortality and I'm not backing down now!" Mae said.

"We'll handle Pride then." Ed said.

Al did a transmutition, which to their suprise, worked.

"Yes! We can still use alchemy." Ed said as he and Al ran after Pride.

As their alchemy ripped up the floor and caused destrustion, Father sighed.

"Messing up my house again? You evil kids." he said.

Mae slung one of her knives at him and it got stuck in his head. He looked at it then absorded it into his skin. He made a much larger copy and fired it out of his head at the little girl. It barely missed her and she hit the ground with a yell.

"You don't belong here. Out." Father said.

Mae made a circle and used her Alkahestry to drive spikes through his arms before attempting another attack. Father didn't move but the smile on his face was corcerning. Suddenly, Hohenheim's head reappeared from Father's body.

"Wait, young lady! He's not really trapped!" he yelled.

it was far too late for a warning. Mae's foot hit him and a bright red explosion knocked her back. She collided with the ground hard and Al looked back at her.

"Mae!" he yelled in concern.

"Shit! Al, you go help Mae." Ed said.

"But what about Pride?"

"Leave him to me. I can take care of him!"

"Roger that!" Al said, running to Mae's aid.

"Izumi, is everyone okay?" Elyza said.

"That little girl from Xing was injuried I believe but Al is going to check on her."

"What about Fullmetal?" Elyza asked.

"Ed is fighting the little homunculus they call Pride."

"What?! God, I feel so useless. I'm just deadweight at this point."

"Don't be ridicoulus. This isn't something that you can help."

"Yes, it is. If I'd just thought things through for once then this wouldn't have happened! I was stupid." Elyza said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "So stupid."

Father made a gun out out his hand and shot at Mae who was trying to use her Alkahestry to heal her injuries. Al jumped in front of her so that his metal body would shield her.

"Alphonse!?" she said.

"It's okay. Just stay down, okay?" he said back, calmly.

As the fight between Edward and Pride raged on, it was clear that all this prepation for the Promise Day had weakened Pride a little. His attacks weren't as strong. Edward knew that he could this. He had to. He had people counting on.

'What's the matter? Those attacks were weak!" Ed yelled.

"I can't kill you. You haven't fulfilled your duty yet." Pride replied.

"You need to keep me alive, huh?!" Ed said, running at him. "Then I'll just kick both of your asses before that happens!"

He went for a punch but Pride dodged.

"Oh? Do try! You forget that since you're small, you are used to fighting people larger than you. You have no experience fighting against an enemy who is smaller than you!" Pride yelled as shadows came from the floor and cut Ed.

Al used his alchemy to send pillars flying at Father.

"Sorry if I hit you, Dad!" he added as a precaution.

Father used his handsfree to block it. Meanwhile, Edward grabbed Pride by his shirt and headbutted him, which cracked the homuculus's conditor and leaving a large hole in his cheek.

"You little bastard! You forget that I've always been small, I know how a runt is gonna try to win!" Ed yelled.

Izumi made a large crossbow from the ground and fired an arrow at Father.

"This handsfree alchemy doesn't made for a fair fight!" she shouted.

Father's head broke away from the arrow and turned into tenticals.

"It's time." he said before reaching out and grabbing the four sarfacies.

He brought them to him then slammed them off the ground in a circle around him.

"Playtime ends here. Time for you all to get to work. The time has come!" Father said.

The Earth began to quake and Elyza closed her eyes.

"Chris..." she said softly.

"Have you ever thought of this planet as one life form? Well, it would be more accurate to call it a system rather than a life form. A system that records a tremendous amount of imformation taken from the universe which is incomparable to the tiny amount that each of you humans possess." Father said. "If one were to open that gate, how much power do you suppose they would gain? Ever thought of it?"

Elyza's eyes opened as he finished his sentence. How intense was this plan of his?

"I'm going to open that gate here and now using these human sacrifices!" Father said loudly.

"So this is the center!" Greed suddenly said from behind Father.

"Greed!?" Elyza said as her eyes widened.

"Where'd he come from!?" Pride yelled.

Greed slung his claws down and slashed his father apart violently in one swift movement. Ed's eyes widened.

"The center of the world belongs to me! This world will finally be mine!" Greed shouted.

"He did it." Ed said softly.

Father turned into a liquid and the eyes disappeared as Greed smirked. Suddenly, the puddle of black surrounded Greed's feet and eyes looked up at him as a smile appeared in the dark mass.

"I knew you'd come, Greed. I know you too well, my son. Have you forgotten that you were born from my avarice? Anything that you might happen to desire, I assure you that I wanted first." Father said.

Suddenly, the puddle retracted and the sacfirices were drug along with it. As Elyza went by him, she started to cry a little. Greed was too in shock to try and grab any of them.

"Greed!" she shouted in fear.

"Pink!" he called out in reply as he watched them all be taken.

Hohenheim was now on the floor with them as well. The puddle reformed into Father's body and he laughed. Hohenheim used his handsfree alchemy to turn and destory him, but only more laughter was heard.

"The true center of this world is right here!" he said, slamming his hand down on the table where he always was reading and learning.

Alchemy ligthening poured from the circle and small portals of Truth opened on the stomach of each sacfrice.

"Greed, make him stop!" Elyza screamed as she closed her eyes.

"I can't...No one can now." Greed mumbled as he watched this horrific display.

Darkness began to shallow the city like a dark flood. Hawkeye and the chimeras looked around as it overcome them.

"W-what is this!?" Darius said.

"No! Ely! Ely!" Chris screamed as the darkness swallowed them.

Little black arms ripped out of the scraifices's portals and gave Father their energy. Greed and Mae had to try and stay on their feet as the shockwave nearly knocked them back.

"What an enormous amount of energy! I'm almost unable to hold it down by myself!" Father laughed. "With this power, I shall open the gate of the planet!"

"Batty!" Elyza screamed.

The nationwide transmutition activated and large tenticals rose from the ground. Everyone in the country began to die. No one was spared as the Portal opened. This was truly the worst day in history.


	27. Chapter 27: Fight to the Death

As the smoke cleared and the horror seemed to end for the moment, the sacrifices stood up and looked around. Elyza, unwilling to get up and trip again, stayed down.

"I-is everyone okay?" she asked, looking up.

"A job well done, my dear sacrifices." Father said.

Hohenheim looked up and his eyes widened as he looked at what appeared to be a younger form of himself.

"Yes," Father said. "I have obtained God."

"God, you say?! Stop with the bullshit!" Ed yelled.

"It's possible." Hohenheim said. "If you're in possession of a tremendous amount of energy, that is."

"Energy?" Ed asked. "A philosopher's stone!"

"You're joking!" Al said.

"You mean that everyone in this damn country has been turned into a philosopher's stone!?" Elyza screamed.

"Just how many lives were lost?" Mae asked.

"There are roughly 50 million people this nation."

"Son of a bitch!" Ed yelled as he clapped his hands together.

Father tapped his chair with one finger and shock wave occured.

"Shit!" Elyza yelled.

"I have sealed off the , my friends." Father said.

Father held up his hand and a bright, glowing ball of light appeared in his palm.

"That's -." Ed said softly.

"Now that I've devoured God, it's not impossible for me to create a sun in the palm of my hand." Father said.

Izumi grabbed Elyza's arm and lead her to the others.

"Should I let this loose right here and now?" Father said.

Suddenly, his entire body pulsed, almost like a heartbeat and he looked up in shock. Pride looked at him confused.

"The turnabout had already began from the moment you were in possession of Him." Hohenheim said.

Father's body pulsed again and he narrowed his eyes.

"For this day and for this day only, I had positioned my friends, my philosopher's stones, all across the nation over a long period of time and with many calculations." Hohenheim explained

Father's body pulsed again and his eyes widen again.

"So all you did was to implant your philosopher's stones. But those are merely points. Without a circle, there is no alchemy. That's a basic principle of alchemy!" Father said.

"But there is a circle. A huge, powerul circle that'll activate by itself, even if something were to happen to me! The shadow of the moon that occurs from the solar eclipse!" Hohenheim replied.

Father's body pulsed harder and he touched his chest in pain as the veins in his body trobbed in agony.

"You just continue to get in my way, don't you, Hohenheim?!" Father hissed.

"That's precisely what I came here to do, Dwarf in the Flask, Homunculus!" Hohenheim screamed.

Hohenheim's circle began to activate and Father's body began to tremble. He crushed the sun in his hand so that it disappeared and lowered his head as red alchemy lightening came from him. Suddenly, he looked up and screamed. The souls ripped out of his body violently as he screamed. 50 thousand souls filled the sky like a red tornado and shattered to find their beloved bodies.

As Chris regained his conciousness, he looked up at the others.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Darius replied.

"What happened?" Hawkeye asked.

"I don't know. It was like we locked away in an ocean of sadness." Chris replied.

Meanwhile, Father's body had clearly taken a toll from loosing the souls. He hadn't even lifted his head yet. Red alchemy lightening was popping off of him as he panted in exhaustion.

"Did it work?" Ed asked.

"The souls of the people of Amestris were returned to their respective bodies. He shouldn't be able to restrain this being that he calls 'God' with only the souls of the people of Xerse." Hohenheim replied.

"I can just create another philosopher's stone. Humans, an energy form, are an unlimited source!" Father yelled.

Izumi pushed Elyza behind her. Father fired what looked like a ball of dark energy at them and Hohenheim stopped it with his hands. He slung it upward so that it exited through the hole in the roof. Father tried to hit them with that same looking energy but Mae used her alchemy to stop it. She'd drawn a circle on the floor and was protecting them all.

"Mae!" Al shouted.

"It's as easy as pie for an Eastern Alchemist to reach and utilize the flow of the earth's energy! The more power he has, the more power we can use as well!" she replied.

Another attack from Father shot toward them.

"Dad, look out!" Al shouted.

Hohenheim stopped it with his hands again.

"Damn it! I don't have enough time to offset the energy!" Hohenheim said.

Mae's knives began to shake and she looked up at Hohenheim.

"Please hold out! The circle will be destoried!" she said urgency.

Hohenheim's hands began to be damaged severly.

"It's impossible!" he said.

Al and Ed got behind to support him.

"Stand firm, Dad!" Al said.

"You bastard, don't you dare give up!" Ed yelled.

Hohenheim's eyes widened as he smirked.

"I'm a terrible father, but I want to make you two proud!" Hohenheim said as he started to push back harder.

"If we don't hurry up, Dad's philosopher's stone will run out!" Al yelled.

Ed's eyes widened.

"We just need Scar to activate the circle!" Hohenheim yelled.

"Hurry up, Scar!" Ed screamed.

As they held it off, Elyza closed her eyes. What would happen to them all? Where they going to die? She could see nothing but blackness. What was happening? Who was hurt? Who was dead? She was so useless and clueless. She opened her eyes. Maybe she'd always been like this? Maybe that's why she was blind now because she'd been blind all along. Maybe that's what Truth, God, or whatever they called it was trying to show her. She'd been blind all of her life.

The ground shook under them and the others looked at Hohenheim.

"That's it!"

Ed clapped his hand together and did a tranmustion that sent spikes flying at Pride, who barely dodged it. Several flew at Father as well and he had to put all of his effort into dodging as well. It destoried his chair and had hurt Pride somewhat, but Father was still standing.

"Serves you right. That chair you've been sitting high and mighty on is now in pieces." Ed said. "You've had you've had your fun for your lifetime. Now, I'll beat the shit out of both you and Truth!"

He made some canons from the ground and fired at him. He was using an invisible force to protect him. Izumi pushed Elyza behind her to keep her safe and Elyza's stomach turned. She was having to be shielded. She was so helpless. She couldn't do anything. She really was the ultimate failure..

"So, the purpose of your transmutation circle was to return everyone's souls to their bodies?" Mae asked Hohenheim as he healed his hands.

"Yes, it worked out. The purpose of the Reverse Transmtation Circle that Scar activated was to fix this nation's alchemy. After extensive research, Scar's brother began to doubt this nation's alchemy, and additionally, learned of the existence of the Nationwide Transmutation Circle. With that at its base, and utlizing Eastern Alchemy for inscription, he created a reverse tranmustation circle; one that would nullify the power of a philosopher's stone. Now, alchemists are able to use all the tectonic energy to their liking, something that used to be disrupted by philosopher's stones." Hohenheim explained.

"Great," Elyza scoffed sarcastically. "Our alchemy gets super charged and I can't even see to transmute.."

Izumi shot a large metal sword at Father but he destroyed it along with Ed's canons. A blast of energy headed straight for Ed and Hohenheim got in front of it to stop it.

"Keep it up! Make him use his philosopher's stone! He'll eventually run out of energy!" Hohenheim said.

"And when'll that happen!?" Ed asked.

"I'm not sure. But all we can do is try!" Hohenheim said.

"Eat this!" Izumi shouted as she transmuted a pipe so that it lifted off the ground and slung at Father.

The force field around Father blocked it easily and it hit some gears on the wall, opening a large tub of what looked like molten lava. The others continued to attack him for a distance. Suddenly, Greed ran behind his father, armed with metal beam.

"This brings back memories! That's the same tub that I took a bath in. Now, it's your turn, Daddy!" Greed shouted as loudly as he could before swinging the beam at him.

The field around Father snapped the beam and lanched Greed backwards.

"Shit." he growled under his breath as he landed on the ground on the other side of the room.

"Out of the way, Greed!" Ed yelled before transmuting a giant hand to tip the lava over onto Father and Pride.

Father suddenly launched himself up using the lava as force, leaving Pride behind.

"He's going to make more stones!" Hohenheim said.

"We're going after him!" Izumi said.

"Greed? You still down here?" Elyza called out.

"Yeah. I'm here." Greed replied.

"Come on, Ellie." Izumi said, touching her arm.

"You go on ahead. I'm fine. My boss is back." she replied.

Greed's eyes widened a little. Her boss? She still respected him that much? He'd left her behind. That was her worse fear. Why was she forgive him so quickly?

"Greed, come with me. It'll be hard to be up there without alchemy. I'll help you get up there." she said.

"Fine by me." he said, approaching her.

Her voice sounded funny. It wasn't the authoritative, firm voice that Elyza had since his rebirth. It was fairly gentle and inviting with a little sadness in it. It sounded like it did at the Nest. Even though Greed was honestly a little happy to hear that familiar tone in her voice, he was worried. Sometime must have had happened to make her so somber.

Elyza took off her bracelets and let them hit the floor before clapping her hands and touching the floor. Greed's eyes got even wider as a pillar rose below them and rose them to where the others were. He jumped off onto the ground and looked at her.

"You opened the gate!?" he demanded.

"I did." she replied.

"You idiot! You might not have came back! Are you stupid!?" he yelled.

She looked to the right and seemed upset.

"You could at least look at me when I'm talking to you!" he hissed.

"I-I can't." she whimpered.

"What do you mean you can't? What are you, blind or something?" he said, looking away from her.

He looked back to see that she was shaking a little and tears were steaming down her face. He stared at her confusion until he remembered what Ed had told Ling about the toll for opening the Portal. His eyes got wider than ever then he looked down.

"Oh, Pink." he mumbled softly.

"Elyza!?" Chris yelled as he ran to her.

"Chris!? Where are you!?" she said, looking around for him.

Chris jumped over to the platform and he hugged her.

"There you are! Thank God!" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I thought you were dead." Chris said as he teared up and held her closer.

"Oh, Chris, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she said.

He looked at her and noticed that she had her eyes closed.

"W-what's wrong with your eyes?" he asked.

"Her eyesight was taken as a toll for opening the Portal of Truth." Greed replied.

Elyza looked down and whimpered as Chris's crying a little harder.

"Damn it. I should have -." Greed said as he looked away.

He suddenly spotted the corpse of King Bradley on the floor near him.

"That's Wrath! I see. So they finally got him. Bastard died with that peaceful look on his face. Pisses me off." Greed mumbled.

Chris helped Elyza off of the platform and they walked over to Greed and Lan Fan.

"I can't believe you're -." Chris said as he started to cry again.

"We don't have time for that now. We have to finish this, okay? Can you still fight?" Elyza said.

"Yes, I can." Chris said,

"Good." Greed said. "In that case, you need come with me."

They walked to where the others were about to go up top.

"Hey, can we catch a lift? I mean, you guys need someone who knows what's going on up there, right?" Greed asked them.

"So you know what's going on?" Darius asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. Just the father of the Homunculi is going berserk up there! Let's go. We need anyone who can still fight. Hey, frog man and the two ladies, get down. You're injuried." Greed replied.

"Okay." Jerso said.

"No way! My men are fighting up there and they need my help! I'm not backing down now!" General Armstrong said.

"Look, this isn't time for a contest over who's in charge! Get down now." Greed yelled back.

"I'm not taking orders for a -."

Elyza grit her teeth and growled under her breath.

"Listen, lady, if you had an ounce of sense in that head of yours, you'd listen to him! You don't know what we're up against here!" Elyza shouted.

"General, it's from the outside." a soldier said he handed her the phone that what stationed on his back.

She answered it and the news on the other side was not good.

"The Central Command Center...It's been blown up on one side."

The others all reacted to this news as Greed scoffed.

"Now, do you see the power he has?" Greed asked.

"What kind of monster is he?" Major Armstrong said.

"He looks like an ordinary man, but inside him is a philospher's stone powered by many thousands of souls. I guess you could say that he's obtained the powers of God for himself. As alchemist, you know the problem that this creates." Greed replied.

"All too well." Major Armstrong said.

"Alex, go up there and kick his ass! Don't lose!" General Armstrong demanded.

"Right!" Major Armstrong replied.

"That's more like it." Greed laughed softly.

"I'm coming with you." Chris informed Greed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, kid. You're injuried too. You need to stay here." Greed replied.

"Those sick bastards used Elyza and Batty as pawns. Now, one is dead and the other is tramuzated and blind. I want blood!" Chris yelled.

Greed looked at him a little suprised as Lan Fan came up behind him.

"I'm going as well. It's my job to protect the young lord." she said.

Greed looked back at her and started to say something, but Elyza took a step toward him.

"I'm right behind you, ninja girl." she said.

"Now, hold on. I'm drawing the line there. You can't see! What do you think you can do?" he asked.

"If you go, then so do I. If Lan Fan's watching Ling's ass, then I'm watching yours." Elyza said.

"It's the same ass!" Greed shouted, as he slammed his palm into his forehead.

"Forget it, Greed. Let's go." Darius said.

"I'll keep her out of harm's way." Chris said.

"Fine." Greed sighed as they got onto the platform.

The injuried were taken down before the platform was raised to the top. Almost instantly, the fighting began. Soldiers were everywhere and they fired their weapons back to back. Lan Fan threw generades, Zampano shot his spikes, Armstrong transmuted and launched metal spikes. Chris had Elyza behind him as she sat on the ground.

"Chris?" Elyza said.

"Yes, Ely?" Chris said, looking back at her.

"I can't see to aim, but I wanna help." she said, clapping her hands together.

She touched the ground and transmuted a large spear from the ground. She did this several more times and Chris started hurling them at Father. Though everyone was attacking him, Father took no damage. His force field was still up and nothing was working.

"How pointless. You poor helpless humans can hope to lay even a finger on me." Father said.

Suddenly, Greed emerged from the dust around Father.

"Maybe humans aren't able, but what about a homunculus?!" Greed yelled as he punched Father in the face.

He looked down to see that his fist was completely engulfed in Father's skin.

"I was hoping that you'd come. You're just in time, Greed. I could use another Philospher's stone. I'll be taking yours." Father said as he began to pump Greed's soul out of his veins.

Greed screamed in agony and Elyza covered her mouth. This couldn't be happening. All of a sudden, Greed's screams turned to laughter and Father looked at him confused.

"Good acting, huh?" Greed chuckled. "You can't take my stone from me without dropping your own barrier. Stupid fool, I bet you never thought your godly powers could be taken away, did ya?"

He started to extract God from Father's body and laughed.

"You were wrong! They will be mine now!" Greed said.

Father got angry and began to draw Greed's entire arm into his head. Greed's eyes widened and he tried to pull back but he couldn't get loose.

"Greed!" Ed yelled as he ran toward them and admitted to punch Father.

A small wall got in the way and knocked Ed back.

"Stay here, Ely!" Chris said as he ran toward Father.

"Chris!" Elyza said as she stood up.

Chris, Izumi, and Armstrong tried to attack him but Father dodged. Greed was bring drug along by his arm as he struggled to get free. Finally, Father lost his temper and sent an energy wave out that knocked everyone back and set Greed free. The blast knocked Elyza back and Chris ran to her as the others continued to fight. The power of God made Father's body pulse again as Ed tried to kick him. Father threw up his arm to stop him.

"His arm? No alchemy!" Hohenheim said.

Father slung Ed back then grabbed his head and screamed.

"He's loosing control. He can't hold the power of God that he claims to had in check anymore!" Hohenheim said.

Red alchemy lightening came off of him as he screamed and what appeared to be the Eye of God could be seen in his mouth. He hit the ground and a shockwave exploded. The blast sent everyone flying. When the smoke cleared and Father found his feet.

"A stone! A stone! A philospher's stone!" Father yelled as he looked around at the destruction.

He looked over to see that Ed's only arm had been pierced by a metal rod and the alchemist was trapped. He began to trudge toward him.

"Edward, get out now!" Hohenheim yelled.

"Brother! Get out of there!" Al yelled as he tried to reach for him.

Al's armor had been severally damaged and his entire torso was now just a hallow dent. Still, he tried to reach for his dear brother. His armor cracked and began to break more.

"Stop, damn it! Stop! My brother!"

Al stopped and looked down at his blood seal then he looked at Mae.

"Mae, I need a favor. Back then, Ed was willing to give his right arm in order to bring my soul back. So, shouldn't a reverse be possible?" Al said.

Mae's eyes widened.

"Alphonse, what are you saying?" she asked.

"All you have to do it clear a path. Can you do that?" Al said.

"If you do this, do you know what will happen?" Mae said.

"There's no time! Please, Mae, you're the only one. It has to be you." Al said.

"A stone!" Father said as he got close to Ed. "You vile human, give it to me!"

"Edward!" Hohenheim shouted.

"Give your energy to me!" Father screamed.

Suddenly, five of Mae's knives stuck into the wall by Ed's head. Father and Ed looked at Al and Mae as Al lifted his arms up.

"Al, what are you doing?" Ed said.

Al clapped his hands together.

"Al, no! Please! Al!" Ed yelled.

"Keep moving, Brother." Al said, before lowering his hands onto his body.

"Al, no!" Ed screamed.

The transmution occured and Al's soul returned to the Gate. Ed looked over to the right and noticed that the arm he'd lost long ago had returned. It was smaller than the other one and his nails were long. He closed his eyes and looked at the sky.

"Al, you dumbass!" he said loudly before clapping his hands together, touching the ground, and creating a pillar that hit Father's stomach and knocked him away. Ed then ripped the rod from his arm and transmuted it into a spear before making more pillars that pummeled father. He hurled the spear at him and it sliced open Father's head.

"It's working." Chris said softly.

Greed stared at Ed in wonderment. This was amazing. A mere human beating Father so easily? It was breathtaking.

"Nice, Ed. Just keeping going." Major Armstrong said.

"Stomp his ass, Fullmetal!" Elyza shouted.

"Go, kid!" Zampano yelled.

"Elric!" Darius screamed.

"Kick his ass, Ed!" Hawkeye cheered.

"Fullmetal!" Mustang called.

The cheers for Ed filled the air. Greed stood a little ways for the others and watched.

"Greed, this is what you desperetely wanted, isn't it?" Ling asked.

Ed charged Father as the cheering for him got stronger. Greed sighed and looked down.

"Yeah, you're right. This is what I wanted." Greed said softly.

Ed prepared a punch as he ran.

"I wanted the chance to have friends like these." Greed said as he closed his eyes.

Ed punched Father and sent him to the ground.

"Get up, you noive! I'm about show you how outclassed you really are! This fight you'll lose!" Ed yelled.

The fight raged on until Father stayed down for longer than normal.

"He did it! The little runt! Saved us!" a soldier cried.

Elyza got up and start to walk to Greed who held his hand out to help her find him easier.

"Come on, Pink." he said. "I'm right over here."

She was about 3 feet from him when suddenly Father's body pulsed again. They all looked at him. His body bulged and a painful howl filled the air as another shockwave knocked everyone back. It was hard to stand up. Elyza fell next to Greed and a soldier got knocked back but Greed grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Pull yourself together, damn it! Stay on your feet, moron!" Greed hissed at him.

"S-sorry!" the man said.

"A stone!" Father said. "Philospher's stone!"

Father darted for Greed with his hand outreached. Elyza's heart sank and she suddenly found the strength to get to her feet. She suddenly did the one that pure instinct for her. She got up and threw her arms around Greed.

"Elyza!" Chris screamed.

"Forte, no!" Mustang yelled.

As the dust settled, the picture became clear but sickening. Father didn't grab Greed's philopsher's stone. Elyza had used her body to shield him. She couldn't see so she'd just had to go to the sound of his voice to find him, but she had and she had protected him. Just like.

Before Greed could even register what just happened, Father's hand ripped through her back and time seemed to slow down. People covered their mouths and Greed's eyes widened. Elyza's skin paled and her pupils virtually disappeared. Father retracted his hand slowly and Elyza fell to the ground. Greed hit his knees and picked her up. Father made a second attempt to steal Greed's stone but Chris slung a spear that hit Father directly in the side of his head and managed to knocked him away for a second. Greed's eyes widened and he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. Had this girl... this human.. just gave her life for his own?

"Greed, get her out of here!" Chris screamed.

Greed picked up Elyza and ran for it. Father went after him again but Ed ambushed him to buy Greed some time. Armstrong ran ahead of Greed and punched the ground to make a stone pillar.

"There! Use that to get to the top of the building. We'll keep him off you and Petal." he said.

"Got it!" Greed screamed back as he jumped on it.

Armstrong used the pillar like an elevator to place the bleeding girl and the homunculus on top of the building then destructed it. It was clear that without the stone, Father was getting weaker and weaker by the second. Ed wasn't going to give him another chance. First Al and now Elyza? Enough was enough. Ed's rage was overflowing as he attacked Father mercilessly.

Greed sat on the roof of the building with Elyza in his arms.

"Pink, come on. Talk to me, girl. Come on." he said.

"Greed... I..." she said weakly as her eyes opened.

"It's okay. I'm gonna get you fixed up after this, okay? Just hang on."

Elyza coughed up blood and Greed's blood ran cold.

"No. No! Damn it, don't you die on me!" he screamed.

"I don't think I have a choice, Greed." she laughed softly.

"Why did you do that? What the hell were you thinking?" Greed demanded.

"He was going to take your philospher's stone. If he did, you'd be gone forever and I couldn't let -."

Elyza coughed more blood and Greed started shaking a little.

"You got yourself killed for me?" he asked softly. "I'm a homunculus. I'm... I don't understand... I... "

She put her finger on his lips weakly and looked at him. He stared at her as she smlied a little.

"You're so freaking clueless sometimes." she laughed.

"What?" Greed whispered, tracing her face with his eyes in confusion.

"Greed, I-I love you." she said in an barely audiable voice.

She coughed up even more blood and her tan skin lost more color.

"What? Wait! Y-you can't just tell me something like that and then just die on me!" he said as panic began to swalllow him whole.

 _"Elyza! What are you doing here? I told you to follow the others." Greed asked._

 _"I couldn't leave you behind. I had to make sure that you were okay." she said._

 _"You have my complete loyality. I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll even die for you if I have to."_

 _"Die for me, huh? What a heart of gold to want to die for a monster.."_

Greed looked at Elyza and a few tears ran down his face.

"Don't go." he said, softly.

Her eyes began to close and Greed's tears began to flow harder.

"Pink, no, please! Don't go!" he repeated.

"Ling, take care of Greed for me, okay?" she whispered. "He's a pain in the ass, but he's a damn good friend. He's the best one that I've ever had.."

Greed's lips suddenly went against her as he kissed her passionately. He kissed her with everything he had as if he was trying to breathe the life back into her. Tears poured down both of their faces as they kissed. She put her hand on his cheek and pet his face tenderly. Suddenly, her breathing got extremely shallow and her hand fell. Greed looked at her then held her close to him as he screamed in agony.

"No! You were all I have left! You were... Damn it! Elyza!" Greed screamed.

Armstrong and Hawkeye looked down as Roy and Chris growled in anger. Roy stepped forward and dripped two fingers in Elyza's blood then drew his flame alchemy circle on his hand.

"Everyone clear the way!" Roy screamed before unleashing wave after wave of fire from both hands.

His flames ripped across the pavement and hit Father back to back.

"You motherfucker!" Chris shouted as he hit his knees and used Elyza's blood to draw his transmution circle and sending spikes flying at Father.

The flames surrounded Father and he screamed in agony as he burned. One of Chris's spikes went through him and he bellowed out in pain. Father hit his knees and covered his face as the power of God began to overrun him. Suddenly, Greed's claws ripped across his back twice and blood splattered everywhere.

"Greed, get out of there! Don't get close to him, stupid!" Ed yelled.

Father looked back and suddenly stoved his hand into Greed's stomach. Greed screamed in agony as Father started to take his philopher's stone.

"Greed! Give me your stone! Be a good son!" Father screamed, turning to grab him again.

Inside the tempest of souls, Greed's soul was pulled violently backwards as Father tried to absord him. Ling grabbed him.

"Damn it, no!" Greed screamed.

"Fight it!" Ling yelled as he held onto Greed.

"Let go, dumbass! You'll get dragged in with me!" Greed yelled.

"You can't just give up! Tough it out!" Ling shouted.

"My entire being was extracted from his greed and the power that's trying to reclaim me is a lot stronger than your body! Now, let go and take care of Pink for me!" Greed yelled.

"No, I won't let go! We need you!" Ling yelled.

"Everyone get the fuck out of the way!" a voice screamed.

Suddenly, a large spear flew through the air and went right by Greed's head. It cut his ripped through his shoulder before stabbing into Father's head and ripping it in half. He screamed in pain and Ed looked back at the source.

Elyza's arms were dangling off the ledge where Greed had carefully placed her. As blood trickled down the side of the stone, she opened her eyes.

"I'm not dead yet, you son of a bitch." she hissed. "You can't have him."

Lan Fan jumped in and cut Father's arm off, freeing Greed who fell to his knees and healed. After using the last little bit of energy he had to heal his head, Father couldn't completely heal his arm.

Ed came in and kicked him in the face with all of his might. Clearly the stone that Father had in him had reached its limit as he got up again. Ed kicked him to the ground. Greed got back up and got out of the way. He went to Chris who made a wall in front of them just in case Father tried to go for Greed again.

"Just a one more heavy blow should do it. Fuck his world up, Elric." Greed hissed as he looked up to where Elyza was.

Father got up back up and Ed punched through his chest. Suddenly, the souls in the philospher's stone burst from his body and wailed as they fell into the sky.

"That's it." Hohenheim said.

"Y-you destoried my stone!" Father said in shock,

"Go back to where you were born! Go back to nothing, homunculus!" Ed sceamed as little black hands emerged from the hole and began to suck him into his own body.

"But why? I just wanted to understand this world's knowledge! I just wanted to exprience it! Free, I just wanted to be free!" Father screamed as the hands pulled him back into nothingness.

Greed watched as his father disappeared before locking up to see she was moving but barely. She was still alive. He ran up the building and Armstrong helped him get back up to the top. The part of the roof she was on was drenched in her blood. Greed picked her up, hardened up the shield on his legs, and jumped down. He ran to Hohenheim with Elyza cradled in his arms.

"Hey, Elric's old man!" he said as he reached him. "Can you fix her? I have a philospher's stone too, but I don't know how to heal with it. She's going to bleed to death if I don't do something."

"No." Elyza said softly.

"What? Woman, are you crazy!?" Greed hissed.

"I'm not using his stone. No. That will shorten his lifespan. I refuse."

Mae looked at them and covered her mouth as Elyza's blood dripped on the ground. Greed looked up at her.

"Little girl, you can use that medical alchemy stuff, right? Could you keep her from bleeding to death?" Greed asked.

"It's too severe.. I can't heal her completely but I can stop the bleeding. You'll have to take her to a hospital though."

"That's fine. That's perfect. Can you please?" Greed asked.

Mae drew the circle and Greed laid Elyza in it. He even held her hand as Mae activated the circle and healed her. The hole mostly closed and the bleeding stopped. Greed hugged her and she coughed a little.

"Thank God. I thought I was going to lose you." he said.

"I'm so glad that you're okay." she said softly.

"Yeah." Greed said, letting her go. "By the way, I think I owe you an apology."

He reached in his pocket and pulled Elyza's ribbon out of his pocket.

"I didn't realize how much losing our friends mattered to me until I thought you were going to be gone too. I didn't realize how special your friendship was and how much it meant to me until it was almost too late." he said as he reached behind her and began to tie her hair up.

She gasped in shock and closed her eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I've been a shitty friend, but I wanna fix that. I know you're not a fan of giving multiple second chances, but if you'll put up with me a little longer, I'd try to be less of an asshole. You and I are friends. I don't want to lose that. It's everything to me." he said, sitting back and looking at her.

"Thank you, Greed. I'll give you another chance. That's what friends are for." she said, smirking.

Greed looked up to see the other alchemists and the soldiers were standing around them.

"She should be fine. I'm about to find a hospital for her." Greed informed them.

"We'll handle it. We have a vechile down there that can get her there faster." Hawkeye said.

"Thank you, Greed." Mustang said.

"Yeah. Thanks. You really helped us." Ed said.

Suddenly, everyone around them began to praise him for his help. He'd never had this many people be grateful to him before. He was a little thunderstruck. Ed helped up Elyza and they told Greed that they'd take her to the hospital. As they left, Greed just sat on the ground

"Greed, how do you feel?" Ling asked.

"I'm not really sure how to feel." Greed said out loud.

"You have your glory, your friends, and Elyza. Aren't you happy?"

"Of course." Greed said as he stood up.

He put his hand over where his philospher's stone was and looked up a little.

"I just.. I don't know. I always thought that I'd have to rule the world to feel like this. I.. I actually don't feel as empty right now." Greed said.

"So you're going to rule Xing with me, right?" Ling asked with a smirk.

"Hell yeah! I'm not just gonna sit on my ass and let you have all the fun!" Greed laughed.

"That's more like it!" Ling laughed.

Lan Fan approached them and Greed smiled at her.

"Thanks. You really saved my ass back there." he said.

"Thank you for keeping the young lord safe. I misjudged you." she replied, bowing her head.

"Nah, don't mention it. Come on. We need to go see that crazy kid in the hospital." he said as he started walking.

"I need to collect my grandfather's body first. I'll catch up with you." Lan Fan said.

"Alright. We'll wait for you." Greed said, waving as he walked away.

After he reached the hospital and the room where Elyza was, he hesisted to open the door.

"What's the matter? You don't wanna see her?" Ling asked.

"That's not it. I do, but don't you think that it'll be a little awkard? I mean you heard what she told me on the roof."

"Yeah, but you care about her too, right?"

"That's not the point here, piss ant." Greed mumbled as he closed his eyes.

"Then what is?"

"I don't know! No one's ever said that to me before. I don't know what to do."

"Well, let's go find out. What's the worst that happen?" Ling laughed.

Greed smirked then started to opened to the door. As anxious as he was, he was a little impatient to see what happened next.

Greed opened the door and walked in slowly. Elyza was laying in bed asleep. Chris was on one side of the bed and Mustang was on the other. Chris looked at him and smiled.

"Took you long enough." he laughed.

"Hey, cut me some slack. I walked here. So how's she doing?" he replied.

"They repaired her lung. She has about twenty stitches on either side. She's a little weak and dizzy, but she said she wasn't hurting too badly." Mustang said.

Greed nodded and looked at her. She'd nearly died for him. Even after he left her in the woods, used her for his own entertainment, and betrayed her trust, she still cared. She'd even seen him murder Bido. Why was she so determined to stay with him? She said that she loved him. How was that even possible? He wasn't even human. What did she even mean by that? As he studied her, her eyes started to open.

"Hey there, sunshine. How are you feeling?" Chris said, tou

"Huh?" she mumbled.

"Hey, Pinkie, you gotta wake up and say hi to me, or what?" Greed chuckled.

"Greed?" she groaned as she tried to get up.

"No, don't do that. Just stay still. You've been through too much to move around." Mustang said.

She laid back down and looked at the ceiling.

"So it's really over?" she asked.

"Yeah. The clean up process has already began." Chris replied.

"I see. So everyone is okay?" She said.

"Yeah. Everyone's fine. Guess what. The Elrics got their bodies back. Well, Ed still has a metal leg but his arm and Al's body are back." Chris said.

"Wonderful!" Elyza said, happily. "Hey, Chris, light me a cigarette, please?"

"Nope. The doctors said you can't smoke for a few weeks." Chris said.

"What!? Fucking doctors are crazy! I need it." she shouted.

"You'll live. That stuff is bad for you anyway." Mustang laughed.

Elyza crossed her arms and looked away.

"You don't have to pout about it. You'll have them soon enough." Chris laughed.

"You guys suck." she scoffed.

"By the way, what happened to the homunculi? I mean, Greed's here, but what happened to the others?" Chris asked.

"Envy killed him, Gluttony was killed by Pride, I think Fullmetal killed Pride." Elyza said.

"No, he spared him. He was turned into his real form and it was harmless so he let him live." Mustang said.

"Oh, I see." Elyza said.

"Sloth was killed by Armstrong and I think Wrath was killed by Scar." Mustang said.

"Scar killed Wrath!?" Chris and Elyza said in unison.

"That's what I heard." Mustang said.

"Damn it. I knew he was tough but that's crazy." Elyza said.

"Oh, hey! By the way, I got this for you." Chris said, handing her the philosphor's stone in vail.

"Where did you get this!?" Mustang demanded.

"It was the stone that the gold tooth doctor had. He said it might have saved Batty. I wanted you to have it so I got it for you." Chris said.

"Chris, thank you." she said, wrapping her hand around it.

"You can use that to heal your eyes." Chris said.

"No, I'm not doing that. I deserve this."

"Don't say that!" Chris said.

"I've been blind my whole life, Chris. I knew human transmutition didn't work, but I closed my eyes and thought that I could deny logic. Now Batty's..."

Chris and Greed looked away.

"So, you're just going to stay that way then?" Mustang asked softly.

Elyza nodded and he sighed.

"You're too stubborn to argue with, I suppose." Mustang said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." she laughed.

She yawned and turned her head toward Greed. She held the vail out to him and he looked at her confused.

"Take it. It will replenish your core. I know all of this had to take a lot out of you. You promised to be a better friend. Take this and keep that promise." she said.

Greed took the philopsher's stone from her hand carefully and looked at her.

"Pink, you'd do that for me?" he said softly.

"Of course." she yawned.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

"You should get some rest, Ely." Chris said.

He looked at Elyza and realized that she was already asleep. He laughed then he and Mustang left the room. Greed stayed so she could sleep. The future looked so bright.

.


	28. Chapter 28: The End of the Journey

It was the morning after the Promise Day and for once, it was peaceful. Elyza rubbed her eyes as she sat up. She was sore and achy. It was like a car had fallen on her. Nevertheless, she was in a good mood. She was finally going to see what XIng looked like. She'd always wanted to and today was the day. She got up rather slowly and took her hospital gown off. She put on panties and some pants before attempting put a shirt on. With her soreness and her lack of eyesight, it was harder than she expected. It was stuck around her head as she sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling. As she fought a little harder, Greed's voice suddenly made her jump.

"Stop. You'll pop your stitches if you keep squirming around like that, you doofus." he said, taking the bottom of her shirt into his hands and pulling it down over her sides.

As it revealed her head, it was clear that she was blushing from Greed's hands brushing against her like they did. He smirked and helped her back into bed before walking to the window.

"Where's Llama Boy? I thought it was his turn to watch you." Greed asked.

"Shove it! I can take care of myself!" she barked.

"Oh, really? Because I'm pretty sure that I just had to dress you." he said, looking at her.

"Pulling down my shirt doesn't count as 'dressing me', asshole." she hissed.

"Yeah, yeah. So where's Chris?" he asked.

"You remember him telling us that Batty wrote a will before he left Resumbool and that he left his daughter to me and Chris?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, he went to get the baby." she said.

"I see. So you guys got the paperwork to take her to Xing or are we smuggling this kid out of the country?"

"We're not that talented." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, as crazy as you are, I wouldn't doubt it." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Funny." Elyza said flatly. "It will take a little to get it done, so Chris will join up with us later."

The door opened and Elyza looked up. Greed laughed as Major Armstrong shoved his way past Hawkeye and Mustang in a hurry.

"Oh, Forte! Thank heavens! We were so worried!" he yelled as he sobbed happily.

He attempted to hug her but Greed held his arm out over Elyza to stop him.

"Hey, hey! Sorry, big guy. No touchy feely stuff. She's still a little fragile." Greed said.

"You're right! She needs rest!" Armstrong said, not dejected in the less.

Elyza laughed and looked up with her eyes closed.

"So, is Matches here too?" she asked.

"I am. How are you feeling, Petal?" Mustang replied, sitting on the end of her bed.

"I'd feel a lot better if these idiots would let me smoke." she sighed.

Greed rolled his eyes and Mustang did as well.

"You just had your lung repaired. Smoke is the last thing that you need right now." Mustang said.

"Cut me some slack, Matches. Jeez, the last time you'll get to see me for a while and you wanna scold me when you walk in the damn door? You're an asshole." she laughed.

Mustang laughed and looked away.

"So you're going to Xing with Greed or Ling or whatever his name is?" he asked.

"Right here. Name's Greed. I keep telling you people that." Greed mumbled, looking out the window again.

"We call him Greedling to save time." Elyza laughed.

"Which is not approved by me in any way." Greed scoffed without looking at her.

"Hush, Greedling. You're interrupting us." she giggled.

"Pain in the ass." he sighed.

"Yeah, I'm going with them. My father loved Xing so I'm eager to see what it looks like." she said, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Guess I won't be seeing you for a while then." Mustang said softly.

"Nope, but look on the bright side. You'll be able to get more paperwork done now with me breaking into your office, right?" she laughed.

"If only." Hawkeye said under her breath.

Mustang shot her an annoyed look which she ignored.

"Oh, by the way, I got you a deal on your pardon." Mustang said.

"You did?" Elyza said, perking up a little.

"Yes. The only condition is that you have to stay out of trouble for six months or it's invalid."

"Six months!? That's impossible!" she yelled.

"That's the rule." Mustang said.

"Damn it!" she said, covering her eyes.

"Me and the piss ant can keep her from being a little devil, right, Pinkie?" Greed laughed.

"Up yours, Greedling!" Elyza hissed.

Suddenly, a knock on the door got their attention.

"It's open!" Elyza called as she sat up a little.

Lan Fan, Ed, Al, and Mae came into the room. Mae looked at Greed with an upset expression and Greed's eyes suddenly changed to Ling's before walking out the door with the girl following him. Lan Fan went out with them.

"What about that about?" Ed asked.

"I think Ling took the body back so I'm guessing it was pritave Xingese stuff?" Al said.

"Fullmetal! Metal boy! How are you?" Elyza said, happily.

"We're fine. We're just about to head back to Resumbool. Did the others tell you that Al got his body back?" Ed said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I can't see you, Al. I was looking forward to it." she replied.

"It's alright. I'm glad that you're okay." Al said.

"You're a saint, kid." Elyza said, smiling. "You know, I don't usually do this but would you mind giving me a hug?"

Without any hesistion, Al granted her request. He was having to be careful since his body was still very weak.

"Thanks, Al. I'm so happy for you guys." she said as he released her.

"Thank you." Al said.

"We'd better go. Al is still a little weak." Ed said.

"I understand. See you guys later. Tell Winry that I said hello please?" she said.

"Got it. Bye, Elyza." Ed said.

As the Elrics left, Ling looked at Mae with his arms crossed.

"Stop looking at me like you want to kill me, alright?" Ling said.

He kneeled down to her level and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're about as stupid as I am, getting mixed up in this country's affairs. But you didn't get a philospher's stone." Ling said, holding up his hand to show Greed's Ouroboros tattoo.

Greed was listening and was a little confused. The philospher's stone that Elyza had given him was in their pocket. Why didn't Ling hold that up? All that tattoo proved was that Ling had a homunculus in him, right? That was a philopher's stone but still, why not show the kid the stone in the vail?

Nevertheless, Mae was upset by this. She lost and it hurt her. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at the ground.

"Having Greed with me means that my clan won." Ling said simply.

Tears ran down Mae's face and she started shaking a little.

"As far as your clan goes, the Yao family protect yours at all cost." Ling said.

Mae looked up at him shock but Ling merely smiled.

"Oh, come on. I have a homunculus for a friend, now don't I? If I can do that, then I accept the Changs and all of the other clans for that matter." Ling said.

Mae's tears got harder and her panda started to cry as well. Ling laughed and put his hand on top of her head.

"Woah, careful with tears there. You'll drown yourself. I didn't think that I'd have to protect you this soon." Ling laughed.

"Trying to protect everyone? That's just too greedy!" Mae said.

"I guess I blame my friend for that. He's a bad influence." Ling chuckled.

Chris came into the hallway with a toddler in his arms. She was about one year old and was wearing a little white dress. Her hair was light brown, curly, and touched her little shoulders. She had a button nose. When she looked back at Ling and the others, they could see that she had one green eye and one blue eye, just like her father.

Ling smiled and stood up as Greed took the body back.

"So that's Batty's daugther, right? She looks like him, only, you know, in girl form." Greed said.

"I know. Her name is Lilith." Chris said.

Lilith reached for Greed who looked at her confused.

"She wants you to hold her." Lan Fan said from behind him.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm not a baby person. I don't really do cuteness." Greed said, holding his hands up.

Lilith's small hand wrapped around on his fingers and he looked at her in surprise.

"I don't think she's giving you a choice." Chris laughed.

"Huh?" Greed said, looking at the child who was staring at him.

She pulled his hand closer to her then looked at it. Her mixmatched eyes widened as she touched his Ouroboros tattoo with one finger.

"Come on, kid. Give me that back." he said, attempting to pull his hand away.

She clung to him tighter and Greed stopped. He watched her as she examined his tattoo and started to smirk. Chris smiled and looked at Lilith.

"Seems that she likes you." he said.

"Yeah, kids and animals usually don't like me." Greed laughed. "You should go let Pinkie see her. She's been dying so meet her."

"Right." Chris said, taking the child in the room.

Elyza was laying back with her hands over her eyes as she took deep breathes. Her head had been hurting all day and she was ready to take a nap. Suddenly, she felt something in her lap and she looked up. A tiny little hand touched her cheek and her eyes widened. She reached out and touched a little face. Elyza smiled as Lilith giggled.

"I bought someone to see you." Chris said.

"Lilith?" Elyza said, running her fingers through the baby's curls.

"Yes. This is Batty's daugther. She's your daughter now." Chris replied, softly.

Elyza teared up and held her arms out to the child who climbed up into them. She kissed Lilith on the cheek and held her close.

"Chris, I can't... I can't see her. Can you tell me what she looks like?" Elyza said.

"Well, she has curly brown hair and a button nose. She's really round faced like I am. Her eyes are amazing though. She has one green eye and one blue eye. She's beautiful." Chris said, tearing up.

"You are so wonderful. So trusting and loving, just like your father." Elyza said, hugging her.

Chris wiped his eyes with his hand and looked away.

"How long until the paperwork's done?" Elyza asked.

"Considering how the country is in ruin, it might be a while." Mustang said.

"Well, yeah. I didn't think about that. Well, Chris, I know you'll take wonderful care of her, so I have no problems with leaving her with you." Elyza said.

"Thank you, Ely. That means a lot to me." Chris replied.

Elyza smiled and tinted her head back.

"Do you mind if I take a nap for a bit?" she asked.

"Go ahead. I'll watch Lily." Chris said, taking the baby from her.

"Thanks." Elyza yawned. "By the way, I have a one more place to go before we go to Xing."

"Where's that?" Greed asked.

"I have to go see Hughes before we leave." Elyza said, closing her eyes.

"Alright. We can do that." Greed replied.

"Good. I promised him that I would." she said.

Mustang suddenly got up and went outside. Chris and Greed looked at each then at Elyza who'd fallen asleep with her hand on Greed's arm. Mustang poked his head back into the room for a second.

"Hey, Li- I mean, Greed? Can I talk to you?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess." Greed said, getting up.

Elyza's grip on his arm tightened and she groaned under her breath. Chris touched her other arm and she released Greed slowly. Greed went into the hallway where Mustang and Hawkeye were.

"I need a favor from you." Mustang said.

"Okay?"

"Forte is a really amazing kid and she seems to respect you deeply which is a real compliment coming from her. I need you to take good care of Petal for me."

"I intend to take care of her, but I'm not doing it for you. Pinkie is important to me too and we've been through a lot together. Maybe it's just my greed, but I do care about her safety and I do plan to protect her." Greed replied, looking to the hospital room.

"That's all I needed to hear. We're going to leave now. By the way, when you go to the grave, be easy with her. She's a little easy to break when it comes to this." Mustang said.

"Grave? So that Hughes guy is -?"

"Yes. He was killed by Envy a while back. Petal hasn't come to terms with it and refuses to believe that he's dead."

"Damn." Greed said, looking at Elyza through the little window in the door.

"Exactly. So just try to keep that in mind." Mustang said, walking away.

"Gotcha." Greed said.

After Mustang and Hawkeye left and Elyza woke up, Elyza and Greed headed to the graveyard. Lan Fan has headed back to Xing with Fu's remains and Chris said that he had to take care of something so he had parted ways with them. Greed lead her by her wrist to the grave marked "Maes Hughes" before letting go. He stood a slight distance away to let her have her space. She kneeled down in front of his grave and smiled.

"Don't you think you're gone long enough, Hughes?" she said softly.

Greed watched her curiously as she looked back a little.

"Greed, can you hand me that little silver box in my bag, please?" she asked.

Greed shifted his shoulder so that the bag slid down his arm before reaching it and grabbing the little box.

"Jeez, how much stuff do you have cramped in here?" Greed asked.

"The vest is usually in there too." she laughed, touching the fur on it gently.

"Good grief! First things first, we get to Xing, you're unpacking some of this crap." he said, handing her the box.

"Yeah, yeah." she said, opening it.

She looked back at the tombstone and smiled again.

"Hughes, I asked Gracia for a picture of Elicia. I didn't think it was fair that you didn't have one." she said as she laid the little golden locket on his tombstone then transmuted the marble of the headstone to make a little cage so no one can steal the necklace.

Greed stayed silent. It was for her own good. If he told her what was really going on, it might push her off the deep end. So for now, he just stood behind her with his hands in pockets and his lips sealed.

'You okay, Greed?" Ling asked.

'Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just watching her. I'd walk off for a bit but I'm afraid that she'll try to wander and get lost.'

"I wish you'd come back already. Drinking coffee isn't the same without you." she said to the grave.

Greed's eyes widened. He'd never seen her drink coffee before. When she refused it, she said it gave her a headache. It was clear, however, that was a lie.

"I told Matches that I'd say hi to you for him. I haven't seen him in a month. That stupid job of his keeps him so busy. He still hasn't figured out how to have fun and work at the same time. What a dork, right I bet he's neck deep in paperwork wishing that one of us would call him. I probably will later but we both know what he'll say."

She tilted her head up and put one of her hands on her chest dramatically.

"Why are bothering me at work? Don't you know that we can't all be slackers like you?" she said, mocking Mustang's voice.

Greed laughed a little as she crossed her arms and stood up.

"Damn, my Mustang impression sucks today. Anyway, I wanted to give you that. I made it out of a metal that wouldn't rust. I'll see you later. I'm going away from a while. Bigger and better things, you know? Don't sound like me at all, huh? It's true though. I'll tell Matches to come by. I know he doesn't like to but he needs to. I know you miss him.." she said.

As she started to walk away, Greed grabbed her wrist to lead her. She looked at him and smiled.

"So you ready to head to Xing?" he asked.

"You better believe it. I can't wait."

"You're sure that you can cross the desert in this condition?"

"Don't ask stupid questions like that, Greedling." she laughed.

"Girl, I'm about to make you regret that." he said, giving her a warning glance.

"Whatever." she scoffed.

He suddenly picked her up and she screamed. He laughed evilly and she bit his neck playfully.

"Ow! Hey, no biting! At least, don't bite me until I can do something about it." he laughed.

"You're a pervert."

"So?" he chuckled.

"Good point." she giggled.

"Alright, Pinkie. Let's go." he said as he started walking with her in his arms.

"Damn right. It's time to finally go home."


	29. Epilogue: One Year Later

A year after the Promise Day, life had begin to be a little different for the ones who fought. For starters, Ed and Winry had gotten married. Greed, Ling, Mae, Lan Fan, and Elyza had returned to Amestris to see them tie the knot. It was a quiet and peaceful celebration. At least, it was until the bouquet was thrown and Elyza tackled Mae. Since then, Greed and Elyza had been dropping by the Elrics' house every so often so Elyza could see Winry and they could get an update on their friends in Xing. This visit today, however, was a little different.

A knock on the door grabbed Ed's attention. He sat his infant son down on the floor in front of his toys and answered the door. On the other side was a tall, well-built and muscular man with dark, slightly spiky hair and a pointed face. He smiled a little to reveal sharp, pointed teeth. Ed's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"What's with the look, runt? You forgot what I used to look like already?"

"Greed!?" Ed said.

"Uh, yeah. Who were you expecting? The muffin man?" Greed chuckled.

"I expected you to be in Ling's body."

"Oh, shit. We forgot to tell you, didn't we? Hey, it's kinda raining, so can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure." Ed said, letting him inside.

They went into the living room and Greed laughed.

"When did that get here?" he asked, pointing at Ed's blonde-haired son who was chewing on a little plastic cow.

"That's our son, Van. So what's up with the new body? I thought your old body was destroyed?" Ed asked.

"It was completely destroyed, but that's the beauty of being best friends with an alchemist. She can whip up new bodies for me. Granted, I had to walk her through the process, but for her first homunculus, it's only mistake that she made was that my tattoo is upside down. Don't bring it up though. She gets annoyed if we talk about it." Greed replied, looking at his Ouroboros tattoo.

"Hey, wait, I thought Ling had to have you in his body to be emperor?" Ed asked.

"Well, we thought that too, but it turns out that having a homunculus who can stop a truck with his bare hands and is willing to defend the country in a heartbeat is enough to seal his spot as king." Greed replied, sitting on the couch.

"Make sense."

"Hey, can I smoke in here? I mean I don't smoke around Lan Fan since she's pregnant, but will smoking about little Eddie Jr there hurt him?"

"Don't even think about it!" Winry yelled from the kitchen.

"Alright then. I won't. Jeez, at least you don't throw shit like Pink and Lan Fan do." Greed scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

The door opened and a very unhappy Elyza came in. She was dripping wet from the rain and seemed like that pleased.

"Ugh! Clearly, Mother Nature is going to be a bitch today!" she yelled.

"Elyza!" Winry yelled, coming into the room and hugging her.

"Hey, Blondie. Sorry, I'm a little soggy from the walk here." Elyza said, hugging her back.

"You walked her by yourself? But I thought you were -?" Winry asked.

"Jeez, I've been forgetting to tell you guys a lot of stuff, huh?" Greed laughed.

"She got her sight back?" Ed asked.

"No, King Doofus thought me to use the Dragon's Pulse so I can find my way around. I hate being led around like a puppy." Elyza scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Don't make it sound like it was easy on us! You got mad yesterday and broke three of my fingers! You're like a damn tornado when you're mad!" Greed laughed.

"Well, you shouldn't have grabbed me like that!"

"Don't like a badass now. You felt bad burst into tears and hugged me so tightly that you nearly broke my neck." he said.

Elyza blushed and looked away.

"W-well, I just... Shut up!" she mumbled.

"Jeez, it's been so long since I've seen that form of you. How did you even remember it well enough to recreate, Elyza?" Ed asked.

"It was easy. My memory is pretty decent and with Greed showing me what to do, it was simple." Elyza replied.

"So are you enjoying Xing?" Winry said.

"To be honest, yes. Lily came next month." Elyza said, smiling.

"And Elyza will get to be a mommy." Greed laughed.

Elyza scoffed and looked away.

"So do you think Lan Fan is having a boy or girl?" Winry asked.

"It's a boy. I'm sure of it." Elyza said quickly.

Winry laughed and Elyza sat beside Greed.

"You know after everything that's happened, I'm glad everything worked out the way it did. You know, in a way." Greed said.

"Me too." Elyza replied.

"I can't wait to see what happens next."


End file.
